Masters Gold
by Hils
Summary: Jack Sparrow gets more than he bargained for when he goes after Horace Masters' treasure map.
1. Discoveries

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise it from the movie it isn't mine... but everything else is!  
  
If you have read my Jack and Kitty tales then please take a big step backwards. There is no Kitty here – the Kitty tales have nothing to do with this tale. Jack is, initially, not as nice... but he is a pirate after all!  
  
I must say two very special thank yous before posting the first chapter of this tale...  
  
Firstly to Mul – my proof-reading beta who keeps me in line.  
  
Secondly to Ani – my fellow poppet and friend who helps me bash my head against the wall when I get stuck plot-wise and even occasionally comes up with a few suggestions! Runs away and hides from Ani! Mwhahahahaha!  
  
Okay... here goes then... please remember though that Bessie is nothing like Kitty and was specifically written to give me a break from typing Kitty!  
  
And thanks to Gale Storm's eagle eyes for my typo of Granada/Grenada. It is GRENADA, and has been corrected!  
  
###

**Chapter 1 - Discoveries**  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow downed yet another rum as he sat in the dingy, smoky tavern overlooking the docks of Port of Spain, Trinidad. Sourly he realised that it had been watered. He did not complain, unwilling to draw attention to his _conversation_ in the corner booth. He was grateful that nobody had called the watch. The authorities could be so touchy at times for so little reason even in such delightful establishments as the Golden Mermaid. Luckily the bar girls were as busy as the whores and none of them had time for the two men apparently sitting quietly talking.  
  
"She had pale blonde hair just like you described! Nearly white! Honest!" the filthy man sitting opposite him pleaded, looking desperately at his hand pinned to the table by Jack's boot dagger. "I'm telling you the truth Sparrow! Grenada! She's on Grenada!"  
  
"That's _Captain_ Sparrow," Jack sneered, leaning closer. "I trust yer'll be rememberin' in future..."  
  
"Yes... yes Captain!" The man would have wriggled away, but Jack kept his hand over the dagger, his dangling unbuttoned cuff hiding the weapon from general view.  
  
"Where on Grenada?" he pressed, his kohl-rimmed eyes glinting in the light, barely able to keep the excitement from his voice. At last he was getting closer. "St Georges?"  
  
"No, not St Georges..." the filthy man gasped in pain. "The other side... east!" Jack twisted the dagger slightly. "No! No! I swear I know nothing else!" the pinned man pleaded desperately.  
  
Jack studied him carefully before slowly removing his dagger. He wiped the blood from it on the man's tattered sleeve. "If I find you are lying..." he threatened.  
  
"I told you the truth," the man winced, holding his hand to him, nursing it to his chest. Blood seeped through his fingers, further staining his dirty shirt.  
  
Jack stared at him. "If yer haven't," he warned, "I'll find yer an' I'll kill yer!" He held the man's gaze, ensuring that his threat was understood before rising fluidly from the chair and swaying as if drunk towards the door. Now he had a target and the search for Horace Masters' gold could continue - on Grenada!  
  
###  
  
Jack looked at the slight woman as she tiredly trudged up the hilly track towards him, oblivious to his presence in the darkening gloom. She was not what he had been expecting. She was obviously working in one of the grand houses that ringed the hillside overlooking the harbour - her grey clothes were filthy and her white blonde hair poked haphazardly from beneath the demure maid's cap that she wore. She looked younger than he had thought she would - indeed, she was more of a girl than a woman, although she greatly resembled her mother as he remembered her from his youth. Bessie Masters, only child of Horace and Elsje Masters, and his last chance of finding the map. It had been his special project for a number of years now, ever since he had regained the Black Pearl, for Bessie had been hard to find, moving from island to island and changing her name as often as she seemed to change her job. But finally he had tracked her to the small town of Grenville on the island of Grenada, having crossed palms with gold or threatened violence many times when the gold did not work. He wanted Horace Masters' hidden gold and he was not leaving without the map.  
  
He watched intently as she walked towards a ramshackle wooden hut half- hidden by the trees, struggling to open the battered blue door. "Damn!" He cursed quietly to himself, hearing her call out to somebody for he had thought she lived alone - or so his informant had claimed. Cautiously he crept closer, brown eyes squinting through a crack in one of the sun- bleached planks on the side of the hut. His eyes widened in surprise, realising that his stealth was to be rewarded by a pleasurable sight that he had not expected to see. Dressed only in her thin, threadbare undershift she was washing her work clothes, a sinuous grey tabby cat twisting around her ankles mewing for attention. A single candle gave a dim light as she worked, rinsing and then wringing the fabric tightly. Quietly singing to herself she turned, her undershift taut on her body as she stretched upwards to hang the wet clothes across a beam to dry overnight.  
  
Jack grinned in delight as he watched her awkwardly reach down an old tin bath from a hook in the rafters, realising she intended to bathe. He froze, hugging the darkness as she left the hut to collect a bucket of water from the nearby stream. She heated it over the fire, hungrily munching on a crust of bread whilst she waited. Bucket after bucket she heated until he guessed that the bath must be nearly full. He leered as she stripped off her undershift, standing there naked in the candlelight before climbing into the bath. A frown creased his brow as he saw livid bruises on her body and momentarily he wondered what had happened to her. He shrugged - it was none of his business. He was here for the map that would lead him to the gold, nothing more and nothing less.  
  
Jack tried to calm his breathing, as his body responded to the sight before him. He smiled as she climbed from the bath, rubbing herself dry before padding towards him. He licked his lips as she lay down, briefly treating him to an extremely close view of her bottom before pulling a blanket over her. He smiled - a damp, naked young woman wrapped in a blanket was delightfully vulnerable and he had every intention of exploiting that vulnerability to the full.  
  
###  
  
Bessie blew out the candle and lay down on the rickety bed, her cat Daffodil jumping through the open window as she went off in search of night time prey. Apart from an occasional piece of meat, Daffodil had to feed herself - Bessie's money would not stretch to feeding another mouth. Indeed, often it failed to feed herself. Luckily there were plenty of rats and mice down by the docks and, tail in the air, she resolutely went in search of her supper. Bessie sighed heavily as she pulled the coarse blanket around her shoulders, settling down to sleep on the uncomfortable, straw-filled mattress, unaware of the man staring at her bottom just inches from where she lay. It had been a long day and tomorrow would start before dawn.  
  
She was tired. Tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of curtseying to people with money but no manners and most of all she was tired of being frightened. She hoped that she had shaken the pirates off, that she could live a normal life, perhaps even settle down, marry, have children - but she knew in her heart that until her father's treasure was found she would have no peace. Even though he had been dead these past eleven years still they searched. They had chased her mother to her grave, leaving her alone when she had been just twelve years old, and she feared that she too would suffer the same fate. Dejectedly she shut her eyes and was asleep in just a few moments.  
  
###  
  
Reviews?


	2. A Hand In The Dark

Usual disclaimers... but then you should be used to that by now!  
  
Thank you to those good people that reviewed so far, especially to Spazzz316 – welcome!  
  
In answer to BlueTrinity who I thought had gotten lost – no James the Donkey in this tale, but plenty of cat! And yes, James the Donkey got his harem and went and lived happily ever after surrounded by lady donkeys – happy now?  
  
Okay... on with chapter 2 and more of our favourite pirate!  
  
###  
  
**Chapter 2 - A Hand In The Dark**  
  
Jack eased the stiff blue door open, the moonlight lighting the young woman's face as she lay asleep. He grinned, realising how deeply she slept, soft breaths coming from her slightly open mouth, white blonde hair splayed across her face. Quietly he rummaged around the hut, the moonlight giving him ample light to see, but he found nothing and he quickly realised there was no where she could hide anything in the ramshackle building. He had been hoping the map would be easy to find but he quickly realised it was not there - she must have hidden it somewhere else.  
  
He turned to the young woman, frowning as she whimpered in her sleep. He had been hoping to get the map without disturbing her, but needs be as needs must - and he needed the map. Leaning across her sleeping body, his hand reached to cover her mouth.  
  
Bessie's eyes flickered open, staring up at the looming shadow that filled her vision, the terror of her dream becoming reality. She started to scream, but her cries were quickly muffled by a calloused hand. "Where is it?" Jack demanded. "Where's th' bloody map?"  
  
She struggled wildly before remembering she was naked beneath the blanket, pulling back from the man that held her. She shook her head, grey eyes wide with fright.  
  
"If I move m' hand yer word yer'll not scream?" the dark man said.  
  
She nodded desperately, relieved when he moved his dirty hand from her mouth, but he did not move back. His presence still loomed over her, his braided, beaded hair dangling before her face. "Please Sir," she begged. "I don't know what you are talking about..." She prayed he would believe her - her wide eyes had fooled the last pirate on Barbados.  
  
"The map!" Jack cursed her for playing the innocent. No child of that pirate could possibly be innocent, let alone so naïve to think he would believe such an act. "Horace Masters' bloody map! Where is it?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you mean!" she pleaded, backing away from him in fright. Clearly this pirate was not as gullible as she had hoped.  
  
"Yer are Bessie Masters! Don't deny it!" he slurred, his grip tightening on her wrist. "Now where is the map?"  
  
"Please," she cried, absolutely terrified. "I don't know where any map is... honestly Sir!" She looked up at him, trembling. "Don't hurt me..." she whispered. "Please..."  
  
Jack felt a little ashamed at the terror he was inflicting on the girl. "Come now Bessie, just tell me an' I'll be on m' way," Jack tempted, his voice softening. "An' yer'll forget I was ever 'ere like... savvy?" He grinned on seeing that the blanket had slipped, revealing her body. His hand cupped her right breast, his thumb playing with her nipple. "D' yer always sleep naked Bessie?" he asked, a predatory grin on his face.  
  
With a start she bolted, wrenching her wrist from his grasp as she dashed from the bed, running for the door. "Dammit!" Jack cursed. "Come back Missy!" He threw himself after her, easily wrestling her to the ground and pinning her beneath him. This was not going how he had planned.  
  
She looked up at him, aware of her nakedness and crying with fright. "Please..." she sobbed. "I don't know about the map..."  
  
He glanced down at her, catching her eyes. He realised she was absolutely terrified, shaking with fear at the thought she would be raped. He released one of her hands, tracing the outline of her cheek with his finger, feeling his body respond to their intimate position. "Are yer a maiden Bessie..." he groaned, "do I frighten yer that much..." The moonlight lit her tear-stained face as she stared up at him, her eyes wide with terror. He leaned down to kiss her but paused, his lips on hers as he heard heavy booted feet marching along the path. Damn, the watch were early! "Later Missy," he whispered, scrambling to his feet. He left her there on the ground and flew out of the door, disappearing into the shadows before he could be seen for it would do his plan little good to be caught by them.  
  
He paused briefly, glancing back and smiling to see her pale form in the moonlight struggling to shut the door. Obviously she did not want the watch asking questions either. He would remain and see what she did. If she fled the island then she would probably take the map with her and then he would have it and her! Perhaps some good could still come out of the night's debacle. He melted into the night, heading towards the docks. He needed a whore and a rum and he was not fussed what order they came in, as long as he got them quickly and he got them both!  
  
###  
  
Bessie looked about warily as she walked to work the next day along the narrow path. Her hair was tidy, her face was clean and her dress dry from the night before, but she had slept little though and dark rings lined her grey eyes.  
  
Before she had always been able to flee from the pirates, but now she could not for she had no money and therefore no way of leaving this island. Always they wanted the map, her cursed father's map - but she did not have it nor did she have any clue as to where it might be. Her mother had wanted nothing to do with piracy and when she had discovered Horace's true profession had fled with her young daughter. She had never seen her father again for he had been killed a few months after they left, hanged by the authorities at Port Royal, but still pirates pursued her in the belief that she would have the map as they sought his legendary treasure.  
  
She trudged wearily through the town and up to the great house where she worked, entering via the servants' door to the rear of the imposing property. Mildred Bessel the cook smiled at her, spooning a bowl of breakfast from a large pot bubbling on the range. "You're late," she warned. "Thomas has been looking for you." Bessie nodded, quickly saying Grace before eating eagerly She knew it would be the only food she would get until dark that night. Mildred frowned, looking at Bessie carefully. "Are you alright child, you look tired?"  
  
"I just didn't sleep much last night," she explained, flinching as she heard her name shouted from across the corridor.  
  
"Bessie! Bessie! The lobby floor needs scrubbing! Where are you, you slovenly wench?" Thomas Watts shouted, striding into the kitchen. "Get your bucket," he ordered "and get to work!"  
  
With a frightened squeak Bessie jumped up, leaving half her breakfast despite her hunger. She dashed to get her bucket before he could come anywhere near her, having had enough bruises from the previous day. She was grateful to hear Mildred stop Thomas and ask him questions about the menu for the day, glad of her delaying tactics. But she knew she would feel his anger later that day and trembled at the thought. Filling her bucket with soapy water she struggled to the lobby and started to scrub the stone floor, trying to make herself as small as possible in the hope he would not notice her.  
  
She kept her head down when she heard footsteps approaching. It was him - she knew his ponderous tread anywhere. "My office when you've done - and no slacking!"  
  
"Yes Thomas," she whispered, shaking. His attentions were the last thing she needed with her present state of nerves, but she took a deep breath and carried on scrubbing until the lobby floor was spotless, emptying her bucket before knocking on his office door.  
  
"Come!" he ordered, smiling when he saw it was her. "Close the door behind you!" He waited for her to obey his orders. "You were late this morning!" he accused. "Why?"  
  
"I am sorry Thomas, I did not sleep well last night..." she evaded. There was absolutely no way she could tell him the truth that she had spent the night crouched in the corner of her hut fearful of the pirate returning for that would get her in even more trouble than simply being late.  
  
"I see," he glowered, reaching for his switch. "Bend over the desk!"  
  
"Please Thomas..." she begged, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
He lifted her skirt up, revealing her legs to mid-thigh level. She prayed he would go no further for she could not even afford undergarments. "You could give yourself to me," he suggested, his podgy hand stroking her bare leg before bringing the switch down sharply across the backs of her thighs. "Things would be so much easier for you then..."  
  
"I have given you my answer," she cried, gasping in pain. "It is wrong!"  
  
"Well that is a pity," he sighed. "Your God won't keep you warm at night - but I could..." He let his suggestion linger, snarling when she did not answer. "But you were ten minutes late and that is one switch for every minute..." He brought the switch down again, harder this time. "For each leg. Perhaps that will teach you to hurry along a little quicker tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes Thomas," she sobbed as he brought the switch down again and again on her legs, red welts rising on her pale flesh. She shuddered when he finished, grateful when he smoothed her skirt down, his hand resting suggestively on her bottom.  
  
"You may go," he ordered. "I want the ballroom floor scrubbed before you leave tonight, however late that is and you will report to me before you leave. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Thomas," she whispered, her legs shaking.  
  
"Go!" he ordered.  
  
She fled his office, refilling her bucket and setting to cleaning the floor of the ballroom. The room was vast and it would be very late before she would finish.  
  
###  
  
Right... that's it! I need more reviews – and hopefully the site will be working properly for a while! 


	3. Up In Smoke

Usual disclaimers... bleedin' disclaimers!  
  
Two chapters today because Mul was able to edit two... thanks luv!  
  
###  
  
**Chapter 3 - Up In Smoke**  
  
Jack watched once more as Bessie walked towards her small hut, so weary that she staggered like a drunk in the darkness. She was later than the night before and he wondered what had delayed her. The cat wove around her as she stumbled through the doorway. "Daffodil!" she cursed the cat as she fell. For a moment she lay on the floor, bursting into tears before slowly picking herself up and shooing the creature out of the door.  
  
Jack positioned himself next to the crack so that he could peer through it, grinning in pleasure as she again removed her dress and washed it, although she sang no songs tonight. He chuckled silently to himself as she reached for the bath. Pressing himself into the shadows whilst she went to the stream for water to fill it, he sidled back to his vantage point when she had finished. He leered as she removed her undershift, then gasped in shock as he saw the red weals across the back of her thighs. Despite being a pirate, he did not approve of hurting women and whilst he might threaten violence to get what he wanted he would never actually carry it out.  
  
"Who's there?" Bessie clasped her undershift to her naked body on hearing him gasp and looked around her wildly, her grey eyes wide with fright.  
  
Jack cursed, melting back into the trees. Damn the girl for having good ears. He crept around to the front of the hut, opening the door and swaggering in. "Good evenin' luv," he drawled. "Don't let m' bother yer... I was just passin'..."  
  
She backed away from him. "Get out!" she hissed in fear. This time she could see him clearly, the candle giving ample light for the small hut, the flame casting deep shadows beneath his hat. Gold teeth glinted in the flickering light, beads in his hair chinking.  
  
"I want th' map!" Jack pressed. "An' I told yer I'd be back..."  
  
"Please..." Bessie begged, backing away from him, clutching her undershift to her. She gasped in pain from the welts, her legs buckling as she bumped against her bed.  
  
"Well, if yer sure luv," he smiled, starting to unbuckle his belt as he deliberately misunderstood. If she was a maiden like he suspected then it might be an easy way to scare the map from her.  
  
"No!" she squeaked. "Get out!"  
  
"Give me th' map then..." Jack pressed, "an' nothin' will happen like... savvy?" He walked closer. "Th' watch won't save yer t'night Missy - they've already passed." He grabbed her wrist as she tried to dive for the door. "Not this time luv," he grinned, pinning her to the bed. "I want th' map!"  
  
"I told you..." she pleaded, wriggling frantically beneath him. "I don't have the map... I don't have any map!" She burst into tears again. "Please believe me..."  
  
Jack looked down at her, frowning. "Then who does Missy?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" she cried, looking up at him. "Please don't hurt me... do you think I'd be living like this if I did know where it was?"  
  
Jack sat up but did not release her, chewing on a nail as he looked at her. For the first time he wondered if she truly did not know where the map was. "What th' hell yer doin' in this dump anyway?" he puzzled.  
  
"Trying to earn enough to eat!" she sniffed.  
  
"Yer should try whoring!" Jack grinned. "With yer body yer'd earn good money!" He reached for her breast, brushing aside a small wooden cross on a ribbon about her neck. "Of course, yer'd have t' put a bit more meat on those bones..." He was surprised to realise she was painfully thin.  
  
"I... I..." she blushed, remembering her nakedness and pulling the blanket across her with her free hand.  
  
"Well if yer still a maiden then that is easily taken care of," he suggested, leaning closer. Perhaps his powers of persuasion could make this evening not an entire waste of time. He could not even remember the last time he had taken a genuine maiden and from her reaction, she was.  
  
"No!" Bessie squeaked in terror, diving for the door.  
  
Jack dived after her and they wrestled on the floor as she frantically tried to get away from him. They crashed into the table, knocking over the flickering candle but neither of them noticed as it rolled from the table, landing on the bed. Although she fought like mad, Jack found he did not have to use hardly any strength against her as he pinned her to the ground. He looked up in alarm as he saw the bed burst into flames and realised that the shabby hut would go up as quickly. "Out!" he shouted, grabbing Bessie's wrist and hauling her from the hut just as the dried palm-leaf roof caught light.  
  
Together they tumbled from the doorway, and for a moment Bessie lay there looking in horror as her home burst into flames. She struggled from his grasp, standing there naked, illuminated in the flames. Jack realised that the fire would be noticed and that soon the watch would arrive. He clambered to his feet, cautiously glancing towards the town.  
  
"My home!" she cried, turning on him and beating her hands against his chest. "Well I hope you are happy now pirate! I had little enough to begin with and now I've not even got any clothes!"  
  
"Unless yer want th' watch t' see yer like that then yer'd better come with me," Jack suggested, wrapping his hands around her body and holding her to him. She would be a welcome distraction onboard and he leaned close to kiss her.  
  
"Why on earth should I go with you?" she demanded as she struggled from his grasp. Remembering her nakedness she tried unsuccessfully to cover her body.  
  
"So yer want t' remain an' be beaten every day?" he argued, hoping the idea might tempt her. He reasoned that if she was on his ship then at least no other pirate could get to the map.  
  
For a moment a flicker of doubt crossed her face. "He won't if I give myself to him..." she whispered, shuddering at the thought.  
  
"But yer won't, will yer Bessie?" he realised. "Yer've too much of yer mother's pride t' do that..." Jack had only been a boy when he had seen her mother, before Bessie had been born, but the pale, white blonde hair was unmistakeable, the soft grey eyes - a mere slip of a cabin-boy. He looked at her, reminiscing, ruefully realising that she made him feel old. He turned sharply, hearing booted feet approach - the watch had moved faster than he thought they would. He glanced at her, outlined by the fire, his chocolate-brown eyes softening as for a moment he pitied her. "Dammit!" he hissed, removing his heavy grey-blue coat and placing it around her shoulders. "I'll be back fer it!" he said as he turned and ran.  
  
Bessie hugged the coat around her, surprised at his kindness and savouring it's warmth in the night time air. It smelled of rum and smoke, but she did not care as she sat on the ground, watching the soldiers arrive. They stopped and stared at the hut which was well ablaze and there was no chance of saving anything within. "Put it out!" the officer of the watch ordered before turning to her. "Miss Neems, may I enquire as to what happened?" His eyes widened as he realised she was naked beneath the coat. "Miss Neems?" he pressed.  
  
"I... I..." she stuttered before bursting into tears, the despair of her situation hitting her. "I have nothing," she sniffed.  
  
"Well at least you managed to save a coat," he smiled kindly. "You work at Mister Cordingly's house, don't you? Perhaps he will give you shelter for the night." He offered her his arm. "Come, there is nothing we can do here..." 


	4. Broken Threads

Usual disclaimers... sob!  
  
###  
  
**Chapter 4 - Broken Threads**  
  
Bessie sat quietly on the stone floor of the kitchen next to the range, snuggling beneath the blanket. One of young Miss Cordingly's old undershifts had been found for her and at least she was nearly decent. Old? It was far finer than anything she had ever owned. She had been ordered to go and buy a dress in the morning suitable for her station and told that the money would be deducted from her wages over the next four months. She sighed heavily, realising that there would be no way of leaving the household with such a debt hanging over her and no way of escaping this pirate. Despondently she wrapped the pirate's heavy coat around her as she lay down.  
  
"What the..." A large uncomfortable bump dug into her side. Frowning she sat up and reached inside the pocket, drawing forth a bulging purse. Cautiously she opened it, surprised to find more shillings than she could count. She grinned in delight - the pirate himself had given her the means to leave, even if he had probably not intended it. She would go and find Daffodil in the morning, buy herself a dress and leave. She hugged the purse to her and settled down to sleep, dreaming of a better tomorrow.  
  
###  
  
It was before dawn when she rose, creeping from the kitchen, stopping suddenly on hearing another door opening. "Where do you think you are going?" Thomas hissed angrily as he saw her by the side gate.  
  
Paling she turned to face him. "I am leaving Thomas," she said quietly. "I refuse to work in this household any longer!"  
  
He grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. "You will get back into that kitchen wench and start work!" he snarled. "Or do I have to beat you again?"  
  
"No!" she hissed, kicking him with her bare foot. He let go of her in shock at her assault and watched in disbelief as she sped off through the gate and disappeared into the town. She would not be going back.  
  
###  
  
Within a few hours she was standing on the deck of a boat, sailing north- westwards across the Caribbean Sea. She had taken passage on the first boat she could find, a small trader bound for Jamaica. It had not been her first choice of destination, but it meant she was free of Thomas - and free of that pirate.  
  
She had never felt finer, with a new dress, shoes, a modest hat and the luxury of proper undergarments. Daffodil sat in a chicken-crate, hissing angrily at anyone that came near her. She did not like the sea for she hated being confined. "It won't be for too long Daffodil," Bessie comforted, risking injury to scratch her behind the ears. "In a week or so we will be in Port Royal and we can start a new life," she whispered. "To start again."  
  
###  
  
"What d' yer mean she _left_!" Jack snarled, punching the fat man in the dim light of the alley.  
  
"She... left!" Thomas stuttered. "The day after her house burned down! Just upped and left!"  
  
"How could she leave?" Jack leaned closer, ominously drawing his dagger. "She had no money... nothing - not even clothes!" He was furious to think that Bessie had given him the slip so quickly.  
  
"The Master gave her one of his daughter's old undershifts," the fat man tried to explain, his eyes widening at the sight of the weapon. "All she had was the undershift and that big old coat..."  
  
Realisation dawned in Jack's eyes - he had forgotten the small purse of rum money he kept in the pocket. To him it was nothing, but to her it would have been a lot of money. She had clearly found it and had put the money to good use. "Get out of m' sight... go on... flee little man," he sneered. "I don't want t' see yer again!"  
  
Thomas shut his eyes in terror, unable to do anything but shake. By the time he opened them again the pirate had gone. Briefly he wondered what the man had wanted with Bessie but decided he did not want to know. It would serve the stupid wench right if the pirate ever caught up with her, it would serve her right indeed!  
  
###  
  
Port Royal was a definite disappointment to Bessie, smaller and far less grand than she thought it would have been considering it was home to His Majesty's Governor of the Caribbean. But it had been easy enough to find a job, few people wanted to scrub floors even in the Governor's household and if there was one thing she knew how to do well it was scrubbing floors. She changed her name again... Bessie Smith. Hopefully it would give her a few months of peace before anyone found her - perhaps even longer if she was really lucky.  
  
She looked around the small set of rooms she had managed to buy with most of the remainder of the pirate's purse, smiling at the irony. He had destroyed her last home and now he inadvertently had paid for a new one. The place had been unlived in for a number of years for few had wanted to live in a property so close to the taverns on the dockside. With a good cleaning though it would be fine and sighing she reached for the bucket that she had just purchased. Yes, it was definitely a good thing that she knew how to scrub floors!  
  
###  
  
Right, before you all winge... Jack had no way of knowing it was Thomas that hurt Bessie.  
  
And now the story can really begin... mwhahahahaha!  
  
Reviews keep my typing.... hint! 


	5. None Other

Usual disclaimers... guess I'll have to put up with them!  
  
Again Mul has kindly agreed to edit two chapters today...  
  
###  
  
**Chapter 5 - None Other  
**  
Jack angrily prowled the streets of Port Royal, cursing that Bessie had come here of all places. At least on other islands he was not recognised and was able to bluff his way out of most situations, but in Port Royal he would be shot on sight. He would have to search carefully. Over the last two nights he had inspected most of the taverns and was assured that she was not working as a barmaid. He knew it unlikely that she would work as a whore, which only left her employment as a maid. There were only a few places in Port Royal rich enough to employ a maid which was why he found himself leaning against a wall in the shadows watching the Governor's Mansion.  
  
He grinned, recognising his target from the cut of his coat as she slowly walked down towards the docks. Silently he followed, trailing her to a small door beside a chandler's shop. He waited until he saw a light in the room above before cautiously trying the door. It opened to reveal a small, narrow flight of wooden steps leading upwards to another door, but this one had a stout lock. He waited a while, listening to the sounds of running water. Jack smiled, hearing her humming contentedly to herself as she worked. He presumed she was washing her dress again. Work as a below- stairs maid was dirty work, but she would be expected to be clean for the next day regardless of the hour she finished.  
  
He knocked, smiling to himself as he heard her walking to the door. "Who is it?" she called.  
  
"You're needed back at the Mansion Miss," he mumbled, tensing as he heard her undoing a bolt. The key turned and the door opened a crack.  
  
"Wha..." Bessie squeaked in fear as he pushed his way into the room, backing away from him in fright. "Not you!" she gasped.  
  
"None other," he grinned, bolting the door and turning the key in the lock behind him, pocketing it inside his waistcoat. "Did yer miss me Bessie?"  
  
"Get out!" she demanded, taking another step back as he walked towards her.  
  
"Why should I?" he frowned. "This is m' home if it was bought with m' money... which it was, wasn't it Bessie?" He walked across to the small bed and sat down, bouncing on it. "Comfy!" he grinned.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" Bessie cried. "I already told you I don't have the map!"  
  
"I came fer m' coat," he grinned, spotting it hanging neatly from a hook beside the door. It looked cleaner than he remembered it. "Had it made bespoke like... I'm kinda attached to it!"  
  
"Take it and go then!" she pleaded. "Please don't ruin this for me here too!"  
  
"And m' money?" he said quietly, standing and walking towards her. She backed away from him, stopping only when she bumped against the locked door. "What about m' rum money?"  
  
"I don't have it," she whispered.  
  
"None of it?" he questioned. "Not a single shilling?"  
  
Bessie shook her head. "I spent the last this morning on food," she admitted quietly, fearful of being hit.  
  
Jack grinned. "Well I guess yer owe me then Missy," he leered, trapping her against the door with his body as he brushed her hair from her face. She struggled wildly as his lips crushed hers, her struggles exciting him. He kissed her again, more forcefully before stepping back suddenly although still restraining her. "Can yer cook?" he asked, coughing as he tried to get his body under control. Whatever you could say of Jack Sparrow, he was no rapist and had no intention of starting now.  
  
Bessie looked up at him in surprise. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Well then I suggest yer can start by cooking me a meal then... using m' food in m' home!" He released her, patting her backside and sending her scurrying across to the small kitchen area on the far side of the room. He sauntered across to the bed, laying down and covering his eyes with his hat. "Yer can wake me when yer done," he drawled.  
  
Bessie stood there for a moment, looking at him in disbelief before walking to the other side of the room and starting to prepare a meal. She did not know what else to do and realised she could not call for the watch. The last thing she wanted was to explain how a pirate was sleeping on her bed, especially if he told them that she had stolen money from him. All she had wanted was to start afresh, no beatings, no pirates, just to earn an honest wage and live her life peacefully. She snorted. "What chance of peace with a pirate in my bed!" she muttered to herself quietly as she prepared the small chicken, boning it, chopping the meat, and putting it into the pot to stew. She would do what he asked, realising she had no choice. 


	6. The Mouse

Usual disclaimers... pfft!  
  
Last chapter for the day... please remember that Jack is a pirate, he wants her and he thinks he's irrisistable! Shut up Pendragginink! We _know_ he is irrisistable, but Bessie doesn't – savvy?  
  
###  
  
**Chapter 6 - The Mouse**  
  
Jack was not asleep, but watching Bessie from beneath the brim of his hat, smiling to himself as she prepared a meal as he had ordered with the little food that she had. He had not expected the daughter of Horace Masters to be such a mouse, even if she was a pretty little mouse, but he guessed years of running and hiding had taken a toll on whatever spirit she had once possessed. That and whoever it was that beat her back on Grenada. At least she would not have to worry about that working in the Governor's household - Weatherby Swann was a stickler for propriety and would not stand for having his staff abused.  
  
An hour or so later the aroma of the meal made his mouth water. He watched as she laid the table for two, placing a jug of water and two beakers on the table before carefully approaching him. "Dinner is ready," she said quietly, leaning down to shake him gently when he did not stir. "Dinner."  
  
His hand caught hers before she could pull away. "I heard you the first time," he replied, removing his hat and looking up at her. He did not release her hand.  
  
"I am sorry," she trembled, her grey eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Well, let's see what yer've cooked..." Jack slowly released her hand and she jumped back as he rose from the bed. He walked over to the table, surprised to see that she had given him the majority of the food. He sat silently, waiting while she sat opposite him, blinking in surprise as she bowed her head and said Grace. Jack could not remember the last meal he had sat down to where Grace had been said. "If yer are ready luv," he grinned, tucking into the food. "'Ere, yer should have served 'em more even like..." He scraped some of his food back onto her plate.  
  
"You don't like it?" she whispered, looking at him worriedly.  
  
Jack smiled. "It's very good Bessie, but yer'll need yer strength fer t'morrow... savvy?"  
  
"Yes Sir," she said quietly, unsure what to make of his sudden kindness. This pirate was strange - he confused her. He did not act like any other pirate that had found her and she did not know what to make of him. Then again, she had always been able to fool or flee from any other pirate... but not him.  
  
"M' name is Jack," he muttered, chewing a mouthful of food. "But yer can call me Captain."  
  
"Yes Captain," Bessie acknowledged, quietly eating her meal. Jack ate in silence, studying her as she poured herself a tumbler of water. "Captain?" He nodded and she poured a second tumbler for him. Rum would have been nicer, but water was obviously all she had.  
  
Jack sighed in contentment, realising he could get used to such treatment. She was certainly more amenable company than sharing a table with Joshamee Gibbs! "When yer've done th' dishes yer can wash m' clothes," he ordered, "b'fore joining me fer th' night..."  
  
Bessie gaped at him, her mouth working but no words coming out. Finally she managed to speak, her eyes wide with fear. "You'd ask that of me?" she whispered.  
  
Jack shrugged. He knew he had her, knew she would do whatever he wished to avoid the attention of the watch. "Can yer pay m' money back?" She shook her head. "Put it this way, I can leave quietly or I can leave with th' watch on m' heels... which would you prefer? I can get a whore for a shilling a time down at the docks - how much d' yer reckon yer are worth Bessie?"  
  
Bessie did not answer, but silently rose and carried the dirty plates across to be washed. When she had finished she returned, standing before him with tears in her eyes. "Your clothes..." she whispered.  
  
Jack slipped out of his clothes, ensuring he kept the key to the door safely out of her reach. Bessie modestly averted his eyes from his naked body and quickly laundered his clothes, hanging them to dry next to her dress. Once she finished Jack blew out the candle and climbed into the bed. He looked up as she stood before him, tears streaming down her face in the dim moonlight.  
  
"Please..." she sobbed. "Please don't make me do this..." Slowly she started to take her clothes off until she stood before him as naked as the last time he had seen her.  
  
He slid across to make room for her, patting the bed beside him. "In yer get," he chivvied, grinning as she slowly lay down beside him. He wrapped his arms about her, nuzzling her neck as she froze in terror in his arms. "Relax," he murmured, chewing on her ear as his hands caressed her breasts, his calluses rough on her soft flesh. "I've never had a complaint in m' life..."  
  
He leaned across her, his hands slowly exploring her body as he started to kiss her with an urgency he could barely contain. Young or not, he wanted her. It had been too long since he had been with a woman, a real woman and not one of the whores that he had to pay for. Slowly he reached between her legs, forcing them gradually apart as he slid across her, unable to restrain himself any longer.  
  
"No..." she whispered. "No... this is wrong..." She started to shake, her protests getting louder. "No! Please! Stop!"  
  
Jack halted his exploration of her body, smothering her cries with his hand as he straddled her body. "Woman, be quiet!" he hissed, wondering if he was losing his touch. But however much he tried to quiet her, the greater she shook, her shaking becoming more and more violent, her cries louder until he feared that somebody would hear and call for the watch. "Dammit Bessie!" he cursed. "Shut up!"  
  
"Don't touch me," she cried, shaking beneath him. "Stop!" Her cries were becoming louder the more hysterical she became. "Please stop!"  
  
He looked at her worriedly. For a moment he wondered if somebody had previously tried to force her, before realising shamefacedly that it was exactly what he was doing. He might twist the truth, he might trick or persuade a woman to his bed, but he did not rape women. And if he continued that was exactly what he would be doing.  
  
"Bessie," he hissed. "Bessie!" In desperation he slapped her, trying to stop her cries. "Bessie!" He slid off her and gradually she settled, seeming to realise that he was no longer above her. "Alright woman! I won't touch yer t'night! On m' word! Now please be quiet!"  
  
Slowly she looked at him, her eyes still wide with terror. "Promise..." she whispered.  
  
"I promise," he sighed, grateful that at least she had stopped her cries. "At th' worst I'll hold yer... do we have an accord?" Bessie nodded shakily as he lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her trembling body. "One day soon yer'll be mine Bessie," he teased, kissing her ear. "But t'night I can wait..."  
  
###  
  
If you guys ever read the reviews I get then you will understand why I am wincing in anticipation at Pendragginink's comments... I know I won't be let down! If you haven't – then go read them, but not with a full bladder! 


	7. Port Royal

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
###  
  
**Chapter 7 - Port Royal  
**  
In the morning Bessie woke, frightened to find the pirate still there, his arms still wrapped around her and one of his hands possessively cupping her left breast. It was before dawn but she quietly lit the candle and started to prepare a bath. She had needed one the night before but his touch had left her feeling soiled. Once it was ready she scrubbed herself thoroughly in the cold water, unable to spare the time to heat it. He was still asleep when she had finished, but she realised that if she delayed for breakfast then she would be late for work. It was not as if she was unused to going hungry - she always seemed to be hungry recently and often the basic meal she received at work was her only food. Quickly she dressed, quietly picking up the key from the floor beside the bed and letting herself out of the room. She locked the door and slipped the key back underneath it before hurrying towards the Governor's Mansion. The last thing she wanted was to be late.  
  
###  
  
Jack woke slowly, surprised to find it was already light and that Bessie had gone. He pulled on his clothes, smiling at how clean they were. He looked around the kitchen for some breakfast, only finding a stale loaf of bread which he finished off hungrily. He would have to leave carefully - he had meant to be gone before the dawn, but now it was light he would have to be careful not to bump into any of the watch. Frowning he guiltily realised that there was nothing else to eat and left a quick note with some shillings on the table, telling Bessie to get some more food in, before slipping out the door. He looked at his coat, hanging beside the door, but decided against it. It was going to be hot in Will's forge and he could always pick it up later.  
  
###  
  
"Norrington! Why did it have to be bloody Norrington!" Jack cursed to himself as he scurried down yet another alleyway to avoid his pursuers. He had been hoping to see Will but had been spotted long before he could reach the smithy and had been running around Port Royal for most of the morning trying to give the watch the slip. Eventually his feet found the path to the edge of town and, checking that no pursuers were yet in sight, he sped along the narrow trail towards the cove where the Black Pearl was safely hidden. He would have to return to his ship and come back another day - Port Royal was far too dangerous at the moment!  
  
###  
  
Bessie had gone pale when she had heard the scandalous gossip that the pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, had been seen in Port Royal and that the watch were chasing him all over town. She had not known his full name, but surely there could not be many pirate Captains called Jack in Port Royal at the same time. The Governor, Weatherby Swann had gone apoplectic with rage when he had escaped, but she breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that her secret would remain so a while longer.  
  
As soon as her days work was done she hurried down the hill towards her small home, surprised to find the door unlocked. "Silly," she chided herself, "how could he leave and you get back in otherwise!" For indeed, the pirate Captain was nowhere to be seen - although his coat still hung behind her door. Her eyes fell on a pile of shillings on the table with a scrap of paper. For a moment her hand hovered over the money, but then she left it. Perhaps his note was warning her not to touch it - she did not know, for she could not read. She went to bed hungry that night, never realising that he had wanted her to buy food. At least she would be paid in a few days so that she could buy some - she would just have to wait until then.  
  
###  
  
Jack returned two nights later. It was dark, but she knew it would have been asking too much to hope that he would not return. He smiled when she let him in, sauntering into the room but stopped in surprise when he saw the stack of shillings still on the table. "Bessie, didn't yer see m' note?" he frowned. "I asked yer t' get more food in..."  
  
Bessie looked at him horrified, her wet dress still in her hands. "I'm sorry Captain... I... I..." She burst into tears, two days of scant food and hard work had pushed her to breaking point.  
  
"Didn't yer read m' note?" Jack's voice raised angrily. He had been looking forward to a home-cooked meal tonight. Ned Cotton, the ships doctor, doubled as cook but unfortunately his lack of a tongue made the matter of seasoning a very hit and miss affair.  
  
"I... I can't read..." she confessed, tears pouring down her face as she stood ashamedly before him, her body tensed as if she expected to be hit.  
  
"What?" he gasped. "Didn't yer mother teach yer?"  
  
Bessie shook her head. "We were always too busy running from pirates," she whispered. "And then she died..."  
  
Jack felt ashamed that he had eaten her last bit of food. "When did yer last eat?" he asked worriedly for she looked quite pale despite her tan - and thinner than usual if that were possible.  
  
"Apart from at work?" He nodded. "The other night..." she admitted. "When you were here..."  
  
"Bloody hell woman!" he cursed, grabbing the money from the table and stomping angrily out of the door. He realised he could not be angry with her but was more angry with himself for his assumption. Just because he could read and write he often took it for granted, but he reasoned that Bessie could not have shown the note to anyone and asked them to read it for her because she had probably been too frightened of what it might have said. He sneaked around the town and stopped by the bakery, banging on the door until the owner grumpily opened up. Several minutes later Jack was on his way to his next port of call, the butchers. He would get her food himself if it was going to be the only way she would eat.  
  
Few shops were open that late, but with a little bit of begging, a lot more shillings than usual and the added spice of dodging the watch, he returned nearly an hour later with a sackful of food. "'Ere," he said, throwing the sack on the table. "Find somethin' t' do with this..."  
  
"What is the catch?" she asked warily.  
  
"Eh?" he puzzled.  
  
"The catch - what you want from me in return..." she explained.  
  
Jack grinned - she was learning that you got nothing for nothing from a pirate. "Well, apart from yer body - an' we're still negotiatin' on that luv, yer are no good t' me if yer die of hunger. I'll never find th' map then!"  
  
"But I don't know where the map is!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.  
  
Jack shook his head sagely. "Nah, yer simply don't remember that yer know where it is," he reasoned. "In time it'll come t' yer..."  
  
She walked towards the table cautiously, opening the sack, finding several large chickens, cheeses, bread, milk, oats, vegetables, fruit... more food than she had seen for a very long time - well, food that had been intended for her at least. There were also several bottles of wine and a large bottle of rum.  
  
"D' yer think yer can cook somethin' with that?" Jack asked hopefully, rescuing the bottle of rum and opening it with his teeth.  
  
"I... I... yes Captain," she gasped, looking up at him in shock.  
  
"In future I expect yer t' keep th' larder well stocked. I'll leave yer money t' cover it..." he offered.  
  
"Thank you Captain," she whispered, eyes wide with delight as she scooped the food up and carried it over to the kitchen area, devouring a large apple as she walked. Perhaps he was a good man despite being a pirate... she glanced across at him, trying to decide and ending up more confused than she had been to begin with. She did not understand this pirate.  
  
Jack took off his boots and lay down on the bed, smiling contentedly. He realised that the way to gain her trust was with food for she was clearly underfed and very hungry. "Wake me when it's done," he slurred.  
  
### 


	8. Drunken Dalliance

Usual disclaimers... humbug!  
  
###  
  
**Chapter 8 - Drunken Dalliance  
**  
James Norrington frowned on hearing that Jack Sparrow was back, yet again somewhere within Port Royal. He had had the Turner household watched but this time the pirate had made no attempt to contact them. He puzzled over what he could be up to, wishing he could actually catch and hang the man instead of having him always slip through his grasp. Whatever he was up to, he reasoned, he was bound to be up to no good. He ordered the watch doubled, flooding Port Royal with men. Wherever the damned pirate was, he would find him!  
  
###  
  
Jack poured Bessie another tumbler of wine. "Please Captain, I think I have had enough..." she said quietly. "I am not used to wine." The truth was that she had never touched alcohol before, but she would not admit that to him.  
  
"All th' more reason t' get th' taste fer it," he grinned. "Drink up - I insist!" Jack reasoned that she was half-way drunk already, even half a tumbler more and she would not be able to stand. He watched as she obediently drank, too frightened to disobey him. He ate the remainder of his meal, slicing an apple with his knife and watching with a predatory grin as the alcohol took an effect. "Leave th' dishes fer later..." he suggested as she wobbled to her feet, trying to gather them with shaking hands. "I think yer need t' lie down..."  
  
Jack guided her to the bed and sat her down, slowly easing her out of her new soft undershift. "Captain," she slurred, "Captain... I don't think..."  
  
"Hush!" He smiled as she frowned in confusion, trying to figure out what he was doing. Before it could register on her drunken mind he too was naked he quickly climbed in beside her. "Now Bessie, I believe we had some unfinished business the other night..." he grinned, reaching for her.  
  
Slowly Jack started to kiss her neck, nibbling her ear as his free hand teased her nipples. He delighted to feel her respond, her protests lost within the drunken haze of her mind. "That's m' girl Bessie," he smiled, sucking her fingers as she tried to fend him off. He was surprised how chapped her hands were, but figured hours scrubbing floors did that to them..  
  
"I..." Bessie began, but he silenced her with a kiss. Between the alcohol and his lips she had little chance. From her startled reaction he doubted she had ever been kissed properly before either.  
  
"Move fer me..." he encouraged, grinning as he moved down the bed. His lips kissed, his teeth nipped until she writhed beneath him. Several large mouth-shaped bruises marred her flesh, marking her as his own.  
  
Slowly, gently, and fearing a repeat of before, he eased her legs apart. For a moment he held his breath, but no protests came. He continued - his fingers, then his tongue exploring her body, rejoicing in the knowledge that no other man had seen or touched her, that he was the first to savour such delights.  
  
Unable to contain himself much longer he slowly kissed and nibbled his way up her body until he lay above her. Her face was flushed, her eyes somewhat unfocused, her hair spread in a halo about her head. He kissed her again, forcing her legs wider with his knees. "Gently," he told himself. "Gently an' slowly!"  
  
Bessie groaned, pressing her body against his, crying out with pain as he entered her. "Guess yer really were a maiden," he mused, kissing her as he thrust deeper, delighting in the feel of her body. "Ah, Bessie," he groaned, kissing her roughly as his instincts took over, building up speed in his desperate need for her. God it had been too long since he had been with a real woman he mused, feeling the pressure build with each thrust before he emptied himself in blissful release. He looked down, surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Hush," he soothed. "It's over... it's over."  
  
For a while he held her to him, rocking her gently until she fell asleep. "P'raps we'll negotiate t'morrow night too," he mused, becoming aroused again at the mere thought of bedding her again. He wondered how much alcohol it would take or whether she would come to him willingly now that he had taken her maidenhood. He hoped it would be willing - a willing woman was so much fun.  
  
###  
  
Again Bessie was gone before he awoke. The table had been cleared, the washing up done and his clothes had been folded neatly beside the bed. He glanced out of the window, surprised to see a large number of troops in the street - it seemed the watch was out in force. He dressed, watching them as they passed. He had been intending to head back to the Black Pearl that day - the crew would not sit idle whilst he pursued Masters' map forever but yet more passing troops persuaded him that it would be a good idea to stay in for the day. He had food, he had rum, and he had a comfortable bed too... what more could a pirate ask? Well, a woman too would be nice, but she would not return until later. He grinned in anticipation of another bedding.  
  
But evening came and Bessie did not return. The later it got the more he worried until eventually he could bear it no longer and went in search of her. The Governor's Mansion was in darkness, apart from a small light in the lobby so he slowly searched through the town, street by street until he found her sitting on the dockside looking out over the harbour in the darkness.  
  
"Aren't yer comin' home Bessie?" he asked quietly, his hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Why?" she said bitterly. "You've taken it from me the same as you took my honour - with no consideration for my feelings whatsoever!"  
  
"It was m' money!" he defended. "How else could yer pay me back?" He was shocked at how bitter her tone was.  
  
"And it was my life," she whispered, "but even that is no longer my own!" She rose, turning to look at him, tears glistening in the moonlight as they ran down her face. "I don't have the map Captain! I have no idea where it could possibly be! I just wish you would get out of my life and leave me alone!"  
  
Before Jack could reply to her, a voice shouted nearby. "Sparrow!"  
  
Jack's head whirled, his braids flying and hitting Bessie in the face. "Damn!" he cursed. "Norrington! Run!"  
  
Bessie fled, running in the opposite direction to Jack but luckily the Commodore did not seem interested in her and chased after the pirate, calling loudly for the watch. Keeping to the shadows she crept cautiously home, shaking with relief as she climbed the stairs, locking and bolting the door. She prayed that Jack would not return that night, although she hoped he would escape the Commodore. No man deserved to die on the gallows, not even a pirate.  
  
###  
  
But Jack did not return that night, nor for many nights after. Bessie smiled happily, enjoying the life she had always wanted for although her wages were low, she only had herself and the cat to feed and Daffodil mainly fed herself on the rats down at the docks. As long as she was not extravagant could live well. She was especially happy that for now at least it seemed she was free of pirates.  
  
Every morning she set off before dawn, often not returning until dusk. Every seventh day she had a day of rest and would clean and tidy her own small home.  
  
The weeks passed, and then the months, but still Jack did not return... and Bessie did not care for she had realised to her horror that it had been twice now that she had missed her menses. She put her hand to her stomach, counting back over the weeks to the drunken night. No! It was not possible! Not after just once, surely! "Oh God! You bastard!" she hissed angrily, sitting down on the bed and bursting into tears. Even when it seemed he had left he had found a way to yet again ruin her life.  
  
###  
  
Yes, I know that is evil... but in those days you played with fire and you got burned. I have already had one heroine who could not have children – and managed to explain that in a hopefully believable manner... but the women unable to bear children in those days were very rare and I didn't want to make Bessie into Kitty Mk II.  
  
Okay.... Reviews? 


	9. Disgrace

Usual disclaimers... sob!  
  
Has anyone seen Pendragginink? She's gone AWOL!  
  
Right, there are four chapters uploaded today... unfortunately Mul is still poorly and was too unwell to edit for me on Tuesday like we normally do.  
  
I am going on holiday on Saturday and will not be back for a fortnight. The earliest update will be 8th or 10th August... and I assure you that I will be getting withdrawal symptoms too from being without internet access for that long!  
  
Okay... on with the story...  
  
###  
  
**Chapter 9 - Disgrace  
**  
Every day Bessie lived in fear of her pregnancy being discovered, every day she sighed in relief when she shut her door and locked the world outside. Every time she was paid she would save as much as she could, realising that there would soon come a time when she could not work and that she would be responsible for two mouths to feed, not just her own.  
  
But despite loosening her dress and slouching it was barely another two months before her pregnancy became more noticeable. Knowing glances and snide remarks followed her about the Mansion as she worked and it was little surprise that soon she found herself staring at the feet of Anthony Bullier who was butler and head of staff of the Governor's household.  
  
"Leave that Bessie," he ordered. "I want to see you in my office now."  
  
Placing the scrubbing brush and bucket where it would not be in the way, she followed him to his office. He had always been fair to her in the past, incredibly so compared to Thomas, but rules were rules and it was rather evident that she had broken them.  
  
"Explain yourself Bessie!" he ordered, frowning sternly.  
  
Bessie looked to the floor, tears welling in her eyes. "I would have thought it was obvious," she said quietly.  
  
Anthony sighed in exasperation, realising she was going to be difficult. "Name the father! If you are married there will be less shame to the child! Is it one of the staff? Who is it?" he demanded.  
  
Bessie shook her head slowly. Did he really expect her to say who the child's father was? "I cannot," she repeated, "for that would compound my shame..."  
  
"He is not married is he?" Anthony worried. "If he is he will still be forced to support you..."  
  
"He is not married," she said quietly, "But I cannot name him..."  
  
"Cannot or will not?" he pressed.  
  
Bessie swallowed nervously. "I know his name but I cannot tell you," she sighed.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Anthony said gravely, unsurprised as she nodded. "You have been a good worker Bessie, but the Governor will not condone your actions. Please, one last time, name the father and I will see you married..."  
  
Bessie looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "No," she whispered. "I'd sooner marry the Devil!" She turned to leave but did not look back and neither did he call her back. There was no place for a disgraced maid in the Governor's household and both of them knew it. Anthony frowned, pondering her comment and wondering what on earth she could possibly have meant by it.  
  
###  
  
Bessie knew that she would be unable to find employment as a maid following her dismissal and realised that the only chance of a job would be if one of the taverns were hiring and there was no way the better class taverns would hire her. She sighed heavily and headed for the docks. The dives there were always looking for staff and were not choosy about who they hired. But it seemed even dives were not hiring pregnant women and her choices got more and more limited. Finally she entered the Grey Mare Tavern, overlooking the docks. Resigned to yet more disappointment, she walked slowly up to the bar.  
  
"We don't serve women!" the barman sneered. "Get out!"  
  
"I was not after a drink - I was after a job," she said calmly, having been insulted more times in the last few hours than in most of her life.  
  
"Have you worked in a bar before?" He put his cloth down, walking around to the front of the bar to get a better look at her, noting that she was pretty enough with her unusually pale blonde hair.  
  
"In Bermuda," she replied cautiously. Perhaps this time she would be lucky - most other places had just laughed and told her to get out. She did not like the way that he looked at her, undressing her with his eyes, but she was desperate and if he did not take her on then she would have to seriously consider whoring... if she were able in her current state.  
  
"How long yer got?" he pointed to her stomach.  
  
"Not due for five months..." she said.  
  
He frowned. "Come back in two hours. If you are still standing by the end of the evening I'll take you on for four months or for as long as you can carry a tray!"  
  
"And the wages?" she pressed.  
  
"If you survive, I'll match the Governor's wage," he offered. The gossip had already flown around the town and he knew who she was - the disgraced maid. He could afford to match the wage though, it was less than he usually had to pay and he knew she be desperate enough to take it - and she was.  
  
Bessie nodded gratefully. "Two hours then..."  
  
###  
  
Although she was grateful for the job, Bessie hated it. The smoke, the filth, the stench of the dockers and whatever low-life crawled through the doors with their wandering hands and suggestive tongues. But whenever she thought she could bear it no longer she reminded herself of the life growing within her and forced herself to go on. She would need every shilling soon, all too soon, and each night – or early morning – she crawled into her bed she cursed the name of Jack Sparrow. 


	10. Rogues Return

Usual disclaimers... woe is me!  
  
###  
  
**Chapter 10 - Rogues Return**  
  
Jack had not intended being away from Port Royal for so long. First he had been chased by the Commodore and had barely escaped. The HMS Dauntless had pursued the Black Pearl half-way to Trinidad before eventually turning back. Then there had been the storm which had nearly beached them, causing them to spend over a fortnight simply making his precious lady sea-worthy again. Oh, and not forgetting that delightful little French sloop that had such a profitable cargo... and then having to return to Tortuga to dispose of said cargo... well, it had been a busy six months. But now at least he had the time to devote to his pet project - the search for Horace Masters' treasure map and his interesting daughter. He grinned to himself, his gold teeth glinting in the moonlight, anticipating a home-cooked meal and, hopefully, a willing woman in his bed. He had brought some wine as well though, just in case.  
  
He waited quietly in the shadows for her outside of the Governor's Mansion, but the day staff left and Bessie did not emerge. Frowning he went to her home above the chandler's shop, but the light was not on. For a moment he feared that she had left and gone to another island again, so he jimmied the window at the back and climbed in. Daffodil twined herself around his legs, a grey shadow in the darkness, causing him to stumble against the table. He swore, but realised that at least it meant that Bessie had not left - there was no way she would go without the cat. Guessing that whatever she was doing she would be home soon, he sat on the bed in the darkness and waited, scratching Daffodil around the ears as she sat in his lap purring.  
  
At last he heard the key turning in the lock and the door slowly opened. He stayed silent, watching her as she took off his coat, hanging it on the peg behind the door.  
  
"Yer took yer time," he drawled. "I was just about t' give up on yer! I brought some food," he tempted.  
  
"Get out!" Bessie hissed, shaking with fright. "Get out now you bastard and don't ever come back!" Jack ducked as she threw one of her shoes at him, reaching for the other.  
  
"Bessie?" Jack frowned at her change in demeanour - the mouse had clearly gone. "What's th' matter?" This was definitely not the welcome he had been hoping for. He wandered carefully across to the kitchen area, lighting the stub of the candle that he had noticed earlier.  
  
"Put that out!" she cried, desperately trying to stop the flickering light revealing her shame to him.  
  
"Bessie?" Jack put his arm out to stop her, remembering the last time she had lunged near a lighted candle. A fire here would mean more than just a hut up in flames - it would probably mean the loss of the whole docks. "Bessie!" Jack's eyes widened with shock, holding her at arm's length as he looked at her. "Jesus!" he gasped, surprised when she wrenched herself from his grasp and ran for the open door. "Bessie!" Desperately he blocked her path, slamming the door shut and bolting it. He turned the key, locking it and putting the key in his waistcoat pocket. "Dammit Bessie!" he cursed. "Wha... when... is it mine?"  
  
Her slap nearly took his head off. "You..." she hissed. "You have utterly ruined my life! I hope you are bloody satisfied!" She took some pleasure from the shock in his chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
"I guess I deserved that," he shrugged, rubbing his stinging face, still stunned by her obvious pregnancy.  
  
"I have only ever lain with one man - with you - the once!" Bessie turned from him and sat on the bed, bursting into tears. "Why don't you just shoot me? You cannot do any worse than you've already done!"  
  
"Whoa, Bessie! Isn't that a bit melodramatic like..." His hands waved in protest, at a loss to say anything.  
  
"Melodramatic!" she cried bitterly. "Melodramatic is when I am out of a job in a few months time with no money and a babe to raise!"  
  
Jack frowned. "Surely th' Governor won't dismiss yer?"  
  
"He already has!" Bessie said bitterly. "There's no place in his household for a disgraced maid!" She spat out the word disgraced with such venom that it shocked him. "I've been working in a tavern for two months just to earn enough to eat!"  
  
"I'll support yer..." he offered cautiously, sitting on the bed next to her, worried in case she tried to throw something else at him. She looked tired, her stretched stomach making her look thinner than ever. "Yer been eatin' properly? I brought some food..."  
  
"Do you honestly think I want anything from you? Haven't you done enough already?" she sobbed, pushing him away although she eyed the sack hopefully.  
  
"I think yer need help Bessie..." Jack offered, thinking that the only way he was going to figure his way out of this one was with the help of another woman - and the only other woman he knew in Port Royal was Elizabeth. What the hell he was going to say to Elizabeth was an entirely different matter though.  
  
Bessie looked up at him miserably. "I don't need your help!" she cried, tears running down her face. "I want you to leave! Go! Sod off!"  
  
"Bessie, I have some friends here in Port Royal..." he began. Working in a tavern had definitely expanded her vocabulary.  
  
"Friends?" she snorted derisively. "Who the hell would want to be your friend? You're a pirate - you wreck, ruin and destroy all that you touch - including people and their lives!"  
  
"I seem t' have created one at least," he sighed, crouching down before her and resting his hand on her stomach. "I can't turn back th' clock Bessie, but at least give me a chance t' try t' do somethin' right... t' make this right."  
  
She sighed resignedly. "What have I to lose?" she said dejectedly, beyond worrying about his morals as long as he fed her. "I've lost everything else... even my God!"  
  
Jack took his coat down from the peg, noticing her small cross was missing as he wrapped it around her shoulders. "God hasn't turned his face from yer just because of this," he smiled. "Come on," he said, offering her his hand, relieved when she shakily took it. 


	11. Revelations

Usual disclaimers... guess I'll have to get used to that!  
  
###  
  
**Chapter 11 - Revelations  
**  
"What the..." Will cursed as he heard somebody banging on their door. It was the middle of the night and if the noise continued it would soon wake up young William, or Billy as he was affectionately known.  
  
"Will?" Elizabeth stirred beside him. "What is it?"  
  
"Visitors!" he sighed, glancing out of the window as he opened it. "Hang on!" he hissed down at the two shadows before turning back to Elizabeth as he pulled on some trousers. "It's Jack - get some clothes on!"  
  
Leaving Elizabeth to put on her robe, Will stumbled down the stairs, grateful at least that Jack had ceased his banging. Blearily he opened the door, unsurprised to find Jack breeze airily past him as if it were nothing out of the ordinary to go visiting in the middle of the night. What did surprise him was the heavily pregnant young woman that he pulled through the door behind him.  
  
"Jack?" Will frowned. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I need Elizabeth!" Jack turned to him, fidgeting uncomfortably. "I have a problem..."  
  
"Oh, I am problem now am I?" Bessie laughed bitterly, surprised at his attitude here. He was less sure of himself and she wondered who could have this effect on him.  
  
"Will you let m' try t' sort this!" he hissed, looking up in relief as Elizabeth descended the stairs, a dressing gown wrapped securely about her body. "Elizabeth m' dear, yer look radiant!" he grinned.  
  
"What trouble are you in this time Jack?" she yawned, blinking in disbelief as she saw the maid that her father had dismissed standing behind him.  
  
Bessie took one look at Elizabeth and went white as she recognised the Governor's daughter. "Damn you!" she cursed. "Why did you bring me here?" She frantically tried to pull free of Jack's grasp, but he tightened his grip.  
  
"Nah yer don't Bessie!" he warned. "We sort this out now!"  
  
She slapped him angrily again. "I hate you!" she hissed, tears in her eyes as she struggled.  
  
"Well," Will shrugged, "some things at least never change." He looked in amusement at Elizabeth who smiled. "You still have an extraordinary way with women Jack..." He turned to Bessie. "Please come through to the parlour before blood is spilled at least?"  
  
Jack guided Bessie who was still struggling through to the small parlour, forcefully sitting her down on one of the comfortable chairs. He perched awkwardly on the arm of the chair next to her, his hand clamped on her arm. Elizabeth took the remaining chair and Will stood behind her. "Okay," she sighed. "Since it appears this could not wait until a more civilized hour, I suggest you start explaining Jack... now!"  
  
"I..." he started, flustered. "I..." Bessie looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow sceptically at him. "The great Captain Jack Sparrow lost for words?" She turned to Bessie. "I take it this is what you refused to tell Anthony?"  
  
Bessie nodded. "I couldn't say, could I? If I had nobody would have employed me. I was lucky to find a job at the Grey Mare as it was..."  
  
"You're working at the Grey Mare?" Jack interrupted angrily. "No way Missy! That ends now!"  
  
"Oh right!" she retorted angrily. "And what would you have me do? Starve?"  
  
"You're not working there!" Jack argued. "That isn't a tavern, it's a dive!"  
  
"In a few weeks time it won't matter! I'll be out of a job anyway!" she cried.  
  
Will had a feeling that the two of them had been arguing for quite some time, well before they even reached his house. "Hang on," he interrupted. "Jack, start at the beginning! How do you know Bessie?"  
  
"Because she knows where Horace Masters' map is!" Jack explained.  
  
"I don't!" Bessie protested. "How many times to I have to tell you that?"  
  
"Jack, why should she know?" Elizabeth puzzled. She recognised the name but failed to see the connection to this young woman.  
  
"She's his daughter!" Jack sighed. She had to know he reasoned for if she did not then nobody did and all of Masters' treasure would be lost for eternity... and that did not bear thinking about.  
  
"How dare you!" Bessie hissed furiously at Jack, raising her hand to slap him again. He caught it.  
  
"Twice in one day is enough fer any man Bessie," he grinned. "An' yer are in good company - Will 'ere is th' son of Bootstrap Bill Turner!" She looked doubtfully at Will. "Trust me," Jack assured her, "he is!"  
  
"But I thought her name was Smith?" Will frowned. Jack looked at him with pity. "Oh," Will mumbled, blushing, remembering the numerous times Jack himself had used the surname Smith.  
  
"What do you want us to do," Elizabeth sighed. "I take it the child is yours Jack?"  
  
"It is..." Jack nodded. "But I can't be around much. Norrington is already getting suspicious as t' why I was 'ere so much last time... if he knows I've got a child then he'll just camp outside Bessie's door an' take me next time I visit..." He looked at Elizabeth beseechingly. "Yer a woman Elizabeth, yer've got a child an' know how these things work..."  
  
"Midwives aren't cheap," Elizabeth sighed. "You know we live off Will's earnings!"  
  
"I'll pay," Jack offered. "An' fer food an' everythin'..."  
  
"I take it you are going to get married?" Elizabeth reasoned, frowning at the thought.  
  
"What?" Jack gasped in horror.  
  
"No way!" Bessie cried.  
  
"But surely..." Elizabeth began, flustered. "Isn't that what all this is about?"  
  
"I'd rather have my child called a bastard!" Bessie retorted.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Bessie in puzzlement. "Will, perhaps you would take Jack to the kitchen to see if we have any rum," she suggested. "And stay there!"  
  
Will nodded to Jack and the two of them quietly left the women alone. "Alright Bessie, what really happened... not Jack's version alright?"  
  
Bessie slowly nodded. She knew she would have to have at least one woman there for her when she gave birth. The prospect terrified her, even more than the identity of her child's father becoming known. Haltingly she explained how Jack had found her, how her home had been destroyed and how she had fled to Port Royal. She said how he had tricked his way into her home, and how he had treated her, including how he got her drunk in order to sleep with her before disappearing with the Commodore chasing him. "He did not return until today..."  
  
Elizabeth was angry, her eyes dark as she stormed into the kitchen. Bessie was rewarded to hear another hard slap land on Jack, Elizabeth's voice carrying through to where she sat. "That was the most disgraceful story I have ever heard Jack!" she raged. "I honestly never thought you would sink that low!"  
  
"But... I..." he protested, arms waving as he tried to fend her off.  
  
"It is not surprising she hates you, is it?" Elizabeth pressed, poking him in the chest with her finger. "Now you get back in there and you make it up to Bessie!" she ordered. "Apologise to her! Because if you don't I'll call for the watch myself!"  
  
"Elizabeth! I..." he began.  
  
"Now Jack Sparrow!" she hissed. "Now or by God I swear I will call them this very instant!"  
  
Jack walked back into the parlour, shamefaced and stood before Bessie. Elizabeth followed closely behind him, trailed by a puzzled Will who was still trying to figure out if being slapped three times in one day was in fact a record for Jack. Bessie looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Bessie," he mumbled.  
  
"I can't hear you Jack!" Elizabeth warned.  
  
"I am sorry Bessie," Jack said more clearly. "I will make this up t' yer somehow..."  
  
"Right," Elizabeth ordered. "If that is the worst of this settled tonight? You will see that Bessie has enough money and enough food to survive when you are not around!" She smiled down at Bessie. "If you need anything, come and see us," she offered. "Even if it is simply slapping Jack! Although right now I'd like to return to bed..."  
  
Bessie smiled back at her, surprised at the kindness she had been shown. "Thank you," she smiled, reluctantly accepting Jack's offer of an arm to help her from the chair. Perhaps the future would not be as bleak as she feared. At least when she got back to her own home she could at last eat and seek her own bed for she was exhausted beyond reckoning. 


	12. Acceptance

Usual disclaimers... wail!  
  
Alright – last chapter for today... make the most of it!  
  
###  
  
**Chapter 12 - Acceptance**  
  
Jack cautiously led Bessie back to her home, unlocking the door and ushering her through before the watch came by. "I can't stay fer long," he apologised. "Th' men will take it ill if I ask them t' sit an' do nothing on th' Pearl for weeks... I must leave b'fore first light." He was surprised to see her sit on a stool start to prepare a meal.  
  
"I haven't eaten yet tonight," Bessie explained, noticing his stare. "Do I assume you want some food too Captain?"  
  
He smiled, walking over to her. "P'raps yer should start callin' me Jack?" he suggested, "Seein' as..." he touched her stomach, still amazed that one night of pleasure had resulted in Bessie becoming pregnant. He wrapped his arms about her as she worked, nuzzling her neck, delighted that she did not tell him to stop. He frowned, noticing how bare the larder was again. "I thought I said t' keep th' larder stocked?" he puzzled seeing her only preparing vegetables before remembering the sack of food he had brought with him..  
  
"With what?" Bessie sighed heavily. "The wages at the Grey Mare aren't high, and I've been saving every shilling I could for when I won't be able to work..."  
  
"Well yer not workin' there now!" Jack growled. "That place is such a dive even I won't drink there!"  
  
She nodded, placing the vegetables into the pot, gratefully taking extra items from the sack. "Thank you," she murmured. She had been tired before being dragged across town to the Turners, now she was simply exhausted. "Whatever you say," she said tiredly, reaching across to stir the small pot.  
  
"Whatever happened t' m' little mouse?" Jack nuzzled her neck, his hand reaching round to caress her breast.  
  
"Even a mouse will bite if it feels it has nothing to lose," Bessie smiled sadly, pushing his hand away. "You cannot scare me anymore because nothing you can possibly do is worse than you have already done..."  
  
"Is that what yer feel Bessie?" Jack asked, shocked by her words, crouching down beside her, his hands resting on her stomach.  
  
"Respectable people cross the street from me, some shops refuse to serve me..." She turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "I cannot even attend church - the priest ordered me to leave! All I ever wanted was an ordinary life, perhaps one day a husband and a family of my own, and even that you have denied me... no man will want me now!" Tears quietly trickled down her face.  
  
"Bessie... I..." he began, wishing she would not cry. He hated it when women cried - he could never handle it.  
  
"You have damned me for eternity! For better or worse I am tied to you now - your cook, your laundress, your whore..." Jack grinned briefly at the word. "To refuse you now would be like shutting the stable door after the horse has bolted..." She rose, trying to reach for two plates in the cupboard and cursing as her stomach got in the way. Jack reached round her, handing her the plates. "Thank you," she sighed. "But I still hate you - I'll always hate you."  
  
###  
  
Captain Archibald Hughes sat watching the Grey Mare Tavern, grinning to himself as he saw the woman walk along the dockside. He had been right the night before... she had to be Masters' daughter. That pale blonde hair was identical to Horace's wife and she looked the right age. He shrugged on realising how heavily pregnant she was - all the easier to threaten for she would put up no fight. He trailed her as she made her way through the market, her small basket filling slowly with food as she made her way home. He grinned as she walked through a narrow doorway leading to a set of rooms above a chandlers shop, sitting quietly to watch in case she had company. He could afford to wait a while - what was a day or so when he had been searching for years?  
  
###  
  
Bessie hummed happily to herself, smiling as Daffodil ate the fish that she had bought. Jack had left her enough money to see her fed and clothed for number of months and had promised to leave more with the Turners for safety, reasoning it did not do to keep all her money in one place. She placed the small bunch of flowers she had bought in one of the tumblers on the table, unable to remember the last time she had money to waste on such a luxury. Things would be better now, she knew it. Even though he was a pirate, he appeared decent enough... if you overlooked the incident that got her in this mess.  
  
She opened the windows wide, airing the rooms and letting the bright Caribbean sunshine stream in. Sighing with pleasure she loosened her dress, giving her stomach room to breathe as she lay down on the bed. The sun was warm and she sleepily batted Daffodil's fishy attentions away. "Go play cat!" she yawned, She had gone to the tavern and told them she would not be returning. It would take some getting used to, not sleeping in the day, but for now she was content just to lie there and relax, for the first time in ages not worrying about money.  
  
###  
  
Captain Hughes kept watching, following her whenever she went out. Sometimes a small tabby cat would trail her a short distance before returning to wait on the windowsill. It hissed at him as he passed. He had never liked cats. The woman clearly lived alone and, from the look on some people's faces when she passed, was not well thought of. Few, if any, would miss her when she vanished he reasoned. Early each morning she would leave for the market to buy fresh produce at a similar time, and that predictability would be her downfall. He crept through the outer door, climbing the stairs and waited for her to unlock the door as she went out. She would not know what hit her!  
  
###  
  
Oh no... .I'm a cow! Ending it on a cliffhanger! Darn! And you won't know what happens for a fortnight!  
  
Teehee! 


	13. Archibald Hughes

Usual disclaimers... darn!

Apologies for the delay in updating – between holidays and Mul being busy we couldn't edit!

###

**Chapter 13 Archibald Hughes**

"Alright, alright Daffodil! Give it a rest will you!" Bessie cursed the cat as she sinuously twined about her feet. "If you have me over then there'll be no fish at all!" Checking her purse, she added a few more shillings from the bag that Jack had left in the hope that the man selling fruit would be at the market again. She picked up her basket. "Patience!" she laughed as Daffodil meowed again. "You'd try the patience of a Saint you would! I'll be back soon!" She straightened, feeling her stomach move. "We'll be back soon," she amended, unlocking the door and...

Crash!

The door burst open and Bessie found herself flat on her back on the floor, staring upwards in horror at the man. His face was split from left eye to chin with a jagged scar and, from years of running, her mind instantly screamed pirate! His words confirmed her judgement.

"Where's the map!" he demanded, his scar giving him a permanent sneer.

"I don't have the map," she pleaded, scrambling backwards away from him. "I've never had the map!"

He lunged at her, grabbing her wrist and slapping her face hard as he pulled her to her feet. "Don't lie to me you stupid bitch!"

Her face stung and her eyes filled with tears. "Please," she begged. "I don't know anything about the map..."

He pulled her to him, his hand grasping her neck and squeezing as he drew his pistol. "You and me are going to take a little walk to refresh your memory," he grinned. "And if that doesn't help you can spend some time in my brig until you remember!"

"Please..." she sobbed, her hands trying to protect her stomach. "I don't know where it is!"

He twisted her around in his grasp, holding firmly onto her arm. She paled, hearing him cock it. "You will walk nicely with me down to the docks, won't you?" he threatened, shoving his pistol into her side. "I don't want none of your tricks!"

Bessie shook with fear as he forced her back through the door, not noticing Daffodil as the cat sped out of the open door. "Wha..." She stumbled, tripping over her, the momentum carrying both her and the pirate down the stairs. Over and over she tumbled, banging her head hard on the stone floor as she landed. The pistol went off as the pirate landed on top of her, crushing her as the shot grazed her cheek. She lay there, stunned, her hands still trying to protect her stomach as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Damn!" Captain Hughes stared at the semi-conscious woman is disgust. She had cushioned his fall but now there was no way she could walk. He could hear people exclaiming about the shot and, cursing, realised the outer door was open. He dashed back up the stairs and climbed out of the rear window, fleeing across the rooftops until he was safely clear. "Damn the woman and damn her bloody cat!" he swore realising that he would have to return another day.

###

The officer of the watch knocked politely at the door of the Turner household, relieved when Will opened it. "Yes?" he said cautiously.

"Is your wife in Sir?" the man asked.

"One moment," Will replied, puzzled. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth came to the door, carrying William in her arms. At nearly a year old he was already quite a weight and she handed him to Will. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I don't know Mistress Turner," the officer said, looking embarrassed. "There has been a disturbance down near the docks, some claim a shot was fired and a pregnant woman has been injured. She has been asking for you." He cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed. "Why such a woman thought somebody of your standing would..."

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth gasped. "Bessie!" She turned to Will. "Take William to my father and come and find me as soon as you can..."

"You know this woman?" the officer said in disbelief.

"Take me to her now!" Elizabeth ordered, forcing the pace as she ran towards the docks. If Bessie had been hurt then Elizabeth was the only person she could call on in the whole of Port Royal.

Although she had never been there it was easy to see which home was Bessie's. A crowd of onlookers circled the door, peering through to look at the now unconscious woman. Nobody moved to help her. "God's judgement!" one man said, spitting on the ground before walking off.

Elizabeth barely restrained the urge to slap him, forcing her way through the crowd. A gasp escaped her lips. "Bessie!" She crouched down beside her, relieved to see that she was alive. Bessie groaned in pain as she felt her touch, slowly coming round - she had tried to move but having called for Elizabeth had blacked out again in agony. Elizabeth turned to the officer. "Fetch the doctor!" she ordered, looking worriedly as Bessie suddenly arched in pain. "And the midwife!"

"She can't afford them!" he snorted. "Why bother?"

"I will afford them if need be!" Elizabeth shouted, relieved she had Jack's pouch of money. "Now do as I asked!" Angrily she shut the outer door, blocking the view of the gawking townsfolk. "Bessie... Bessie..." She could not believe that nobody had tried to help her up - not even the officer. She was clearly hurt and in a great deal of pain. "Bessie, what happened?"

Bessie blinked, looking up, trying to focus on Elizabeth. "I fell," she evaded. "I just fell..."

"And the mark on your cheek?" Elizabeth pressed. Even to her untrained eye it was clearly the track of a shot... and the splintered wood on the bottom step confirmed her guess.

"Bumped my head... that's all..." Bessie lied.

"Well, let's get you back upstairs," Elizabeth offered, helping her to her feet. She swayed wildly but managed to stand.

"Wha..." Bessie's hands went to her stomach in horror, liquid puddling around her feet. "No!" she gasped, looking at Elizabeth in horror. "It's too early!"

"Upstairs! Now" Elizabeth urged, helping her struggle up the stairs and easing her down on the bed. "I've called for the midwife and doctor... they should be here soon..." She glanced out of the window, unable to see them. She fetched a tumbler of water and a damped a cloth to lay on her brow. "It'll be alright Bessie..." she assured her, although in her heart she knew otherwise.

Elizabeth glanced out of the window again. "Hurry!" she whispered, relieved to see the officer returning with a woman in tow. Footsteps hurried up the stairs and the officer knocked on the doorframe.

"The doctor refused to come," he apologised as the midwife dashed across to Bessie.

"Thank you anyway," Elizabeth sighed. "If you see my husband could you direct him here?" The officer nodded and left quickly, relieved to leave the problem to the two women.

"How long has she been like this?" the midwife asked worriedly as she checked Bessie as she cried in pain.

"Her waters broke at the bottom of the stairs... ten minutes or more?" Elizabeth guessed.

The midwife shook her head, guiding Elizabeth away from the bed. "You know it is too soon, don't you?" Elizabeth nodded. "Stay with her, guide her through it. If her waters have broken then I can do nothing..." She looked back at Bessie. "At least being this early she should pass the child with no problems."

"Thank you," Elizabeth sighed, reaching for her purse.

"Don't worry," the midwife replied, staying her hand. "I didn't do anything..." Quietly she let herself out, closing the door with a click behind her only to be nearly bowled over by Will dashing in the other direction.

"Bessie?" He looked at Elizabeth worriedly, but she forced him out of the door.

"Go find Jack!" she ordered. "He only left last night so he might still be at the cove..." Will glanced in alarm through the half-open door as Bessie cried aloud in pain, writhing in agony. "She's losing the baby," Elizabeth sighed. "I think she was attacked... there is a shot embedded in the bottom step..."

"Pirates?" Will frowned worriedly.

"Could it be anybody else?" Elizabeth reasoned. "She claims she fell, but I don't believe her - it has to be somebody after the map!"

Will looked at her in alarm. "Lock and bolt the door and I'll be back as soon as I can... answer it only to me!"

Elizabeth nodded, securing the door before watching him dash off out of the town. Hopefully Jack was still there for if not she did not know what to do.


	14. The Investment

Usual disclaimers... sob!

**Chapter 14 - The Investment**

Will's precipitous arrival nearly got his head shot off by one of those on watch until Jack shouted for them to hold fire. He frowned, from the look on Will's face something was seriously wrong, quickly ushering him into his cabin.

"You've got to come back..." Will gasped, panting and out of breath having ran all the way from Port Royal.

"What's happened?" Jack asked in concern.

"Bessie's been attacked..." He reached for one of Jack's bottles of rum, taking a swig and coughing. "Don't you ever have water?" he grimaced.

Jack cursed. If Bessie had been attacked it meant that another ship was in the area and that somebody else was after the map. "Gibbs!" he hollered. "I'm going back t' Port Royal! There's another ship in th' area an' I want t' know who it is by th' time I return!"

"But what about Tortuga?" Joshamee Gibbs sighed in disappointment, nodding to Will when he saw him.

"I've a little investment goin' in Port Royal," Jack explained, climbing down to one of the ships boats, "an' somebody is trying t' elbow in on it! Find that ship but don't let them see yer!"

"Aye Captain," Joshamee acknowledged, turning and shouting orders at the rest of the crew.

Will followed Jack, waiting whilst he rowed the small ships boat back to shore before speaking. "An investment?" he queried. "I don't think Elizabeth would like to hear you refer to Bessie as an investment!"

"Horace Masters' gold would be bigger than an investment," Jack grinned. "More like a retirement if yer get m' drift!" He beached the boat, leaving it for the crew to retrieve.

"And where does Bessie come into this?" Will demanded. "Or was she just a few minutes pleasure and that's all?" He looked at Jack in disbelief - sometimes his friend amazed him.

"She does good laundry," Jack shrugged, a smile twitching across his face as he remembered she had definitely been more than a few minutes of pleasure. Once the baby was born he was hoping for more such moments.

"Jack!" Will shouted. "Will you be serious! Bessie could be dead by now!"

Jack frowned. "What d' yer mean dead?" Jack grabbed Will's shoulder, whirling him round to face him. Will had said she had been attacked, but not that she had been hurt. "What d' yer mean?" he hissed. "Tell me what happened! M' child?" He stepped closer to Will sensing his reluctance to answer. "Tell me!" he shouted.

Will took a deep breath, not knowing what to say. He had hoped that Jack would see for himself without the need for any explanation, but he realised that he had to know. "Bessie fell down the stairs... she is losing the baby and could die herself!" Will he said quietly. "She claimed she tripped, but there's a shot embedded in the bottom step and her cheek is grazed..."

Jack went silent. "Lead on," he eventually said, walking quietly beside Will. He had only just heard he was going to be a father and now it seemed that was taken away from him. For that alone, somebody would pay and pay dearly. If Bessie died too... he did not know what to think about that. She was a sweet little thing, especially now that she was showing some backbone, and the thought of having a woman that nobody else had taken was exciting when compared with the jaded whores he was more used to dealing with. He would not admit it to anyone, but he had been thinking of setting her and the baby up somewhere safer, where he could visit more regularly and without fear of the authorities regardless of her not knowing about the map.

They walked in silence as dusk fell until Will heard heavy boots walking towards them as they neared the town. "The watch!" he hissed, but as he turned he realised Jack was no longer beside him. He walked on alone, nodding to the soldiers as they passed and headed towards Bessie's home trusting that Jack would find his own way.

Will knocked gently on the door, surprised to hear no sound from within. "Elizabeth?" He knocked again, a little louder. "Elizabeth?" He heard the bolt being drawn and the key turning gently in the lock.

"Sssshhh!" she cautioned. "I've just got Bessie to sleep..." She looked behind him. "Where's Jack?"

"He had to take a detour thanks to the watch! But he'll be here soon..." He paused, hearing a scratching at the back window. "I'll let him in," he smiled.

Jack climbed through the back window, glancing with relief across to where Bessie slept. "Th' babe?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head sadly. Will's eyes widened in understanding, but Jack frowned – not wanting to believe what he realised she meant. A child born so early could not survive. "Could you leave us alone a moment Will," she said quietly. He frowned, but left the room, sitting patiently on the stairs. She shut the door before turning to Jack. "I think you'd better sit down," she warned, handing him a bottle of rum she had found in the larder - from the teeth marks around the cork she had known it was his. Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Bessie lost the babies earlier this after..."

"Babies?" Jack gasped, looking up at her in shock.

"Babies," Elizabeth confirmed sadly. "The reason she was so big was because she was carrying twin boys."

Jack to a hefty swig of the rum. "Twins!" he said, his voice a whisper.

"I wrapped them in a towel and placed them in the bath. The last thing Bessie needed was to look at them..." She placed her hand on his shoulder, not knowing how to comfort the quickly concealed flicker of pain she saw in his eyes.

He nodded sadly. "I want t' see them," he slurred, walking slowly to the small bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Elizabeth waited, giving him the privacy he clearly desired, checking on Bessie who still slept. The births had exhausted her and the knowledge that the babies would not survive had broken her heart. Finally Jack opened the door, unable to look Elizabeth in the eyes. "Oh Jack, I'm sorry..." Elizabeth realised that he had been crying, but now his face was stony, his eyes dark and threatening violence. He shook himself, shuddering as he remembered it was her he faced.

He took a deep breath. "Yer'd best get home," he said quietly, releasing her from his arms. "Billy will be needin' his mother an' Will has t' work t'morrow. I'll stay with Bessie..."

"I'll come back in the morning," Elizabeth offered, opening the door as she looked back at him. "Remember we are here Jack..." He nodded and she shut the door carefully behind her, waiting to hear the bolt shoot home.

Jack listened to Will and Elizabeth depart, leaving him alone with Bessie. He placed a chair next to the bed, watching her as she slept. He realised that the Church would not sanction burial of the children, for they had not only been born untimely but to an unmarried mother who had refused to name the father. He wondered if Bessie would agree to their burial at sea - they were sons of a pirate, grandsons of a pirate... the sea was in their blood. But that would mean revealing her presence to his crew - something he was loath to do... and that was assuming if she would even set foot on a pirate ship.

He smiled, seeing her wake. "How yer feelin'?" he asked, startled to see her burst into tears. "Hey... it's alright!" He crouched down next to the bed, brushing the hair from her face. "Sssshhh!"

To his surprise she reached up, her hand tracing a line from his left eye to his chin. "He had a scar..." she sniffed.

"Like that?" Jack asked. She nodded, sniffing. "Hughes!" he hissed. "He'll pay Bessie... I'll make him pay!" He stood up, slipping off his waistcoat and shirt but keeping on his trousers. He slid into the bed beside her, making sure that his pistol was within easy reach on the chair. If Archibald Hughes came back he would find a warm welcome. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. "Sssshhh! I'll protect yer! I promise!" he whispered, surprised that she had trusted him enough to tell him the truth, but that she had refused to tell Elizabeth. Probably she had not wanted to frighten her, for from the way she shook in his arms as she cried, Bessie herself was very frightened. But questions could wait until the morning - for now he would settle to getting her back to sleep.

Bessie fell asleep slowly, surprised to find Jack's arms comforting. The way he held her reminded her of the way her mother would cuddle her asleep when she had been a little child. She had also not missed the fact that he had kept his trousers on, a reassurance that he meant nothing further. She sighed as he stroked her hair, making hushing noises as he held her. Her tears trickled across his chest, but he made no complaint. He had said he would protect her... a pirate protecting her from other pirates. A part of her mind laughed at the irony of it, but at the moment all she wanted was to feel safe, to be safe, and it that meant making a pact with the Devil then so be it. She looked up at him, smiling tearfully, surprised to see tears in his eyes too... a Devil that cried.

ï 4 ï


	15. The Morning After The Night Before

Usual disclaimers... drat!

Mulberry was feeling a bit better today, so you've four chapters to read. Now, repeat after me... Thank you Mulberry!

###

**Chapter 15 - The Morning After The Night Before**

Jack and Bessie shared breakfast quietly together, the early dawn light slowly brightening the room. "I still don't think yer should be out of bed," Jack frowned.

"I'm fine," Bessie assured him as she took the dirty plates to the kitchen area, washing them clean and putting them away in the cupboard next to the sink. Although she was less bulky through giving birth, her stomach still had a definite bulge, a reminder of what she had lost, what they had both lost. Jack hovered protectively, his hand never far from her or his pistol.

"Leave that a minute," he said quietly. "We need t' talk..." He crossed to the bed, patting a space beside him. He was still bare chested, the scars on his chest clearly visible in the light whereas Bessie had wrapped a sheet about her. Her dress, undershift and undergarments were soiled from the day before and would need washing, but it would not be the first time she had gone without.

She padded across the floor, her bare feet making no sound. "What?" she asked, sitting next to him, frowning briefly as he took her hands in his.

"We have t' decide what t' do with m' sons... our sons..." He looked at her sadly. "Yer know th' Church will not bury them, with yer being unmarried an' all." She nodded tearfully and Jack took a deep breath, unsure how she would respond to his suggestion. "Come with me to m' Pearl this evenin' an' we'll bury them at sea where they belong..."

"No!" she gasped, looking at him in fear, pulling her hands from his and trying to stand.

"They are sons of a pirate, grandsons of a pirate... they belong at sea!" he explained gently, his hand on her thigh keeping her next to him.

"But I..." she began.

Jack realised incredulously that she was actually frightened of going on his ship. "I'll tell th' crew yer are m' woman," he assured her. "Nobody will touch yer! I said I'd protect yer Bessie... an' that means from m' crew as well as from Hughes!" Jack argued. "On m' word yer'll be safe..." He took her hands again in his. "An' after this, I think yer are m' woman... aren't yer?"

"I guess so..." she said quietly, looking at him thoughtfully. It was a large step for her considering she had fled from pirates for all of her life but she realised that she needed his protection, that she could not run any further. "If that is what you want me to be..." she added uncertainly.

"I do," Jack smiled reassuringly at her. "At least if we bury our sons at sea they will have some kind of ceremony... some respect fer what they could have been..." He could see she was wavering. "Trust me Bessie - I promise yer'll be safe..."

"You promise?" She looked up at him tearfully, searching for deceit in his chocolate-brown eyes, relieved to find none.

"I promise," he smiled, kissing her gently on the forehead as he held her to him. He paused suddenly, reaching for his pistol as he heard footsteps on the stairs. A soft knock rapped at the door.

"Jack?" It was Elizabeth.

Cautiously Jack opened the door, checking she was alone before making his pistol safe. "Mornin'" he nodded.

"Bessie!" Elizabeth gasped, looking past him at Bessie sitting on the bed wrapped in a sheet. "You should be abed!"

"That's what I keep tellin' her." Jack complained. "But she won't listen t' me so I doubt she'll listen t' you!"

"I need to wash out my clothes," Bessie explained, "and then I will go and lie down when they dry. I need to have them clean for this evening..."

"This evening?" Elizabeth puzzled. "Why?"

"We're gonna bury th' boys at sea," Jack explained. "Yer know th' Church won't bury them..."

Elizabeth realised the sense of this. "The townsfolk won't care either," she nodded sadly. "Not one of them moved to help Bessie yesterday and one man even claimed it was God's judgement!" Jack's eyes darkened at this news. "Do you want Will to walk Bessie out to the cove?"

"I'll meet 'em along th' way," Jack offered. "There's no need fer Will t' walk th' whole distance..." He glanced out of the window. "I'll take th' boys an' sneak out of town this mornin'," he suggested. "Hopefully Norrington won't spot me this time!" He looked across to Daffodil who had found a warm spot on the windowsill to bask in the sun. "Will yer feed th' cat?"

"Of course," Elizabeth smiled. "Just give Will the key before you go and we'll keep an eye on the place."

Jack grinned. "Thanks Elizabeth," he said as he put on his shirt and waistcoat. Tying on his sash he strapped on his sword belt, readying himself to leave. "I'll go across th' rooftops," he winked, kissing Bessie softly on the cheek. "I'll see yer t'night."

ï‚— 2 ï‚–


	16. To The Black Pearl

Usual disclaimers... sob!

###

**Chapter 16 - To The Black Pearl**

"What!" Joshamee Gibbs gasped. "This... these babies... were your investment?" He looked at the small wrapped bundle Jack had placed on his bunk in surprise. Of all the things he had been imagining, a family was not even remotely on the list.

"In a manner of speakin'," Jack sighed.

"What do you mean?" Joshamee puzzled.

"Their mother could still be an investment if we play it right!" He could never reveal, even to Joshamee, what he was beginning to think of Bessie - he would be laughed off his own ship. Better they thought he was solely after the map and that she was a pleasant distraction. "They didn't only have pirate blood from me," he grinned. He knew he would not be able to hide her identity from Joshamee for he had known Bessie's mother when she was younger, before she had met Horace, and the likeness between mother and daughter was remarkable. "Their mother is, was, Bessie Masters..."

"You found..." Joshamee gasped. "And you..." He started chuckling. "You old dog!" He frowned. "Isn't she a bit young?"

"She's old enough," Jack grinned. "A sweet little thing, trusting, naïve, although she's not too happy 'bout pirates though, havin' spent most of her life runnin' from 'em," Jack warned. "I'll be bringing her aboard this evenin' an' want th' crew t' give her a wide berth... savvy?"

"Aye Captain," Joshamee acknowledged. "I'll pass the news around the crew. She will not be bothered whilst she is onboard."

"Make sure she isn't!" Jack warned. "Fer I'll kill any man that does bother her!" Joshamee looked at Jack sharply, surprised by his remark. "She is to be treated as m' woman. I gave her m' word... I'll not have it broken!"

"Aye Captain," Joshamee replied. "I'll make sure they all understand." Jack's warning had him puzzled for the strength of it was unlike him. He decided to watch him carefully whilst the woman was onboard, suspecting that there was more to this than Jack was telling.

"How many other than yer know what her mother looked like?" Jack puzzled.

"None that I know of," Joshamee frowned. "But there is always a chance..."

"Well, while she's here I want her to be called Smith... savvy? I don't want any mention of Masters or his gold," Jack insisted.

"Do you have the map?" Joshamee asked grinning eagerly.

Jack shook his head. "No, and she does not know where it is either... I trust her on that. But if we play her right - an' she ever does realise where th' map is - then it's ours!" He paused. "Anyway, what news on Hughes?"

Joshamee Gibbs looked at Jack in surprise. "How did you..." he gasped.

"He was th' one that attacked Bessie, th' one that cost me m' sons..." Jack said darkly. "Once this is over, his death is m' priority!"

"The Winter's Dawn was a couple of bays east of here... but she left this afternoon..." Joshamee cautiously said, unsure how his news would be received. She was a smaller ship with a shallower keel and could anchor in bays that the Black Pearl could not enter. She was, however, not as fast and had fewer cannons - if they ever caught up to her it would be a one-sided battle.

"Her heading..." Jack demanded.

"Due south," Joshamee replied.

Jack sighed. "Hopefully he's headin' out fer a while now that his snatch failed..."

"What are you going to do with Bessie?" Joshamee asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "It's bad luck to have a woman onboard and it sounds like she doesn't want to be here anyway."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "I honestly don't know, but as far as anyone is concerned she is mine now an' Hughes isn't havin' her!"

###

Will led Bessie out of the town and along the path leading westwards from Port Royal along the coast. The path was rarely used now, most people travelled inland to the centre of the island leaving these narrow, winding routes to the smugglers and pirates. Even the watch only walked a short distance along them, stopping when it became too narrow to walk two abreast a mile or so from the town.

"Is it much further?" Bessie asked quietly. Although she realised the need to sail that night, she was more tired than she would admit to.

"We are about an hour away at this pace," Will said as he stopped to light the small lantern that he had brought with them. "Jack should be meeting us soon... don't let him scare you!"

"An' why would I do that?" a sarcastic voice echoed from beside them. Bessie squeaked.

"Because you normally do!" Will glowered as Jack stepped into the light. "I'm under instructions from Elizabeth to tell you to take good care of Bessie," he warned. "If not, she says she was not joking about setting the watch on you!"

"Humph!" Jack snorted. "Tell Elizabeth that I don't need tellin'... I'll be takin' th' very best care of Bessie!" He offered Bessie his arm, turning to Will and flapping his free arm. "Go on... shoo!"

Will raised an eyebrow but said nothing to Jack. "I'll see you later Bessie," he said, taking the key to her home from her outstretched hand. "Pop into the smithy when you get back."

"Thank you Will," she smiled, watching as he walked off, the soft glow of the lantern marking his progress.

"Yer okay Bessie?" Jack asked, noticing her swaying in the dim light. The night seemed darker now that Will and the lantern had gone.

"Just tired," she admitted. "Will said it would be another hour..."

"I'm afraid so," Jack sighed. "It doesn't do t' anchor too close to Port Royal. Old Norrington is a bit touchy!"

Bessie smiled as she walked with him in the darkness. Jack was relieved that she did not ask if he had a lantern for he was embarrassed to realise he had forgotten. He knew the path well, every dip and bump, but Bessie did not and she stumbled often. He made sure he had a good grip on her arm and was thankful to reach a less heavily wooded part of the path where the dim moonlight could shine through the trees.

"Not far now," he finally said, "just down here..." He guided her carefully down a steep slope. Bessie could see white sand at the bottom and she assumed that they were coming to the cove. She stopped dead when she saw the Black Pearl anchored in the moonlight, her skeletal masts outlined against the starry sky. "It's alright," Jack slurred. "I promised yer'd be safe..."

"I..." she stuttered, looking at Jack, eyes wide with fear. "I don't know that I can..." She pulled her hand from his, stepping backwards.

"I gave m' word Bessie... trust me?" Jack grinned reassuringly, reaching for her hand and leading her down the beach. "Yer can stay in m' cabin. Th' babes are onboard - in th' sick bay, readied fer tomorrow night..." He reached across to catch her as her tired feet stumbled on the sand. "Steady," he cautioned, leading her down to the waters edge where a ships boat waited them. "Come on, I'll row yer out..." He helped her carefully into the boat, pushing off before jumping in himself. "It'll be alright Bessie..."

She looked up at the dark ship as it loomed above them, black sails furled neatly. Joshamee leaned over the rail. "Miss Bessie, can I help you?" he asked, smiling as he offered her his hand. With a slight push from Jack she climbed up, standing unsteadily on her feet on the deck, looking around her wildly.

Jack climbed quickly behind her, not wanting to leave her alone too long onboard. He was relieved to see that there were few crew around, and those that were on deck were occupied with chores. He slid his arm about her waist guiding her towards his cabin - she looked so frightened he feared that she would faint. "Gibbs," he ordered, nodding that he was to follow.

Bessie looked around the cabin, surprised at how spacious it was. Indeed, if you did not count her small kitchen area, it was actually larger than her home. She found a chair and quietly sat, waiting for Jack to tell her what he wanted her to do. She was very aware that she was in his territory and eyed the other pirate beside him warily.

"Bessie, this is Gibbs," Jack introduced. "He is th' only one onboard that knows who yer truly are... an' that is only because he knew yer mother." She looked at the man sharply. "Th' rest merely know yer as m' woman. Anythin' else is none of their business... savvy?" She nodded as he turned back to Gibbs. "Weigh anchor an' set sail fer th' Windward Passage. It's nice an' deep there..."

"Aye Captain," Gibbs acknowledged. "Miss Bessie," he nodded, before leaving the cabin, closing the doors firmly behind him.

Jack clicked the lock shut. "There, yer are all safe now," he smiled. "Th' head is through there if yer need it an' m' bunk is here." He pulled back a rich red velvet curtain to reveal a large bunk with matching drapes. "I'll bring yer some water, but yer'd best sleep fer now... I'll join yer later once we're under way."

ï‚— 3 ï‚–


	17. On The Black Pearl

Usual disclaimers... pah!

###

**Chapter 17 - On The Black Pearl**

After taking her some water and making sure she was comfortable, Jack left Bessie to sleep. He could see how tired she was and quietly climbed up to the quarterdeck where Joshamee Gibbs was at the helm. Joshamee looked around, ensuring nobody was nearby. "So that's Horace's daughter. She takes after her mother luckily!" he said in a hushed voice. "Pretty little thing - needs more meat on her though!"

"She'll fill out with age and regular meals," Jack smiled, laughing quietly to himself as Joshamee's thoughts echoed his own.

"How are you going to keep her safe until you figure out where the gold is though?" Joshamee puzzled. "It could take years!"

"Protectin' her will be a worthwhile investment..." Jack began.

"In more ways than one!" Joshamee chuckled, giving Jack a sly glance as spoke, wondering if Jack's head had been turned by the maid.

Jack did not notice, pondering his options. "It might be worth it..." he mused quietly. "We have t' get her t' trust us, t' blinker her eyes to th' truth. As long as we have her an' others will have little chance at the gold..." he evaded.

Joshamee looked at Jack astutely, realising his mind was elsewhere. "Another child would bind her to us..." he ventured.

"Perhaps..." Jack's teeth glistened as he grinned in the darkness. "Mixing business an' pleasure can be so desirable..." he chuckled, thinking to himself that when Bessie was better he most definitely would mix business with pleasure. He nodded to Joshamee, leaving him at the helm as he quietly walked down the stairs to the main deck and his cabin.

Joshamee smiled quietly to himself as Jack disappeared from view. Others might be fooled, but he had known Jack for years and he was clearly serious about the young woman if he was considering trying for a child again, however much he tried to make it sound otherwise.

###

Jack was surprised to find Bessie still awake when he entered, pressed up against the bulkhead and as far away from the doorway to the side cabin as possible. She squeaked as he pulled back the heavy curtain. "It's alright," he smiled, even though he knew she could not see him clearly. "It's just me Bessie..." He sat on the edge of the bunk, quickly removing his shirt and waistcoat, throwing his boots in the corner before settling next to her. He slid an arm around her, pulling her to him. "Yer can sleep now... I'm here..." he said softly, smiling as she laid her head on his chest

"Thank you," she whispered as he gently brushed the strands of hair away from her face.

He frowned, realising that what had started out as a search for a map had found a different and unexpected treasure - one he did not intend to give up. For a while he held her, watching as she slowly fell asleep, wondering which island would be safest for her to live on and for him to visit. He resolved to look at his charts in the morning - wherever she was to live would take some planning.

###

Jack woke early, briefly surprised to find a warm body snuggled against him in his bunk. He rarely brought women onboard and it took him a moment to realise it was Bessie. He looked down at her, still asleep, her face half-obscured by her pale blonde hair. He lay there, listening to the creak and groans of the ship as she sailed northwards towards the Windward Passage, his trained ear listening for any noise out of place. But all was as it should be and he allowed himself the luxury of just laying there. They would reach the spot he wanted by dusk if they ran into no problems, which would be convenient for he did not want the crew to see his face as the bodies of the babies were laid to rest. He had never contemplated a family, one that he knew was truly his before and he had found the feeling strange. It was possible that he had a few children, perhaps more than a few, scattered around the world born to various whores he had been with. Bessie had been the only woman he had been able to be sure that the children were his - and now they were dead. He tensed, thinking of Hughes and the vengeance that he would have on him... for he would die, he had promised himself that.

"What now then Captain?" a voice asked quietly.

Jack jumped, not having realised Bessie was awake. "I thought yer were callin' me Jack?" he prompted.

Bessie looked up at him. "What now then Jack?" she corrected.

"It'll take us t' dusk t' reach th' Windward Passage," Jack said. "We'll lay th' babies t' rest then." He brushed the hair from her face. "Yer can stay in th' cabin if yer like, or stay beside me on deck. Nobody will bother yer."

"I'd like to see your ship," she said quietly.

Jack beamed with pride at the chance to show off the Black Pearl. "Well if yer want t' slip yer dress on I'll show yer th' galley an' we can eat..." She nodded and Jack climbed out of the bunk, giving her the space to climb out herself. "'Ere," he handed her the dress that she had folded neatly the previous night and placed on the floor, helping her into it. He dressed quickly himself, strapping on his sword belt and tucking his pistol into his sash. He smiled reassuringly at her as she stood before the cabin doors, his hand reaching for the key. "Yer'll be fine Bessie, trust me..."

"I'm beginning to..." Bessie admitted, smiling briefly.

"That's m' girl!" Jack grinned, sweeping her through the doors and out onto the deck. A few curious stares marked their passage but apart from the occasional "Captain" or "Miss" no comments were made. Ned Cotton was on duty in the galley and handed two bowlfuls of the hot oaty breakfast to them.

"Thank you," Bessie said quietly, a little surprised when the man only nodded.

Jack took her by the arm, leading her back out onto the deck. "Cotton can't speak," he explained. "Th' authorities cut his tongue out..."

Bessie gasped in shock. "That is terrible!"

"Only marginally more than his cookin'," Jack joked. "Yer should stay onboard an' we'd all eat better!"

"I'm not cut out to be a pirate," Bessie smiled, following his lead as he climbed up the stairs to the quarterdeck. A pirate she did not know was at the helm, his hand easy on the wheel.

"Miss," he nodded. "Captain, will you be wanting the helm?"

"Nah," Jack replied, shaking his head. "Just 'ere fer th' view..." He sat on a barrel, offering Bessie his lap and they sat silently watching the ship as they ate. When they had both finished Jack turned to the other pirate. "Take these t' the galley Barker," he ordered, holding out the empty bowls, "an' I'll take th' helm fer a while..." He patted Bessie's bottom, rising when she was off his lap and walked towards the wheel. Bessie sat down again on the barrel.

"Aye Captain," Paul Barker nodded, taking the bowls. "Miss," he nodded again before handing the wheel to Jack and disappearing towards the galley.

Jack waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Bessie. "Well," he said, his hand caressing the wheel affectionately. "What d' yer think of her?"

Bessie looked around the ship, pondering her answer. "She is bigger than I thought," she finally admitted. "And fast, although I am not much of a judge of ships..."

"She's th' fastest in th' Caribbean!" Jack boasted, his pride in his ship clear in his voice. "Not even th' Dauntless can catch us!"

"I'm glad," Bessie said quietly, staring out across the rail to the sea. For some reason the idea of the eccentric Captain hanging upset her. She glanced across at him, wondering if he would be true to his word about protecting her, wondering if she could really trust him.

He looked across at her, the wind blowing her hair about her face. "Come 'ere a minute," he said, gesturing her to his side. He wrapped his free arm about her as she stood next to him. "Th' only way to appreciate th' Pearl is at th' helm - so stand with me a while," he grinned, allowing his hand to wander up and down her side.

ï‚— 3 ï‚–


	18. Standing Firm

Usual disclaimers... curse them!

###

**Chapter 18 - Standing Firm**

Joshamee Gibbs watched Jack at the wheel, noting his arm around Bessie. "Business and pleasure indeed," he muttered.

"Here Gibbs!" John Thomson sidled up to Joshamee. "What's it with the Captain and this woman anyway?" he asked. "It's not like the Captain to bring a woman onboard!"

"It's none of your business is what it is," Joshamee warned. "And the Captain won't take too kindly if he thinks yer bein' nosy. She is onboard only until the babes are buried..."

"But how come the Captain gets himself a woman," he moaned. "And we have to wait until Tortuga to see a whore!"

"Miss Bessie is no whore!" Joshamee said darkly. "I'd be keeping your mouth shut if I were you or I'll be shutting it for you! Miss Bessie is the Captain's woman - and you will treat her with respect!"

"She's a whore if she'll open her legs to a pir..." he began, but did not get the chance to finish. Joshamee's fist connected with his mouth, forcibly shutting it.

"You should be grateful the Captain did not hear that - or you'd be dead!" he threatened. "Now get below and out of my sight!"

"Gibbs!" Joshamee jumped at the sound of Jack's voice. He had been hoping Jack would not notice the punch.

"Go!" he hissed angrily, relieved to see the pirate disappear below decks. "Coming Captain," he acknowledged, turning towards the stern. He climbed the stairs to stand before Jack.

"What was that about?" Jack demanded for it was unlike Joshamee to hit one of the crew.

Joshamee shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Nothing important Captain, just a misunderstanding..."

"Tell me!" Jack ordered.

"Captain... I..." Joshamee looked awkwardly at Bessie by his side.

"That is an order Gibbs!" he shouted. Bessie flinched at his tone, but his hand around her waist prevented her from leaving.

"He called Miss Bessie a whore..." Joshamee said quietly, anticipating the explosion from Jack.

He was not disappointed. Jack's face darkened angrily and let go of Bessie, his other hand releasing the wheel. "Take th' helm!" he ordered, storming off the quarterdeck without pausing to see if Joshamee obeyed.

"Stay here Miss Bessie," Joshamee warned, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "The Captain will do what he must - do not interfere..."

"What will he do?" Bessie asked quietly, turning to look at the older pirate.

Joshamee shrugged. "Probably kill him," he admitted, smiling reassuringly at her. "The Captain warned them all before you came onboard that he'd take no disrespect towards you. If he doesn't act then his commands would lose their effect..."

"But to kill a man..." she gasped.

"Thomson's no loss," Joshamee admitted honestly, tightening his grip on her arm as he saw Jack dragging the other pirate from below decks. "Stand firm Bessie," he warned. "You must stand firm for Jack whatever you might think..." He could feel her shaking but was relieved to see her nod. "That's my girl," he smiled.

###

"But Captain!" John Thomson protested. "I was only jesting!"

"You called Bessie a whore!" Jack raged, forcing him up the stairs and onto the main deck. The crew clustered around, sensing trouble. "Even after I warned you!"

"But I was only jesting... honest!" he cried, wincing in pain as Jack threw him to the deck. Realising that Jack was not going to believe his lie he slowly drew his blade.

"That's not a wise thing t' do..." Jack warned.

"You're going to kill me anyway," Thomson laughed. "I might as well try to take you with me!"

"I don't think so!" Jack drawled, his voice heavy with bored indifference. He drew his pistol, shooting Thomson through the head.

Jack turned to face the rest of the crew. "I trust there will be no need to repeat this?" he warned, relieved when a chorus of 'No Captain' echoed around the ship. "Good!" Jack nodded. "Somebody clean up this mess!" He walked away calmly as if nothing had happened towards the base of the stairs to the quarterdeck. He nodded to Joshamee. "Bessie, would you join me in th' cabin please," he asked, waiting whilst she descended the stairs. He could see she was shaking but glad that she had not spoken out. He slid his arm about her waist, guiding her whilst giving her the support he could see that she needed. Only when he turned to shut the doors did she speak.

"You... you killed a man..." she stuttered in disbelief, tears welling in her eyes.

"It had to be done Bessie. I warned them what would happen if they spoke ill of you..." Jack began to explain.

"But you killed him for saying what many consider the truth!" she protested, turning to face him.

"Yer are m' woman Bessie, never a whore," Jack said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll not have yer called a whore... not by anybody!" He brushed her windswept hair away from her face. "Especially after all you've been through..."

"But to kill a man..." she sniffed.

Jack sighed, walking across to one of the chairs and pulling her onto his lap. "Bessie, if I hadn't acted then I could not rely on m' next order being obeyed. They're a good crew on th' whole, but they need t' be controlled else they'll run riot like th' lowest kind of scum!"

"Some would say that pirates are the lowest kind of scum," Bessie countered.

"Some deserve t' be called that," Jack admitted wryly. "But I'll not have them on m' crew." He turned her face to him with his hand, wiping the tears from her cheek. "I said I'd protect yer," he said softly, "an' if that means from m' own men then so be it... savvy?"

Bessie nodded tearfully. "Yes," she said quietly. "But that doesn't mean I have to like your methods..."

"As long as yer never question them in front of m' crew, then that is fine," Jack smiled, holding her to him as she cried. "Sssshhh!" He stroked her hair, rocking gently on the chair until she quietened, surprised to find after a while that she was asleep. He smiled to himself as he sat there, letting her fall deeper asleep before easing himself from the chair and carrying her through to his bunk. He pulled the blanket across her, leaving her to sleep as he sneaked out of the cabin and back up to the quarterdeck.

"Captain," Joshamee nodded, still at the helm. Jack nodded. "She did you proud Captain, not a murmur of protest..."

"At least that the crew could hear," Jack smiled wryly. "But she trusts me now... we have her!"

"That's all that matters," Joshamee chuckled. "How did she take it? About Thomson?"

"She didn't like it," Jack admitted, "but she accepted it."

"Perhaps there is a bit of her father in there after all," Joshamee mused.

"Perhaps there is," Jack laughed, "perhaps there is..."

###

Jack let Bessie sleep for a couple of hours before checking in on her, taking her some food and drink. He was unsurprised that she did not want to leave the cabin, considering what had happened the last time. "I'll come back fer yer when we reach the middle of the Passage," he offered.

"Thank you," Bessie smiled gratefully.

"But are yer sure yer won't change yer mind?" Jack asked. "I'd welcome yer by me at th' helm?"

"I'd rather stay here..." she said quietly. "Unless I have to..."

Jack smiled, shaking his head. "Nah, yer don't have to - although it would be nice..." He kissed her gently on the cheek as he rose. "I'll be at th' helm if yer change yer mind," he offered, leaving her to finish her meal in peace.

###

Alright, that is all for today. Mulberry is having a hectic time in real life, but is doing her best to keep up with the edits.

How about some nice reviews to make her day... and mine?

ï‚— 4 ï‚–


	19. The Windward Passage

Usual disclaimers... oh well!

Three chapters today, because it ends in a nice place between things...

I won't be able to update over the weekend as often do as I have a funeral to take my parents to which is over 150 miles away... so we are travelling down Sunday and returning afterwards on the Monday...

So make the most of these three... and thank you Mul! xxxxx

###

**Chapter 19 - The Windward Passage**

Dusk came too quickly for Jack as he ordered the sails furled and the ship slowed. Joshamee came to stand beside him at the helm. "I've arranged everything," he said quietly. "You just fetch Miss Bessie and I'll see to the rest."

Jack nodded, walking slowly down the steps to his cabin. He entered to find Bessie sitting next to the stern windows, staring out of them.

"Is it time?" she asked sadly, her eyes already wet with tears.

"It is." He sighed heavily, wishing the ceremony could be more private for them both. He reached for his coat, wrapping it about her shoulders. "It will be cold out there with th' breeze," he sighed, offering her his hand and leading her from the cabin.

The deck was deathly silent, the crew assembled in a ring around the sides of the ship. Jack could see Ned Cotton and Paul Barker standing by the trestle, two small bodies wrapped in a sail cloth, together in death as they had been in life, concealed by a flag. He steered Bessie away from the burial party and up onto the quarterdeck, wanting to give her as much privacy as he could for her grief. Although the torches were lit, he was grateful that the darkness hid much of his own expression.

"Yer can do this," he encouraged, squeezing Bessie's shoulder as he nodded to Joshamee to begin. He could feel her shaking already and he held her tightly, offering what support he could.

Joshamee's gruff voice sounded in the darkness. "Usually when I am asked to speak a eulogy for the dead, it is for shipmates who have fought and died beside us, their lives curtailed by violence or disease. Yet today I am asked to speak the words for two pirates yet unborn, twin boys that would have been the first-born sons of our Captain." He paused momentarily, finding the words hard. "Because the Church would not acknowledge them it has fallen to us to honour them, to honour what they might have been had they not been untimely born. I say untimely born because of a callous attack on Miss Bessie by Hughes of the Winter's Dawn that caused their deaths." Angry muttering echoed round the deck at this news for few had known of it before.

"They would have been great pirates, their heritage demanded it from them and for their loss the guilty will pay," Joshamee continued. "But first we must bury them, however distressing that may be."

He nodded to Ned and Paul and they lifted the trestle, the small bodies concealed by the red flag of the Black Pearl. The use of this flag was not lost on the crew - no mercy for Hughes and his men when they caught them. The Black Pearl would slaughter them like the animals they were.

Slowly Joshamee spoke. "We therefore commit these bodies to the deep, to be turned into corruption, looking for the resurrection of the body when the Sea shall give up her dead and the life of the world to come, through our Lord Jesus Christ." He looked up briefly towards Jack and Bessie before continuing. "Who at his coming shall change our vile bodies, that they may be like his glorious body, according to the mighty working, whereby he is able to subdue all things to himself."

Joshamee paused, watching silently as the table upended, a soft swish and a splash the only signs of their departure.

Jack watched through silent, angry tears, holding Bessie tightly against him as she sobbed. Unable even to look, she buried her face into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. "Hush Bessie," he whispered. "Hush. They are at peace now..."

He listened as Joshamee lead the whole crew in prayer, Bessie sobbing the words as she joined them. He too spoke the words, although his voice cracked several times.

"Our Father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation; But deliver us from evil. Amen."

Jack kissed Bessie's head. "It is over now," he said gently. "Let's return to th' cabin an' some privacy," he prompted, slowly disentangling from her grasp and finding her hand in the darkness.

Joshamee acknowledged Jack as he led Bessie to the cabin, knowing that Jack would not be leaving her that night. He waited until the doors had shut before ordering the sails unfurled and the crew to return to their business as he climbed up the stairs to the quarterdeck, turning the wheel round and slowly heading towards Port Royal.

###

Jack sighed deeply, grateful that the ceremony was over. He reached for the nearest bottle of rum and took a heavy swig as Bessie hung his coat over the back of one of the chairs, tears still streaming down her face. "Come 'ere, Bessie" Jack said, wrapping his arms about her. "Yer did good," he smiled, "but I think we both need m' bunk..." He hugged her before starting to slip out of his clothes, again leaving his trousers on.

Bessie smiled weakly at his unspoken assurance and slipped out of her dress, pushing aside the heavy drapes to the side cabin. She climbed into the bunk, sliding across to make room for Jack to follow her. He clambered in slowly, holding her to him. "Thank you," she sniffed.

"Don't thank me Bessie," Jack replied. "I failed yer... I should have been there an' I wasn't."

"You cannot live in Port Royal," she protested. "It is too dangerous for you..."

"Yer could settle elsewhere..." Jack suggested, glad of the opening to put his idea to her. "There's numerous small fishing villages on Hispaniola, or even Tortuga... after we find th' gold"

"Tortuga!" Bessie gasped. "But that is full of pirates!" She looked at him in the darkness. "And I still don't know where the gold is - I would tell you if I knew, honest..."

"I know yer would," Jack smiled, stroking her hair as she settled her head on his chest. "An' yer know I'll protect yer, alright?"

He jumped as she gently kissed his chest. "Thank you Jack," she whispered. "Thank you."

ï 3 ï


	20. The Truth Will Out

Usual disclaimers... pout!

###

**Chapter 20 - The Truth Will Out**

The following morning Jack was surprised to be woken by the unusual sensation of somebody actually knocking on the cabin doors. At first he was confused, but on waking further, remembered that he had locked them. He slipped from the bed, trying not to wake Bessie and, pushing aside the heavy drapes, unlocked the cabin doors. He blinked. Jacob Bone, one of his senior crew, stood there shuffling his feet awkwardly. "What?" Jack asked blearily, wondering if he could get away with shutting the door and returning to his bunk.

"The crew want to know if Miss Bessie will be joining us for breakfast Captain?" he said.

Jack frowned at the unusual request. For the crew to ask for Bessie to join them meant that they had taken her to their hearts and that surprised him. Perhaps he would not have to conceal the truth from the men after all - perhaps they would accept that Bessie truly was his woman and not just an act he was doing to get the map. He thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "Aye," he said, "we'll be there shortly..."

"Captain," Jacob acknowledged and turned away, returning to the gun deck where the majority of the crew were about to eat.

Jack returned to the side cabin, smiling as he found Bessie still asleep. "Bessie," he called quietly. "Bessie..." He leaned across, shaking her gently. She woke with a start and a frightened squeak, only relaxing slowly when she saw it was him. "Yer hungry? Th' crew want yer t' join them fer breakfast..."

Bessie looked up at him uncertainly but slowly slid out of bed, reaching for her dress. "I'd rather..." she began.

Jack smiled reassuringly. "It would be rude not t' go Bessie - they asked specially..." He watched as she dressed, smoothing her skirts as she stood before him. "I'll be there, an' Gibbs too," he assured her. "Yer'll be fine."

"Alright - if I have to." Bessie took his offered hand and he led her out onto the main deck and down the stairs to the gun deck where the crew sat at trestles already eating. Apart from an occasional 'Captain' or 'Miss Bessie', no comments were made, although there were more than a few sly glances at the Captain's woman. Ned Cotton smiled, handing them both a bowl of breakfast as they sat with the senior crew. Despite her presence, talk soon turned to business.

"So what are your plans Captain?" Joshamee asked. "Do we go after Hughes now?"

"We'll need t' see Bessie safely back t' Port Royal first," Jack reminded them. "Can't have a woman onboard when we're gonna be flyin' a red."

"But one thing that puzzles me," Jacob frowned, "was why Hughes went after Miss Bessie in the first place. He can't have known she was your woman Captain - even we didn't!"

Bessie looked at Jack warily, watching as he pondered his answer. "Well..." he began.

"Tell them," she said resignedly. "The truth will out eventually..."

Jack's eyes widened with shock whilst Gibbs nearly choked on his ale. "Are yer sure Bessie?" he asked.

She sighed heavily. "They deserve to know since you are asking them to possibly die because of me..." She looked at Jack, but he could see she was worried by her identity becoming more widely known.

"Deserve to know what?" Jacob puzzled.

"Bessie isn't Bessie Smith," Jack explained. "Her real name is Bessie Masters..."

"Masters!" Paul Barker hissed in shock, the deck suddenly silent. "As in Horace Masters?"

Bessie nodded slowly. "And before you ask, I don't know where the treasure is..."

"So that is why Hughes snatched you - nothing to do with the Captain?" Jacob reasoned.

"If he'd known Bessie was carrying m' babies then it would have been worse," Jack explained. "He'd have thought we'd already got th' map an' her life would have been worthless t' him..."

"Captain!" a voice shouted from above. It was Gethin Jones who was on look-out. "Captain! The Dauntless three points off the starboard bow, and she's sailing straight for us!"

"Damn," Jack cursed, jumping up and sending the trestle flying. "Bessie - m' cabin now!" he ordered before turning to the crew. "Get th' gun deck cleared an' ready th' guns!"

Taking Bessie's hand Jack quickly led her back to his cabin. "Stay 'ere unless I call fer yer!" he said. "An' if I do then come quick!" He grinned at her as she nodded, kissing her quickly before dashing out the door. Clambering up the stairs to the quarterdeck two at a time, he peered through his spyglass, easily spotting the HMS Dauntless. As Gethin had warned, she was heading straight for them.

"She's between us an' Port Royal!" he cursed, taking the wheel and wildly changing course - westwards towards Cuba. If need be they could lose the naval ship in the darkness that night and sneak back to Port Royal - but they had to keep away from them first. Jack smiled to himself as he saw the HMS Dauntless alter her course to intercept them. "So yer want t' play do yer?" he grinned.


	21. Partings

Usual disclaimers... sob!

###

**Chapter 21 - Partings**

Jack kept the Black Pearl ahead of the HMS Dauntless for the remainder of the day, heading ever westwards as he waited for night. As soon as he considered the dusk dark enough he ordered all lanterns shuttered, swinging the wheel to turn in a wide arc, taking themselves back the way the had sailed. The HMS Dauntless passed them, sailing ever eastwards

"Fool," he snorted, realising that the Commodore could not have been onboard, for he would never have fallen for such a simple trick. He sailed back eastwards for a number of hours before passing the helm to Paul Barker. "'Ere," he ordered. "Take th' wheel. Hand over t' Gibbs at morning watch."

"Aye Captain," Paul Barker nodded, taking the wheel as Jack headed eagerly towards his cabin.

Jack doubted that Bessie would be asleep, and he was not surprised to find her still awake and sitting quietly by the stern windows in the darkness, no candles lit following his order for darkness. "Yer comin' t' bed Bessie?" Jack asked, smiling when she jumped. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had not heard him enter. "Yer gonna have t' stop jumpin' one of these days," he laughed as he lit one of the many candles.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I guess I've been running so long..."

"Well why don't we run along t' bed?" Jack suggested, resting his hand on her shoulder, his fingers teasing as he slid her dress from her shoulders.

She rose slowly. "You know I cannot do anything at the moment Jack?" He frowned, not sure of her refusal. "After childbirth it is a bit like a woman's menses... at least until..." Jack's eyes sank with disappointment. "I give you my word, when my body is able I will come to you..." Bessie said quietly, a blush colouring her cheeks.

Jack blinked, not believing that she was willing to offer herself to him, before remembering her words – cook, laundress, whore. "We have an accord?" Jack grinned.

"You have my word," Bessie repeated, "I will not break it."

Jack smiled, slipping her dress from her body. "Well we can still go t' bed," he offered, taking her hand and leading her towards the side cabin. "After all I did promise Elizabeth I'd look after yer!"

###

When Jack and Bessie rose for breakfast, Jack was surprised to see the HMS Dauntless on the horizon, still tailing them. "Guess he isn't as thick as I hoped he was," he shrugged, judging the distance between the ships and calculating the time the Black Pearl would have to slow. He turned to Jacob Bone who was sitting opposite them. "We'll have t' slow down as best we can. Yer can take Bessie ashore fer me," Jack ordered. "I want yer t' stay with her until I can return..."

"Aye Captain," Jacob nodded as he scraped the last of his breakfast from the bowl. "Will I be ashore long?"

"Depends on how quickly we can shake th' Dauntless," Jack admitted. "But I don't want Bessie left alone while Hughes is alive!"

"Surely he..." Bessie began to protest, but was cut short by Jack's stare.

"He dared t' try t' abduct yer in broad daylight," Jack cautioned. "Don't think he won't try again!" He smiled reassuringly, seeing he had frightened her. "We'll find him an' kill him - then yer'll be safe again... savvy?"

Bessie nodded. "When am I leaving?" she asked quietly.

"We should be close enough in about an' hour," Jack replied. "Th' Dauntless will close when we slow, but we can still give her th' slip." He turned to Jacob. "Rig one of the boats with a sail an' we'll slow as much as we can. When yer reach shore, hide th' boat an' we can pick it up later!"

"I'll gather my kit and get it sorted Captain," Jacob said, taking his bowl back to the galley.

Jack waited until Bessie had finished her breakfast before leading her to his cabin. "I want yer t' cover yer hair," he warned. "Yer could be recognised when th' Dauntless closes..." He turned, rummaging through a chest until he found a square of cloth and some ribbon. "'Ere!" Quickly he bound her hair in a long plait and curled it around her head, concealing it beneath the blue bandana.

"I..." Bessie protested.

"Yer don't want t' be explainin' t' th' Commodore what yer were doin' on m' ship, do yer?" Jack cautioned.

"I look like a pirate!" she cried in horror, catching sight of herself in a mirror.

Jack grinned. "Exactly! They will see what they expect to see an' not a woman!"

"But won't they know by my dress?" Bessie puzzled.

Jack frowned, turning to rummage in another chest before finally pulling out a pair of trousers and a shirt. "Put these on," he ordered.

"They're men's clothes!" she gasped in horror.

"Well you're th' one who mentioned yer dress," Jack frowned. "Come on, slip out of that an' I'll give yer a hand..."

"Jack... I..." she stuttered.

Jack smiled, sliding her dress from her shoulders and then her undershift. He paused, turning to lock the door before easing her clothes further from her body, leaving her standing there in her under garments. "Slip these on an' yer'll be fine!" He handed her the trousers, but smiled as she had to fasten them below her slightly distended stomach. He placed his hand gently on her bare flesh. "Th' next time'll be better Bessie... I'll keep yer safe."

"The next time?" she whispered.

"Well, yer are m' woman an' babes often follow th' lovin'..." He wrapped his arms about her. "An' yer have promised t' come t' me..."

"I will not break my word," she said, blushing as she looked at him.

"I know yer won't," Jack grinned. "But how about comin' an' standing next t' me at th' wheel until we drop yer off... feel th' wind in yer face again?"

Bessie nodded. "I'd like that," she agreed.

###

Lieutenant Theodore Groves looked in confusion as the Black Pearl slowed, her crew furling all but a few of her sails. He peered through his spy glass, frowning as a small ships boat was lowered and two people climbed down. A sail was raised and the small boat headed towards the shore as the Black Pearl swung to face them, her sails unfurling and her gun ports open.

"Lieutenant!" his lookout shouted in alarm. "Lieutenant! She's sailing straight at us!"

Lieutenant Groves cast one last look at the small boat, wondering what made it so important that the Black Pearl was prepared to face them to enable it to make the shore. He realised that they could not cut off the small boat before the pirate ship closed and that he would have to order his own cannons readied. "Ready the guns!" he ordered. "If the Black Pearl wants to face us then we won't disappoint her, will we men?" A chorus of "Aye" echoed around the deck as the crew sprang into action, opening their gun ports and readying their own cannons in response to the threat from the Black Pearl.

He watched from the quarterdeck as the ship closed. "What the..." he gasped in shock as the ship veered sharply away from them, a single cannon firing at them yet falling out of range. Small ports opened beneath the gun ports on the pirate ship as she deployed her famous sweeps, fleeing towards the open sea.

"Follow them!" he ordered his helm.

"Which one Sir?" the man questioned, unsure if he meant the Black Pearl or the rapidly fleeing ships boat.

"The Black Pearl of course!" Lieutenant Groves ordered, although he could see that it was already hopeless as the sweeps began to bite and she pulled away from them. Slowly the HMS Dauntless turned to follow the faster ship - even if he could not catch them, he could still keep them running.

###

Reviews?


	22. At Bessie's Home

Usual disclaimers... sob!

Three chapters today to make up for no update earlier in the week – between the funeral and Mul being too tired to edit we couldn't do any more.

Ack! Section spacers aren't working again.... Re-done with 8's in the hope that it works!

8888888

**Chapter 22 - At Bessie's Home**

Jacob Bone followed Bessie through the back streets of Port Royal to Will's smithy near to the docks. Carefully she pushed the door open, blinking in the dim light. She had changed into her dress once they had reached the shore and carried the bundle of men's clothes under her arm tied in the blue bandana.

"Mind the drop!" Will called urgently, relieved when she stopped just on the edge of the deep step. He put down the latch that he was working on and walked quickly forwards. "Nice to see you safely back Bessie," he smiled, offering her a hand down to him. "Are you alone?" He looked up sharply as Jacob entered, his hand reaching for one of the nearby swords on a rack.

"Jack sent one of the crew to keep me safe," she smiled. "Just in case Hughes tries again..." She looked at him worriedly. "The Dauntless was chasing him when we left..."

"Bones," Will nodded, recognising the man. He was reassured that Jack had sent one of his most senior and able crew. "He'll be alright Bessie - Jack can outrun that ship any day!"

"True Will," Jacob smiled. "If you've got Bessie's key then we'll be heading home - she's had a long walk into town..."

Will reached within his waistcoat pocket, withdrawing the key and handing it to Bessie. "Elizabeth will probably pop in to see you later."

"We'll listen out for her," Bessie said quietly, accepting his assistance back up the step. "I need to buy some food in the market but then I will be heading straight home."

"Keep your door locked," Will warned.

"I will," Bessie smiled, walking back out into the sunshine and heading for the market, buying fresh milk and enough food for their evening meal. Once inside she locked the door, fending off an enthusiastic greeting from Daffodil as she opened the windows wide.

Jacob Bones looked around the small rooms, surprised at how basic they were. "Have you lived here long?" he asked.

"Not long," she smiled, putting a small bunch of flowers in a battered vase as Daffodil weaved around her feet. "Shoo you damned cat!" she cursed, lifting her up onto the kitchen windowsill and opening the window. "Go annoy somebody else!" She watched in relief as the cat jumped down into the street, sauntering off towards the docks.

Jacob put his bedroll down behind the door and watched as Bessie started to put the food away, storing it in the various cupboards in the small kitchen area. He noticed a bottle of rum in one of the cupboards, teeth marks on the cork. "Did the Captain visit often?" he asked.

"Often enough," Bessie sighed as she reached in a drawer for a knife to peel some vegetables. "But I don't think we should be talking about him..."

"What about you then Bessie?" he pressed, determined to make some conversation. "How did you end up here?"

"I was running away from Jack after he burned down my last home, leaving me with nothing but a cat and his big coat..." she explained, chopping the vegetables as she spoke. "But he followed me here..."

"Aye, the Captain is not one to let a treasure elude him for long," Jacob laughed. He did not consider that she was the Captain's type, being too young, too timid compared with the brash whores that Jack usually could be found with and he fully believed Jack's story that he was simply using Bessie.

"He is wasting his time," Bessie protested. "I don't know where the map is, neither did my mother..."

"Did your father never say?" he frowned. Jack would not be with her if he thought she did not know... she had to know. Perhaps she would tell him? The Captain would reward him well if he found out.

Bessie sighed heavily, putting the knife down as she looked at him. "I last saw my father when I was six years old," she explained. "And if I had of known where the map was I'd have told the first pirate that threatened me... and believe me, there have been many over the years!" she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry..." he began, taken aback by her tone.

"I don't like pirates," she snapped. "They give me nightmares!"

"But you and the Captain..." he began. Bessie silenced him with a look and Jacob turned, quietly looking out of the window to the street below. He cursed his big mouth, realising that he had pressed too far and that she would talk no further on the matter. An awkward silence followed and he was only rescued by a quiet tap on the door.

"Bessie?" Elizabeth's voice sounded through the door. "I am alone..." She had left Billy with his grandfather, realising it would have been thoughtless to have taken him with her, considering all Bessie had been through.

Jacob cautiously opened the door, his pistol cocked as he checked behind her but she breezed through unconcernedly. She smiled, embracing Bessie warmly. "It is good to see you back safely," she smiled. "How is Jack - Will said the Dauntless was chasing him when you left?"

"As well as can be I suppose," Bessie said quietly. "It is not as if I know him, is it?" she added wryly.

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly. "Give him a chance," she said. "He is a good man really - when treasure is not involved..."

Bessie looked at Elizabeth, raising an eyebrow and both women burst out laughing. Jacob tried to look as if he was not listening to their conversation and quietly watched a troop of soldiers marching past on duty. He hoped that Jack would return soon for he felt that watching Bessie was going to be a rather strained duty if she was so reluctant to talk to him.


	23. The Attack

Usual disclaimers... not fair!

8888888

**Chapter 23 - The Attack**

Captain Archibald Hughes smiled to himself as he saw the Black Pearl sailing past the cove where his ship was hiding. He laughed in delight when he saw they were pursued. If the HMS Dauntless was chasing Sparrow then it was not defending Port Royal, but he would have to bring forward his plans in case the other pirate ship was after the same thing he was - Bessie Masters!

"Captain?" Ben Kayne, his Quartermaster, approached quietly.

"We go tonight!" Captain Hughes said, a feral grin splitting his face. "Take as many as we can sell... might as well make as much profit as we can from this..."

"Aye Captain," Ben replied. "I'll ready the men..."

8888888

They sailed silently into the harbour, sneaking through the town without drawing the notice of the troops. Port Royal would not know what had hit it - at least it would not until the first shots were fired. Not since the legendary attack of Captain Barbossa had such an audacious attack been planned... and Archibald Hughes himself was leading the attack.

He crept through the narrow streets of the docks until he stood before the chandler's shop - a number of his men spread out on either side of him. With little sound the outer door was pushed open and they crept up the stairs. He grinned, drawing his pistol.

8888888

Bang!

Jacob jumped to his feet in shock as the lock was shot from the door, six, no - seven pirates forcing their way through the door. He drew his sword, aware of Bessie screaming in terror in her undershift behind him as a shot sounded in the darkness. He slumped to the ground, staring at his chest in disbelief... not even given a chance to defend himself.

"Jacob!" Bessie gasped in horror as he fell against the wall, blood pouring from his chest. She climbed out of bed, rushing towards him but strong hands grabbed her and she found herself face to face with Archibald Hughes.

"Not much of a man, was he?" he sneered, forcing her towards his men. "Take her back to the ship!" he ordered Ben Kayne before ordering the rest of the men to wreck the small home.

"Let me go!" Bessie shouted, struggling against Ben's grasp. "Let me go! I told you I don't have the map!" Tears ran down her face as she pleaded with them, but she found her hands tightly bound behind her back, a sack forced over her head. Powerful hands threw her across a shoulder, and despite her best attempts to kick and break free, she felt herself carried down the stairs.

Screams and sounds of fighting filtered through the sack as she found herself taken to the docks to be thrown roughly into a ships boat. Cannon fire boomed. The splash of oars dimmed the sounds from the town and she found herself passed up onto the deck of the ship. "Take her to the brig!"

8888888

Bessie fell painfully on the deck, the sack over her head making it hard to breathe. She could hear somebody sobbing nearby. "Who's there?" she asked cautiously, wishing she could cover her ears as the cannons of the ship boomed loudly..

"Quiet!" a man's harsh voice shouted, a boot connecting sharply with her side. She gasped, crying out in pain, but did not speak again but lay on the floor, listening, trying to make sense of what was happening. Further sobbing could be heard and soon she guessed five or more women were in the brig with her. She realised that the anchors were being raised, the chains clinking as they lifted. The movement of the ship increased as the ship left the shelter of the harbour.

After a while she heard the sound of booted feet. "Well let us see the catch," a man's voice said, a voice she recognised as Archibald Hughes. She found herself hauled to her feet, blinking as the sack was pulled from her head. She looked around cautiously, discovering she was indeed in the brig - although the door had not been locked. Seven other young women huddled in the corner in their nightclothes, their hands - like hers - still tied behind their back. Archibald Hughes grinned - the women were young and pretty which meant they would fetch a good price when he sold them. His eyes fell on Bessie, frowning in surprise when she held his gaze despite looking frightened.

"He'll kill you," she said quietly. "My man will kill you Hughes!"

"Your man is dead!" he laughed. Something had changed since he last tried to abduct her and it was not just the apparent loss of her baby. For a moment he felt a flicker of doubt, wondering how she knew his name.

"Jacob wasn't my man," she smiled, unsurprised when he hit her across the face. She fell backwards to the floor, landing awkwardly on her side.

"It doesn't matter who your man is," he sneered. "You will take me to the map Bessie Masters or you'll never leave this ship!"

"But I told you before... I don't know where it is!" she protested as he hauled her to her feet, pushing her towards Ben Kayne.

"Take her below!" he ordered. "We'll see if we can refresh her memory a bit..."

Bessie struggled, kicking out with her bare feet as he forced her from the brig, carrying her down a further flight of stairs to the hold of the ship. He threw her to the deck at the base of the opening where the hold was accessed, dim night stars giving faint light. A rope snaked down from above and he grabbed her, undoing her hands and re-tying them before her, looping the longer rope through it. He tugged on the rope and she found her arms pulled upwards, higher, higher, until her toes could not quite reach the deck.

"Please don't do this," she said quietly. "I do not know where the map is..."

The pirate looked at her once before walking away, unspeaking, leaving her dangling there in the darkness, swaying with the movement of the ship.


	24. Pursuit

Usual disclaimers... but I'm plotting!

8888888

**Chapter 24 - Pursuit**

Once again Jack doubled back, lanterns dark as he ordered the sweeps deployed to get more speed from the Black Pearl. He needed to be safely hidden in the bay before morning, before whoever was commanding the HMS Dauntless realised that something at Port Royal was of utmost importance to him. He sighed as the anchor was slowly lowered before rowing himself ashore and sneaking into town. But Will's house was silent, nobody was home and worriedly he worked his way towards Bessie's home. There were troops everywhere and the lower town had clearly been attacked. He hurried on, having to take to the rooftops as he got nearer to the docks for fear of the patrols. He was relieved to see a light on above the chandler's shop and climbed closer, scratching at the window to be let in.

"Jack!" Elizabeth opened the window and he scrambled through quickly, stopping in horror at the state of the room. A figure lay in the bed, but it was clearly not Bessie.

"Bones?" he gasped.

His crewman turned and looked towards him, clearly in a great deal of pain. "I'm sorry Captain," he winced. "There were too many of them..."

"Hughes attacked the whole town," Will explained quietly, a sleeping Billy against his shoulder. "Seven other women as well as Bessie were taken, although here was clearly his main target..."

"Coverin' his tracks," Jack sighed, "an' improvin' his profits..." He sat in despair on the bed, scratching Daffodil's ear as she jumped on his lap, purring loudly. "How long ago?" he asked.

"Two nights," Elizabeth sighed. "As soon as we could we came here, but they had already struck..."

"Bones is lucky to be alive," Will explained. "They clearly thought him dead and wrecked the place before they left... looking for the map I presume?"

"Probably," Jack mused, but his mind was clearly not on the map. "Th' other women that were taken - describe them!"

"Young, unmarried..." Elizabeth began.

"No!" Jack interrupted. "Describe them!"

"They were all blonde and pretty Captain," Jacob Bones said, realising what Jack meant. "He'll be heading south!"

Jack grinned. "Over that distance I can still catch him!"

"How do you know where he is headed?" Elizabeth puzzled.

"He's a cargo of young pretty blonde women," Jack explained. "Best prices will be from the Spanish - and that means south!"

Will looked at Jack worriedly. "South?" he frowned. "How do you know - have you ever traded women Jack?"

"Now what sort of question is that Will?" Jack blinked in surprise. "I'm not that stupid! Tradin' women is more trouble than it's worth!" He grinned at Elizabeth's horrified expression. "But if I'm t' catch th' bastard an' get Bessie back, then I must be gone!" He glanced down at Jacob Bones who was clearly in no fit state to leave. "Look after 'im Elizabeth - I'll be back when I've got Bessie!"

"And the others?" she pressed.

"If he hasn't sold 'em already," Jack promised, climbing back out the window and disappearing into the night.

8888888

Jack was being followed. He knew he was being followed - he could sense it, but every time he looked behind him he could see nothing. Worriedly he hurried along the track, heading for a place he knew he could hide and ambush the person who was trailing him. Whoever it was, he could not lead them to the bay where the Black Pearl was hiding.

He crouched behind some bushes, watching the trail, waiting silently with his pistol cocked and ready.

"Daffodil!" he exclaimed in surprise as the small cat padded along the trail, mewing as she saw him. She rubbed herself against his legs, purring in delight. "Dammit cat!" Jack cursed. "I haven't time to take you back!" He set off again, a small four-legged shadow trailing him. Jack stopped. "Shoo!" He waved his arms at the cat, but it just caught up with him, twining around his legs with pleasure. "D' yer really want t' be a pirate cat?" he frowned, picking Daffodil up and carrying her as he walked across the sand to where he had left the small boat. He climbed in, putting her in the bow of the boat before pushing off. He hoped Elizabeth would not be too worried over the cat's disappearance. He threw her up onto deck, trusting to the cat's instincts to land safely before climbing up himself. A disgruntled meow greeted his arrival. "Well yer asked fer it!" he answered, scooping her up again and walking towards his cabin.

He nodded at Lucas Combe and Oliver Fernin who were on watch, who stood still stunned by the flying cat. "Find Gibbs an' send him t' m' cabin," he ordered. "An' rouse th' crew - we're leavin'!"

"Aye Captain," Lucas acknowledged, disappearing below in search of the Quartermaster before bashing hammocks and waking enough crew to set sail. Whatever had happened at Port Royal he did not know, but from Jack's expression it had not been good.

8888888

Okay girls... reviews?


	25. Persuasion

Usual disclaimers... but I'm plotting!

I'm feeling good today – my boy goes back to school tomorrow. I'll miss him but it means I will have more time to myself again... once I catch up on the housework.

Since you've all been so nice, here are six chapters for you today!

88888

**Chapter 25 - Persuasion**

Archibald Hughes stared at the woman dangling before him, somehow managing to sleep as she swayed on the rope. Bessie Masters - only child of Horace Masters - and the only person who could know where the map was. He fingered the switch he held in his hands, twirling it round whilst he looked at her. Smiling he reached for his knife, slicing the shoulders of her undershift so that it fell to her waist. She woke with a gasp, wriggling frantically as she realised she was half naked.

"Good morning Bessie," he smiled, although he doubted it would be a good morning for her. "Now, I will ask you once more politely - where is the map?"

Bessie looked in horror at the switch in his hands, remembering all too clearly the pain that Thomas had inflicted with a similar weapon. "Please," she begged. "Please, I don't know where it is... I've never known where it is..."

"Wrong answer", he said, shrugging almost apologetically before bringing the switch down hard against her back. The force of his blow spun her round and he hit her again and again as she dangled, her screams echoing around the ship.

"Please," she gasped, tears streaming down her face as she spun to face him before spinning wildly with another blow. "Please, I don't know!"

But he did not stop until his arm ached and her body was red with welts, blood trickling from where her skin had been broken. He threw the switch to the floor in disgust, cutting her down and forcing her into a narrow part of the hold, threading the end of the rope through a link in the ceiling. The ceiling was too low for her to stand, but she was forced to kneel, her hands still above her head. "You will stay there until you talk!" he said angrily, slamming the door shut, leaving her there in darkness, dank cold water slopping around her knees from a leak he had yet to fix. Bessie sagged, crying without care of who might hear her. She prayed that Jack would find her, realising that she had to believe in him, had to trust him, else she was totally lost.

88888

"Captain," Ben Kayne nodded as he came to stand next to him at the helm, relieved that the woman's screams had finally stopped. "Do we have a destination?"

Archibald Hughes shook his head. "She claims not to know," he said, "but a day or so in the hole will help her memory!"

"The hole!" Ben said in shock. The lowest part of the hold was known as the hole onboard and served as a special punishment cell onboard the ship, making the brig seem like a luxury.

"If that doesn't break her then perhaps she truly doesn't know where it is," the Captain sighed.

"What then?" Ben puzzled.

"We let her heal and sell her to the highest bidder. She'll still fetch a good price in the south, despite being some man's whore..." Hughes conceded.

"Did you find out who?" he asked. "Another pirate?" He had been wondering how the woman had known the Captain's name, which made him think that her man was a pirate.

Archibald Hughes snorted with laughter. "Probably some marine from the Fort - or some docker. She's spent her life running - I doubt the stupid bitch would be the woman of a pirate..."

"Of course Captain," he acknowledged, although a part of him still worried about whether she was – and who that pirate might be.

"Hold this course, I'll send someone to relieve you at the next watch," Archibald Hughes ordered.

"Aye Captain," he nodded, keeping his gaze on the sea before him, heading ever southwards.

88888

Jack handed his spyglass again to Gethin Jones as he went aloft. It was nearly dusk and he had pushed the crew hard for four days, often using the sweeps to gain valuable time. "Captain!" Henry shouted excitedly. "I see them!"

Jack handed the wheel to Joshamee Gibbs, scrambling up to the crows nest to see for himself. "Where?" he urged, taking the spyglass and scanning the horizon.

"Two points off starboard Captain," Gethin replied, pointing with his free arm as the Black Pearl ploughed through the roughening seas with all her black sails aloft.

Jack peered through the spyglass, the other ship still miles ahead of them on the horizon. "Gibbs!" he shouted downwards. "Two points t' starboard an' I want us running dark!" He clambered down to the deck, taking the wheel back from Joshamee. "I want th' crew taking turns on th' sweeps throughout th' night an' t' rest fer a couple of hours before dawn... we'll be right up their arse in the night an' they won't even see us!" He grinned, thinking of Hughes' face at dawn. "Find out th' red, but I want Hughes alive!"


	26. The Black Pearl Attacks

Usual disclaimers... but I want him!

88888

**Chapter 26 - The Black Pearl Attacks**

"Captain!" The look-out cried in horror as he spied the Black Pearl in the dim dawn light, swinging away to fire their cannons. "Captain! The Black Pearl!"

Archibald Hughes swung out from the side of the Winter's Dawn, staring back in surprise at the Black Pearl, angling for an attack and already within cannon range within the dim light of the pre-dawn. A puff of smoke warned him in time and he threw himself back onto deck as a cannon ball smashed into their mizzen mast. "Where the..." he gasped in shock.

"Captain! She's flying red!"

"Turn and face her!" he ordered. "Ready the cannons! We'll not be taken without a fight..."

Another cannon ball smashed into the stern, crashing through his cabin and on through the gun deck. He could hear the women in the brig screaming in terror. "We can't turn Captain!" Ben Kayne cried from the helm. "The rudder is gone!"

The Black Pearl drew alongside and grappling hooks flew towards them, tangling in their rigging as the crew of the attacking ship boarded. Jack was one of the first to board, swinging across and fighting his way below decks, closely followed by Joshamee Gibbs.

Ben Kayne looked at him in realisation and dashed after Jack. He suddenly realised why the damned woman had been so sure about her man... it had to be Sparrow - and he was not one to let Masters' treasure slip from his grasp.

"Bessie!" Jack shouted, taking the stairs three or four at a time, quickly finding the brig. Seven women looked at him, frightened and pressed to the far side of the cell, but the one woman he had wanted was not with them. "Where's Bessie?" he asked as Joshamee grabbed the key and unlocked the door. "Where?" he demanded.

"I think she's in the hold," one of the women said timidly, wondering what this pirate wanted with the disgraced maid.

"Go with Gibbs!" he ordered the women. "My men will defend yer when yer reach th' deck!"

"Why should we go with you?" the woman demanded.

"B'cause if she doesn't blow then she'll sink!" Jack shouted. The woman paled. "So get your pretty little arses up on deck... now!"

Jack did not stay to see if his orders were obeyed, but dashed down the next set of stairs into the hold, shouting again for Bessie. The cannons from the Black Pearl sounded again, ripping into the ship as the mizzen mast finally surrendered, crashing down onto the deck. The Winter's Dawn groaned, lurching with the force of the attack, throwing Ben Kayne against the bulkhead. Grimly he staggered on, delayed by the need to fight his way past several men as he chased after the pirate Captain.

Jack stumbled as the ship lurched, the rising waters sloshing around his thighs. "Bessie!" he cried urgently. "Bessie!"

He thought... no, there it was again! More of a squeak than a shout, but definitely his name. His eyes fell on a low door, barely waist height, hardly visible in the rising waters. "Bessie!" he shouted again, another squeak confirming his fears. He wrenched the door open, his eyes widening in horror as he saw her. The water was nearly to the top of the small area that she was held in, her head turned sideways as she gasped for air, trying to keep her nose out of the rising water.

"Bessie," he cried with relief, pulling his knife and hacking through the rope that held her. For a moment she sagged, going beneath the water, but he grabbed her and pulled her through door. She tried to stand, but her legs were numb. She collapsed against him. "Put yer arm around me," he urged, trying to support her. She had been kneeling in the water for longer than she could reckon, having lost track of time in the darkness, and her legs were like jelly.

"I can't stand," Bessie cried. "I cannot feel my legs..." In vain she tried to pull her undershift up to cover herself.

"Leave that, we've gotta get you out of here," Jack urged, helping her towards the stairwell. Gently he helped her up the stairs onto the gun deck, relieved to get her out of the water for she was nearly blue with cold.

"Sparrow!" A voice shouted in the dim light. Jack looked up in shock as Ben Kayne staggered down the last step to stand before them. He drew his pistol. "She is ours!"

"Yer ship is sinkin' mate," Jack reasoned, unable to reach his own pistol while supporting Bessie. "Let's argue about this when we're out of 'ere... what d' yer say?"

"You aren't taking her anywh..." he began to say, but stumbled as the ship lurched suddenly.

"She's breakin' up!" Jack cautioned, stepping forwards. The ship suddenly rolled and they found themselves thrown against the hull, it's hull now the deck. Water poured through the open gun ports and Jack grabbed Bessie to him as several cannons broke free of their bindings above their heads. Jack rolled frantically to one side, a cannon smashing through the hull where they had just been. Jack helped Bessie to stand, looking around him worriedly for the other pirate - but he was nowhere to be seen. A tell-tale reddening of the water made him think that the man had not moved as quickly as they had. He looked in despair at the stairs. "No way out that way," he sighed. "We'll have t' swim..." Already the water was around their waists and rising rapidly.

"I can't..." Bessie looked at him in fear.

"What d' yer mean?" Jack frowned. "Yer legs?" She still clung to him, unable to stand.

"No... I can't swim!" she cried in terror.

Jack glanced around, trying to figure out a way out. "We've gotta get out b'fore th' deck floods," he warned. "If we are too near when she goes down she'll take us with her..."

"But I can't swim!" Bessie shouted.

Jack held her panicked gaze. "Do yer trust me?" he asked quietly. "Bessie?"

"I... I..." she stuttered.

"Trust me an' hold yer breath," Jack urged. "We're gonna have t' swim out of a gun port an' across to th' Pearl!"

"What bit of 'I can't swim' don't you understand?" she screamed, terrified beyond reason.

"Yer've no choice Bessie!" he argued. "It's trust me or drown!" He placed his hand against her cheek. "I will keep yer safe, but yer must trust me an' must not struggle..." He kissed her quickly on the forehead. "We have t' go now Bessie..."

Shaking she nodded, unable even to speak in her terror.

"That's m' girl," Jack grinned. "Deep breath..." Jack waited, watching whilst she did as he ordered.

Bessie's eyes widened in fear as he dropped down, dragging her beneath the water. For a moment she panicked and Jack was forced to surface again. "Bessie! You must trust me!" he shouted.

"I..." she gasped, squealing as Jack dragged her under again, pushing her ahead of him through the gun port. Desperately he wriggled through, pulling her to the surface with him. As soon as they broke the surface she coughed and spluttered, clinging to him.

""Not so tight!" Jack gasped, briefly going under again. He forced himself to surface again. "Ease off, you'll drown us both!" He prised her away slightly, enabling him to swim towards the Black Pearl, pulling her with him. "Gibbs!" he shouted. "Gibbs, give me a hand!"

Joshamee looked over the rail. "Jack!" he cried in relief.

"Bessie can't swim! Throw me a line!" Joshamee threw a rope down and Jack tied it tightly under Bessie's arms. "Get a blanket!" he shouted up, holding the rope and Bessie to him as the crew pulled them both upwards. For a moment they dangled until his feet found the deck. Jack grabbed the blanket from Ned Cotton, quickly wrapping it around Bessie to give her some dignity as she leaned against him, her legs still wobbly. Carefully he started to untie the rope, stopping in horror when he saw the marks on her front. "Bessie..." He led her into his cabin, turning as he reached the doors. "Gibbs, get us out of here!" he ordered. "Set course fer Port Royal!"

"What about the women... and Hughes?" Joshamee asked.

"He's alive?" Bessie panicked, trying to escape his grip.

"It's alright Bessie," he slurred. "I've something special planned fer him - he won't be alive fer long!" He turned to Joshamee, frowning at the women who were huddled in a group behind him. "They can sleep in th' sick bay - two to a bunk an' one on th' deck... put Hughes in th' brig." He looked at the unconscious body of the other pirate Captain. "I'll see t' him later!"

"Aye Captain," Joshamee nodded, turning to the crew and shouting orders for them to depart.

Jack reached across, placing a hand on his arm. "How many?" he asked quietly.

"We lost six Captain," Joshamee said quietly before turning to the women. "This way ladies," he sighed. It was bad luck with one woman onboard... what kind of luck would they have with eight?


	27. Salacious Gossip

Usual disclaimers... sob!

88888

Chapter 27 - Salacious Gossip

"I tell you, she is his woman!" Laura Bristow declared as the seven women perched precariously on the three bunks of the cramped sick bay.

"But the other pirate wanted a map..." Mary Walters argued. "Hughes, or whatever his name was... why wouldn't this pirate be after the same?"

"Think about it Mary," Laura reasoned. "How did he know her name? Why is she sleeping in his cabin? You all saw how he held her! And she was so sure that her man would kill Hughes!"

Bethany McCulloch frowned. "Didn't she lose a child recently?"

"Do you think it was his?" Maeve Franks gasped. "The midwife is your aunt, isn't she Charlotte?" Charlotte Dayton nodded. "And..." Maeve pressed. "Did she say anything?"

"Well," Charlotte said quietly. "I shouldn't be saying this, you understand, but Aunt Grace said that there was a shot embedded in the bottom step of the stairwell where this Bessie lives... and that none other than Elizabeth Turner attended her..."

Laura crowed with delight. "It has to be! There is the connection! Why would somebody of such a good family as Elizabeth Turner be caring for a disgraced maid who had been dismissed from her own father's service?" She looked around at the other women. "Surely you remember the gossip how she and her husband saved this Sparrow pirate from the noose a few years back?"

"We should tell the authorities," Matilda Dott suggested.

"But what are they going to do with us?" Victoria Chalk wailed. "Surely that is more important than a stupid maid?"

"I think we are alright," Laura ventured. "You heard him say to set course for Port Royal... I think he is taking us home!"

"Will he ransom us, do you think?" Matilda worried.

"We aren't all as lucky as you and Victoria," Bethany sighed. "My parent's aren't rich, and he'll get little money for me!"

"Ransomed or not, I think we are going home," Laura declared. "But we must all keep our ears open and discover what we can... it may be useful later."

"How when we are shut up in here?" Mary argued.

"But we are not locked in..." Laura reminded her. "And we were not told to stay here!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Matilda vowed.

Laura smiled. "You will have to when you need the toilet!" She looked around the sparse cabin - there was no chamber pot or anything that could be used as such.

"I can't use their toilets!" Matilda gasped. "It's open air... over the sea!" She paled. "They could be... watching!"

"Given the choice between being seen or soiling my undergarments, I know which I'd prefer," Laura said practically. "But I'm going to see if I can talk with the Captain - to see what he intends with us..."

"Laura!" Victora gulped. "You can't!"

"Just watch me," Laura smiled, reaching for the latch and opening the door. She jumped in fright, seeing a pirate standing watch a short distance from the door. "I want to see the Captain!" she said, suddenly not so sure of herself when faced with an armed pirate.

"Captain's busy," Henry Holt said. "But he'll be down to see you when he is not..."

"Will he be long?" she pressed.

He shrugged. "Depends."

"Depends on what?" she asked cautiously.

"On how quickly you get your pretty little backside back in that cabin and stay there!" he grinned, laughing as she squeaked and shut the door with a bang. He realised that he would have to have a word with Jack before he spoke with the women - he had overheard every word and if they believed that Bessie was his woman then she would not be able to go back to Port Royal.


	28. The Captain's Cabin

Usual disclaimers... but I'm plotting!

88888

**Chapter 28 - The Captain's Cabin**

Jack helped Bessie to a chair in the main cabin, ensuring that the blanket stayed around her. She turned her head, hearing a cat meow. "Daffodil?" Bessie gasped in surprise to see her cat sitting calmly by the stern windows, looking out at the water. The cat meowed and trotted across to her, purring around her ankles.

"Damn cat followed me back t' th' ship!" Jack explained. "Didn't have time t' take her back. She's a good ship's cat though - damned fine mouser!" He crouched before Bessie. "Let me see..." he said, carefully peeling back the blanket.

"No..." Bessie panicked, trying to hold the blanket to her.

"Bessie, I have t' wash them an' put some salve on, else th' marks will scar..." he explained.

"But..." she protested.

"Bessie..." Jack smiled reassuringly, gradually easing the blanket from her. He looked angrily at the marks, realising they were on her back as well. He stroked her cheek. "M' only regret is that I can only kill him once..." He held her eye. "Did he..." he asked warily, relieved when she shook her head. Bessie was his and he did not want any other man to have her.

"He just beat me then put me in that hole..." She shuddered, looking at him pleadingly. "Will you leave a candle lit tonight... please?"

Jack smiled, wrapping her in his arms. "I'll light a bleedin' bonfire if it'll make yer feel safe... savvy?" She nodded tearfully. "That's m' Bessie!" he grinned, slowly rising. "I'll go get th' salve an' some clothes fer yer," he said. "Don't worry, nobody will disturb yer... alright?"

Bessie smiled as she noticed him frowning at a large bruise on her cheek. "He hit me," she said quietly. "He didn't like it when I said my man would kill him..." She looked up at him suddenly tearful. "Jacob..."

Jack blinked, for a moment surprised that she had stood up to Hughes and how she had referred to him - her man. "Bones is fine," Jack assured her. "Elizabeth is patchin' him up an' we'll pick him up when we drop th' women off in Port Royal..."

"And what of me?" she asked cautiously.

"Yer are stayin' on th' Pearl Bessie," Jack said firmly. "I'll not have yer threatened like this again..."

"But I can't..." she protested.

"Yer will live onboard," Jack argued. "I can't protect yer in Port Royal an' it is clear now that I cannot even trust th' Commodore t' keep yer safe either! If yer want t' earn yer keep yer can help in th' galley... but stay yer will!"

Bessie nodded reluctantly. She could see that Jack would not be swayed and that any argument she might offer would be ignored.

"I'll be back in a moment..." Jack said, opening the cabin doors carefully and slipping out onto deck. He knew he had some dresses somewhere in the hold and determinedly rummaged through a number of chests until he found one that met with his approval. He jumped up the stairs two at a time, whistling to himself as he walked along the gun deck towards Ned Cotton's cabin. Henry Holt nodded to him as he entered the main stern cabin, beckoning him over.

"One of the women wanted to talk to you," he said quietly. "And from what I've heard they've reasoned that Bessie is your woman. She won't be able to go back to Port Royal..."

"Doesn't matter," Jack sighed. "Bessie's stayin' aboard anyway..." He turned, seeing Ned Cotton about to leave his cabin. "Cotton! I need some of that salve of yer's fer Bessie... th' bastard whipped her pretty bad..."

Ned Cotton nodded and walked back into his cabin, emerging a few moments later with a large pot of pungent smelling salve. Jack's nose wrinkled as he took the pot, lifting the lid cautiously. "Yer got anything t' make it smell nicer?" he frowned.

Ned mimed putting something behind his ears, dabbing with his fingers. "Perfume!" Jack grinned, before realising he had none onboard. "Damn!" he cursed. Ned shrugged, beckoning Jack to follow him. He walked to the galley, holding up a lemon. He held his hand out for the jar and quickly mixed some of the lemon juice in. Jack sniffed cautiously. "Ta!" He smiled, whistling happily as he returned to the cabin. The juice did indeed make it smell better, although he feared it would make the cuts sting.

He opened the cabin door quietly, surprised to find her sitting by the stern windows scratching Daffodil's ears. She jumped on hearing the door, but smiled when she saw it was him. "One more thing," he muttered, returning a few minute later with a bucket of sea water. "Let's get yer cleaned up," he smiled, locking the cabin doors and easing the remains of her undershift off. He led her to the side cabin that served as his private head, washroom and clothes store, finding a clean rag and washing her down, relieved that her legs seemed to be returning to life.

Bessie hissed in pain, the salt water stinging in the cuts.

"I've got some salve that will help," Jack explained, "but Cotton had t' scent it with lemons as it stunk!"

"But won't it..." she began.

"Yeah, I know it will probably sting too, but believe me you didn't want t' smell like it did b'fore!" Jack assured her. Gently he towelled her dry and, sitting her down again, began to rub the salve into her back. She gasped, trying to wriggle away but Jack held her firmly. "No Bessie... yer don't want these t' scar..."

Wincing with pain she sat there, her eyes filling with tears as she tried not to cry out. She shuddered as Jack came to face her, his hands pausing briefly as he reached for her breasts. Slowly she nodded, allowing him to rub the salve into her breasts and across her stomach. He smiled at her trust, eventually rising. "I could do that all day," he grinned, "but I suppose yer'd better get dressed."

"What am I to wear?" she asked worriedly, hoping that she would not have to resort to one of his old shirts and some trousers.

Jack smiled delightedly. "I've found yer a nice dress," he declared. "Unfortunately we've no undergarments, but yer'll be decent to th' eye at least..."

He held up the dress that he had placed over one of the chair backs, causing Bessie to gasp. "I can't wear that!" The dress was silk, smooth and shiny with lace around the collar and cuffs.

"It's this or go naked," he teased. "An' I think this will suit yer..." He stood before her. "Arms up..." He slid the dress over her head, the sky-blue fabric sliding gently against her bare skin. "If yer turn I will tie th' laces up fer yer..."

Slowly Bessie turned, marvelling at the fabric. Almost afraid to mark it, she touched it gently. "This is way too fine for me, Jack..." she whispered.

"Stay m' woman an' it'll be th' first of many," he tempted, leading her to the side cabin so she could see herself in the mirror.

"I..." she gasped. "I..." Bessie was speechless, throwing her arms around Jack's neck and hugging him.

"It's just a dress!" Jack protested, surprised by her reaction although he figured it was way finer than anything she had ever owned. "But it's still missin' somethin'..." He reached into a small stout box, concealing what he had taken from within. "This though will cost yer a kiss," he teased.

"I've already given you my word that I will come to you," Bessie blushed.

"Perhaps t'night yer can, but fer now I want a kiss an' this is yours..." She looked at him nervously. "Yer gonna have t' kiss me eventually," he smiled, leaning towards her. Timidly she kissed him, a quick peck on the lips before jumping backwards. "Nah Bessie, I meant a kiss like this..." Jack pressed her against the bulkhead, his mouth crushing hers as his tongue demanded entry to her mouth. Gradually her lips parted and his tongue met hers, teasing as he explored her mouth. "D' yer think yer can kiss me like that?" Eyes wide she cautiously responded, gradually gaining confidence from the delight in his eyes.

Eventually she broke away. Jack coughed. "Phew, guess you can," he laughed. "Which means this is yours..."

Jack fixed a something around her neck, a cold pendant nestling between her breasts. Her hand automatically reached for it as he turned her so she could look in the mirror. A dainty gold and pearl cross hung on a pearl necklace about her neck. Tears welled in her eyes and she kissed him again, more gently than before.

"Yer God hasn't left yer," Jack smiled, "an' neither will I..." He wrapped his arms about her, holding her to him. "Map or no map, yer are mine Bessie Masters!" he vowed.


	29. Too Many Guests

Usual disclaimers... drat!

Still with me? Do keep up Pen!

88888

**Chapter 29 - Too Many Guests**

Once he had seen that Bessie was settled Jack walked back down to the main stern cabin, nodding to Henry as he opened the door. "Let's see th' woman then," he sighed, wanting to return to Bessie as quickly as possible. There were too many strangers onboard and he did not like it, wishing to be rid of them as soon as he could.

"How's Miss Bessie?" Henry asked. He liked the girl, unsure if he approved of how the Captain was deceiving her - even if it did lead to Masters' gold.

"Much better," Jack smiled. "She'll be joinin' th' crew at dinner..." He pointed towards the door, indicating for Henry to open it. "Better get this over with..." He leaned nonchalantly against the bulkhead, his eyes twinkling with humour as the woman cautiously walked from the cabin, the others clustering around the door. "Yer wanted t' see me?" he drawled.

"I... we... we wanted to know what you intended with us," Laura stuttered, suddenly finding herself not as brave when actually faced with the captain. "You said you were sailing to Port Royal..." she added hopefully.

"Yer've sharp ears," he nodded. "I'm takin' yer back like I promised... without ransom." Several of the women breathed a sigh of relief at this - obviously their parents were not well off.

"And the maid? What of the maid Bessie?" she pressed.

"She's none of yer business!" Jack warned, his voice dropping. He smiled to himself as she took a step back. "Yer goin' home - untouched - be grateful fer what yer have an' keep yer nose out of pirate business! That goes fer all of yer..." He paused, looking around. "Yer will join us fer our evenin' meal," he said in his normal tone, "but I suggest yer stay in th' cabin until then. I'll have water sent t' yer."

"Thank you..." Laura said, belatedly adding "Captain."

Jack nodded, turning to leave. "See nobody disturbs th' women Holt," he ordered.

"Aye Captain," Henry acknowledged, turning to Laura as Jack left. "I'd return to the cabin if I were you Miss - it would be safer..." He allowed his gaze to linger a moment on her state of undress, chuckling to himself as she blushed and fled, shutting the door quickly behind her.

88888

On a whim, Jack decided to visit the brig on his way back, turning down the stairs instead of up. Archibald Hughes was awake, although he was a mess. Nobody had bothered to see to his wounds, nor had he been given any bandages. He glared angrily at Jack. "What do you want Sparrow?" he spat.

"Seein' yer here is enough fer now," Jack smiled lazily.

"Yer'll never get th' treasure!" Hughes growled. "The bitch claims not to know!"

Jack shrugged, although inwardly wanting to smash the man's face for his words. "It's true that she doesn't know, but I've already got what I wanted," he said quietly.

Archibald Hughes looked at him in puzzlement, realisation suddenly dawning. "You..." he gasped.

"Me," Jack grinned.

"Then why..." Hughes waved his arm about him, indicating the cell.

"Yer crew are dead, yer ship is at th' bottom of th' ocean, an' pretty soon yer will be too!" He reached through the bars, pulling Hughes towards him until his face was pressed against the bars. "Yer cost me m' first-born sons," he snarled venomously, "and yer will pay fer it!" His fist shot out, skinning the bars as he hit Hughes on the nose, rewarded by the sound of cracking bones. He released Hughes, smiling as he fell back against the bulkhead. "Yer know yer could have asked her nicely if she knew where th' map was," he said almost conversationally, "but I guess yer didn't have th' brains fer that..." He turned to leave, but paused at the base of the stairs. "But if Bessie ever does realise where th' treasure is, who do yer think she'll be tellin'?" He chuckled at the enraged expression on the other pirate Captain's face. "Exactly mate!" he grinned, laughing as he walked back up onto the deck.


	30. Willing and Sober

Usual disclaimers... not fair!

Last chapter for today... and the chapter I've been waiting for, let alone Ani! ;)

88888

**Chapter 30 - Willing and Sober**

The faces of the crew as Jack escorted Bessie to dinner were a picture - as were the shocked faces of the other women who were sitting at a trestle on their own. Bessie went to sit with them but Jack took her arm and guided her towards the trestle where the senior crew sat. "Yer sit with us Bessie," he said as Paul Barker slid along the bench, making room for her. The women burst into hissed whispers as she sat down, Jack sitting next to her. Joshamee could see that she was trying to ignore the women, but that their comments made her uncomfortable.

"You look lovely Bessie," Joshamee smiled reassuringly. "As pretty as your mother any day!"

"Thank you Mister Gibbs," Bessie blushed, still stunned by her dress herself. She looked up as a crewman she did not recognised placed a plate of food before her. "Thank you," she smiled before bowing her head and quietly saying Grace. Jack waited until she had finished before starting to eat. Conversation was muted on the table for all were aware of the straining ears from the nearby women's trestle and Jack did not want to give them any more salacious gossip to spread around Port Royal.

Only when they had left the gun deck and returned to the sick bay did Jack finally rise, offering Bessie his hand. A few ribald comments greeted their departure, causing Bessie to blush scarlet. He quickly led her up the stairs. "Don't let them worry yer," he smiled. "After all, yer are m' woman..." He opened the doors to his cabin, closing and locking them behind him. "An' yer did tell Hughes that I was yer man..." His hands reached for her laces, but she backed away.

"I..." she stuttered, unsure of herself.

Jack frowned. "Yer did say yer'd come t' me tonight," he reminded her. "An' I thought yer usually slept naked..."

"I did... I do..." she flustered, looking at him with wide eyes. "I'm frightened," she quietly admitted.

"We can take it slow Bessie," Jack smiled reassuringly. "Or I can always get yer drunk..."

"No!" Bessie protested, before realising he was teasing. "If I am to do this then I think this time I should be able to remember it... "

"We'll count this as yer first time," Jack winked. "An' I promise t' make it special." He reached across to blow out the candle, but Bessie stopped him.

"Please leave it..." she begged, before he belatedly remembered her earlier comments.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I forgot. I was thinkin' yer'd want some... yer know... most women don't like th' light..." He reached again for her laces. "Although yer'll have t' wait until we are ashore if yer want a proper bonfire..." He picked up the candle, carefully placing it within a glass storm lantern. "Better safe than sorry," he grinned, worried that Daffodil might knock it over.

Bessie smiled, even if a little shakily and turned so that he could undo the laces more easily. Jack slipped the dress from her shoulders and watched her body with appreciation as she scooped the dress up off the floor and placed it carefully across one of the chairs.

"An' now yer get t' return th' favour," he chuckled, helping her with his cumbersome belt. He carefully placed his pistol and sword to one side before guiding her hands to the buttons of his waistcoat. He could feel her trembling as she eased it from his shoulders, uncertainly reaching for his shirt. "Let me help," Jack offered, pulling it off himself.

Bessie looked at him, unsure of her next step. Her eyes widened as he took her hands and helped her unlace his trousers, sliding them to the floor. She trembled, his excitement clear to see. "There's nothin' scary," Jack reassured her, touching the gold and pearl cross that she still wore. "Will yer trust me?"

Slowly she nodded and he led her into the side cabin, leaving the drapes open so that she could be reassured by the light. Quickly he evicted Daffodil before pulling back the blanket so that she could climb in. "I refuse t' share yer with a cat," he laughed, sliding in next to her. She smiled nervously. "Now, let's practice that kissing yer tried earlier..."

Bessie was more frightened than she would admit to Jack, but she had given her word and would not rescind it. Timidly she kissed him, gradually getting bolder as he encouraged her. His hand cupped her breast and she gasped in surprise. "My turn t' kiss," Jack muttered, leaning down and teasing her nipple with his lips, nibbling slightly.

"I..." she gasped, arching in pleasure.

"Yer body remembers," Jack said softly, continuing to caress her breasts as he travelled lower, planting a circle of kisses around her bellybutton. "D' yer wish me t' continue?" he asked, wanting her to be a willing and sober partner this time, hoping that he would be able to stop himself if she said no.

"Yes," she whispered.

Jack grinned in delight. Tenderly he stroked her, kissing her, smiling to himself as she slowly relaxed. "That's it Bessie," he said quietly. Gradually he eased her legs apart, kissing her lips and silencing her mewl of protest. "Trust me..." he smiled, kissing and stroking her more until she relaxed again. Nervously he eased himself above her, whispering his assurances as he slowly entered her. For a moment she tensed and he stopped, just laying there. "See, nothing to worry about..."

"It feels... strange," Bessie admitted.

"Feels nice t' me," he grinned as he looked down at her. "So why don't we see if we can make it feel nicer..." Slowly he started to move, picking up the pace with each thrust until Bessie clung to him in disbelief. Jack chuckled to himself as she suddenly arched, smothering her cries with his mouth.

"I... I..." she stuttered, her body quivering beneath him.

Jack kissed her on the nose. "My turn," he smiled, moving again but with more force until he felt his own body arch as he emptied himself within her. For a moment he held himself still, his muscles weak as he shivered with pleasure. Shaking, he held her to him. "Oh Bessie," he whispered, surprised to find her crying. "What's th' matter?"

"Will you do that again?" she asked, her eyes wide with wonder. "Please?"

Jack chuckled with delight. "Give me a moment t' recover," he laughed, "an' it will be m' pleasure!"

888888

Okay girls... reviews mean more chapters – savvy?


	31. Jack's Dilemma

Usual disclaimers... sigh!

Okay... now I've had a long, hard think about these next two chapters, especially with the reviews that have called Jack sweet... he is a pirate! This is why I am uploading six chapters today so you can see where I am going with this. Please don't judge Jack or Bessie (or me!). Bessie is having to come to terms with a life she has spent her entire life trying to avoid and is finding the matter of trust a hard thing to handle. Jack is shocked to discover how much he wants Bessie... which is hard for a man more used to dealing with whores and for any sign of softness is considered a weakness...

You honestly didn't think love between these two would run smoothly... did you?

88888

**Chapter 31 - Jack's Dilemma**

Jack woke the following morning to find Daffodil pushing her face into his, purring with delight. "An' good morning to you too cat!" he groaned, reaching sleepily to scratch behind her ears. Bessie stirred against him, blinking as she slowly woke. "Mornin'," he grinned. "How d' yer feel?"

She blushed, not quite able to meet his eyes. "I never realised it could be like...like that."

He grinned, putting the cat onto the deck with his free hand. "I'll take that as a compliment," he smiled, leaning across to nibble her ear.

"I still hate you though," Bessie said quietly, lamenting her lost dreams.

Jack frowned. "Yer can still marry an' have children," he protested, having realised what she meant.

"How?" She looked at him sadly. "Who would have me - especially if I am now with child... again..." She sighed heavily. "But I suppose there are worse things in the world than being your woman," she admitted. "I'm glad you came for me..."

"D' yer want t' feel glad again?" he teased.

"Shouldn't you be on deck?" Bessie frowned.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe," he admitted, "but Gibbs knows the way t' Port Royal... an' he won't be expectin' me b'fore midday when I've got yer in m' bunk!"

"If I am to stay onboard, what will I do?" Bessie asked. "Apart from keeping your bunk warm that is..."

"Yer took th' words right out of m' mouth," Jack grinned before looking at her, considering. "Yer could help Cotton in th' galley if yer like... an' do m' laundry?"

"Do you have any other clothes I could wear? I cannot wear that beautiful dress in the galley!" she said ruefully.

"I'll find yer out an old shirt an' trousers," Jack offered. "Once we're rid of the women an' Hughes I'll see t' some sensible clothes fer yer... alright?"

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully.

"How about thankin' me properly," Jack suggested, pulling her closer to him. He brushed the hair from her face, kissing her eagerly. He smiled in delight as she responded, kissing him back with increasing eagerness.

"Please..." Bessie whispered, her body arching for his touch.

"Yer do Bessie - yer please me very much!" Jack grinned.

88888

When Jack led Bessie out on deck it was indeed nearly midday and Bessie was dressed in his spare trousers and an old shirt. She padded barefoot beside Jack, following him to the galley where Ned Cotton was already at work preparing the evening meal. Her stomach rumbled as she saw the food and Jack snared an apple, handing it to her. Ned looked up, questioningly.

"Bessie 'ere will be helpin' yer in th' galley," Jack explained. "She's a good cook so use her wisely..."

Ned Cotton nodded, pointing to a large pile of vegetables that needed preparing. He handed Bessie a knife and she perched on a stool, starting work. It would be a pleasant change to have some competent help in th galley he reasoned, smiling encouragingly at her as she started on another carrot. Most of the crew were useless in the galley and viewed helping him as a punishment duty... hopefully Bessie did not see it as such and would be willing to help on a regular basis. Any help was always gratefully appreciated.

88888

Bessie was still wearing the work clothes when it was meal time, her clothing causing as much comment as the dress had the day before. Again Jack guided her to the senior crew area, sitting her next to him.

"Your cooking is improving Cotton!" Paul Barker laughed, knowing full well that Bessie had been working in the galley.

"God save the King!" Ned's parrot squawked from nearby.

"Yeah, up yours too!" Paul snorted with laughter as those within earshot chuckled at his retort. He turned to Bessie. "I take it you are staying with us?" he queried.

"So Jack has said..." she replied cautiously, still uncomfortable around the pirates.

"Well bless you then darling!" he smiled. "Much as we love old Cotton here, he can't cook to save his life!"

"Yer haven't starved yet though!" Jack interrupted, poking Paul's stomach where it strained against his shirt.

Bessie smiled as the whole crew burst into laughter. She looked at them cautiously, telling herself that they were just men and nothing to be frightened of... but still she was. She jumped, feeling something brush her leg, but - looking down - realised it was just Daffodil. She smiled, picking her up and placing the cat on her lap, feeding her titbits from her plate.

"Dance the jig!" hissed Ned's parrot as he spotted the cat, causing the crew to laugh even more loudly than before.

"What's with the collar?" Henry Holt asked, frowning. It was common for dogs to wear collars, but less so for cats.

"It belonged to my mother... it is the only thing I have left of hers," Bessie explained. "Everything else we sold..." She sighed regretfully. "You can't eat jewellery."

"What happened to your mother?" Paul asked. They all knew that Horace Masters had been hanged at Port Royal, but her mother had simply disappeared.

"Excuse me." Bessie rose sharply, almost running up the stairs in her need to be away from them. She had been alone for so long now that so many people around her, asking questions, expecting her to talk was too much - and when it involved her mother it was unbearable.

"Bessie?" Jack frowned, but she did not hear him. He glared at Paul.

"What did I say?" Paul protested.

Jack rose to follow Bessie. "I guess I'd better find out," he sighed, climbing up onto deck to find where she had gone. The cabin doors were ajar and he cautiously walked in. "Bessie?" Sounds of sobbing could be heard from his side cabin and he slowly pulled the drape aside. "Bessie?"

"Please put me ashore with the women..." She turned to him tearfully. "I cannot stay here!"

"Bessie," he sighed, sitting on the bunk next to her. "Yer can't return t' Port Royal. Th' other women have guessed yer are m' woman an' will waste no time in tellin' th' authorities!"

"Well then put me ashore somewhere else!" she cried.

"I can not Bessie!" Jack replied. "It would not be safe!" He reached out to hold her. "An' yer could be with child again... yer must stay with me."

"I don't want to stay," she sniffed, looking at him miserably.

Jack frowned for she was making no sense to him - he had thought that she trusted him and had agreed to stay onboard even if reluctantly. "What did happen to yer mother?" he asked quietly.

Bessie looked at him bitterly. "She killed herself - alright? Slit her own wrists because she couldn't take being chased by pirates any longer!" Jack held his tongue, unsure what to say. "The church wouldn't bury her so I had to dig her grave," she said quietly. "I was twelve... twelve Jack! And I've been running ever since from bloody pirates!"

Jack tightened his grip about her body, holding her tightly to him. "Bessie..." he murmured. "Bessie..." He realised now why she worked as a below-stairs maid for she had had to support herself whilst only a child. He also sadly realised that she would never be comfortable living onboard his ship. He sighed heavily. "At least stay until Hughes is dead an' once we find th' treasure I'll put yer ashore..."

She stiffened in his arms, turning sharply to face him. "That's what it is all about, isn't it?" She pushed him away from her, wriggling to the far side of the bunk. "It's not about me being safe, or being with child - it's all about the bloody treasure!" She looked at him dejectedly. "I thought you were different - that I could trust you but it's all been a lie..."

"Bessie!" Jack protested, startled when she lunged at him, reaching for his dagger. In horror he realised what she intended, forcing her back onto the bunk and holding her down. "No you don't Missy!" he hissed, pulling his sash off and tying her securely. "You aren't going t' follow her down that path! Savvy?"

"Let me go!" she shouted, wriggling frantically although she was firmly bound. Jack reached behind her, pulling free the storm ties and lashing her to the bunk.

"You are not going anywhere Missy!" he argued angrily. "An' don't yer dare think of hurtin' yerself again!"

"I hate you!" she shouted, not caring who heard. "I hate you, you bastard!"

Jack sighed, reluctantly gagging her too. "Believe it or not Bessie, it might have started out as fer th' treasure, but m' priorities have changed! Yer are m' woman and yer will stay m' woman - treasure or no treasure!" Unable to bear the accusing look in her eyes he rose, pulling the drapes shut behind him and locking the cabin door.

"Captain?" Paul Barker stood before him. "Is Miss Bessie alright?"

He never even saw the fist that floored him. "No, she isn't alright!" Jack hissed. "Thanks t' yer she now hates me, an' I've had t' tie her to th' bunk as she's just tried t' kill herself..."

"But why?" Paul sat up, dabbing his split lip with his hand.

"B'cause her mother killed herself when Bessie was just twelve!" Jack replied "Killed herself b'cause pirates wouldn't leave her alone!"

Joshamee gasped in disbelief nearby. "Why don't you tell her the truth then Jack?" he said quietly, ensuring nobody but Paul could overhear. Jack looked at him suspiciously. "We know it isn't just about the treasure any more... you're not fooling anyone!"

"Except yourself!" Paul smiled, wincing as his tongue checked his teeth.

"Now get back inside that cabin and tell her what you really feel and stop acting like an ass..." Joshamee sighed, belatedly adding "Captain".

Jack narrowed his eyes, scowling at his quartermaster. "How..." he began.

"I've known you too long Jack," Joshamee said. "The fact that you killed Thomson only confirmed my guess... plus the cross, the dress, the way your eyes follow her... do you want me to continue?"

"Does th' whole crew know?" Jack frowned worriedly He looked around the deck at a number of men who suddenly found they had chores elsewhere..

"Some," Paul admitted. "But after this they all will..."

Jack scowled at both of them, turning and unlocking his cabin doors. "I'll be out when I'm out," he said, slamming them behind him.


	32. The Going Rate

Usual disclaimers... but I'm plotting!

88888

**Chapter 32 - The Going Rate**

Jack paced around the main cabin, swallowing and glancing anxiously at the closed drapes. Muffled squeals of frustration could still be heard and occasionally Bessie could be heard bashing her feet against the bulkhead. He took a large swig of rum, leaving the bottle on the table, removing his weapons before slowly pulling back the drapes.

He looked at her as she glared at him, leaning against the doorway as he pondered his words. "If I told yer I loved yer, would yer believe me then?" Bessie's eyes narrowed as he walked towards her, perching in the edge of the bunk. "As soon as I can I'll set yer ashore, I promise Bessie," he sighed. "But I meant it when I said that it was too dangerous. In a few days Hughes will be dead, but there may be others. Until your father's treasure is found yer will get no peace, no safety, an' if yer are ashore then there is nothin' I can do t' protect yer." He pulled the gag from her mouth, pulling his finger back sharply as she went to bite him. "Not nice!" he chided.

"Not nice? Not nice is having you sit there and lie to me!" she retorted angrily.

"I haven't lied!" Jack protested.

"Sure," she replied sarcastically. "And the first words from your mouth were the truth? I don't think so! You lie as easily as you breathe!"

Jack undid the storm ties, slowly releasing her from his sash. He threw it to the other side of the cabin as she sat up, rubbing her wrists. "I meant what I said Bessie. It might have started out as a search fer yer father's treasure, but that isn't so important any more..." He stroked her cheek, smiling ruefully. "I'd ask yer t' marry me if I thought yer'd accept..."

"I'd sooner marry the Devil," she spat.

Jack shrugged, smiling to himself. "I thought that is what you called me?" he teased.

"I trusted you!" Bessie looked at him, shaking her head slowly. "I can't believe I actually trusted you!" Her distress was clear in her eyes.

"You can still trust me Bessie..." he began.

"I'll never trust you again," she retorted.

Jack looked at her sadly. "Just promise me then that yer'll not try t' hurt yerself then?" he asked, holding her chin in his hand, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Promise?" he pressed.

Bessie looked at him for what seemed an age before slowly nodding. "I promise," she said quietly, the fight and the anger gone from her.

"I've got to sort out droppin' off th' women," Jack apologised, rising. "Will yer be alright?"

"I'll survive," she said bitterly. "I always survive."

Jack sighed regretfully, leaving without further comment realising that whatever he said or did would probably only make things worse.

88888

Bessie watched him go, before leaving the side cabin and sitting by the stern windows, looking out at the sea through her tears. She had thought she could trust him, believing him to be different, but he was not. She was trapped, caught by a pirate who would not let her go until she gave him the treasure... and she genuinely did not know where it was. She wondered if Elizabeth knew of his deceit, or if she and her husband were in on it too - after all, had Jack not said that Will was a son of a pirate? For a moment she wished she could talk to Elizabeth, but she knew that Jack would never let her off the ship. Dejectedly she dragged a blanket from the bunk, curling up on the padded seat by the stern windows. She would work as she had promised, but she was damned if she was going to share his bunk.

88888

Jack watched as four of his crewmen returned from rowing the women ashore in the largest of the ships boats. He had waited until dark, giving them a lantern so that they could see to walk the short distance to Port Royal. Once free of them he intended to sail to the bay and wait for Jacob Bone to arrive. He would know that Jack would wait for him there and should at least be well enough by now to walk there. Once the boat was safely onboard he returned to his cabin, surprised to find it in darkness, the candle burnt out.

"Bessie?" he called softly, but he got no response. Assuming that she was asleep, he took off his clothes and wandered into the side cabin. "What the..." he gasped, stunned that she was not there. Frowning, he lit a fresh candle, realising that she could not have left the ship. A soft whimper caught his ear and he returned to the main cabin, spotting her next to the windows, curled beneath a blanket that was threatening to fall off her as she thrashed about in her sleep. She was obviously having a bad dream. Jack extinguished the light and walked across to her. "Bessie," he called. "Bessie..."

She woke with a frightened squeak, pressing herself against the window and as far away from him as she could, her eyes slowly registering his presence.

"Are yer alright?" Jack asked. "Yer looked like yer were having a bad dream?"

"I still am," she muttered sourly.

"Come t' bed Bessie," Jack tempted. "Yer can't sleep out here..."

"I can and I will," she retorted angrily. "Leave me alone!"

"Don't be daft," Jack smiled, reaching out to her.

"Daft?" she snorted derisively. "I may be daft, but at least I am not a lying, deceitful bastard of a pirate!" she hissed.

"That's not true!" Jack protested. "An yer can't sleep here!"

"Fine! I'll sleep on the floor then!" she spat, pulling her blanket about her and settling on the floor.

"Like hell yer will!" he cursed, grabbing her wrist and hauling her to her feet. He dragged her protesting through to the side cabin, throwing her on the bunk and blocking the doorway. "Yer sleep here!"

Bessie climbed off the bunk, trying to force her way past him. "Let me go!" she protested.

Jack shook his head. "No!" he argued. "Yer will listen t' me Bessie Masters an' yer will listen good!" Jack warned. "I meant what I said earlier! I've been lying to the crew, not to you!" Grabbing her arms he marched her backwards, forcing her to sit on the edge of the bunk. "I feared if they knew th' truth I'd be laughed off th' ship!"

"You wouldn't know what truth is if it bit you!" Bessie retorted.

"How's this fer truth?" Jack argued, grabbing her and forcing her back onto the bunk, holding her down as he kissed her. Feeling his body respond he pressed her hand to his groin. "See how much I want yer woman?" he asked.

"Go find yourself a whore!" she countered.

"If yer won't be m' woman then that is what yer will be!" Jack snarled, finally snapping. "Th' going rate is a shilling a poke... so I reckon yer are mine fer another forty seven times!"

"You..." Bessie gasped in disbelief. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" he threatened, pulling her shirt open. Buttons flew across the cabin and she suddenly burst into tears as he ripped it from her.

"Please, Jack" she sobbed. "Not like this..."

"Then what is it t' be Bessie - m' woman or m' whore?" Jack asked. Bessie looked at him, her eyes pleading, but he ignored her. "What's it t' be?" he pressed, feeling a louse when he saw her crumple.

"I'll be your woman," she cried tearfully, reaching to take her trousers off. He eased off slightly, allowing her to wriggle them to her ankles, kicking them to the floor. "Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

"Dammit Bessie!" he cursed, taking his shirt off and holding her to him. "All I want t' do is t' luv yer an' protect yer...please trust me!"

Bessie shook her head. "I can't," she explained. "You lie too well..."

"I'm not lying when I say I luv yer," Jack sighed, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Please Bessie, trust me again?" She just lay there, looking at him with tears running down her face. Regret filled his eyes and he settled down beside her, wrapping his arms about her naked body and pulling the blanket across them. "I won't touch yer Bessie if yer don't want me to," he offered, unsurprised when she did not answer him. He kissed her gently on the forehead again. "G'night luv," he muttered, shutting his eyes but not sleeping. He knew when he awoke they would be at the bay and he resolved to sneak into town to visit Will and Elizabeth. He needed to talk to Elizabeth in the hope that she could figure a way out of the mess that he was now in for he did not have a clue.


	33. Homecoming

Usual disclaimers... drat, drat and drat again!

88888

**Chapter 33 - Homecoming**

Laura led the way along the dark path, the lights of Port Royal glimmering before them. Only another half-mile and they would reach the outskirts of the town - and safety! The pirates had put them ashore a few miles from the town, just as dusk was falling, but had given them a lantern so that they could see safely. She wished Victoria would stop moaning - they were all barefoot and she was not the only person to stand on a sharp stone.

"Oh will you shut up!" she finally snapped. "We will soon be home!"

"But my feet hurt!" Victoria wailed.

"All of our feet hurt!" Laura retorted. "At least you haven't cut yourself like Bethany did!" She swung the lantern ahead, relieved when she heard a voice call out.

"Halt, who goes there?" a man's voice shouted.

"Laura Bristow and six others..." she said. "Charlotte Dayton, Bethany..."

"Bethany?" A second man's voice interrupted, dashing forward into the light.

"Father!" she cried, hobbling the last few yards into his arms.

He hugged her tightly before turning to the other man on duty with him. "Rouse the Sergeant," he ordered, "and bring some blankets!" He turned to Bethany, delighted disbelief on his face. "How..."

"The Black Pearl rescued us," Laura said. "They put us ashore a few miles from here..."

"The Black Pearl?" he gasped. "But they're pirates!"

"Pirates who had a feud with Hughes it seems," Laura smiled, looking up as more troops arrived, gratefully accepting the offered blanket around her shoulders.

"Back to your post McCulloch!" the Sergeant ordered. "You can see your daughter later - they are wanted up at the fort for questioning." He turned to the young women. "Marines will be sent to your parents to inform them of your return," he smiled. "If you would follow me..."

The seven girls followed the Sergeant through the town to the fort, surprised on arrival to find the Commodore himself waiting for them. They were clearly expected, eight chairs had been found and placed before his desk. "Please, sit," he beckoned, waiting until they were all seated before continuing. "I am delighted that you have returned unharmed," he began. "Sergeant Bell tells me that you claim to have been rescued and returned by the Black Pearl?" Seven voices tried to talk at once. "One at a time!"

"It was the Black Pearl," Laura explained. "Captain Sparrow rescued us from Captain Hughes and sank his ship. The Black Pearl then brought us back..."

"And why exactly would..." James Norrington frowned.

"Because Bessie was his woman!" Matilda interrupted.

He frowned, looking at the empty seat, suddenly realising that there were only seven women before him. "Bessie Smith... the maid?"

"The disgraced maid," Maeve sniped. "And who do you think did the disgracing?" Several of the women sniggered.

"Except her name wasn't Smith," Laura explained. "It was Masters, I think, and Captain Hughes wanted her for a map..."

"Hughes..." the Commodore muttered to himself, "and a map..." Things were starting to make sense to him, including the numerous sightings of Jack Sparrow within Port Royal. "So Hughes snatches Sparrow's woman and the Black Pearl goes after Hughes..." He frowned. "But why did Hughes take you?"

"He was going to sell us," Bethany said quietly. "I overheard one of the pirates talking..."

"So it seems we have to be thankful to Sparrow for your lives..." James Norrington said, the words sticking in his throat.

"And our honour," Laura added.

"And your honour," he acknowledged. He realised he would have to speak with Elizabeth Turner as soon as possible. She and her husband would know what Jack Sparrow was up to - they were bound to!

88888

The news of the return of the seven women spread around the town quickly and Jacob Bones realised it was time to leave... and fast! Seven returning meant that one had remained and he guessed that one was Bessie. Wincing he dressed and put on his weapons, walking gingerly to the door. He paused, hearing footsteps on the stairs, drawing his pistol. The door flew open - it was Will.

"Time to go!" Will gasped. "Elizabeth has been summoned to the Commodore!" He stopped, staring at the pistol.

"I was just leaving," Jacob winced, his chest hurting as he walked. "I'll slip quietly out of town and make for the bay... I'm sure the Black Pearl will be there."

"Tell Jack not to come into town," Will warned. "If the Commodore has made the connection to Elizabeth then our house is sure to be watched..."

"And were you?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure not," Will assured him, "but go carefully just in case..."

Jacob nodded, carefully following Will from Bessie's home. He pulled the door shut behind him, locking it and handing Will the key. "Look after this," he said. "I get the feeling Bessie won't be back..."

"Just warn Jack, and make sure he stays out of town!" Will urged as they parted, each walking in different directions and carefully checking if they were being followed.

88888

"Bones!" Jack stopped on the path as he saw Jacob tiredly walking towards him.

"Captain," he acknowledged. "Will says not to go to town - Elizabeth has been summoned to the Commodore and he fears they are expecting you."

"Damn!" Jack cursed. He had wanted to talk to Elizabeth about Bessie, but now it was clear that it was too dangerous. "Well let's at least get yer back to th' ship," he smiled, turning and walking back westwards towards the bay. He shrugged to himself, figuring that he would have to figure out how to handle Bessie himself. Even the gift of his best cotton shirt had not pacified her and he realised he would have to do some serious thinking.

88888

"Mistress Turner... Elizabeth..." James Norrington sighed. "May I ask why you attended Bessie Masters when she was attacked? You summoned the midwife, yes?"

"Masters?" Elizabeth evaded. "Bessie's name is Smith..."

James Norrington looked at her, raising one eyebrow. "We both know her name is Masters. Bessie Masters, only daughter of Horace Masters - a magnet for every pirate in the Caribbean." He watched her expression carefully. "And your friend Sparrow found her... didn't he. He was the father of her child, wasn't he?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth lied. "Bessie never said." At least the last bit was the truth - it was Jack who had said the babies were his.

"So why did you attend her?" he pressed.

Elizabeth smiled, looking at him innocently. "She used to work for my father... I felt sorry for her and nobody else in the town was helping her..."

"So you are claiming it was your Christian duty?" James Norrington frowned.

"Indeed," Elizabeth said, reminding herself to volunteer nothing and keep her explanations simple.

"So perhaps you can explain why Sparrow has kept her aboard his ship... in his cabin..." he asked.

Elizabeth frowned. This was news to her. "I have no idea," she admitted. "Bessie did not return with the other women?"

"No." James Norrington did not elaborate but stared expectantly at Elizabeth.

"I honestly do not know why," Elizabeth finally said. "Bessie is frightened of pirates... I can offer no explanation."

"Can not or will not?" James ventured.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "Can not," she replied.

The Commodore looked at her knowingly, but did not press further. "Well, if you do happen to see either of them, let them know not to return to Port Royal..." He smiled. "Take care Elizabeth."

"I will," she nodded, rising to leave. "Thank you for letting me know Bessie is safe."

"Safe?" James Norrington snorted.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Safer than with Hughes at least," she smiled. "Good day James."

"Elizabeth." He rose politely as she left before sitting back at his desk. He pulled the sheet of paper he had been reading before she arrived, pondering the name at the head of the page... Horace Masters - deceased.


	34. Sweet Words

Usual disclaimers... ho-hum!

88888

**Chapter 34 - Sweet Words**

Joshamee Gibbs sat worriedly at the table, surrounded by the rest of the senior crew. He was glad that Bessie was working with Ned in the galley for he knew she would not approve of what Jack was proposing.

"We'll do it Captain," Jacob assured Jack. "But are you sure that you want to do it?"

Jack took a swig from the bottle of rum he had been nursing throughout the meeting. "I'm sure," he said darkly. "He cost me m' unborn sons..."

"What does Bessie think of this?" Joshamee asked quietly.

Jack shrugged. "She doesn't know," he admitted, "but even if she did it would not change m' plans. He dies t'night!" He looked around the table, daring the crew to disagree with him, but only received a chorus of 'Aye'. "Meetin' over!" he sighed, pushing his chair back and watching the men as they left the cabin. He knew they did not like his plan, but the vengeance would be his.

"Captain..." Joshamee paused by the door. "Jack... how is Bessie? She has been awfully subdued these last few days - I thought you were going to make things up?"

Jack took another swig of rum, and then a second. "And how d' yer make up with a woman that won't believe a word yer say?" he asked sarcastically.

"Gifts and sweet words would be a start," Joshamee suggested. "Eat alone, not with the crew..." He shrugged. "Offer her something she wants..."

Jack suddenly broke into a big grin, putting the bottle of rum down on the table with such force that Joshamee feared that it would break. "Gibbs, yer an angel!" he declared, realising exactly what he could offer Bessie - the ultimate gift... he would teach her to read and write!

88888

Bessie knew something was up when a number of crew knocked on the cabin doors, carrying in platters laden with food. "What the..." she stuttered.

"We're eatin' in here t'night," Jack smiled, taking the last platter and sending the crew scurrying. He turned the key in the lock. "Will yer wear yer dress?" He smiled at her stunned expression. "Please?" He started to light some of the candles in the cabin. "Please Bessie?"

Reluctantly she nodded, walking into the side cabin to find the silk dress. She slipped out of the trousers and shirt, laying them neatly to one side before wriggling into the dress. When she emerged, Jack courteously did her laces without any roving hands and led her to the table. "What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Fer once, nothin'," Jack grinned. "Although I'd like a chance t' start again..." He slid a small box across the table. "Will yer wear these fer me too?"

Cautiously Bessie took the small box, opening it to reveal a dainty pair of pearl earrings. "I cannot," she said apologetically.

"Why?" Jack frowned. "Don't yer like them?"

"They are beautiful," she admitted. "But my ears are not pierced..."

Jack looked at her, startled. "I never noticed," he cursed. "I could do them fer yer? A cold cloth an' a quick needle..."

"I..." she stuttered. "I'm not sure..."

"I'd say trust me," Jack said wryly, "but I can guess yer answer..."

"You presume to know me," Bessie retorted coldly.

"Prove me wrong then... trust me an' I'll pierce yer ears..." Jack tempted. "An' then these are yours..."

Bessie realised he had boxed her, his grin proving that he knew it. To say no would be to accept that he knew her... but to say yes would mean trusting him... "I hate you," she hissed. His grin just spread wider. "Do it then!" she said defiantly.

Jack nodded, turning and rummaging in the side cabin until he emerged with a cloth and a needle. "I'll be back in a moment..." he said, unlocking the cabin door and returning a few moments later with a bucket of sea water. He locked the door again behind him and put the cloth in the cold salt water. When it was cold enough for his satisfaction he held it to her ear. He held her gaze, smiling wolfishly at the close contact.

"Ow!" Bessie protested at the sudden jab to her ear, but deft fingers fixed the earring before she could complain further.

"An' now th' other one..." Jack smiled, making the cloth as cold as he could again. Another quick jab and he was done, although Bessie did not cry out this time - expecting the pain and refusing to give him the satisfaction of making her cry out. "Yer must wash yer ears carefully fer a few weeks, but then they'll heal," he grinned, kissing her on the lips. Bessie jumped backwards, glowering at him. "Yer look beautiful..." He smiled on seeing her blush.

"I still don't trust you!" she declared. "You can't buy me with honey words and jewellery..."

Jack looked at her, chuckling to himself. "Yer wouldn't believe me if I said I wasn't trying to" he said softly. "So why don't we eat..."

Bessie held her tongue, merely nodding and reaching for the food. Jack smiled to himself, noting how she still found it hard to believe that all of the food was for them - as if she expected it to disappear before her eyes.

"Wine?" he asked, reaching for a bottle that he had selected from the hold earlier in the day. His lips twitched, teasing, wondering if she would accept.

"Thank you but no," Bessie refused, holding her hand over her glass. "I'd rather water if we still have any..."

"It's a bit stale," Jack admitted. "We won't be able t' pick up any fresh until we reach Tortuga."

"Tortuga!" Bessie gasped, paling. "But that's full of..."

"Pirates," Jack interrupted, chuckling at her. "Well, it is what we are luv," he grinned. A sharp knock sounded on the door. "It's time!"

"Time for what?" Bessie asked, worriedly looking at his eyes as they darkened.

"Time fer me t' see t' Hughes," Jack explained. "Stay here an' I'll be back when we're ready fer yer."

"I..." she stuttered.

"Yer must see his end Bessie." Jack said. "I want him t' know yer are with me!" Bessie nodded uncertainly. "I'll be back shortly."

88888

Jack left her, quietly locking the cabin door behind him. He trusted that his crew would not try anything, not after the example set with John Thomson, but he was not taking any chances. "Better safe than sorry," he muttered, walking alone down to the brig.

Archibald Hughes stared angrily at him from within the bars. "So you eventually grace me with your presence Sparrow," he snarled.

Jack laughed darkly. "Well I'll be relieved of yer presence after t'night Hughes... t'night yer die!" He lounged against the bulkhead, looking at his enemy. "Yer know yer shouldn't have touched Bessie... shouldn't have hurt her. Nor should yer have killed m' sons!"

"That was an accident!" Archibald Hughes tried to explain. "She tripped over that bloody cat! Could've killed both of us too!"

"Whatever yer might have meant," Jack interrupted, "th' result was their deaths! An' fer that you will die..."

Archibald Hughes laughed at Jack. "Pirates don't have families!" he snorted. "It makes them vulnerable - as her father found out!"

Jack shrugged. "Perhaps," he admitted. "But how many of us have th' chance of somethin' good, somethin' pure in our lives anymore?" He smiled. "She's m' woman, an' perhaps one day she'll even be m' wife..." He looked closely at the other pirate. "D'yer have any family Hughes? Will anyone mourn yer death? I think not!" He turned, shouting up the stairs. "Gibbs! Are yer ready?"

"Aye Captain," Joshamee replied, his voice floating from above.

Jack drew his pistol, opening the cell. "Out yer come," he ordered, forcing his enemy up the stairs to the gun deck where Joshamee was waiting with most of the crew. "Tie his hands an' feet," Jack instructed, "an' gag him!" He leaned close to Archibald. "I'd make yer peace with yer maker now," he suggested. "Yer've not much time..."

Although Archibald Hughes struggled briefly, there was little he could do and soon he was bound and gagged. The men picked him up, laying him in a waiting sailcloth and fixing a cannonball to his feet. His eyes widened with terror as he realised his fate, but Jack stitched the cloth shut until he was totally encased in the deathly shroud. "Bring 'im!" he ordered as he climbed up to the main deck to fetch Bessie.


	35. Death and Protestation

Usual disclaimers... but I'm plotting!

88888

**Chapter 35 - Death and Protestation**

Jack unlocked his cabin door, finding Bessie sitting by the stern windows stroking Daffodil on her lap. She looked up as he entered. "Time fer Hughes t' die," he said, offering her his arm. Bessie did not speak as he led her across to where a trestle was readied; Hughes already laid out upon it.

"You've already killed him?" Bessie frowned, her step faltering as he led her closer.

"Not yet," Jack grinned, leaning closely to the wrapped body. "Yer should never have touched Bessie," he said darkly. "Goodbye Hughes!" He laughed as Archibald Hughes thrashed about within the bindings.

"He's not dead!" Bessie gasped, looking in horror at Jack, only then realising what he was about to do.

"Soon will be." Jack nodded to the crew that were holding the trestle.

"But..." Bessie protested, but a quiet shake of the head from Joshamee bade her hold her tongue. The crew raised the trestle and Jack watched as his enemy slid smoothly towards the sea, a loud splash in the darkness marking his demise. There was no eulogy for Archibald Hughes, no prayers said.

"Wha..." Jack staggered as Bessie unexpectedly slumped against him, catching her as she fell. "Bessie?" He gathered her in his arms, her head cradled against his chest.

"Poor lass," Joshamee exclaimed. "Fainted clean away!"

"Best cure is t' loosen clothin'," Jack grinned, carrying her back towards the cabin. "Make fer Tortuga," he ordered. "We've some partyin' t' do!"

A chorus of "Aye" sounded round the deck and all the men went about their tasks eagerly, unfurling the sails as Paul Barker climbed the stairs to the quarterdeck to take the helm. They had not been to Tortuga for a number of months and were all eager to return.

88888

Bessie came to laying on the bunk, staring at the bulkhead above her. Jack hovered at the edge of her vision. "Bessie?" he asked softly. "Bessie, are yer alright?"

She turned, looking at him in shock. "You... you killed him!"

"I told yer I would," Jack said, not understanding her reaction. "He can no longer hurt yer Bessie." He reached out to reassure her, surprised when she flinched at his touch. "Bessie?"

"What you did was wrong!" she protested pulling away from him. "You buried him alive!"

"It was no less than he deserved!" Jack argued.

"It was a mockery!" she cried. "A mockery that lessened every burial that has ever happened on this ship!"

"But Bessie..." Jack began, reaching out to comfort her.

"No," she interrupted, brushing his hand away. "It lessens every burial - including the burial of our sons!"

"He killed our sons!" Jack argued. "They died an' yer could have too!"

"But I didn't!" Bessie countered. "It was wrong! No, worse than wrong, it was evil!"

Jack looked at her, studying her face silently for what seemed like an age. Finally, he spoke. "I'm sorry yer feel that way Bessie," he said softly. "But I won't apologise fer doin' what I did. I'll do whatever I need t' in order t' protect yer..."

"I don't want your protection!" she protested.

Jack wrapped his arms about her, tightening them until her struggles died. "An' what if yer are already with child again?" he said softly, placing his hand on her stomach. "I know yer don't want t' stay onboard Bessie... but hopefully news of this will keep yer safe..."

"Even at the cost of your soul?" she asked, looking at him tearfully.

"Some would say that I'm already damned Bessie," he smiled ruefully, kissing her on the top of her head and hugging her.

"You shouldn't say that," she chided. "God teaches us that all can be rescued..."

"P'raps yer can be my rescuer then," Jack tempted, brushing a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "But savin' me will have t' wait. It is late an' yer should be in bed..."

Bessie looked at him worriedly. "You will keep your word?"

"What was that?" he grinned, teasing.

"You..." she started.

"I know," he stopped her, his fingers on her lips. "I won't touch yer if yer don't want me to..." He slid her dress from her shoulder. "Unless yer do want me to?" he offered.

"No, I don't want you to touch me," Bessie said firmly, eyes daring him to make a comment as she slid off the bed and slipped out of her dress, standing briefly before him naked but for her necklace and earrings. Jack gulped audibly.

"I'll keep m' word," he winced, "but yer sure know how t' tempt a man..."

"Perhaps if I could have an undershift then my nakedness would not be a problem?" Bessie retorted.

"It isn't a problem..." Jack sighed. "More of a dilemma." He smiled regretfully. "Go on, in yer get!" He moved to one side, allowing Bessie to climb into the bunk, burrowing under the blankets before taking off his shirt and joining her. He wrapped his arms around her. "G'night Bessie," he muttered, kissing her softly on the head again. "P'raps yer'll trust me t'morrow!"

"Never," Bessie muttered drowsily but she was soon asleep, her head resting on his chest.

Jack stroked her hair. "Yer'll be mine some day Bessie Masters," he said quietly. He smiled to himself as he thought of his reputation, and how it would be ruined if it ever became known that he had a naked, bejewelled, pretty young woman in his bed and all he did was hold her. He slid his hand beneath the blanket and down her back until it rested on her bare bottom, He hugged her to him. "T' hell with reputations," he muttered, wrapping his other arm around her and settling down to sleep. She would be his again, and he was prepared to wait.


	36. Tortuga

Usual disclaimers... nevermind!

Last chapter for today...

88888

**Chapter 36 - Tortuga**

Bessie avoided Jack for most of the following day, still shocked by Jack's actions. She would occasionally glance at him, worrying over what he had done the day before. Joshamee Gibbs noticed her gaze and walked close to her. "What is the matter Bessie?" he asked quietly. "You've been staring at Jack all day?"

"He scares me," she admitted, looking the gruff old pirate in the eye. She felt safe with him, knowing that her mother had known him reassured her. "What kind of man does what he did yesterday?"

"One that loves you and would do anything to protect you," Joshamee assured her.

"I find that hard to believe," she retorted.

"So did I to begin with," he chuckled. "But you can believe it." He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Trust him Bessie, he's a good man really..."

"Except where treasure is concerned," she replied quietly. "And that is all I am to him... a way to my father's treasure."

"You misjudge him Bessie," Joshamee shook his head sadly.

Bessie snorted derisively. "I think not," she said, bending down to pick up Daffodil who was weaving around her feet again, demanding attention. "Excuse me Mister Gibbs."

88888

It was dusk when the Black Pearl sailed into the rocky harbour of Tortuga, the town's lights twinkling, beckoning those onboard to come and sample its delights. Jack could see that the crew were eager to go ashore and so was he. He walked into his cabin to find Bessie eating a small dinner alone. She looked up on seeing him enter. "Mister Gibbs said you would be eating ashore," she said, "and that I was to stay within the cabin..."

"It would be safer for you," Jack admitted. "There are men out there that would make Hughes look like a saint..." He sat down next to her. "I wish yer'd trust me Bessie," he said quietly.

"I can't," she replied. "You scare me..."

Jack leaned closer, stroking her cheek, her innocence showing in the honesty of her words. Sometimes he forgot how young she truly was. "I want yer t' trust me, t' be m' woman again..." She shook her head and Jack sighed heavily, rising slowly. "I won't be back 'til late... p'raps not until th' morning. I bring yer some more food an' water from th' galley an' I'll lock yer in." He rose, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Don't worry, yer'll be safe."

He left, locking the door behind him. He was not taking any chances whatsoever this close to Tortuga and was leaving double the usual watch onboard. Once he was sure that Bessie would have enough food and drink, he locked her in again. "You coming Captain?" Henry Holt shouted, holding the last ships boat that was going ashore.

"Of course I am!" Jack grinned, climbing over the side and scrambling down to the bobbing boat. The men rowed eagerly and Jack soon found his feet leading him towards the Faithful Bride, his favoured tavern. Soon the rum was flowing and he found himself pleasantly drunk, a rum in one hand and a whore in the other.

"Where've you been Jack?" Giselle pouted. "I missed you..." She ran her nails across his chest, stopping to lick her fingers suggestively. She frowned, noting his distraction. "Jack?" she whispered, running her hand towards his groin, smiling when she felt him respond.

Jack groaned, staggering to rise. Taking Giselle by the arm he led her outside. He knew where she lived - no quick fumbles in an alley for Captain Jack Sparrow. He needed a woman, he needed Bessie... but she did not want him and Giselle did. Well, his money at least he drunkenly acknowledged, slamming down several shillings on a table. She smiled, coming to him and slowly undressing him before stripping off herself and leading him to her bed.

88888

She looked up at him, a frown marring her pretty face. "Who is she Jack?" she demanded angrily. "Who is Bessie?"

"Eh?" he puzzled, trying to focus on her.

"Who is Bessie? You cried out her name!" She pouted. "You've never cried the name of another before!"

"Bessie?" he mumbled, suddenly sitting upright. "Bessie... Bessie!" He staggered out of the bed, reaching for his clothes.

"Jack Sparrow!" Giselle screeched. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Back..." he muttered, pulling his clothes on as he wobbled alarmingly.

"Jack Sparrow! Don't you dare go!" she protested, watching in dismay as he weaved towards the door. He placed a number of shillings next to his earlier payment.

"Have a night off," he slurred, closing the door behind him and making his way towards the docks. Eventually he managed to find one of the ships boats from the Black Pearl and made his way haphazardly back to the ship. He clambered aboard without serious mishap and, on his second attempt, managed to unlock the door. He staggered into his cabin, remembering to lock the door behind him.

"Bessie?" he called. "Bessie?" He stumbled into his side cabin to find her in his bunk, snuggled beneath the blankets and naked except for the jewellery. "Bessie... I need yer!" A single candle was safely placed within a storm lantern, Daffodil asleep beside her. She still was frightened of the dark when she was alone.

Sleepily she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "You're drunk!" she accused, able to smell the rum on his breath from across the other side of the cabin.

He peeled off his shirt, sitting next to her on the bunk. "I need yer Bessie, please!" His boots hit the floor - two heavy thuds that woke Daffodil with a start. She mewed at him in protest.

Bessie gasped, noticing the scratches on his back. "You come to me having been with another woman!" She backed away from him, her disgust clear on her face.

"But she was just a whore," Jack protested. "I only went t' Giselle as yer rebuff me..."

"You've some nerve!" she argued, holding the blanket to her.

"Not nerve... need." He looked at her miserably. "Please Bessie, even if yer won't trust me, just be m' woman again... I need yer..." He evicted Daffodil and lay down beside her, leaning across and kissing her, his tongue demanding she open her lips. Gradually they parted, his tongue in her mouth with an urgency that made her gasp. Her body arched against him. "See," he mumbled, "yer need me too if only yer'd admit it..."

"I... hate... you..." she stuttered between kisses.

"An' I luv yer, if only yer'd believe me!" He kissed her again, his hands caressing her body until she groaned with a need that matched his. "Bessie..." He guided her hands to his trousers. "Please..."

Bessie swallowed audibly, nervously admitting to herself that he was right. She did want him, but she did not trust him. She knew he would only use her until her father's treasure was found, his honey words tempting her to repeat the pleasure they had shared before. Cursing herself she reached for his laces.

Jack shuddered as she slowly undid his trousers, sliding them from his hips. "Oh Bessie," he groaned, pulling her to him and burying his face in her long hair, nuzzling her neck. "I luv yer..."

88888

Is he forgiven yet?

Reviews? (Sits back and winces)


	37. Clean and Dirty

Usual disclaimers... pah!

There are only four chapters today... this first one has not been edited by Mul as it has been lost in the internet void and, despite being sent on five occasions, has yet to arrive. Sometimes the connections between the UK and Australia can be so damned cantankerous!

Anyway... read on... and Pen, you were almost right!

88888

**Chapter 37 - Clean & Dirty**

Joshamee Gibbs could not believe the gossip that flew around Tortuga the next morning. Jack had a woman called Bessie and he had killed Archibald Hughes over this woman. Giselle had wasted no time heading for the taverns and wailing her loss to the other whores... and it had spread like wildfire. Joshamee guessed that the crew had added to the gossip considering the graphic descriptions of Captain Hughes' demise. He shook his head and hoped that nobody would make the connection to Horace Masters. Nursing his hangover he rowed slowly back to the Black Pearl with a number of the crew only to find Jack rowing back to town. Both boats stopped.

"Jack!" Joshamee cried in disbelief. "Where are you going?"

"To town... Bessie needs some things..." Jack explained, puzzled by Joshamee's apparent concern.

"I'm coming with you," Joshamee sighed. "Do you have any idea of the gossip that is flying at the moment?" He scrambled awkwardly across to the other boat, leaving the crew to row back to the Black Pearl. "The whole town knows you have a woman called Bessie!" he chided. "What on earth possessed you to leave Giselle? She was furious!"

Jack grinned unrepentantly. "Bessie!" he smiled, handing the oars to his quartermaster. "Th' sun is shinin', we're in Tortuga an' all is well with th' world..."

"So the two of you have made up then?" Joshamee frowned, relieved that the matter seemed to have been resolved.

"In a manner of speakin'..." Jack sighed. "She won't trust me but she won't deny me at least... I'm still workin' on th' trust matter."

"And how do you propose to do that?" he puzzled.

"By teachin' her t' read!" Jack grinned.

"Bessie can't..." Joshamee gasped in disbelief.

"Her mother never taught her," Jack sighed. "Too busy runnin' from pirates... I should be able t' find a slate an' some chalk in town." He paused, glancing back towards the ship. Joshamee shook his head, jumping from the boat as it bumped against the dock and making it quickly secure. "I need t' buy her some clothes too... can't have her in m' old clothes all th' time."

Joshamee rolled his eyes, but made no comment as he trailed Jack around the town, carrying some items whilst having others sent back to the ship. Knowing she was uncomfortable in trousers he bought several dresses that she would be able to work in before his eye was caught by a rich plum-coloured brocade. His fingers caressed the fabric.

"Your lady would look beautiful in that Captain," the storekeeper tempted, having heard the rumours, but he could see that Jack was already taken with it. "I have a cream undershift that would look stunning beneath it..."

"I'll take both, an' two cotton undershifts if yer have some," Jack agreed, smiling as the man found what he asked for, placing them on the counter. Jack held them up, inspecting the fabric for damage but was relieved to find there was none. He haggled briefly before heading back to the Black Pearl, pleased with his purchases and wanting to see Bessie's face over the dress.

88888

Bessie looked at the numerous parcels in disbelief, spluttering as Jack held up the plum dress. "Will yer wear this fer me?" he asked. "It comes with an undershift... an' I've got yer some plain undershifts too..."

"No undergarments?" she ventured, her eyes still hypnotised by the dress.

"I wouldn't buy them here... yer want a proper seamstress fer that..." He grinned mischievously, wrapping his arms about her and inching his hand up her shirt. "An' it means I can get t' yer easier!" He squeezed her breast, teasing her nipple.

"Jack!" she protested, aware of Joshamee Gibbs just about to enter the cabin carrying yet more parcels.

"These have just arrived... and the other thing" he said, studiously ignoring Jack's roving hand and placing the parcels on the table. "I'll shut the door behind me."

Jack grinned, leaving Bessie for long enough to lock the door as Joshamee left, but no longer. "Why don't yer try it on..." he suggested, reaching for the buttons on her shirt.

"But..." she stuttered, aware that he was backing her towards the side cabin - and his bunk.

"But what?" he smiled innocently, kissing her.

"But it's morning!" she countered.

"So?" he shrugged, stopping as she bumped against the bunk, pushing her now undone shirt from her shoulders. His hands reached for her trousers. "Undress me," he murmured, nuzzling her neck, nipping, teasing as he slid her trousers downwards. Realising the futility of any further protests now that she was naked, Bessie removed his belt and sash, gradually removing his waistcoat and shirt. He groaned as her hands reached towards his trousers. "Bessie," he sighed as he laid her backwards on the bunk, climbing nimbly in beside her, his hands unceasing in their movement as they caressed her body. She gasped as he kissed her, working his way slowly towards her toes and then back again, easing her legs apart.

"Please," she whispered, forcing him back up her body until he lay above her, wrapping her legs possessively about his hips, desperately wanting to relive the previous night. Jack grinned, accepting her invitation, shuddering with pleasure as he entered her.

Bessie jumped on hearing a loud bump outside of the cabin window, Jack groaning with delight at her sudden movement. Joshamee's voice called out. "Thirty minutes Jack!"

"Aye!" he replied.

"What was that about?" Bessie frowned, wondering at Jack's wide grin.

"You'll have t' wait an' see Missy!" he laughed, grinding his hips against her, smiling as she gasped and arched against him. "But fer that thirty minutes yer are mine!"

88888

Jack slipped from the bunk and pulled on his trousers. "Stay here," he said, "an' no peekin'!" He pulled the drape across the door, ensuring her privacy as well as maintaining his secret for a few moments longer. He unlocked the cabin door, smiling as he saw two crewmen waiting for him to emerge. "Carry it in lads!" he ordered. They carried the bulky object carefully, trying to lose as little water as possible. Jack tossed them a gold piece each. "Disappear!" he ordered and they quickly scrambled over the side of the ship, heading shorewards, knowing smirks on their faces.

He turned back to the cabin, shutting and locking the doors and returned to the side cabin, grinning when he saw Bessie was still waiting for him in the bunk. "Close yer eyes an' come with me," he smiled, holding his hands out to her. "Trust me..."

"Should I dress?" Bessie frowned, biting back a comment about never trusting him.

"Yer are perfect as yer are," Jack grinned, his eyes roaming her body. "Th' doors are locked an' yer will be quite safe." Slowly she put her hands in his, sliding off the bunk until she stood before him. "Close yer eyes!" he repeated, walking backwards as he led her through into the main cabin. Releasing her hands he walked around behind her, wrapping his arms about her waist. "M' gift fer yer," he whispered.

Slowly Bessie opened her eyes, unsure what she would find. "A bath!" she gasped, looking in disbelief at it.

"Yer don't know how hard it was t' find in Tortuga," Jack joked. "Us pirates bein' dirty creatures an' all..."

Bessie stared at the bath, still not believing what she was seeing. Unlike her old battered tin bath, this one was enamelled inside, painted with dainty blue flowers. It had clearly come from a very rich household. Cautiously she trailed her fingers in the water, finding although it smelled of the sea it pleasantly warm but not over hot.

Jack turned to the table, searching for something he had bought earlier in the day. "I've got soap too," he grinned, presenting it to her with a flourish. Bessie smiled in delight for she had not been able to have a bath since the night that Archibald Hughes had abducted her.

"Still hate me?" Jack teased, laughing as she scowled at him. "Come on, I'll wash yer back!"

Carefully Bessie climbed into the bath, laughing as some of the water spilled over the rim. "I can wash myself," she assured him.

"Let me?" Jack snatched at the soap, holding the bar out of her reach. "I've been wantin' t' do this since th' first time I spied on yer," he admitted. Slowly Bessie leaned forwards and Jack wetted the soap, working up a lather as well as getting himself in one. He loved her soft skin, how it was so pale where it had not been exposed to the Caribbean sun. "Now lean back..." he tempted, washing her hair before paying particular attention to her breasts.

"Jack!" she protested, but he just smiled, moving his ministrations to her shoulders, gradually washing each arm.

"Stand up," he ordered.

"What?" Bessie puzzled.

"Stand up... go on!" He grinned as she rose, standing in the bath before him. Slowly he worked down her body, his hands automatically easing her legs apart slightly.

She leaned back, wobbling alarmingly. "If you want me again Jack then you can bathe as well!"

"I thought yer'd never ask," he slurred, shedding his trousers before sighing regretfully in the realisation that there was not enough room for two in the bath. He finished rinsing her off and helped her out, watching the water as it ran in rivulets down her body. "Will yer return th' favour?" he asked hopefully.

Bessie blushed. "If you want..." she replied cautiously.

"If I want?" he gasped. "Of course I bloody want!" He handed her the soap, grinning in delight. He remembered the last time a woman had bathed him, although he had to pay good gold for the experience - but the brothel in Bridgetown had been very exclusive. He shuddered in delight as she started to soap his back.

"How should I do your hair?" Bessie asked, staring in bafflement at the beaded plaits before her.

"Take th' beads out carefully an' I'll show yer how t' plait them back in later..." Jack instructed, reaching up to help her. Once free of adornment she washed his hair, soaping it well for she dreaded to think when it had last been clean.

Cautiously she started to wash his chest, her fingers tracing the outline of the two shot scars that marked his body. He slowly stood up in the bath, his arousal from her ministrations clear to see. "An th' rest of me... all of me..." He smiled to himself as he saw her gulp but she continued to wash him until he was clean. She stepped back when she had finished and Jack reluctantly climbed out of the bath, dripping water on the floor as he wrapped his arms about her. "I seem t' remember an interestin' offer..." he teased, kissing her demandingly and guided her back to the side cabin - trying on the dress could wait!

88888

Down Ani... and you can mop up that slobber!


	38. Interlude

Usual disclaimers... but I'm plotting!

88888

**Chapter 38 - Interlude**

Jack was ribbed the following morning for his clean skin, but he took it with good grace. He knew that they would be leaving soon - the fresh water would be loaded that afternoon - and then they would be back to what they did best... taking ships. He looked at Bessie as she sat beside him, blushing as their good natured but ribald comments included her. He let it go on for a while before he spoke out, seeing that she was becoming upset. "Enough!" he barked. "Let Bessie be!" Eyebrows raised but the crew knew well enough to bide their tongues. Jack nodded, turning to Bessie. "Why don't yer have yer breakfast in th' cabin?" he suggested. "It'll be quieter there..." He watched her leave before addressing the crew. "Yer know that wasn't very nice," he threatened.

"Ease up Captain," Paul Barker said. "The men were only joshing!"

"She's young enough t' be yer daughter Barker!" Jack accused.

"And nearly yours!" Paul retorted, laughing.

Jack smiled wryly acknowledging the truth - Bessie was almost half his age. "Just remember that she could lead us t' her father's gold - we need her t' be happy here!" he cautioned. He was pleased when a number of the crew started to nod, seeing the sense in this.

"And in the meantime she warms your bunk..." Paul teased.

Jack grinned. "Aye, and delightfully too!" Scraping his bowl he rose heading to the galley. He stopped by the stairwell. "She is m' woman an' yer'd best be remembering that - make certain yer don't upset her," he warned. "She's good at disappearin'!"

88888

Bessie paused a moment, listening to the voices below. So Jack was worried that she might disappear, did he? She smiled quietly to herself - he was right to suspect her for if the chance came she would take it. She left her bowl, suddenly not hungry and wandered back to the cabin, shutting the door firmly behind her and sitting by the stern windows, smiling as Daffodil came and sat on her lap. She realised that Jack would never let her go, and that if she did break free that he would never stop searching for her until her father's treasure had been found. She stared moodily out the window, trying to figure out what she could do. She put her hand to her stomach, worrying what she would do if she were pregnant... if she were carrying his child again. Although she hoped that she was not, Bessie realised that it was only a matter of time before it happened - and every time he loved her increased the chances. For a moment she wished she could turn him away but her body shivered at the memory of his touch... his tempting touch that left her always wanting more. She hated him, she did not trust him, but she needed him.

88888

Jack continued to oversee the loading of supplies for most of the day for the Black Pearl was to sail at dusk. He liked to leave at night for the fewer eyes that noted their direction the better as far as he was concerned. He worried about Bessie for she was very quiet... too quiet in a way. He had not been joking when he had spoken to the crew and he was extremely glad that she could not swim. She could not leave the ship and he had no intention of allowing her to do so.

When he eventually returned to the cabin she was already asleep, the lit candle giving her the reassurance she needed when she was left alone. He slipped out of his clothes, hoping she would wake, but she merely muttered in her sleep and rolled against him until her head rested on his chest. Smiling Jack leaned across and blew out the candle before wrapping his arm about her and settling down to sleep himself as the Black Pearl sailed east towards the Mona Passage and the numerous islands beyond. They were bound to find ships there for the taking and the crew were eager for action, and for the plunder that would allow them to enjoy the delights of Tortuga again.

He looked down at Bessie, stroking her pale white blonde hair. He was worried what she would make of the attacks, fearing she would be frightened and wishing he could spare her it somehow. He sighed, resolving not to worry about it until the morning... he would speak with her then.

88888

Jack woke with a start as Joshamee Gibbs banged loudly on the cabin doors. "Captain!" he shouted. "Sail ho! French trader!"

"I'll be out in a moment!" he called, slipping quickly from the bunk and pulling on his trousers and the rest of his clothes. It was still half-dark in the cabin and he guessed it had only just gone dawn.

Bessie sat up, the blankets only partially covering her nakedness. "What is it?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Work calls," Jack grinned, strapping on his sword belt and checking his pistol. "I want yer t' get dressed an' stay in this cabin. I'll lock yer in so yer'll be safe, but stay away from th' windows just in case..."

"But..." Bessie gasped, clearly frightened.

"Bessie, we're pirates," Jack smiled, "it's what we do..." He traced a line down her cheek. "Dress," he reminded her, handing her undershift and dress. "I'll be back when it's over..." He kissed her quickly and dashed out of the side cabin, unlocking the cabin doors and striding out onto deck. "How long Gibbs?" he asked, shouting up to the quarterdeck.

"About an hour at this rate Captain," Joshamee responded.

Jack nodded, returning to the cabin briefly to get his spy glass before locking Bessie safely within. He climbed the stairs to the quarterdeck, peering at the other ship before taking the helm from Joshamee. "Run up our colours an' ready th' cannons," he ordered, "although she's not got much weaponry!" He grinned as he saw the other ship panic and turn southwards, heading for open sea in the hope that they could escape. Clearly this ship was new to the area and had not heard that the Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean - there was no escape once a ship had been sighted.


	39. Onboard

Usual disclaimers... but I'm plotting!

88888

**Chapter 39 - Onboard**

Boom!

One cannon sounded, falling close to the fleeing ship. Jack could see the trader crew running around, readying themselves to repel boarders as their Captain ordered their sails furled. He clearly realised the could not flee but he seemed determined to still fight. Jack nodded to Joshamee.

Boom!

A second cannon sounded, smashing into the hull of the ship. The crew stopped, looking to their Captain for guidance. Jack grinned as he saw the man lay down his sword. He loved it when faced with a realist... it made life so much easier. He brought the Black Pearl alongside the smaller ship, his crew swinging across, weapons drawn. He handed the wheel to Paul before swinging over himself.

"What have we got here then Gibbs?" he smiled, quickly scanning what the crew had taken from the hold. It was mainly foodstuffs and wine as well as a number of crates of the finest brandy. "Take what we need," Jack ordered, sauntering into the Captain's cabin.

"Non!" The Captain of the French trader tried to block Jack's path. Several pistols clicked as Jack stared at the man.

"Out of th' way," Jack ordered, his own pistol inches from the man's face. He could see the indecision in his eyes.

"Please..." he said quietly.

Jack frowned, wondering what was in the cabin that the man was so determined to defend. "Move!" he ordered, pushing him aside and opening the door. The cabin was basic but his eye was drawn to a woman on the far side of the cabin, A pretty brunette, she was heavily pregnant, her hands clasped protectively around her stomach. Eyes wide she backed away from him. For a moment she reminded him of Bessie, but Jack ignored her, rummaging through a number of chests until he found what he was looking for - several pouches of gold. He grinned, pocketing them. His eye was caught by a small glass bottle. He picked it up and bowed mockingly to the woman as he left. "Merci Madame," he smiled as she gaped at him in astonishment, shutting the door behind him.

"Captain?" Joshamee asked.

"Nothing of interest," Jack shrugged, watching carefully the Captain's response. "Except this!" He threw the pouches to Joshamee, reaching for a line to swing back to the Black Pearl. He paused. "I'd leave your woman at home next time," he warned. "The next ship you meet might not be so honourable as we are..."

The man looked at him in disbelief, not believing that his wife was safe. "Merci Monsieur," he gasped.

Jack smiled. "Just remember this as th' day that yer owe Captain Jack Sparrow." He bowed sarcastically, swinging back to his own ship. He was pleased that the trader had not fought... nobody had been hurt. He waited until all his crew were aboard before ordering the lines cut, nodding to Joshamee to take the helm.

He unlocked the cabin door, surprised to see Bessie still sitting on the floor beside the bunk. "Yer can get up now," he smiled. Daffodil nearly tripped him up as he walked forwards.

"Did..." Bessie began.

"Nobody was hurt on either ship," he assured her. "Their Captain was a realist an' surrendered." He carefully took the glass bottle from his pocket, removing the stopper. "An' I found yer something..." The soft scent wafted around the cabin. "Real French perfume!"

"Thank you," she smiled, carefully sniffing the bottle before dabbing a little behind her ears as she had seen the rich ladies doing.

Jack took the bottle back. "I'll put it in one of th' drawers. Yer don't want it t' smash..." Dodging Daffodil he went to the other side cabin, putting the bottle safely away. Bessie quietly followed him but he stopped her, leading her back towards the bunk. "Now," Jack grinned. "I seem t' remember our morning being interrupted..."

88888

Jack looked back fondly on that first ship... wishing all their attacks over the last six weeks had gone that smoothly. "Push th' bodies overboard," he ordered, his boot heel slipping on the bloody deck. "We'll bury our own at dusk!"

"Aye Captain," Joshamee acknowledged, limping as he saw to Jack's orders. Ned Cotton slowly started to work on the injured, stitching and bandaging where needed.

He looked around his ship, relieved that the damage was not more serious. The Black Pearl had been holed in several places and the top of the mizzen mast was in splinters. The Spanish ship had been heavily armed but she had been laden with chests of treasure hidden amongst a cargo of sugar. The chests now sat securely within his own hold and he had taken what sugar he knew he could easily sell. The rest, and the ship, he had blown, consigning it to the bottom of the ocean for daring to stand against him - for their audacity of taking the attack across to the decks of the Black Pearl. The few that had survived he had set adrift in a number of ships boats - even the most bloodthirsty of his crew had had their fill that day.

Worriedly he approached his cabin, unlocking the door. "Bessie?" he called quietly. "Bessie? It's safe now..." He staggered back, surprised as she ran to him, sobbing. "Bessie! Yer are safe!"

She looked up at him and he was surprised to see her face was bloodied, a long cut marking her pale blonde hair. Jack looked around, suddenly realising that one of the carronade shots had smashed through the side cabin, inches from where she must have been hiding. "Promise?" she whispered, still shaking.

"I promise," Jack smiled reassuringly. "We've a few repairs to do and then we'll be heading back to Tortuga for a few weeks..." He held her to him tightly. "Let's get Cotton t' see t' that cut..." He led her out onto deck, forcing her forward when she balked at the sight before her. "Yer are safe," he reminded her, leading her to where Ned Cotton was stitching a cut on Oliver Fernin's arm. "Can yer look at Bessie..." Jack asked, waiting until he had finished tying off his stitch.

Ned Cotton rose, the parrot on his shoulder squawking in protest as he moved. He peered carefully at the cut which, although long was thankfully not deep. He mimed washing it, pointing to a bucket of seawater on the deck nearby. Jack nodded. "Come here Bessie..." He led her away from the queue of men needing stitching. "Lean over." He sponged the cut clean, the salt water stinging but she bore it stoically, determined not to flinch before the gaze of the crew. "That's m' girl," Jack smiled, whisking her back into the cabin and away from the sight of the bloodied decks.

Blood. It had reminded him of something he had been meaning to ask Bessie that morning but had forgotten in the confused excitement of the Spanish ship. Blood. He knew a woman's bleeds were tied to the moon, every twenty-eight days but not once in the previous six weeks had she turned him away from her. He shut the cabin doors behind him, locking it quietly behind him. "Let's get yer out of those dirty clothes," he offered, nimble fingers quickly undoing the laces on the dress. He slipped it from her shoulders, frowning as she stood before him in just her undershift. "When were yer going t' tell me?" he asked quietly.

"Tell you what?" Bessie evaded, although her panicked gaze gave away the lie.

"You know what I am talkin' about Bessie..." He rested his hand on her stomach. "Yer've shared m' bunk fer what, six or seven weeks now... not once have yer denied me... " He smiled at her reassuringly. "How late are yer bleeds?"

She looked to the floor, wishing she were anywhere else but before him then. "Five weeks," she eventually whispered.

"So yer've missed twice," Jack reasoned, realising she must have fallen pregnant again shortly after her rescue. "Did yer not think I would want t' know?"

Bessie looked up at him tearfully. "I didn't want to tell you," she admitted. "You won't let me go now... will you? Even if you find the treasure..."

Jack sighed. "I had hoped yer'd no longer want t' leave," he said sadly. "If I set yer up in a house ashore when I can, will yer still be m' woman?" He stroked her wet hair. "I meant what I said about marryin' yer... d' yer think I'd be teachin' yer t' read if I meant t' cast yer aside?" He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Trust me again Bessie... please?"

"I..." she sniffed.

"If yer won't marry me then yer'll condemn our child t' being a bastard..." Jack pressed.

"You're despicable!" Bessie retorted.

"So... I'm a pirate!" Jack grinned. "Prove m' wrong... marry me!"

"This is a bit more serious than earrings!" she countered, determined that he would not box her with his clever words again.

"Am I still th' Devil?" Jack teased, leaning down to kiss her, his tongue demanding she open her mouth.

"Yes you are," she said defiantly. She struggled from his arms. "I may be carrying your child but I will not marry you Jack Sparrow!"

"Are yer sure?" Jack reached for her but Bessie stepped backwards, several short steps until she bumped against the table.

"Yes, no, don't..." she protested. "You will not sweet-talk me with your honey words and stolen gifts..."

Jack placed his hands either side of her, preventing her escaping. He stared at her, leaning closely until she bent backwards over the table. "Yer were sayin'?" he teased, rubbing his groin against her.

"I hate you!" she argued, but her body arched to his, a mewl escaping her lips as he kissed her, one hand inching up her undershift whilst he fumbled with his weapon belt. "Not here," she pleaded. "Not like this..."

"Well move yer pretty little bottom to th' bunk then..." He pulled her upright, sending her across the cabin with a gentle push. Locking the cabin doors he followed her eagerly, surprised to find her sitting on the edge of the bunk a worried look on her face. "What's th' matter?" he asked, undoing his weapon belt and carefully placing it to one side. He wobbled as he took off his boots, landing awkwardly next to her on the bunk.

"What is going to happen to me?" she asked worriedly.

"How d' yer' mean?" Jack puzzled as he sat up, undoing his sash and taking off his waistcoat and shirt.

"When the baby is due... I cannot have my baby on a pirate ship!" She looked at him, her eyes fearful. "What if that shot had been lower..." she cried.

"Treasure or not, I promise I'll put yer ashore near yer time... alright?" Jack assured her, tracing her cheek with his finger. "Would yer like a bath? Once we reach a safe anchorage I can get th' crew t' fill it fer yer..." Sniffing she nodded. "I swore t' Elizabeth I'd keep yer safe... d' yer think I'd dare lie t' her?"

Bessie smiled weakly at the thought. She knew Elizabeth was one of the few people that could inspire terror in Jack Sparrow and that Elizabeth knew it. "I guess not..." she ventured.

"Exactly," he grinned, wriggling out of his trousers and pulling her to him. Eagerly he removed her undershift and, for a moment just looked at her as she lay there naked. He leaned down, kissing her stomach. "D' yer realise th' child yer are carryin' has th' best pirate blood in th' Caribbean?" he teased. "A Masters an' a Sparrow... that's practically royalty!"

Bessie gradually smiled. She knew he was trying to make her feel better. "Will you be there?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack puzzled, unsure of her change of direction.

Bessie looked at him earnestly. "For our child... will you be there? I can hardly remember my own father... promise me you won't hang!"

Jack smiled wryly, remembering how close he had come to hanging once before. "I'll tell yer what, why don't yer just lie here an' I'll tell yer what I know of yer father?" he offered.

"And your promise?" she pressed.

"I'll do m' utmost t' avoid it, savvy?" he winked, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded and he propped himself up on the pillows, thinking of a tale about her father that was well known in pirate circles but she had never heard. Loving her, for now, could wait he reasoned, figuring her need to hear about her father, Horace Masters, was more important. His own needs could wait an hour or so... just.


	40. The Clue

Usual disclaimers... drat!

For those of you that want to know... Baltje is the Dutch variant of Bessie's true name, and in the next chapter (which should be uploaded in a few days if Mul's internet connection actually bleedin' works) the "van den Velde" is her mother's maiden name which she used when she wanted to sever connections with the name Masters.

Okay... I think you've all suffered enough. Here is where the clue was... and only Pen came close!

88888

**Chapter 40 - The Clue**

It was not many weeks before most of the crew realised Bessie was with child, Jack's attentiveness causing wry smiles and more than one teasing word. But they did not tease Bessie as her stomach grew over the following weeks, Jack's earlier warnings about teasing her sufficient to ensure they kept their silence. It was during a quiet spell that Joshamee Gibbs cornered Jack as he stood at the helm, determined to ask a question that had been on his mind for a number of days.

Jack noticed him hovering. "What?" he asked, his mind on the horizon, scanning for ships.

Joshamee coughed. "What will happen to Bessie?" he asked. "You are not going to keep her onboard when she has the child, surely? A pirate ship is no place for a babe!"

Jack shrugged. "I reckon I still have a few months," he estimated, glancing down to the deck to where Bessie was playing with Daffodil in the sunshine. "I'm hopin' t' put her ashore with someone t' watch her an' keep her safe. We can't risk anyone elbowin' in on our treasure... can we?" He smiled as he saw her walking towards them, but frowned when he saw a worried look on her face. "What's th' matter luv?" he asked, the term of affection slipping easily from his lips

Bessie handed him a scrap of paper. "I think this is what you have been looking for," she said quietly. "It was hidden in Daffodil's collar... the stitching frayed..."

Jack looked excitedly at the small piece of paper. "Have yer read this?" he asked

"I couldn't read it all," she admitted.

"Look for me where Gold is buried," Jack muttered. "D' yer know what it means?" he puzzled.

Slowly Bessie nodded. "Gold was my mother's cat..." she explained.

"And where is Gold buried?" Jack pressed eagerly. "What is our headin' Bessie?"

Bessie looked at him unhappily, realising that she would have to go to the one place she did not want to... at least not when five months pregnant with a pirate's child. "Home," she whispered. "Home to Saba..."

"Saba?" Joshamee frowned. "But that's Dutch..."

"Yer forget Gibbs that Bessie is half-Dutch," Jack grinned. "Elsje was Dutch... it makes sense!" He swung the wheel, heading northwards towards the small island. "Spread th' news t' th' crew Gibbs," he ordered. "We get th' map, get th' treasure an' then we can head back t' Tortuga..." Joshamee dashed off, grinning in delight. "Yer can go ashore after this," Jack said quietly once they were alone. "I can show yer off t' Tortuga..." He pulled her to him, wrapping his spare arm around her. "An' I've been wantin' t' show yer off fer a long time..."

88888

Bessie looked doubtfully at the island before them. Unlike most Caribbean islands, Saba had no long sandy beaches, no safe bays to anchor it. It rose, sheer cliffs from the azure Caribbean Sea, inaccessible except for a hundred foot high staircase cut into the rocks at Ladder Bay. Jack helped Bessie down to a ships boat, a number of crew rowing them to the small stony beach at the bottom of the staircase. "Hold!" he cautioned, watching a number of armed troops march down to meet them. He put his arm protectively around Bessie.

"What is your business on Saba?" he demanded, speaking in Dutch. Jack looked in askance at Bessie.

"Jan? Jan Berijssoen? Is that you?" she smiled. "Don't you recognise me?" He frowned, staring at her until she unbound her hair.

"Baltje!" he gasped, finally recognising her. "I haven't seen you since you were... what was it, you were ten or so..." He frowned, looking at Jack. "Is this an English pirate you bring with you?" he scowled. "The English are not welcome on Saba... as your father found out!"

Bessie placed her hand on Jack's arm. "He is my man Jan," she replied, carefully avoiding mention of his profession.

"Your man?" Jan sniffed, his eyes taking in her obvious pregnancy.

"Jan, can we at least come ashore and not speak like this on the beach?" Bessie asked. If they could not gain access to the island there was no way she would be able to get the map. "Please?"

Jan looked at her intensely. "You and your man can come ashore," he conceded. "But the others stay here!"

Bessie nodded. "Thank you," she smiled, turning to Jack. She switched to English, ignoring Jan's superior smirk as he understood what she said. "You and I may go ahead, but the men must stay here..." she explained. "Some here speak English but choose not to..." she cautioned.

"Why would I want to speak such a vulgar tongue," Jan retorted in Dutch.

"Because it would be polite," Bessie countered.

Jan shrugged. "Why should I be polite to the man that dishonours you?" He nodded to the Customs House at the top of the stairs. "I will see you when you reach the top." He turned and strode up the stairs, years of such duty making the arduous trek seem easy. His men followed him, casting dismissive glances back at the pirates as they left.

"What was all that about?" Jack asked once the troops were out of earshot.

"He said you dishonour me..." Bessie said quietly, accepting Jack's arm as they slowly walked behind the troops.

"There'd be no dishonour if yer'd say yes." Jack sighed, leaning against the wall of the stone staircase as Bessie paused for breath.

"Please don't start on that again, Jack," she pleaded.

"If yer said yes then I wouldn't have to..." he smiled offering her his lap. He wrapped his arms about her. "Yer nearly half way there... let m' know when yer want t' continue..."

"Just remind me never to do this again when pregnant," she sighed, grateful for the rest.

"Yer offerin' t' bear me another child?" Jack teased.

"You know full well what I mean Jack Sparrow," she laughed, regretfully standing and gazing upwards. "Suppose we'd better get this over with..." Determinedly she climbed another step, hoping that she would reach the top without needing another rest.

"I can see why nobody tries t' take this island!" Jack muttered sourly. He was fit but as they neared the top even his legs were tired - he dreaded to think how Bessie felt. He glared at the captain of the troops as they reached the Customs House, guiding Bessie towards a chair in the shade. "Rest luv," he advised, leaning against the wall as the Dutchman walked towards them, a tumbler of water in his hand.

"Here Baltje, you must be thirsty..." He pointedly ignored Jack.

"Thank you," Bessie smiled gratefully, but she made a point of sharing it with Jack.

"Most kind of yer," Jack nodded, laughing to himself at the angry tic her action caused.

"And what exactly is the reason for your visit?" Jan asked.

"Do I need a reason to return to where I was once happy?" Bessie frowned, speaking in English, refusing to play his petty game. "To where I was born?"

"When you come with such company... yes!" he pressed, his distaste at the language clear in his tone.

"I simply wish to visit my old home," she explained. "I need to lay some ghosts to rest before I can move on with my life..." He look at her, his disbelief evident. "Believe what you will, but it is the truth..."

"Father Buystelman will want to see you..." he warned.

"Is he still alive?" Bessie gasped in astonishment.

"He will not approve..." His eyes fell again on her stomach.

"I care not for the Church's approval!" Bessie retorted angrily.

"I am sorry to see you so fallen..." he sighed.

"It is the Church that has fallen - fallen and failed me when I needed it the most!" she argued. "Now if there is no reason holding us here, good day Jan!"

Jack held his tongue as she strode angrily out of the Customs House, eyes narrowing as he stared at the Dutchman before following her. "Whoa Bessie... wait up!" he called, wrapping his arm about her as she paused. "Are yer alright?" he asked worriedly. "What is it with yer an' this Jan guy anyway?"

Bessie sighed heavily. "His younger brother and I used to play together as children... before we left the island the first time. When I came back I was nine but we only stayed for a year. There are not many women on this island Jack... his father had hoped to come to an agreement but Mother decided to leave again..."

"Sore loser then?" Jack grinned as he looked about the small town. "Where did yer live?"

"We lived on the outskirts," Bessie said, pointing eastwards. "It won't take long..." Jack soon realised what she meant by the outskirts. The buildings became fewer and farther between until they were walking along a narrow track. The tropical foliage closed in but still she walked on, only stopping some ten minutes later when he spotted a run-down shack a short distance from the track. "This is it..." she said tiredly.

"An' the cat's grave?" Jack prompted.

"At the end of the vegetable garden..." She led him through the overgrown patch to where the forest had long since reclaimed the cleared land. Eventually she located the small wooden cross.

"Here?" Jack asked, kissing her delightedly when she nodded. "Thank yer Bessie!"

"Will I be free now?" she asked quietly. "Free of pirates?"

"Yer should be," Jack assured her. "Apart from me that is an' I'm not goin' anywhere!" He wrenched a piece of timber from what was once a fence and started to scrape away the soil. "I wonder how far he..."

Clunk!

Jack stopped digging, brushing away the soil to reveal a small box wrapped in sail cloth in an attempt to preserve it in the ground. "Not far at all it seems..." he grinned, prising it from the soil and unwrapping it to reveal a wooden box. Cautiously he undid the catches, opening it with his dagger in case of any unpleasant surprises... but it only contained a tattered sheet of paper. Eagerly he unfolded it before frowning in puzzlement. He handed it to Bessie.

"It seems yer father had a sense of humour at least," he cursed. "Th' map is bloody useless!" He threw the box into the undergrowth in disgust.

"What does it say?" Bessie asked, unable to read the last word. The map was obviously of a bay and where to dig was clearly marked - but there was no indication at all on the map as to where in the Caribbean it was.

"It says..." Jack said bitterly, "Where I last saw my treasure...". He cursed angrily. "What sort of bloody clue is that? The bay could be anywhere - maybe not even in the Caribbean!"

"Does this mean I'm not free?" Bessie said worriedly.

"Even if we let it be known that I have th' map it will mean nothin' until th' treasure is found," Jack apologised, wrapping his arms about her as she burst into tears. "Hey, come on! I'll still keep yer safe, treasure or no treasure - savvy?" Bessie nodded, sniffing loudly. "D' yer want t' look around whilst yer here?"

"There is as little for me here as when I left..." she said dejectedly.

Jack looked to the sky. "We'd best get back," he suggested, wrapping the map in the fragment of sail and pocketing it safely within his jacket. "It'll rain soon..." He offered her his arm and walked back towards the town. He snorted as it started to rain, heavier and heavier and he slipped off his coat. "Here," he smiled, sliding it around Bessie's shoulders.

"Thank you." Bessie turned, kissing him softly.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss, his eyes half closed as his tongue roved her mouth. He grinned when he felt Bessie respond in kind, ignoring the rain as it started to pour. "I'll keep yer safe Bessie," Jack assured her when he paused for breath. "I promise."

88888

Reviews?


	41. The Choice

Usual disclaimers... but if we all club together... I'm sure we could abduct him somehow!

Six chapters today... because I luvs yer all!

88888

**Chapter 41 - The Choice**

"Baltje! Baltje van den Velde!" A thin, reedlike voice shouted through the storm.

"Oh my God!" Bessie paled, turning slowly. "Father Buystelman," she said nervously.

Jack looked down the trail towards an elderly priest who marched angrily towards them through the storm. "I heard you had returned!" he said.

"It seems Jan has been busy..." Bessie muttered sourly in English to Jack, grateful as he kept his arm around her.

The elderly priest stopped before them, grabbing her left hand and peering closely at it with his rheumy eyes. "I did not believe him!" he gasped. "I thought you had been raised better!" He dropped her hand. "When did you last confess your sins?" he demanded angrily.

Bessie floundered... having to think. "Nearly a year..." she admitted.

Jack did not know what Bessie and the priest were saying, but he looked in amazement as the elderly man nearly exploded with rage. "A year!" he shouted. "Get to the Church now!"

"I cannot," Bessie tried to explain.

"You will if you want to save your soul!" he spluttered. "Is this the father of the child?" Bessie nodded as he harrumphed in disgust.

"But Father..." she protested as he grabbed her arm, intent on dragging her behind him along the track towards his church.

"Bessie!" Jack asked cautiously. "What is going on?"

"I have to go to church..." Bessie tried to explain, stumbling as she turned to face him. Jack dashed forwards, steadying her before she fell. Angrily he prised the priest's hand from her arm.

"Tell him you will follow but if he hurts you he'll regret it - priest or no!" he demanded.

Father Buystelman stared at Jack, shouting in Dutch at him. "This is between Baltje and her God! Do not interfere Englishman!" He frowned. "You are as bad as your mother!" he raged at Bessie, reaching for her arm again.

Jack placed himself before her. "Warn him Bessie or I'll deck him!"

Bessie stepped around Jack. "Please Father, I will come with you. But I cannot hurry... or do you claim God wants this child too?" She placed her hand subconsciously around her stomach protectively.

"This child?" Father Buystelman frowned.

"I will speak in Church, but not here," she argued. "Lead on Father!" Placing her hand on Jack's arm, she gratefully accepted his steadying support on the now slippery mud path.

The priest grunted his begrudging acceptance, leading the way through the torrential rain towards a small stone-built church. On entering, Bessie approached the altar, crossing herself as she made her obedience. Jack waited at the rear of the church, uncomfortable in the building as Bessie slowly knelt.

"Are you ready to confess before God, Baltje?" Father Buystelman asked as he stood next to her.

"I am Father," Bessie said quietly. She took a deep breath. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I have not been to Church for nearly a year as the Church outside of this island has refused me. I have given myself to a man out of wedlock and have borne him twin sons that were taken by God. I beg forgiveness and ask that God not take this child too..."

"You are in no position to ask anything of God," Father Buystelman said sternly. "It is only because of my fond memories of your mother that I am even willing to hear you speak... you are disgraced Baltje! You shame her, you shame yourself and you shame God with your wantonness!"

"But Father..." Bessie protested.

"No!" he shouted. "You will not leave my care in such disgrace. It is my duty to see that your sins are forgiven, that your disgrace is corrected before the eyes of God! Despite my advice, I have been approached by one that wishes to marry you. You will not leave this island unless you are married!"

"This is Jan's doing, isn't it?" she gasped, suddenly realising who had approached him.

"Baljte, if you marry I can give you absolution..." he offered, his voice softening.

"Father, please! I have only ever been with one man... you cannot ask me to marry someone that I no longer know!" she begged tearfully.

"I do not ask," the priest warned. "I demand that you marry!"

"No!" Bessie shouted. She struggled to her feet and fled from the altar, past a very confused Jack, throwing open the doors to the church only to be met by two armed soldiers. They crossed their rifles before her, preventing her from leaving.

Jack looked at her in alarm. "Bessie, what is going on?" He held his arms out to her, relieved when she came to him, holding her protectively. "What happened?" He had understood nothing of the conversation in Dutch, but he understood the attitude of the soldiers at the door.

"I cannot leave..." she said. "They will keep me here unless I marry..." Jack frowned, realisation dawning as he saw Jan Berijssoen approaching the church - sore loser indeed. "And if I marry I will never leave..." she said tearfully.

"What exactly did he say?" Jack pressed angrily, determined that no man would have Bessie - even if it meant fighting on sacred ground.

"That I will not leave this island unless I am married..." Bessie cried in despair.

"Did he say t' whom?" Jack asked, a brief smile flickering across his face.

Bessie looked at him in shock, realising what he was thinking. "N... no," she stuttered.

"Well accept m' earlier proposal an' we can leave!" Jack urged, his hand automatically reaching for his sword as Jan approached. He forced his hand to relax, remembering that this was a House of God. "Bessie.." he urged.

Bessie cast one tearful glance towards Jan before turning back to Jack. Slowly she nodded, realising it was her only hope of leaving the island at all. "I accept Jack," she said. "I will be your wife..."

"No!" Jan shouted angrily. "You were promised to me!"

"I was not!" Bessie retorted. "My mother would not have agreed to such an arrangement!" She turned to Father Buystelman. "I will marry Father," she acknowledged, placing her hand in Jack's. "And this is the man I choose!"

Father Buystelman looked at her in disbelief. "This is not what..." he stuttered.

"You said if I married then you would grant me absolution... you did not say to whom I had to wed!" She smiled tearfully as she saw him realise that he had no option but to grant her the choice she had made.

"I..." he stuttered. "I..." He looked at Jack, sneering. "Does he have a ring?" he demanded. "I cannot marry you without a ring..."

Bessie looked at Jack in alarm. "Do you have a ring?" she gasped, translating, afraid that she would yet be forced to marry Jan.

Jack took off his tourmaline and silver ring. "I do," he grinned. "Does the good Father have any other obstacles fer me?" He placed it in the hand of the startled priest. "No? So marry us then!"

Father Buystelman looked apologetically at Jan. He had not believed it when he had seen Englishman, unable to think Baltje would marry him instead of the young blonde Captain. Their hasty plan had gone awry and, as he had spoken before God, he could not go back on what he said.

"Father!" Jan protested.

"I am sorry Jan," the elderly priest confessed. "I did not think..."

"No, you did not!" he interrupted angrily. Switching to English he turned to Jack, standing face to face, his eyes blazing. "I will not forget this Englishman!" he threatened. "You will regret coming to this island!"

Jack shrugged, refusing to be intimidated. "Why, when yer've brought t' m' arms what I've been wantin' fer months?"

Jan cast one last angry glance at Father Buystelman before storming from the church, indicating to his men to follow him. "Will you not reconsider?" he asked. "Jan would be a good husband..."

"No... if I must marry then this is the man I choose," she replied.

The priest looked at her sourly before turning away. "I must get a few things..." he muttered, heading for his room. Jack watched him leave, wrapping his arms around Bessie and kissing her neck.


	42. MuddyFoot Marriage

Usual disclaimers... drat!

Well... I guess this was going to happen sooner or later...

88888

**Chapter 42 - Muddy-foot Marriage**

Bessie turned to face Jack, realising the enormity of what she had just agreed to. "This is not how I thought I would marry," she admitted. "In a plain dress, bare muddy feet and no undergarments..." She smiled ruefully. "I look a mess!"

Jack held her at arms length. She was soaked, her dress only marginally kept dry by his old coat, the fabric clinging to her legs. Her pale blonde hair hung in rats-tails around her face, water dripping from the ends to the grey stone floor. "I'm soaked too," Jack laughed quietly, "so it hardly matters..." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "If yer want I'll marry yer again an' I'll dress yer like a Queen," he tempted. "On an English speaking island though so I can understand what I'm agreein' to!" he teased. "Flowers, jewellery, silk..." He paused, hearing footsteps. Father Buystelman had returned in clean robes, an ornate stole across his shoulders.

"I presume you are ready?" he asked, sighing when Bessie nodded. "Well, let's get this over with," he muttered with ill grace. "We are gathered here today, in the sight of our Lord Jesus Christ to celebrate the marriage of..." He looked at Jack. "What is your name?" he asked, waiting briefly whilst Bessie translated.

"Jack Sparrow," Jack answered.

Father Buystelman began again. "We are gathered here today, in the sight of our Lord Jesus Christ to celebrate the marriage of Jack Sparrow to Baltje van den Velde..."

"Elizabeth!" Bessie interrupted. "My name is Elizabeth Masters! You know that Father! Baltje was a nickname and my mother's maiden name is not my name either!"

"You're an Elizabeth too?" Jack gasped. "I never knew..."

"Bessie is a pet name," she smiled. "And the one I prefer..."

"If the two of you are actually ready?" Father Buystelman interrupted.

"Sorry Father," Bessie apologised contritely.

"Humph!" he snorted, looking skywards for support. He sighed heavily before starting a third time. "We are gathered here today, in the sight of our Lord Jesus Christ to celebrate the marriage of Jack Sparrow to Elizabeth Masters according to the holy scriptures with the formal ceremony of the giving of a ring. Repeat after me... I Jack, take you Elizabeth, to be my wedded wife..."

Bessie helped Jack as he stumbled his way through the words in Dutch, eventually managing to say them to the satisfaction of the priest. "I Jack, take... you Elizabeth, to be my... wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward..." he continued.

"To have..." Jack stuttered, "and to hold... from this day f..."

"Forward," Bessie prompted.

"Forward," Jack mangled. "Can't we do this in English," he hissed.

Father Buystelman sighed. "For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer..." he intoned.

"For better, for wo... worse, for richer, for p... poorer." Jack thought he was getting quite good at saying 'for'.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part..." the priest sighed, glad that the ceremony was nearly complete. He had never heard such a horrendous accent before.

"In sick... sickness or in h... h... health." Jack at last managed the word. "To love and to ch... cherish 'till death do us part."

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness for as long as we both shall live." Father Buystelman waited to hear him say faithfulness, wanting him to mangle it beyond understanding.

"And here... hereto I pledge... pledge you my faithfulness for as long as we both shall live!" Jack grinned in delight, realising that his ordeal was over as the priest turned to Bessie. Her vows went much smoother - and an awful lot quicker - although she looked nervous. Finally he gave Jack back his ring, gesturing for him to slide it onto Bessie's finger. He wrapped his stole around their hands, murmuring a blessing before looking at them. "I now declare you man and wife," he said sadly. He turned and left without another word.

"Is that it?" Jack frowned. Bessie nodded. "Well we should get yer back t' th' ship..." He grinned as he slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her deeply. "Mistress Sparrow!"

88888

Jack walked with Bessie through the town and back past the Customs House to the staircase. He smiled on seeing the Black Pearl sitting peacefully in Ladder Bay. "Let's get yer home," he smiled, nodding to Jan Berijssoen as they started downwards. His shoulder blades itched as they descended, the return journey much easier on Bessie. Eventually pebbles crunched beneath their feet and he carefully led her towards the boat. The men looked up eagerly as they approached.

"Did you get the map?" Lucas Combe asked hopefully.

"I think that can wait until we get back to th' Pearl," Jack cautioned. "An' out of this rain! Some things are not as simple as we'd like..." He helped Bessie climb into the boat before assisting the crew in pushing off.

"Captain?" Lucas puzzled.

"Wait fer th' crew meetin'," Jack advised. "We'll be back in a few minutes!"

Reluctantly Lucas nodded, putting his back into the rowing. Soon they bumped against the hull of the ship and Jack helped Bessie climb onto deck. "Soon it'll be th' bosun's chair fer yer Missy!" he teased, seeing how awkwardly she clambered up. Joshamee Gibbs leaned over, giving her a helping hand from above.

"Well?" he asked eagerly as Jack scrambled up behind her.

"Crew meeting once Bessie's dry" Jack ordered, wrapping his arm around her and steering her towards the cabin., locking the door quickly behind them. "Get changed quickly luv, they won't wait fer long..." He smiled as she slipped out of her clothes, wrapping his arms possessively about her as she walked past him. "Yer look temptin'..." he grinned, "Mistress Sparrow!"

"I thought you said get changed?" she protested.

"Aye, unfortunately I did," Jack said ruefully. "But as soon as th' meetin' is over I intend t' consummate m' marriage... savvy?" He held her hand in his, looking at his ring. "I'll have t' get Bristow t' make it fit." He sighed regretfully. "I wanted t' give yer a special ring... but it's too late now t' change it."

"It is a beautiful ring Jack," Bessie smiled. "Even if it is a little large..." She slipped from his grasp, disappearing in the side cabin to search for dry clothes. "Are you not changing?"

"I'll get dry later," Jack said, watching from the doorway as she dressed. "Come here.. I'll do yer laces." With a minimum of roving hands, Jack helped her, handing her a blanket from the bunk. "Wrap this around yer too... I don't want yer catchin' cold." Only once he was sure she was dry and warm did he reach into his jacket for the map, carefully unwrapping it from the scrap of sail which had thankfully kept it dry from the rain. "Alright, let's have th' meetin'..." Jack unlocked the cabin doors. "Stay just inside luv - yer'll keep drier that way."

Bessie nodded as Jack opened the door to reveal the crew waiting eagerly outside - Joshamee Gibbs to the front of the group. "Well Captain?" he pressed. "We know you got it..."

"Aye," Jack acknowledged. "I've got th' map..." He paused as a ragged cheer spread around the deck. "I've got th' map but it's useless!"

"What?" Joshamee gasped, his disbelief echoed in the faces around him.

"The map shows a bay, shows where th' treasure is... but it doesn't say where the bloody bay is!" Jack explained. "All it says is 'Where I last saw m' treasure!' which neither Bessie nor I have a clue about!" The crew muttered amongst themselves at the news.

"So we've got the map but don't know where it is?" Paul Barker puzzled.

"That is basically it," Jack shrugged, handing him the map. "Unless yer know where this is? Put it up next t' th' galley an' let everyone have a look at it... perhaps somebody will recognise something."

"Aye Captain," Paul nodded, staring at the map himself.

He turned to Joshamee who was peering over Paul's shoulder. "Gibbs, set course fer Tortuga. Regardless of th' map I'm in a mood t' celebrate..."

"Celebrate?" Joshamee frowned as Jack walked back to his cabin, reaching to close the doors.

"Aye, celebrate!" He grinned. "Now if yer gentlemen will excuse me, I've m' marriage t' consummate!" He shut the doors quickly, turning the lock only seconds before Joshamee started to bang on it, demanding entrance.

"Jack!" he shouted.

"Sod off!" Jack replied. "I'll be out later!"

Paul Barker looked at Joshamee in amazement. "He did just say what I think he did... didn't he?"

Joshamee looked at the stunned faces of the men around him. "Aye," he gasped in disbelief. "It seems that our Captain has gotten himself married..." Ribald cheers echoed around the decks. "So let's get to Tortuga so we can celebrate properly... weigh anchor!" The crew hurried to obey.


	43. Discoveries

Usual disclaimers... sob!

Alright... Jack finally figures it out...

88888

**Chapter 43 - Discoveries**

Jack turned to Bessie, wrapping his arms around her and undoing her laces. He smiled as he slipped the dress from her shoulders before turning his attentions to her undershift. "Well Mistress Sparrow," he grinned. "Shall we consummate th' weddin'?" Her undershift fell to the floor and for a moment he stood there, simply looking at her. Her grey eyes regarded him as he gazed at stomach, his hand reaching out to gently touch it. He knew it was beginning to get uncomfortable for her to make love with him, but realised that she would not deny him. "Yer must tell me when it gets too awkward fer yer..." he offered.

"I'll be fine," she smiled, reaching for his weapon belt.

He took the weapon belt from her, placing it on the table as she slowly untied his sash. "Yer know what I mean luv," he said quietly. He pulled off his shirt, leaving her to manage his trousers. He stroked the side of her face as she undid his laces. "Yer must promise me that yer'll always tell me th' truth - even if I don't want t' hear it... savvy?"

Bessie looked at him uncertainly and Jack waited for her to speak. He realised that she was struggling with something and held his tongue. "Do you want to do this?" she eventually asked, nodding towards the bunk. "You could get the marriage annulled if you wish at another island... as long as we haven't... you know..."

"Bessie," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "I've been trying t' get yer fer months t' marry me... how can yer ask me that?" He led her towards the side cabin.

"You won't cast me aside?" She looked at him in panic. "Promise me..."

"Bessie Sparrow," Jack sighed. "Get yer backside to that bunk before I decide I can't wait any longer an' have yer on th' floor!" He slapped her bottom as she fled. "An' I seem t' remember saying fer as long as we both shall live... or that's what I think I said..."

Bessie nodded. "It was," she assured him.

"Guess th' vows are pretty much th' same in any language..." Jack climbed into the bunk beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her on top of him. He looked up at her thoughtfully, a teasing smile on his face as he realised a woman's vows were often slightly different. "Did yer promise t' obey Bessie?" he asked, his hands caressing her breasts.

"I did..." she said quietly, looking at him nervously. She shivered, feeling him move his hips beneath her.

"Does that mean that I'm not th' Devil an' yer will trust me now?" Jack asked, smiling to himself as he felt her respond to his movement.

Bessie shook her head. "You are my husband... and I will try to trust you," she admitted.

"Well if that's th' best I'm going t' get..." he teased, pulling her on to him.

Bessie gasped, her back arching in surprised pleasure. Jack's view was filled with her stomach. "You didn't have to marry me," she whimpered. "You have the map..."

"Sod th' map!" Jack groaned. "I've got th' treasure I want!" He carefully rolled her beneath him, suddenly stopping and looking at her in shock. "Treasure!" he gasped. "Bessie, where did yer last see yer father?"

"W... what?" Bessie stuttered, arching as best she could beneath him. "Kiss me..." she begged.

Jack leaned down, kissing her as she clung to him. "Where... did you... last... see...your... oh... God!" Jack tried to repeat his question between kisses, but suddenly realised that Bessie had totally given herself to him, as if she had been holding something back previously, some guilt at their illicit union... but now they were married. "Bessie!" he groaned losing himself in the rhythm of their movement, all thoughts of further speech driven from his mind. He arched, feeling his own release only a few moments after hers, unable to contain himself. Wobbling, he lay down beside her. "I guess that means yer are mine now," he sighed. "Forever..." For a moment he lay there, quietly looking at the bulkhead above as his breathing calmed. "Bessie..." He rolled over, watching her expression closely. "Where..."

"Rum Cay," she said softly, her eyes sad. "I last saw my father on the beach at Flamingo Bay."

Jack grinned delightedly at her, carefully climbing across her and kissing her stomach as he passed. "Thank yer!" he laughed, nearly falling as he stood up. He stumbled from the side cabin, cautiously pulling on his trousers as he leaned against a chair. "Don't move..." he ordered, pulling the drape fully across the door. "Gibbs!" he shouted, unlocking the cabin doors. "Gibbs! Bring me that bloody map!"

"Captain?" Joshamee Gibbs looked up in surprise from where he had been working on the firing mechanism of one of the cannons that had been sticking. He had not been expecting to see Jack until several hours later at the earliest.

"Now!" Jack shouted, dashing back into his cabin and frantically searching through his charts for a detailed one of the Bahamas. Eventually he found what he was looking for, unrolling it and weighting it down with various rum bottles as Joshamee Gibbs panted into the cabin, the map grasped in his hand. Silently he handed it to Jack. "Flamingo..." Jack muttered to himself, ignoring the crew who clustered around the cabin doors, turning the paper around so that it matched the orientation of his chart. He slid it to Rum Cay, smiling when he saw that Bessie had been right.

"Rum Cay?" Joshamee Gibbs frowned, peering over Jack's shoulder.

"Flamingo Bay... which makes th' treasure in th' Indian caves!" Jack crowed in delight.

"But how did you..." Joshamee puzzled.

"Bessie was th' treasure!" Jack laughed. "Th' last place her father saw her was Flamingo Bay!" Jack's fingers traced the route. "Six days..." he muttered to himself. He looked up at Joshamee, surprised to see him still staring at the chart. "Yer've got th' bearings!" he said. "Shoo!"

"Um Jack..." Joshamee looked towards the side cabin, the drape pulled across the door. "Were you serious about... you know..."

"What?" Jack teased.

"About Bessie!" Joshamee cried in exasperation. "Did you really marry her?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Jack frowned. "Although I guess th' celebrations at Tortuga will have t' wait!"

Jack found himself being embraced by his quartermaster, slapping him soundly on the back. "Congratulations!" he grinned. "Perhaps we could put into a bay for a little celebration t'night though..." he suggested.

Jack nodded. "Aye," he replied. "Just a little one..." He glanced towards the side cabin, his gaze not missed by Joshamee.

"I'll see to our course then Captain," he smiled, pushing the crew around the doors out of his way before turning to shut them. "Out of the way," he cursed. "Give th' Captain an' his wife some privacy!"

Ribald calls echoed through the closed doors as Jack eagerly locked them again before pulling the drape from the doorway. He smiled as he saw Bessie still sitting in the bunk, a sheet modestly wrapped around her. "Now, where were we, luv?" he grinned.

88888

Several hours later Jack weaved his way bare chested from the cabin, hauling a bucket of seawater to heat for Bessie to wash. He had laughed at her expression when she realised her feet and legs were still muddy from their trek across Saba, but he had gone to find her washing water nonetheless. He poured the water into a pan, heating it before carrying the pan across the deck to his cabin, ignoring the teasing comments from various crew members. He would let them have their fun now... and find the dirtiest jobs for them later. He shut the cabin door, locking it behind him. "Here's yer water," he smiled as Bessie padded naked from the side cabin. "Yer wash an' I'll find yer somethin' t' wear... how about blue silk?" he suggested.

"Can I?" She had not worn the beautiful dress since Jack had rescued her from Archibald Hughes and she smiled in delight.

"It's yer dress," Jack laughed. "Although I'll have t' tie th' laces loosely. He placed his hand on her stomach, still fascinated with the knowledge that his child grew within her. "Once we return t' Tortuga with th' treasure I'll put yer ashore as yer wanted," he said. "Somewhere I can visit safely like... somewhere t' raise our child..." He grinned mischievously. "An' any future children..." He stroked her cheek, only reluctantly letting her go when he heard the anchors being released. "Yer'd best get washed," he said. "Th' crew will be partyin' soon!"

Jack watched her for a moment as she washed before finding the blue silk dress in the trunk where she kept her few belongings. He helped her slip on the clean undershift that she had only worn briefly that day before sliding the blue dress over her head, easing it carefully over the bulge of her stomach. Gently he tied the laces, realising with a shock that soon she would not be able to wear this dress at all for there was barely an inch of spare fabric remaining. Bessie brushed her hair, leaving it unbound, and turned to face him. "Do I look alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yer look beautiful," Jack assured her, offering her his hand as he heard the crew calling for her. "Yer audience awaits Mistress Sparrow..." He paused, his hand on the lock as he felt her balk. "Bessie..." He turned, realising she was nervous. "Yer'll be fine," he smiled. "An' th' men will behave - I promise yer that." Jack squeezed her hand as he unlocked the door leading her out onto deck.


	44. The Party

Usual disclaimers... woe is me!

The beautiful shanty here is from a website with loads of traditional shanties on... it is The Mermaid Song - as sung by Capt. Jim Parsons from r e n d a n c e . o r g (extra spaces so it will show)

88888

**Chapter 44 - The Party**

Bessie stopped dead, her eyes wide with fright as she found herself surrounded by the crew all cheering and clapping. Jack slipped his arm around her waist. "Gentlemen!" he shouted. "Gentlemen!" Eventually they quietened down enough for him to be heard. "That's better!" he sighed. A broad grin broke across his face. "Gentlemen, may I have th' pleasure t' present t' yer Mistress Bessie Sparrow!" The crew erupted again and Jack had to wait for them to finish before he could continue. "Gibbs has asked that we have a little celebration t'night considerin' we aren't going straight t' Tortuga." More cheers, but this time for Joshamee. Ned Cotton's macaw flew to the top of the rigging, squawking at the noise. "I have only one thing t' say though," Jack warned. "No getting blind drunk fer th' King's Navy still patrol these waters... an' I expect a proper watch t' be kept regardless!"

Henry Holt brought one of the chairs from the cabin for her to sit on and Ned Cotton brought her some food that he had cooked that day. "Thank you," she smiled, saying Grace quietly as she always did. A number of crew found their musical instruments, some fiddles, a tin whistle and an assortment of hand-drums. Bessie smiled as Jem Harvey started singing, a rich baritone surprising for his small frame.

_When I was a lad in a fishing town_

_My old man said to me:  
"You can spend your life, your jolly life  
Sailing on the sea.  
You can search the world for pretty girls  
Til your eyes grow weak and dim,  
But don't go fishing for a mermaid, son  
If you don't know how to swim"_

The men started laughing, joining in with the chorus - their voices surprisingly tuneful for such a seemingly rough crew.

'_Cause her hair was green as seaweed  
Her skin was blue and pale  
I loved that girl with all my heart  
I only liked the upper part  
I did not like the tail._

Bessie started to laugh at the song, listening intently as the crew hushed for Jem to sing again.

_So I signed aboard of a whaling ship  
And my first very day at sea  
There I spied in the waves,  
Reaching out for me  
"Come live with me in the sea said she,  
Down on the ocean floor  
And I'll show you many's a wondrous thing  
That you've never seen before_

_So over I jumped and she pulled me down,  
Down to her seaweed bed  
A pillow made of tortoise-shell  
She placed beneath my head  
She fed me shrimp and caviar  
Upon a silver dish  
From her head to her waist was just to my taste  
But the rest of her was a fish_

Jack watched, smiling to himself as the crew vied to entertain Bessie. Not only was she now married to their Captain, she had given them the location of her father's treasure - and that made her very special to them indeed. Again they sang the chorus of the song before letting Jem sing the final verse.

_Then one day, she swam away  
So I sang to the clams and the whales  
"Oh, how I miss her seagreen hair  
And the silvery shine of her scales  
Then her sister, she swam by  
And set my heart awhirl  
From her head to her waist was an ugly fish  
But the rest of her was a girl_

Jem took a deep breath, his eyes twinkling mischievously as the crew all sang together.

'_Cause her hair was green as seaweed_  
_Her skin was blue and pale_  
_I loved that girl with all my heart_  
_I did not like the upper part_  
_And that's how I get my ..._

Bessie gasped as they finished the song, looking to Jack, her eyes wide as he laughed with the rest of the crew. Jem had a good voice and soon the crew demanded he sing again, which he did for most of the night until his throat was hoarse and Jack noticed that Bessie was nearly asleep in the chair. Some of the more adventurous crew had even asked her to dance with them and she was clearly exhausted. At least it appeared she was relaxing more with the crew than she had before - perhaps the fact that she was now married to him had changed her perception of things. He could only hope.

"Come on luv," he slurred, offering her his hand as he guided her towards the cabin. Jack ignored the ribald jeers from the men, shutting the door firmly and locking it. "Well that wasn't so bad, was it? Fer a while I even thought yer enjoyed yerself," he teased, reaching to untie her laces.

"It was fun," she admitted. "Jem has a good voice..."

"I seem t' recall yer can hold a tune too..." he smiled, remembering how she had sang as she washed her clothes the first time he had seen her. "Yer should sing more often..."

She slipped off her undershift, scooping up it and her dress and placing them carefully across one of the chairs. "I used to," she admitted, "when I was happy..."

"Aren't yer happy now?" Jack puzzled, wrapping his arms around her.

Bessie looked at her feet. "I don't know how I feel at the moment," she admitted. "This is not how I imagined my life, it will take some getting used to..."

"Am I such a bad choice?" Jack frowned.

"No..." she smiled shyly.

He tilted her face to meet his. "I'll keep yer safe, I promise Bessie. An' once we get th' treasure then yer'll be safe ashore... t' raise our child ashore..." He kissed her nose. "I'll miss you..." He slipped out of his own clothes, leaving them crumpled on the floor as he led her towards the side cabin, helping her into the bunk.

"Where will I live?" Bessie asked worriedly, turning to face him.

"I've been lookin' at a town on Hispaniola... Môle Saint-Nicholas. It's little more than a fishing town, but yer should be safe there... an' it's near enough fer m' t' visit yer regularly when th' crew go t' Tortuga." He stroked her cheek, smiling as he glanced down at her distended stomach. "An' I intend t' visit m' wife very regularly," he teased. "M' beautiful pregnant wife..."


	45. The Indian Caves

Usual disclaimers... do you think the Mouse Corporation would let me borrow him... just for a few nights a week?!

88888

**Chapter 45 - The Indian Caves**

Jack helped Bessie ashore. Flamingo Bay was exactly as she remembered it, a white sand beach protected to the east and west by coral reefs. Jack glanced worried across to her. "Are yer alright luv?" he asked.

"There was a party," she replied softly, remembering. "A big beach party with fire pits... and music and dancing... whole pigs roasting on spits. Mother had discovered about Father and he had asked us to meet him here so that we could see his ship and meet his men. I think he hoped that he could persuade her to change her mind... but they argued and I never saw him again. We walked through the night to Port Nelson and made our way eventually to Saba..."

"Where yer met Captain Charmin'..." Jack prompted, eager to hear more for she had never really spoken to him of her past.

"He was fifteen, already in the Guard. His father wanted to see us betrothed, but Mother said I was too young. When he started to press the matter, we left..." she said sadly.

"Which eventually brought yer t' me," he grinned, guiding Bessie carefully across the sand to firmer ground. "From th' map, it should only be a few miles. Will yer be alright?" He had not even bothered to bring the map with them, so certain was he of the location of the treasure. To the east of the bay were some caves, native Indian caves. Jack had heard of them although had never been there, but he set off confidently along the beach,

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid Jack," Bessie sighed. "I can walk even if I do find it tiring."

"We can stop whenever yer are tired," Jack offered. "Th' crew won't go on without yer..."

"I will manage," she assured him, slipping her hand into his. He squeezed her hand in response, rubbing her wedding ring that Wyn Bristow had altered to fit.

Bessie did not notice the teasing smiles of some of the crew, but Jack did. He glared at them, daring them to say something - but none were brave or stupid enough to do so. He had never taken himself to be the marrying type, but now that he had he was surprised to find it was not so bad. The path became rockier and several times he had to help her over a sudden drop, handing her down to Jacob or Henry before climbing down himself.

"Captain! The caves!" Oliver Fernin cried out, spotting the slit in the hillside ahead.

Jack and the rest of the crew looked up eagerly, some starting to run. "Hold!" Jack shouted, relieved when they stopped and looked back at him sheepishly. "Th' treasure belonged t' Bessie's father... she should go first..."

Bessie smiled at him tiredly, allowing him to lead her to the head of the column of pirates. She shivered as she entered the cave, the darkness inside seeming chill after the afternoon heat outside. "Light th' lanterns," Jack ordered, looking around with interest at the various swirls and animals drawn crudely on the walls of the cave. He took a lantern from Joshamee and walked cautiously forwards, peering into the darkness until he spotted a pile of ten or more chests. A wide grin split his face, his gold teeth glinting in the darkness. "There's yer freedom Bessie," he smiled, walking closer and opening the nearest chest carefully to reveal a rainbow of jewels shining in the light. He lifted the lid of another chest, and another, to reveal more jewels and gold coins. "Gentlemen!" he announced. "Let's get this back to th' Pearl where it belongs...". He turned, kissing Bessie as the crew swarmed forwards, cheering in delight before leading her out into the sunshine again. "Thank yer luv," he said quietly, "fer trustin' us..."

88888

Jack did not relax until the chests were all safely aboard the Black Pearl, piled up in his cabin. Fifteen in all, some larger than others, they contained enough wealth to satisfy even the most spendthrift of his crew for over a year. He sat at the table with Joshamee Gibbs and Paul Barker, dividing up the spoils whilst Bessie rested on the bunk. Jack had insisted that she receive a full share even though her name was not on the ship's Articles - without her they would not have found the treasure. He was pleased that none of the crew had disagreed, glancing towards the curtained off side cabin where she slept, unaware of her new-found wealth. She had surprised many in asking for nothing, but he knew the thing she wanted most was the freedom for the first time in her life not to be worried about pirates... well, at least no more than the average town-dweller worried.

"I guess that is all of it," Paul whistled appreciatively. "Horace amassed quite a bit over the years." He rose from the table, heading towards the doors. "I'd best go tell the crew their share..."

Joshamee waited until Paul shut the doors behind him. "He'd have got a lot more if his career hadn't been cut short," he conceded. "What was he doing in Port Royal anyway?

"Looking for his real treasure," Jack said. "From what I discovered whilst searching fer Bessie, somebody told him that Elsje and Bessie were living there... but they were not an' he was taken..."

"She makes you as vulnerable Jack," Joshamee said quietly, worrying,, fearing parallels with Horace Masters. Pirates rarely married and for good reason.

"Some things are worth th' risk," Jack reasoned.

"And you?" Joshamee prompted.

"Joshamee," Jack grinned. "Joshamee, don't be forgettin'... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He spread his hands wide, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Joshamee harrumphed loudly, looking with scepticism at his Captain. "Don't worry - I'll be leaving somebody with her onshore. I'll not leave m' wife an' child undefended... an' once we announce t' th' Bride that we have Masters' treasure then she'll be safe. It will be one hell of a celebration!"

Joshamee looked unconvinced, but rose from the table. "Well as long as she will be safe," he cautioned. "The crew are quite attached to her!"

"Not half as attached as I am," Jack smiled, rising himself and heading towards where she slept. "Now if yer'd be so kind as to take th' helm, I think I'll check up on her..."

Joshamee rolled his eyes as he left the cabin. If only Bessie knew it she had the entire ship wrapped around her little finger. If Jack was serious about leaving a crewman ashore with her then he could see the men fighting over the privilege. He climbed the stairs to take the helm, checking their progress as they headed towards Tortuga. Jack had been right - it would be a celebration to remember.


	46. Tortugan Celebrations

Usual disclaimers... nevermind!

Last chapter for today... with a small mention for a special person... she knows who she is!

88888

**Chapter 46 - Tortugan Celebrations**

Jack looked at the other ships anchored in the bay at Tortuga, grinning to himself as he spotted Bryn Corbin's ship The Crow. He had a running battle over the years with the arrogant Welshman and was looking forward to his reaction to the news of his success. He slipped his arm carefully around Bessie. "Remember," he whispered, "yer are m' wife an' yer will be safe... an' if there is any trouble, just stand firm."

"Are you sure you want me to go ashore?" She looked doubtfully at the pirate town across the short distance of water, deciding this was as close as she really wanted to get.

"How can I show off m' wife without her bein' there?" Jack teased. He had helped her into her blue silk dress earlier and encouraged her to pin her hair up. He thought she looked beautiful, her pregnancy making her even more so in his eyes.

Jem Harvey coughed behind them. "Bosun's chair is ready Captain," he said.

"I can climb..." Bessie protested.

"We're being observed already luv," Jack drawled. "An' appearances are everything..." He grinned reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, they won't drop yer!"

Although she was not convinced, Bessie allowed herself to be guided to the bosun's chair, clinging tightly to the ropes as she swung out over the side of the Black Pearl. Jack had clambered down to the ship's boat and grabbed her feet, guiding her safely into the boat.

"Careful luv," Jack smiled, helping her sit in the middle of the rocking boat. He knew she was still worried at being so close to the water, remembering that she could not swim, and sat next to her squeezing her hand reassuringly. He let the others row but was first ashore, offering his hand to help Bessie clamber onto the dockside. "Remember, here yer are royalty," he drawled, offering her his arm as he walked towards the town, leading her through the narrow, often fetid, alleyways until he reached his favourite tavern - The Faithful Bride.

"Jack Sparrow!" A screech sounded from across the small square and he turned to see Giselle stalking towards him. She looked angry and stormed up to him, poking him in the chest with her finger. "You owe me an explanation!" she cried. "Never has a man left me for another whore... never!"

"But Giselle..." Jack spoke calmly, trying to pacify her. "I did not!" He had not seen Giselle since the night he had left her and he had been successfully avoiding her ever since.

"Who is she then, this Bessie?" She turned suspiciously towards Bessie. "Is this her? Your new whore?"

Bessie remembered the name Giselle, recalling the night that Jack came to her the first time she had seen the town. "I am not his whore..." she said quietly.

"What are you then?" she sneered, noticing Bessie's grip on Jack's arm.

"I am his wife," Bessie smiled.

Giselle started to laugh, and then wheeze, looking at Jack in disbelief. "You've found a good one there Jack!" she chortled. "Crazier than Old Martha on the docks!"

"She's tellin' th' truth..." Jack drawled, delighting in the shock in Giselle's face. "She's m' wife an' she's carryin' m' child..."

Giselle's gaze took in the rather pregnant state of Bessie for the first time, her eyes narrowing. "Harrumph!" she snorted. "I wish you luck with him..." she hissed, turning and flouncing angrily back across the square. "You'll need it!"

"So that was Giselle..." Bessie said quietly as he guided her through the door, heading for a booth on the far side of the tavern. "She seemed rather upset..."

"I told yer I was a prime catch," Jack teased, making sure she was settled before approaching the bar. He placed a bag of money on the counter, beckoning the barman over. "Drinks in this place are on me an' th' Pearl tonight, Ricardo" he slurred, "as long as they drink to m' wife an' my health..."

The barman opened the bag carefully, eyeing in surprise the gold within. "Are you certain Captain Sparrow?" he queried, unsure of the unusual request.

Jack smiled. "As long as they drink our health... savvy?"

"And if they don't?" Ricardo frowned.

"Then they pay fer their own drinks..." Jack grinned

"Aye Captain," Ricardo nodded. "I'll see that the rest of the bar staff know..."

"Good... so I'll have a bottle of yer best rum an' a wine fer m' beautiful wife..." Jack ordered. "P'raps yer could bring it across..." He walked back to the booth without waiting to see if his request would be carried out, but for the amount of money he had handed across he could probably have purchased the place. He sat down next to Bessie, his arm casually around her shoulders as he surveyed the bar. Most of his crew that had been granted time ashore were already within, eagerly surrounding the bar demanding their free drinks. Jack had ordered a proper watch kept aboard the Black Pearl since they still had Masters' treasure aboard. He wondered if it was worth taking a trip to the treasure cave on Isla de Muerta or whether he should stow it elsewhere... whatever - he would worry about it later.

For a while he sat drinking, watching the tavern fill up with those that he recognised and many that he did not for news of the free alcohol had spread rapidly - but everyone who drank free toasted his and Bessie's health. He nudged Joshamee on seeing Bryn Corbin enter, his eyes widening in recognition on seeing the white blonde hair of Bessie. He walked slowly across the tavern, those in his path making way for him.

"You've got some nerve Sparrow," he accused. "Bringing her here!" His four crewmen spread out on either side of him, their threat blatantly clear. "You aren't the only one who's been searching for Bessie Masters!" The tavern quietened on hearing the name, eyes looking in surprise at the booth. Although few knew enough to have been searching for her, all knew the name Masters.

"Now Corbin..." Jack grinned, spreading his hands wide. "It would only be some nerve if th' treasure was still t' be found..."

"You've found Masters' treasure?" Corbin gasped, snarling as he realised that he had reacted exactly how Jack had wanted him to.

"Aye," Jack smirked. "All divided up an' re-hidden..." he evaded, "but I'm not here t' talk shop. We're celebrating m' marriage..."

Bryn Corbin stared at Bessie, realising for the first time the advanced state of her pregnancy. "How long..." he stuttered.

"Bessie's been onboard fer seven months or more now... although I've known where she was fer over a year..." Jack teased, delighting in the angry tic on the Welshman's face as he realised how yet again Jack had beaten him.

"Where..." he demanded. "Where was she?" He hated himself for asking, but he had to know.

"Grenville on Grenada an' then Port Royal..." Jack smirked, "although most other islands in th' Caribbean b'fore that." He paused, looking up at Bryn. "So, are yer here t' drink m' health?" he taunted, bringing his pistol to rest upon the table top. "Or were yer leavin'?"

Bryn Corbin hissed in anger. "I'll not forget this Sparrow," he snarled.

"I should hope not," Jack mocked, most of the bar laughing as the captain of The Crow left with his crew, reckoning it would have been a shame to waste such effort if he did.

88888

Okay girls.... reviews?


	47. Mole Saint Nicholas

Usual disclaimers... sob!

Apologies for the delay in updating. I have been ill then real life has gotten in the way of both myself and Mul – which is damned inconsiderate of it really!

88888

**Chapter 47 - Môle Saint Nicholas**

Jack and the crew stayed and celebrated at Tortuga for the following week, laughing, waving and making obscene gestures when The Crow sailed earlier than had been expected. There had been disbelief at first when news that they had found Masters' treasure, but the amount of money that the crew were spending and Bessie's presence on the ship gradually persuaded even the most cynical. Bessie though did not return to the pirate town, preferring to spend her time quietly in the cabin. She did not have to cook for anyone but herself and occasionally Jack, and was surprised to admit to herself that she was lonely onboard.

"Stupid fool!" she chided herself, sitting in the darkness by the stern windows stroking Daffodil on her lap. She was dressed in just her undershift, trying to catch a breeze from the open windows. "How alone will I be ashore..." She paused her mutterings on hearing a boat bump against the hull, Jack's voice drifting upwards as he climbed onboard. His boots echoed on the deck as he approached, the doors opening.

"Evenin' luv," he drawled, frowning on seeing her looking so serious. "Yer alright?"

"Just hot, tired and pregnant," Bessie sighed, evicting Daffodil from her lap as she rose to greet him. "But at least there is only another three months to go..."

"Well soon yer'll be ashore. It'll be cooler with th' breeze from th' Windward Passage fer yer..." He shut the cabin doors behind him, conscious of her state of undress. "We'll be leavin' t'morrow..."

"Tomorrow?" Bessie gasped, surprised at it being so soon.

Jack smiled at the surprise on her face. "Aye, an' if we find yer somewhere t' live on th' first day, this'll be yer last day having t' climb into th' bunk..."

"It's strange," she admitted, "but now that I am going I realise I would rather stay..."

Jack grinned ruefully. "Yer know yer can't," he sighed. "A pirate ship is no place t' raise babes, even with such bloodlines as..." He rested his hand on her stomach. "But yer won't be alone - Henry has volunteered t' stay with yer fer th' first month or so... an' the men'll rotate each time we visit..." Jack decided that she did not need to know that the crew had drawn straws to see who would be chosen - although he had never seen such crowing from the recipient of the short straw.

"Well since you are here now, perhaps you could help me into the bunk then?" Bessie smiled softly.

"M' pleasure," he smiled, blowing out the single candle before slipping her undershift from her shoulders. He would have to make sure that Bessie had a good supply of candles each time he left, her fear of the dark still preventing her from sleeping when alone. Archibald Hughes had a lot to answer for.

Bessie watched his shadowy form as he undressed before guiding her across to the bunk, helping her climb up. Jack was right that she could not stay, already she was awkward onboard and her pregnancy increased the danger to her with every storm. Sighing, she kissed his chest, resting her head as usual upon it as his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. She could feel him stroking her hair as she drifted, sadly realising that she would miss him once she lived ashore. She had become used to his presence, even fond of his eccentric ways and wondered how long he would stay with her before the Black Pearl sailed again.

88888

Bessie stood beside Jack at the helm as he guided the Black Pearl into the small bay a short distance from Môle Saint Nicholas before being helped into the largest of the ship's boat. Four crewmen took up the oars and rowed the short distance around the coast to the natural harbour, the town spread before them. Fishing boats bobbed at anchor and a number of small trading ships ignored them as they went about their business.

Jack paid the modest fee for mooring the boat at the dockside before helping Bessie ashore. "Well," he slurred, "this is it."

Bessie looked around her cautiously at the bustling dockside and imposing façade of the buildings. "We must find th' Arbiter an' see if there are any homes fer sale," Jack said, snaring a dockworker and pressing his question. "This way..." He set off through the town towards the main square, guiding Bessie through the crowds.

"And if there are not?" Bessie asked.

"Well I'll put yer up in an inn until we can get yer one built," Jack smiled. "An' we must get yer checked by th' local midwife too... yer'll need t' know who will be with yer..."

Bessie thought she would rather Elizabeth were there but held her tongue, knowing it was not possible for her to make the journey. She knew that Jack was only trying to reassure her but his words did not, only serving to increase her misery at the thought of being alone. She sat silently as he spoke with the Arbiter, trailing dejectedly as they toured a number of houses before Jack found one he was happy with.

She wandered around the rooms whilst Jack finalised arrangements with the Arbiter, standing in the large bay window of the empty master bedroom as she looked down on the overgrown garden. Hands sneaked around her waist, braids tickling her neck. "Well Mistress Sparrow," he teased. "D' yer think yer'll be happy here?"

"I'll try..." Bessie said quietly, biting back tears

"Hey, none of that..." Jack turned her to face him, wiping the tears from her face with his thumb. "Yer'll be safe here, far safer than on th' Pearl..."

"But alone again..." she whispered miserably, burying her face in his shirt.

"Bessie, Bessie," Jack comforted. "I'll be here so often yer'll be glad t' send m' to sea!" He tilted her face, kissing her lovingly. "An' d' yer think yer'll be th' only one doing the missing?" He looked around the room. "We'll have t' get yer some furniture made, an' drapes an' all that stuff..." he sighed. "Guess yer'll be in an inn until we can get th' place habitable fer yer - but it'll give yer a chance t' spend yer money."

"What money?" Bessie frowned. "I don't have any money!"

"Didn't I tell yer?" Jack teased.

"Tell me what?" she demanded, drying her eyes on his shirt and looking up at him. "Jack!"

Jack smirked, feeling very pleased with himself at his surprise. "Well th' crew voted for yer t' receive a full share of yer father's treasure..." he laughed. "So yer'll have enough money of yer own fer a maid if yer want an' a silk dress fer every day of th' week!"

"But I don't need a maid, or silk dresses!" she protested. "I have simple tastes..." She looked up at him, a smile twitching across her face.

"Yer callin' m' simple..." he accused, laughing in delight at her teasing as he pulled her to him, kissing her again. "M' mouse is maturing..."

"I am not a mouse!" Bessie countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack held her at arms length, looking at her closely. "Nah, too fat fer a mouse..." he teased. For a moment she stared at him indignantly before bursting into laughter. "Come on luv, let's get this place sorted fer yer both..." He offered her his arm, but she slipped her hand into his and he led her from the house back towards the docks, looking for an inn for the night before walking around in search of the various trades' people that would be needed.


	48. Leavings

Usual disclaimers... drat!

88888

**Chapter 48 - Leavings**

Jack was relieved that Bessie did not have to return to the Black Pearl that night. The walking around town had clearly exhausted her and he returned from a quiet rum in the bar downstairs to find her already asleep on the bed. He had sent the men and the boat back to where the Black Pearl was hidden with orders to return the following day.

He smiled as he slipped into bed beside her, blowing out the candle before pulling her gently to him. Her head automatically found his chest as she snuggled against him. Sighing, he stroked her hair before settling to sleep himself. Tomorrow he would find a seamstress for her as well, he reminded himself, for her dress would not take much more growth. She would need undergarments too... and shoes... it would be fun to spoil her he mused, reasoning that she had probably never been spoiled in her life. He fell asleep, still smiling to himself.

88888

After a hearty breakfast Jack led Bessie through the streets in search of a seamstress, eventually finding one a short distance from the main square. "In 'ere luv," he said, guiding her through the doorway. "Let's get yer sorted b'fore th' pots an' pans..."

"Can I help you?" a voice said as they entered. Jack looked up at the plump woman, judging her work from her own clothes.

"I hope so," he smiled. "I am looking fer some new clothes fer m' wife..."

"I can see why," she replied, glancing at Bessie. "Here, sit down love. Take that weight from your feet..." Jack led her to the comfortable padded chair that the woman had indicated, standing next to her. "Now, what exactly is it that you require?"

"Three undershifts, three dresses, an' appropriate undergarments," Jack explained. "One set fancy, th' rest plainer..."

The woman blinked, but regained her composure quickly. "Of course Sir," she smiled. "I have some fabrics that I believe will suit your wife's colouring... such unusual hair!" She bustled off, returning shortly with several bolts of fabric. "Of course, you don't want anything too dark," she explained as she unrolled the fabric for them to look at, "else it will drain the colour from your face..." She held one bolt up. "If I may..." She placed the fabric next to Bessie's face, bringing her hair forward onto the cloth. "See Sir, this green would suit, and I would suggest the blue and lemon colours... that lemon would make such a pretty dress..."

"An' yer best fabrics?" Jack prompted.

For a moment the woman paused, her gaze taking in his eccentric and in places worn clothing. "I..." she began.

"M' gold is good," Jack said, his voice lowering.

"Of course Sir, I meant no disrespect," the woman flustered, rising to her feet. "I'll just get them..."

"An' it's _Captain_, not Sir," Jack corrected.

"Yes Captain... I'll just..." With a squeak she disappeared to the back of the store, returning eventually with two bales of fabric. "These are my best Captain..." she offered.

"Have you no silk?" Jack queried.

"Silk... silk... of course Captain." Leaving the fabrics on the floor she disappeared again, this time bringing out a rather dusty bale of grey-blue silk, the fabric protected by a cotton wrap. "This is the only silk I have..."

Jack looked at the fabrics before him. "Th' green an' th' lemon," he ordered, "an' th' silk. Th' other items in yer best quality cotton..."

"I'll have to take some measurements..." she said apologetically to Bessie who was already starting to noticeably wilt in the morning heat. Jack helped her rise, watching carefully as the woman took her measurements.

"How fat?" he teased, kissing her briefly on the cheek before turning back to the seamstress. "How much an' when can they be collected?"

"A week for the first two," she offered, "and a further week for the silk... it doesn't do to hurry silk Captain..."

"An' how much?" Jack pressed, nodding at her price. Bessie gasped at the amount, but he handed over the money without question, causing the woman to gulp in surprise. "I can be found at The Sovereign," he said quietly. "Just ask for Captain Sparrow..."

The woman nodded, her hand closing around the coins. "Yes Captain," she assured him. "Within a week..."

88888

The next few days passed in much the same fashion as Jack helped Bessie order furniture and furnishings for the house. So many deliveries were arriving that he instructed Henry to stay at the house to take charge of things. But before too long the house was habitable, even if some things were still to arrive, and they both realised it was time for Jack to leave.

"Will you stay tonight?" Bessie asked softly. "At least spend my first night in the house with me?"

"Of course," Jack assured her, "but I must be gone with th' dawn luv..."

"I know..." He smiled as her chin trembled.

"Hey, no tears tonight... I'll be back soon!" He kissed her on the nose. "Come on, let's have an early night..." Lighting a candle he led the way upstairs to the master bedroom, pulling the new drapes across the large bay window. Easing back the crisp linen sheets on the large four-poster bed, Jack slid in beside her. "Are yer still alright... yer know..."

Bessie smiled, his concern showing every time he asked that question. Her reply did not change. "As long as you are gentle," she smiled, "as always."

Jack leaned across, placing a kiss on her stomach. "Well come 'ere then..." he slurred, planting kisses slowly up her body until he reached her lips. "Fer th' rest of th' night I'm all yours..."

88888

Dawn had only just broken when Jack slipped from the bedroom, casting a quick glance back at Bessie who slumbered still in bed. He knew she would cry and he could not bear tears, so he crept quietly away, shutting the door without a sound. Silently he padded down the stairs, grinning as he saw Henry snoring on the comfortable settee - hopefully the bed which had been ordered for him would arrive soon. The men had left the smallest ship's boat tied to the quay the day before and he could easily row the short distance to where the Black Pearl sat at anchor. He closed the front door, wincing as it clunked shut before walking briskly towards the docks.

88888

Bessie sat up, looking around her wildly, wondering what had woken her. "Jack!" she called out. "Jack!" There was no reply. "No, damn it!" she cursed, struggling from the bed and pulling on her old undershift. "No!" she protested as the seams gave way in with her haste. She reached for her dress, trying to calm herself before putting it on - until the seamstress delivered her clothes she could not afford to split this one. Throwing open the bedroom door she dashed down the stairs, waking Henry with her noise.

"Bessie?" he frowned, but his only answer was the front door slamming. "Bessie!" Frantically he pulled on his shirt, grabbing the key to the front door and ensuring that the house was locked before running after her. "Where the..." A cry of 'Watch it!' was the only clue he needed and he sped after her towards the docks.

By the time that he caught up with her, Bessie was already standing on the quayside, tears streaming down her face without care of who might see. In the distance, nearly out of sight, a small boat bobbed around the headland.

"Bessie!" he cried in relief. "Damn it woman, don't do that again! How can I protect you if you..." He realised with surprise that she was crying. "Bessie? What's the matter?"

"He didn't say goodbye," she sobbed. "He didn't even wake me!"

"Oh Bessie, the Captain's like that..." he comforted. "Big tough pirate that runs from a woman's tears..." He grinned as she smiled briefly. "Come on, let's get you back home. It is too early to be running around barefoot on the docks."

Reluctantly she allowed herself to be guided back to the house, casting one last glance out across the bay to where she had last seen the ships boat. "Safe travels," she whispered after him as she turned the corner and the sight was lost to her.

88888

Jack frowned. For a moment he thought he had seen Bessie on the docks, but it could not have been. She was safely tucked up in bed and would not wake for hours. Briefly he felt guilty that he had not woken her, but he hated seeing women cry - and it was worse he had discovered when the woman was your wife. "Keep 'er safe," he muttered even though he knew Henry could not hear him. He rounded the headland and the view of the town was gone. He sighed, putting his back to the oars, knowing it would be a good six weeks or more before he returned.


	49. Abduction

Usual disclaimers... woe is me!

Now... you didn't think it would go smoothly... did you?

88888

**Chapter 49 - Abduction**

"Captain! Captain! The repair is not holding! We must find a safe harbour to make a proper repair..." the young midshipman gasped. Their encounter with the pirate had not gone well and they had been lucky that the HMS Coria was not already at the bottom of the ocean... but if the repair gave way further they soon would be.

Captain Robert Gillette snarled in frustration. "Best make for the nearest harbour then!" His pleasure at the title soured by the damage to his ship.

"Aye Captain," the young man acknowledged, turning to pass the order to the helmsman.

Robert Gillette pulled out his charts, carefully studying the coastline of Hispaniola for what would be the nearest safe harbour for them. They could limp in to Môle Saint Nicholas if luck was with them - it had a good natural harbour and he would be able to make repairs more easily. He knew in his heart that Theodore Groves would have had better luck on his first command. Two new ships, two new captains, their rivalry undimmed by promotion.

Sighing, he reached for his hat and walked out onto deck to stand next to the helm. Even if his first command had not been a success, he was still the Captain and would act as one.

88888

Bessie walked cautiously through the crowded morning market, trying to protect her stomach from the random knocks and bumps that were inevitable in such a crowd. Jack and the Black Pearl had been gone for two weeks already and she was slowly adjusting to her life without him. Henry had been wonderful - cheering her up with silly stories whenever he thought she was down and even offering to buy her another kitten when she had realised that Daffodil was still aboard the ship, forgotten in all the chaos of the house purchase.

Henry grinned at her, guiding her towards the flower merchant that she liked to buy from as Bessie liked having a simple vase of flowers in her bedroom. She looked like a flower that morning, he thought... no - a ray of sunshine with her white blonde hair and creamy yellow dress, her pregnancy giving her a contented glow that even the humidity could not dampen. A bunch of beautiful purple orchids soon gave a vivid splash of colour against her dress. "We need more milk," she said softly, "and perhaps some fresh fish for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," he nodded. She was a good cook and he pitied his crewmates having to endure Ned Cotton's cooking now that she was not there to help him. "And then you'll have a rest?" He knew that she found the heat tiring. "Promise?"

"I promise," she smiled, narrowly avoiding two small children running unattended through the market. Resting in the shade suddenly sounded very attractive to her.

88888

It was her! He was certain - Bessie Masters! He had been seeing Victoria Chalk for a number of months prior to her abduction by Archibald Hughes and she had told him on her return with the other six girls how Jack Sparrow had held Bessie, how he had kept her in his cabin... and now she was not fifteen feet before him, heavily pregnant again. The white blonde hair was very distinctive, her pretty dress drawing a number of glances from men in the crowd as she shopped. He held back, looking to the men on either side of him. "I want that man and woman arrested and onboard before their absence is noticed," he ordered. "The man is a pirate - Sparrow's crew no doubt!"

"Aye Captain," the men acknowledged, drawing their swords quietly as they melted through the crowds. Robert Gillette drew his pistol waiting whilst his men moved to encircle their target. He had come ashore to purchase fresh supplies for his dinner that evening... he had not expected such a surprise.

"Good morning Miss Masters," he smiled, stepping before her as she turned in shock. He pressed his pistol to her stomach, cocking it. "You and your friend are not going to cause a scene now, are you..."

Henry snarled angrily. "You bastard!" he cursed, reaching for his own pistol. He had not seen the marines in the crowds of the market place but he quickly realised they were surrounded.

"Uh-uh," Robert Gillette tsked, his smile not matching his eyes. "I wouldn't want to have to harm the lady now... would I?" He moved closer to Bessie, smiling as she tried to backed away, bumping into one of his men. "I assume this is Sparrow's too?" He prodded her stomach with his pistol, forcing aside her hands as she tried to protect her unborn child, her flowers falling to the ground unnoticed.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Bessie evaded, looking worriedly at Henry as one of the marines took his pistol and sword, another reaching for his belt dagger. "This island is not under English control - you have no authority here!"

"This is all the authority I need," he whispered, nodding to his pistol. He leaned closer, his breath on her ear. "Are you still Sparrow's whore Bessie?" he smiled - perhaps the damage to the HMS Coria could still reap some rewards. The Commodore would look favourably on whoever captured Jack Sparrow and he now controlled the perfect bait.

Surrounded by the marines and now weaponless, Henry slid his arm protectively around Bessie. He glanced about but realised that even if they could make a break for it, Bessie would not be able to run and he had no doubt that the Captain would shoot. "If you get a chance, go..." she whispered.

"Silence!" Robert Gillette snapped, pulling Bessie from Henry's arms and forcing her to walk ahead with him, his grasp bruising her arm with its force.

The marines forced a path through the crowds and they headed towards the docks. Henry was dismayed to see the English ship at the quayside - no chance of swimming to escape as they were escorted up the gangplank and onboard. She had clearly taken some damage recently - he hoped that the Black Pearl had been responsible.

"Take them to the brig!" Robert Gillette ordered, smiling to himself at the success of the capture.

"Captain?" One of the marines looked at him uncertainly. "Both of them Sir?"

"I said both!" he shouted, angry at having his authority questioned. "That woman is Sparrow's whore!" He pointed derisively at Bessie.

"Please," Bessie said quietly. "I am respectably married..." She put her hand on Henry's arm. "Let us go." She knew they would have no chance of escape once the ship set sail.

"Are you implying that the child you are carrying is _not_ Sparrow's?" Robert Gillette sneered. "I find that hard to believe when your _man _here is likely one of his crew..."

Henry caught on quick to what Bessie was trying to do, interrupting when he could see her struggling. "My wife spent long enough trying to get free of that bastard!" he cursed. "Let her be!"

Robert Gillette's cold gaze turned on Henry, who met him eye for eye. "You are a pirate!" he accused.

"I am a merchant sailor!" Henry countered.

"Then why are you ashore?" he asked, his disbelief clear in his voice.

"I wanted to be with Bessie when she had our child," Henry explained angrily. "You have no authority on this island - let us go!" He wrapped his arm protectively around her, her own hands protecting her stomach as she eyed the pistol warily. She had lost the twins through violence and was terrified of the same happening here.

Robert Gillette sighed. "You know, for a moment I could nearly believe your story..." He walked up to Bessie, grabbing her left hand. "If it were not for this!" He held her hand up before Henry's face. "That is Sparrow's ring! I have seen it before - extremely closely!" He angrily remembered when Jack Sparrow had forced him from the HMS Dauntless, fooling all of Port Royal before commandeering the HMS Interceptor. Oh yes, he remembered that ring. He turned to Bessie, staring at her. "You may be married," he snarled, "but this is not your husband! Take them to the brig!"

He watched contentedly as they were taken below. The Commodore would indeed be pleased when he presented Sparrow's _wife_ and not his _whore_ to him. Sparrow's head was as good as in the noose already.


	50. Waiting

Usual disclaimers... drat!

Last chapter for today as you were all so tardy with your reviews.... Well, okay, a few of you weren't but the rest of you are at the back of the class and in detention!

88888

**Chapter 50 - Waiting**

Bessie found herself forced into the brig, albeit a little more gently than Henry. At least the marines had some care for her pregnancy even if their captain did not.

"Who is he?" she asked quietly when they were alone. "The captain?"

"Gillette!" Henry spat. "A noxious little boot-licking toady of the Commodore's..."

Bessie looked at him worriedly. "How did he know my ring?" she whispered. "And what will happen to us?"

"Some years ago Jack was due to hang at Port Royal when Barbossa attacked the town - you know the story he tells of the cursed gold?" She nodded. "Well, Gillette was the young lieutenant that he forced from the Dauntless, making him believe that he wanted that ship - when he really was after the Interceptor..."

"And what will happen to us?" she pressed.

"They will probably keep you until they catch the captain," Henry admitted. "Then they might let you go... you have committed no crimes."

"And you?" Bessie asked.

Henry shrugged. "They hang pirates Bessie..."

"But that's not fair... you were just protecting me..." she protested. "They can't!"

"They can and probably will," he shrugged. "The Black Pearl isn't due to visit for a month or more - I can't see them keeping me alive that long..."

Bessie looked at him in horror, bursting into tears. "It's not fair!" she wailed.

Henry put his arms about her, hugging her. He did not think that the captain would mind, considering the circumstances. "The captain will figure something out, don't you worry," he assured her. "After all, he's _Captain _Jack Sparrow..." Bessie smiled at his mimicry - his waving hands reminding her of Jack. "Just stand firm as he would say - don't give them any satisfaction Bessie... alright?"

88888

Henry's cheerful nature was soon sorely tested when he realised that Bessie was going to be forced to remain in the brig with him for the duration of the repairs. Captain Gillette had even refused to allow Bessie the use of his private head, forcing the two of them to share a small chamber pot. In the stifling heat below decks she was clearly suffering and the noise from the repairs was unending. The only light they were permitted was a small stinking tallow candle at meal times, the luxury of light removed as soon as they had finished. The days dragged, the nights dragged longer. Unsure of the hour, they napped whenever they could or told each other tales to relieve the boredom.

It was over a week later that they eventually sailed, the noise of the anchor being raised startling them awake. In a way it was a relief for a breeze drifted through the ship, lessening some of the heat. However, it meant that they were barely a day from Port Royal... and the gallows.

88888

"You can't do that!" Henry protested angrily, testing his own manacles as Robert Gillette ordered the same done to Bessie. "She is seven months with child!" He could see that a number of the marines were uncomfortable with the order, but they obeyed nevertheless. Bessie sagged with the weight of them, her dirty face looking in disbelief at the captain.

"You are prisoners and will be treated as such," he commanded pompously, ordering them marched off the ship and up through the town to the fort. For a moment Bessie hoped that she would see Elizabeth or Will in the crowds, but then decided otherwise, not wanting them to see her shame. At rifle point they were forced along, their progress remarked on by the townsfolk. A number of the people recognised her, shaking their heads sagely as if they had expected this. She was relieved to see the fort, its stout gates preventing the townsfolk from seeing her tears.

"Stand firm Bessie," Henry whispered, but she was utterly spent and dejected, not even voicing a word of protest as she was lead down to the cells. The door clanged shut.

88888

"You did what?" James Norrington looked at his captain in disbelief, incredulous at the risk that he had taken to arrest the two. They had been correct that he had no right to abduct them, the English had no authority on Hispaniola, and he had been extremely fortunate that nobody in authority there appeared to have noticed.

"She wears his ring... Sparrow's ring..." Robert Gillette defended.

"So..." Theodore Groves had been standing with the Commodore when Robert had announced his prisoners.

Robert sighed, wondering why he had to explain the obvious. "On her wedding finger..." he said. "You want Sparrow - do you really think he will leave his wife and unborn child?"

"And the man with Miss Smith, or whatever she is now?" James Norrington puzzled. "The one that claimed she was his wife..."

"A pirate named Henry, Commodore. I am hoping that Victoria or one of the other women that spent time onboard the Black Pearl will be able to identify him for me... and then he will hang!" Robert smiled at the image.

"Bring her to my office," the Commodore commanded. "I would see this woman! The man can wait."

Robert Gillette nodded to one of the nearby marines who scurried to do the Commodore's bidding.

88888

Henry looked cautiously around the cell that they had been placed in, eyeing the other occupants. A motley crew of possible pirates and probable drunks stared back at him. He kicked the nearest man off the narrow bench, making room for Bessie to sit down.

"Oi!" the drunken man protested.

"You want to make an issue of it?" Henry threatened. "Or will you be a gentleman and let the lady sit?"

He blinked blearily up at the pirate who towered over him. "Alright, alright... the lass can sit! I was just moving anyway!" He staggered over to the far side of the cell, glaring at Henry but wise enough not to want to fight.

Bessie held her tongue, telling herself to stand firm, imagining Jack's voice. She could get through this, she had to.

"Are you alright Bessie?" Henry asked, crouching down next to her. He could see she was clearly exhausted and he angrily realised that the manacles were rubbing her wrists, chafing the skin until it bled. He looked up, hearing booted feet approach.

"That's her," the marine nodded to the guards. "Bring her!" Bessie staggered to her feet as Henry placed himself before her. "Don't be a hero," the marine sneered, aiming his pistol. Bessie jumped to hear it cock.

"It'll be alright Henry..." She placed her hand on his arm as she stepped before him, smiling weakly although her eyes were worried.

Henry watched as she was led away, only scant notice taken of her pregnant state. "Move it!" the marine cursed. "It doesn't do to keep the Commodore waiting!" He breathed easier, realising that she was probably going to be questioned and that she would be back soon. Sitting where she had been, he shut his eyes and waited.

88888

Reviews girls?


	51. Interrogation

Usual disclaimers... Sob!

Apologies for the delay in updating – real life is a pain in the arse at times and keeps getting in the way of my computer time.. sigh!

**Chapter 51 - Interrogation**

"Commodore, may I present Mistress Bessie Sparrow!" Robert Gillette smiled triumphantly at Theodore Groves as Bessie was escorted through the door.

Theodore Groves and the Commodore looked at the woman in shock. Her face was tear-stained and dirty, her dress little better, evidence of the time that she had spent in the darkness of the brig. She was clearly heavily pregnant, but what shocked him the most was that she was manacled. The heavy metal was cutting into her wrists and thin streaks of blood trickled to her hands, marking her dress as she held them protectively across her stomach. "Commodore," he gasped in disbelief. "I must protest at the treatment of this woman. Even if she really is Sparrow's wife, she has committed no crime!"

James Norrington studied her, his hands bridged beneath his chin. "Sit," he ordered, indicating a nearby chair, masking his anger at her appearance. Even if she was who Robert Gillette claimed, she did not warrant such treatment. She ignored him, standing shakily defiant in the heat.

"The Commodore said sit!" Robert Gillette grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to sit on the chair.

"Enough!" James Norrington shouted angrily, furious at his man. "Unhand her Captain!"

"Sir," he acknowledged, reluctantly removing his hand. White finger marks adorned her shoulder.

"Miss Smith," he began, breathing deeply to control his anger. "I will address you as that until we are more certain of your proper name..." he smiled, having recognised the ring on her finger as quickly as Robert Gillette had. He also remembered a pale haired woman in the darkness the night he had chased the pirate from Port Royal. Perhaps she was the reason that Jack Sparrow had not been seen at the Turner household those months earlier? "I would ask you a number of questions of which I stress you should consider your answers carefully?"

She glanced across at Robert Gillette, wishing she could wipe the smirk off his face. She knew she did not have the strength to fight much longer, but she was determined that she would not speak before her abductor. "I will say nothing with _him_ here!" she spat defiantly, staring at the Commodore and the other Captain. "Not a word!"

He frowned, realising she was serious. "Would you rather go back to the cells?" She did not answer. The silence dragged. "Very well - Gillette, leave us!"

"Commodore!" Robert Gillette protested.

"I said leave us!" the Commodore shouted.

"Yes Sir." He saluted and left.

"Now, I will have some answers from you." His tone was soft, but the command was clear in his voice.

"May I have these removed?" Bessie held up her hands, chinking the links of the manacles. "I can't exactly run from you, can I?"

James Norrington smiled. "If you give me answers..." he tempted. He would not leave the manacles on her long, but if they encouraged her to answer then a few more minutes would not hurt.

"But you said I was innocent!" Bessie protested, looking to the Captain. "I am not a pirate!"

"You associate with pirates though, don't you?" the Commodore prompted.

"I had little choice in the matter!" she argued.

The Commodore looked at her carefully, puzzled by what she meant. "How do you mean?" he said.

"Because you failed to keep me safe from pirates three times in this town!" Her tearful gaze accused him.

"And how was that?" Theodore Groves asked. "Sorry Sir," he apologised for his interruption, stepping backwards as the Commodore glared at him.

"For failing to stop Jack finding me, then failing to stop Hughes attacking me and then again when he abducted me!" she retorted.

"Hughes was here before?" James Norrington frowned. He had not known this. "Perhaps you had better start at the beginning?"

"Hughes forced his way into my home..." she began.

"No! Before that! I want to know everything that happened since you came to Port Royal, including why you came here in the first place," he ordered.

"I came here to hide," she admitted, an inner voice warning her that now would not be a good time to start lying.

"So your real name is Bessie Masters?" He sighed as she nodded, his assertion when he had spoken with Elizabeth months earlier finally proved correct. "And Horace Masters your father?"

"He was... before you hanged him..." she accused.

He smiled apologetically. "That was a little before my time," he conceded. "So I am to understand that you were hiding from the pirates that were searching for your father's treasure... and Sparrow found you?" Again, only a nod. "You were working for the Governor, were you not? But you were forced to leave... was that child Sparrows?" he prompted.

She looked down at her hands, unable to meet his gaze, rubbing his ring on her finger. "I was carrying twin boys," she whispered, the horror of the assault still with her. "When Hughes attacked I fell... and they died..." She started to cry, her shaking hands hugging her stomach as if to protect the child within.

"Were they Sparrows?" he pressed, aware she had not answered his question. He wished he did not have to ask her these questions for it upset him to see any woman so distressed, but he needed answers. Sniffing she nodded. "And this child?" He was relieved that things were beginning to make more sense to him.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"What happened afterwards?" he frowned. "After they died?"

"Jack came... the Church would not bury them so he took me onboard so that they would have some ceremony..." she admitted.

"On that boat - the blue bandana!" Theodore gasped, realisation dawning as she nodded. "That is why Sparrow was so determined it reach shore!"

"But then Hughes attacked the town," she said softly. "Jack rescued me... and the other women."

"What happened to Hughes?" the Commodore asked, glaring at Theodore again. The last thing he needed was interruptions when she was talking nicely.

"Dead," Bessie replied flatly. "Jack killed him and sent his ship and crew to the bottom of the sea..."

"Why did you not try to leave?" he puzzled.

"Because it is hard to when you are at sea and cannot swim," she retorted. "I was not allowed off the boat for roughly five months... just a while ago."

"And will other pirates still be searching for you?" he asked, wondering if the town was ready for more attacks like that of Hughes.

Bessie shook her head. "No... if you are referring to my father's treasure then it has already been found and divided up amongst the crew of the Black Pearl..."

"And what were you doing at Môle Saint Nicholas?" he prompted.

"Trying to have a normal life," she explained. "Until your lackey abducted me! He's little better than Hughes - at least he didn't pretend to have manners!"

Theodore's lips twitched, but he wisely held his tongue. He felt sorry for the young woman before him, guessing she could be only eighteen or so. She looked tired and frightened, pretty close to breaking all together, but now and again a spark of anger flared.

James Norrington took a deep breath, building to his final and probably most important question - the answer of which would decide her future. "And Jack Sparrow is your husband, is he not?" he asked.

"I don't believe marriage is yet a crime?" she argued.

"So you admit your name is Sparrow?" he pressed.

"So what if I married Jack! He is the only man that has ever been decent to me!" she countered defiantly.

"And should I be decent to you?" James Norrington smiled, considering his decision, relieved to see that she still had some backbone despite all that had happened, unaware his thoughts were mirroring those of Theodore Groves. He wondered if Robert Gillette would show as much backbone when he spoke with him later - he doubted it.

"I have committed no crime," she insisted.

He sighed, cursing Robert Gillette for presenting him with such a dilemma... but the chance to catch Jack Sparrow was too tempting to pass up. "I will release you," he admitted, "but you will not leave Port Royal. I have no doubt that the man you were with is Black Pearl crew - he will stand as surety that you will not try anything stupid. If you flee or try to warn your husband, he will hang."

Bessie gasped. "No!" she protested.

"Only your cooperation will keep him alive," he cautioned.

"And how am I meant to support myself?" Bessie argued. "I have no money and thanks to my little walk through town none will employ me - even more so when the baby is born!"

James Norrington considered her comments. It was true, none would employ her having seen her manacled and being marched to the fort. He looked up sharply as Theodore Groves coughed. "I would be prepared to employ her Sir," he offered. "Annie is getting older and some of the chores are too much for her... a younger maid would be a great help."

"You would have the wife of a pirate as your maid?" the Commodore exclaimed in shock.

Theodore shrugged. "What would you have her do - starve?" He did not add that it would annoy Robert Gillette and he delighted in the thought.

The Commodore nodded, seeing the logic behind the request and the idea of annoying his fellow Captain. James Norrington liked their competition, he felt it made them better Captains, but he hoped it would not come to blows. He realised Bessie would need to be closely watched at all times, especially when not working for he had no doubt that Jack Sparrow would come for her. "Granted," he said. "Release Mistress Sparrow and take her with you... she is not to leave your house without an escort!"

"Thank you Sir," he smiled, undoing Bessie's manacles and leading her from the room. She rubbed her wrists, trying to get some feeling back in them. Robert Gillette looked up in surprise as they passed. "These are yours," Theodore smiled, handing them to him. "And the Commodore has declared Mistress Sparrow innocent - I trust she will not be bothered by you Robert?"

Robert Gillette snarled angrily, turning sharply and storming from the room.

"You don't like him?" Bessie ventured quietly.

"No," Theodore confirmed. "But we had best get you to my home and cleaned up..."

"I have a home here..." She looked at him hopefully.

"I think it best you remain at my home," he sighed. "Robert is not the type of man to let such disappointment stand in his way..."

She nodded quietly at his warning, walking slowly behind him as they left the fort. If she were not allowed out of the house unescorted then how was she to warn Jack?


	52. At The Captain's House

Usual disclaimers... drat!

**Chapter 52 - At The Captain's House**

Bessie followed the Captain to his home, a two-storied newly built property in the prosperous part of town. She walked up the steps and through the doorway into an imposing lobby. A grand staircase wound to the upper level on her left, leading to a galleried landing.

"Annie?" he called out, unsurprised to hear her answer from the kitchen. "Come and meet her," he said quietly to Bessie, leading her through a doorway opposite which led to a short corridor. A door to the left led to the kitchen. Theodore Groves walked through the door.

An elderly woman looked up at him, smiling. It was already late afternoon and she was preparing vegetables for the evening meal. "You are back early Captain," she queried, blinking as she saw Bessie behind him. "Goodness!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you my dear?"

"Robert," Theodore answered dryly. "Bessie will be working here for a while though... to help you. She will be staying here..."

"Oh..." For a moment her eyes went from Bessie's stomach to her employer and back again.

"No, the child is not mine," he chuckled, "but she is not permitted to leave this house without an escort of marines..."

"In trouble are you my dear?" she worried.

"Kind of..." Bessie evaded. "They want to hang my husband... but they'll never catch him!"

"Are you so sure?" Theodore cautioned. He knew the Commodore would throw every man he had into the effort to catch Jack Sparrow.

Bessie nodded. "I am," she smiled. "I have to be."

"Well, regardless of your belief in him, we need to get you cleaned up." His gaze took in her dress. "There is a bathroom upstairs... if you will follow me..." He paused at the door. "Annie, could you start to heat up some water for a bath?"

"Of course Captain," she said. "I'm sure Mistress..." She paused, frowning. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Bessie," she replied. "Bessie Sparrow."

"The pirate!" Annie squeaked in shock.

"He's a good man!" Bessie countered.

Theodore smiled, remembering another woman defending the same pirate against all comers - Elizabeth Turner. "Whatever he is or is not, let me show you upstairs," he prompted. Bessie followed him up the grand staircase to the middle of three doorways along the straight part of the landing. "I have my own bathroom attached to my bedroom, so you may treat this room as your own whilst you are here."

"Thank you Captain," she murmured, looking around the room. She walked across to the window, looking down on a small courtyard garden, shaded by trees.

"You may sleep in the room next door..." He turned, leading her back towards the top of the staircase to one of his guest rooms. Tastefully furnished with a large double bed and a settee near to the fireplace, the room had a definite nautical feel which was completed with a large sailor's trunk at the base of the bed.

"If I am unable to live at my home, may I collect a few things?" she asked. "I have a dress there that may still fit me..."

"I will escort you in the morning," Theodore offered. "You are not allowed out alone..."

"I'll need to collect my key..." she began awkwardly.

"You have left it with someone?" Theodore smiled. "Let me guess - the Turners?" He started to chuckle at the look of shock on her face. "Oh, do not worry... their association with your husband is well known even if the Commodore cannot catch them together!" For a moment his expression turned serious. "I cannot allow you to visit the Turners - I am sorry."

"But how will I..." she protested.

"The risk of you trying to warn your husband is too great..." he cautioned. "And it would do you no good to warn them as I am sure the Commodore will be having them watched as well..."

"But I only wanted to get my dress..." she begged.

"I will send a marine to collect the key, and the dress, in the morning..." He held up his hand, stalling further protest. "And that is my final word on it."

88888

Theodore looked up as Bessie walked down the stairs at dinner time. Scrubbed clean, her dress nearly dry, he was surprised to admit that she was pretty. Her hair, now that it was not covered in grime was an unusual shade of blonde, nearly white. Annie had just returned to her small home for the night in the lower part of the town- he did not like to keep her too late - leaving the two of them, probably improperly, alone in the house together. He laughed to himself - why should he worry about proper or not when the woman in question was not only heavily pregnant but the wife of a notorious pirate. Annie had laid the table for them before leaving so he quickly carried the meal across from the kitchen to the small dining room before holding her chair for her as she sat.

"Thank you," she murmured, staring in confusion at the amount of cutlery before her.

"Dig in," Theodore encouraged, "before it gets cold." He smiled, picking up his own knife and fork but paused - somewhat shamefaced - when he heard her say Grace. Only when she had finished did she look up, glancing across to him before reaching for the same cutlery as he had. "Wine?" he offered, reaching for a bottle.

"No, thank you," Bessie declined. "May I have water?"

"You don't drink?" he puzzled, surprised for tales of her husband's drinking sprees were legendary.

"Rarely," she admitted.

"Let me get you some then," he offered, rising and taking her glass through to the kitchen. He returned a few moments later, placing the glass before her.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking a sip. She waited for him to sit before continuing her meal, eating in silence. Theodore wished she would speak, he would love to know why a woman would not only marry Jack Sparrow, but even defend him against the Commodore.

"Have you been married long?" he ventured.

"Two months," she smiled sadly, her thoughts clearly elsewhere.

"Oh..." Theodore realised she would have been visibly pregnant for the ceremony.

"It wasn't like that!" she retorted angrily. "It was me that would not accept his proposal!"

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I did not mean to infer anything..."

"So quick to condemn," she accused. "You know nothing of my husband!" She looked down at her wedding ring, tears filling her eyes. "He is a good man..."

"Please... I did not mean..." Theodore stuttered, but she kept her eyes downcast, only continuing to eat when she stopped weeping. She did not look up, eating in awkward silence until the meal was finished and then she rose and started to clear the table. "Leave that," he offered. "You've had a tiring day and it can wait until the morning..."

"I said I would help Annie - I gave my word and I will not break it," she said quietly.

"It can wait," Theodore repeated. "Annie is used to finding my dishes in the morning - you can help her then."

Reluctantly she nodded, heading for the door, but she stopped just short and turned to face him. "May I have a candle?" she asked.

"Of course," he puzzled, "although the stairs are lit..."

"I meant all night," she explained. Theodore frowned. He knew candles were expensive, and clearly so did she. "I cannot sleep in the dark - not since on Hughes' ship..."

"What happened?" he asked cautiously.

"I nearly died," she whispered, her eyes recalling the horror before she shut them, remembering. She looked up at him hopefully. "Please... I will work extra hard to pay for them. I have some money at my house too... if it hasn't been stolen."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled graciously. "I am sure I can afford a few candles. Just make sure they are safe in a storm lantern though," he cautioned. "I'll find you some and bring them up."

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully before slowly walking up the stairs.

Theodore watched her go, realising that although he would have to inform the Commodore, it was something he would try to keep from Robert Gillette, fearing that he would attempt to use it against her despite her being declared innocent. He wondered what could have been so bad to have affected her so, why Bessie Sparrow was afraid of the dark?


	53. Tea and Tattle

Usual disclaimers... woe is me!

**Chapter 53 - Tea and Tattle**

Victoria Chalk smiled at the surprised faces of her six friends around the table. She hushed whilst the maid brought tea but then continued, her delight clear on her face. "It was him... that pirate. You know, the one that stood outside the door!"

"So?" Mary Walters puzzled.

"Well, Robert wanted me to identify him. He caught him and that maid... Betty or whatever she was called. They were on Hispaniola and she is pregnant again... and it is that Captains!" she whispered in shock.

"But he does not have any authority on Hispaniola," Matilda Dott frowned. Laura Bristow agreed, but held her tongue. She realised that Victoria was not going to take any comments against her Captain.

"That isn't important..." Victoria glossed over Matilda's words. "What is important is that they are laying a trap for the pirate. He married the maid - can you believe that!" She grinned. "When he comes for his wife they will catch him!"

"Strange," Bethany McCulloch exclaimed. "From the tales my father has told me of Captain Sparrow I have never taken him to be stupid. Eccentric, strange, drunk even - but never stupid."

"The Commodore released her as bait, but is holding the pirate who was with her as surety for her behaviour!" She sipped her tea daintily. "Can you believe it - and my Robert is the one responsible!"

"Well I heard she was brought here in manacles!" Maeve Franks added. "My Da was working down on the docks when the Coria berthed. Said she was in a right state!"

Laura listened to the gossip, sipping her tea but not joining in the conversation. The other girls did not seem to notice her silence, nor did they seem to remember the debt that they owed to Captain Jack Sparrow. But she remembered, and she would not allow that debt to go unpaid. Making her decision, she drained her cup. "You must excuse me Victoria, but we are expecting a delivery in today and my father will be needing my help..."

"Of course!" Victoria rose, seeing her to the door, enjoying her role of gracious hostess to her less well off friends. "You will come again to tea I hope?"

"When I can," Laura assured her, forcing herself to make idle small talk before she eventually managed to get away. But her steps did not lead her home, but in the other direction towards the docks. She had not forgotten the conversation on the Black Pearl, remembering that Elizabeth Turner had helped Bessie in the past - surely she would help her now? Finding herself outside of the smithy she took a deep breath, pushing open the door.

Inside it was dark, light filtered through in beams to the sandy floor and the forge to the rear of the building cast a red glow throughout. "Can I help you?" A man's voice drifted from the darkness. "Mind the drop!"

Laura paused mid-step, surprised to see the floor drop away beneath her foot. She turned, walking down the damaged cart that served as a ramp to her left. "Excuse me..." she blinked, eventually spotting him as he stepped into one of the beams of light. "Are you Will Turner?"

"I am," he smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I think it is more of a case of what I can do for you... or for a friend of yours..." she ventured, nervously realising she could not back out. "Have you heard the news in the town today?"

Will looked at her, puzzling over what she meant. "No... I've been at the forge since before dawn..."

"They caught Bessie... and one pirate..." She sighed when she saw his expression become guarded, although she did not blame him. "Please, I am Laura Bristow... one of the women the Black Pearl rescued."

"I don't know anyone called Bessie," he replied, turning away.

"Please!" Laura put her hand on his arm, forcing him to stop. "They are using Bessie as bait to trap the Captain! Captain Sparrow that is!" She looked at him, her eyes pleading. "I am not trying to trick you! I owe my freedom to him - I would repay that debt!"

"Speak," he said curtly, turning back towards her.

"I don't know everything," she confessed. "But it appears Bessie was ashore because she is pregnant - they are saying that she married Captain Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow married?" Will snorted.

"Believe what you will!" Laura snapped. "They have released Bessie but are holding the other pirate to ensure she does not try to warn others about the trap!"

"And how do you claim to know this?" Will frowned.

"Victoria Chalk is seeing Captain Gillette - she cannot keep a secret to save her life! Captain Gillette snatched them from Hispaniola and Victoria identified the man with Bessie as a pirate - the pirate that stood outside of our door when we were onboard the Black Pearl..."

Will sighed. "I think it best you speak with my wife," he eventually decided, as he usually did when he felt things were complicated. "Wait while I make the forge safe..." After a few minutes he turned back to her. "Follow me," he ordered.

Laura followed him along the narrow lanes of the poorer district of Port Royal until they reached a slightly more respectable district. He walked up to a stout door, pushing it open. "Elizabeth," he cried. "Are you home?"

"In the kitchen Will," her reply came and he led Laura through the house. "Who..." she puzzled on seeing Laura.

"Have you been out at all today?" Will asked urgently.

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "No, I've been baking... why?" She looked again at Laura.

"I'm Laura Bristow, Mistress Turner. My father runs the Ensign up near the fort." She stepped forward to introduce herself. "I've come to help Captain Sparrow..."

Elizabeth looked at her husband in alarm. "It is alright Elizabeth," he assured her. "Let her speak."

"Thank you." Laura smiled at Will for his support. "I know you don't know me, but I am one of the women that the Black Pearl rescued." She paused, relieved when Elizabeth nodded. "Well, today Victoria arranged a tea party. She's another one of us, but she is seeing Captain Gillette. It appears that he snatched Bessie and one of the crew from Hispaniola and brought them here. They are using Bessie to trap Captain Sparrow... to make him come to Port Royal..."

"And why should he?" Elizabeth puzzled.

"Because she is pregnant again... heavily so - and she is his wife..." she explained. "But they are holding the pirate to ensure she does not leave Port Royal or try to warn anyone..."

"If they fear that she will try to warn him, then it is likely that we will be watched too..." Elizabeth worried, looking cautiously at Will.

"I would help," Laura offered. "I owe my freedom to Captain Sparrow... I will not betray you!"

"And why do you believe that we know the Captain?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because everyone knows how the two of you helped him escape the noose a few years ago... and you attended Bessie when she lost her first baby..." Elizabeth sighed. Babies, she mentally corrected, remembering their tragic loss. "If you don't believe me then ask around town. Many people saw her marched to the fort in manacles!" Laura cried.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other in shock and horror. "Gillette had her chained?" Elizabeth gasped.

"The bastard!" Will cursed, momentarily forgetting his manners in front of the women.

Elizabeth looked closely at Laura - realising that she believed her. "Do you know where Bessie is now?" she asked.

"I think she has been released - into the care of Captain Groves I believe," Laura replied.

"Right, this is what I want you to do." Elizabeth spoke briskly, realising that they might not have much time, that they might already be being watched. "I want you to go back to your father's tavern. If we need to contact you then my husband will visit for a drink. You must not come here again, else they could start to watch you too. And be careful!" she warned.

"What are you going to do?" Laura worried.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm going to see Bessie," she declared. "She will need our help."


	54. Elizabeth

Usual disclaimers... drat!

**Chapter 54 - Elizabeth**

Theodore Groves looked in disbelief at the woman standing in his lobby. "Where is she?" Elizabeth demanded. "And don't worry yourself about her warning us or us warning others... I just want to see Bessie!"

"Mistress Turner... I hardly think that is a good idea," Theodore evaded, wondering frantically how to get out of the situation.

"Where is she Captain? Or do I go to my father and ensure he knows how Bessie was abducted by the _King's_ Navy?" she argued.

"Please... things are not as clear cut as you believe!" Theodore tried to explain. "Yes, Bessie is here, but only for her own protection!"

"And who would harm Bessie?" Elizabeth frowned. "From what I understand she is heavily..." She looked up on hearing footsteps approach from the corridor that led to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth..." Bessie's voice gasped, bursting into tears and running - as best she could - towards her.

Elizabeth quickly gauged her to be at least seven months pregnant, realising that she must have conceived shortly after being rescued. Wrapping her arms around the sobbing woman, she shot a warning glance at Theodore. "He knows that we know what you know," she comforted, turning back to the Captain. "And since there is now no need to avoid talking about Jack and the trap, perhaps Bessie and I can sit somewhere in private and catch up on the last seven months?"

Theodore sighed heavily, realising that there was little point trying to keep the two women apart. "You may sit in the garden," he suggested. "But Bessie must not leave this house."

"May we at least have privacy?" Elizabeth pressed.

He nodded. "This way..." He led them through to the garden, indicating the small arbour. "I will stand on the porch," he apologised, "but you will not be overheard."

"Thank you Captain." Elizabeth led Bessie down the steps to the garden, the gravel crunching under their feet as they walked to the small arbour. Even this early in the day it was hot, and the shade it offered was welcome. She sat Bessie down, looking closely at ring on her left hand. "So it is true," she smiled. "Will would not believe it! I thought you hated him?"

"I did," Bessie sniffed. "But I got used to his presence... and now I miss him," she admitted. "You won't let them catch him... will you?"

"Bessie," Elizabeth comforted. "Jack is too clever for them - he'll suspect it as a trap even if we cannot warn him. And there are ways of warning him that even the Navy cannot suspect." She winked. "But I think you need to tell me what has been happening - and exactly who it is they are holding in the cells..."

Bessie looked at her worriedly. "It is Henry. Jack left him ashore to see that I had some protection... but he didn't stand a chance against Gillette. They said if I try to warn Jack that they will hang him..."

"So Jack will just have to rescue him before rescuing you... and the baby." Bessie held her hands across her stomach at the mention of her child.

"I don't think I will be going anywhere for a few months," Bessie admitted quietly. "Jack was not due to return for another month - and then he will have to find me. I doubt I'll be running anywhere that late..." She sighed. "At least the Captain was kind enough to give me a job..."

"You are working?" Elizabeth gasped.

"I had to support myself somehow," she explained. "It was that or starve!"

Elizabeth remembered the money that Jack had left for Bessie with them for safe-keeping. "Jack left some money for you with us," she reminded her. "You don't have to be here..."

"But the Captain said it would be safer. I think he was concerned about Captain Gillette..." Bessie worried, hugging her stomach protectively.

"Perhaps it will be safer," Elizabeth reasoned, for she knew Captain Gillette well enough to know she did not like him - at least Captain Groves was a decent man. "But why don't you tell me what has happened since I last saw you?" she asked.

Quietly, ensuring that the pacing Captain could not overhear her, Bessie told Elizabeth what had happened to her, telling her more than she had confessed to the Commodore, but still not everything - some things were still private between her and Jack. Elizabeth laughed as Bessie recounted their wedding, and Jacks mangling of the language.

"I never realised you were Dutch," she admitted.

"Half-Dutch I suppose," Bessie smiled, "although I was born on Saba."

"Well, perhaps we should go and rescue Will from Billy and see about buying what you will need whilst staying here. I'll take you to my seamstress as well..." she offered.

"I don't know," Bessie frowned. "I'm not allowed out without an escort..."

"Well then, we'll just have to borrow the good Captain over there," Elizabeth declared. "He looks like he could carry a good few packages, don't you reckon?" Bessie started to giggle and Elizabeth helped her up from the seat. "Captain Groves," she called out. "Bessie needs to get some _women's _things from town. Would you be a gentleman and escort us?"

"I..." he stuttered, realising that her politely phrased request left him unable to refuse. "Of course," he conceded. "Let me just fetch my coat and it will be my pleasure."

88888

"Bessie!" Will embraced her warmly, conscious of the bulk of her stomach. "You look glowing!" He examined her ring, laughing. "I never thought he would do it!" He briefly frowned. "Should I congratulate you?"

"Will!" Elizabeth chided, realising he was teasing. "Just let us take Billy and some money and you can head to the smithy!"

Will gratefully handed his son back to her. At just over a year and a half old he was a bundle of mischief, a heavy bundle at that, and he gurgled and commented on all he saw. He waved merrily to his father as he disappeared around the corner, leaving the two women and the Captain to lock up. Although they got some strange, and occasionally hostile glances, none of the shops refused to serve Bessie. Theodore Groves soon found himself carrying a number of parcels with everything ranging from washing accessories to a hair brush and ribbons. Bessie's once shoulder-length hair was now long, reaching below her shoulder blades and Elizabeth insisted she buy some pins to hold it up.

"Just the seamstress and we'll be done," Elizabeth smiled, turning down a side street and stopping suddenly. Bessie stopped too, a frightened squeak escaping her lips as she tried to take a step backwards, but Theodore Groves was directly behind her.

"Mistress Turner. Sparrow." Captain Gillette cast a sneering glance at Bessie before turning to Theodore. "I would have thought that the Commodore wanted her kept from the Turners?"

Elizabeth could see that Bessie was frightened, but Robert Gillette had never held any fear for her. She stepped forward, standing before him and staring angrily at his face. "I already knew about your little plot," she hissed, "so there is little point me not seeing Bessie. Although I suggest you discover the fate of Hughes before you try upsetting Bessie further - Jack will not be happy when he catches up with you!"

"Hughes is dead," he scoffed. "So what!"

"I was not referring to the fact that he _is_ dead," she smiled darkly, "but _how_ he met his maker... Good day Captain!" With a swish of her skirts she turned, taking Bessie by the arm and heading back to the main street. "I suggest we take another route Captain Groves... there is a foul odour that way - I think something just died."

A smile twitched across Theodore's face, delighting in the flush of rage across Robert Gillette's face. Growing up in fashionable society had taught Elizabeth how to handle such arrogance with a poise and skill that he wished he had. Once they were out of earshot he moved closer to her. "And how exactly did he die?" he asked Elizabeth, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He sewed him in a sail cloth," she whispered, allowing her voice to carry to him and Bessie, but little further. "Sewed him up and threw him overboard... while still alive..." His shock was clear in his eyes - it was not a death that any sailor would want. "I trust you will look after Bessie well?" she added, smiling sweetly as if her previous comments had been merely about the weather.

He coughed. "On my life, or so it seems," he winced.

"Ah, here we are!" Elizabeth announced. Theodore was grateful for the change in conversation, holding the door open for the two women to enter.

88888

Reviews?


	55. The Warning

Usual disclaimers... drat!

Apologies for the delay in posting these chapters. I have come to the conclusion that real life is very inconvenient and internet connections in Australia seem to be dodgy in the extreme!

88888

**Chapter 55 - The Warning**

Môle Saint Nicholas had never seen anything like it. Not two hours earlier Jack had stormed into the Constable's office demanding to know where his wife was. Failing to get any kind of suitable answer from the bewildered man, he had returned to his ship, and now the Black Pearl itself sat in the harbour whilst the majority of the crew searched through the town, questioning the townsfolk, forcing entry into homes in order to search. Although violence was threatened, none were killed and nothing was taken from the houses.

"My apologies Captain," the portly Constable begged, sweating profusely. He was terrified of what the pirate would do if his wife could not be found. "If I had of known who she was..."

"Yer what?" Jack sneered, his voice low and dangerous. "Yer'd of kept an eye on her?" He snorted. "That is exactly what she didn't want - she wanted a normal life!" He looked up hopefully as Paul Barker burst into the office. "Yer've found her?" he asked.

Paul shook his head. "Not exactly Captain, but we have a start... she was last seen shopping in the market about a month ago. After that - nothing."

"So what happened a month ago?" Jack puzzled, turning to the Constable. "Anything unusual?"

The man thought for a moment. "There was that ship..." he began.

"What ship?" Jack demanded.

"An English ship - naval. It put in for emergency repairs," he said.

Jack and Paul looked at each other in horror. "An' th' name?" he pressed.

"I cannot remember," he apologised. "I think it was Cor-something... I am sorry."

"The Coria!" Paul gasped.

"Gillette!" Jack flew from the chair towards the door. "Barker - gather th' crew!" He turned to the Constable. "If anythin' has happened t' m' wife..." he threatened.

For a moment Paul Barker thought the man would soil himself he looked so frightened. Few were foolish to cross Jack Sparrow, and when his threats were backed to a man by his crew... perhaps his terror was understandable. He followed Jack from the building, shouting to the men he saw as he walked... the Black Pearl would sail within the hour.

88888

Will sat drinking at the Ensign as he had for the previous three weeks, nodding his thanks as Laura brought him an ale. "Are you still prepared to help?" he asked quietly. Even though he and Elizabeth knew about the plot to trap Jack, they were both still being followed. Bessie had said that Jack had not been expected back for a month from when she had been snatched, and that month was fast running out.

"I am," she assured him.

"You are going to take up walking," he smiled. "Take the westward trail for an hour and a half, longer if you walk slower. You will find a bay with deep anchorage. Wait for as long as you can each day. Leave a note tied to one of the trees - somewhere obvious - if the Black Pearl is not there. Return every day that you can - he will appear soon."

She nodded. "Where is your shadow today?"

"Probably in the shade across the street," he smiled. "But I don't want to lose him - we cannot afford for them to get suspicious... not this close..." Nothing would have given him more pleasure than to give the man the slip, but it was vital to make them believe that the Turners were doing nothing out of the ordinary.

"I will go as soon as I finish work," she assured him before turning to wipe a nearby table, taking the empty tankards back to be washed. She did not look back, nor talk further, knowing that it was important to keep any contact with Will to a minimum to ensure that she did not come under suspicion too.

88888

Laura soon came to the conclusion that Will walked faster than she did. It took her two hours to reach the bay he spoke of, but no ship with black sails sat at anchor. Realising she would not have time to stay, she fixed her letter to a tree, tying her flimsy scarf above it. Resolutely she set off home again, hoping that the Black Pearl would soon arrive - it was not a walk she wanted to keep making, and it was awkward to find the time. She thought her father believed she was seeing a man and she had not discouraged the notion... it was best he never discover what she was really up to.

88888

The Black Pearl slipped quietly into the bay, unobserved by any but the birds. Jack was ashore almost before the anchor was fully lowered, but Jacob Bone put a hand on his shoulder, pointing up the beach. "Captain, wait!" he urged, heading towards the fluttering scarf he could see. Beneath it, tied firmly against the trunk was a note which he carried back to Jack. "I think we have a message..."

Jack carefully opened the letter. It was a woman's hand, the letters ill-formed but still readable. 'Trap. Wait. Will come.' "Set up a watch," he ordered, turning and returning to the Black Pearl. If somebody had gone to the trouble of trying to warn him, he would do them the courtesy of waiting... but he would not be caught unawares if this too was a trap.

"Captain?" Jacob puzzled, sighing in understanding as Jack handed him the note. "So we wait?"

"Aye, we wait," Jack confirmed. "But see that a watch is kept - sea an' shore!" They rowed back to the Black Pearl, Jack sitting quietly in his cabin. Distractedly he rubbed Daffodil behind her ears, taking comfort in the presence of the cat. "We'll get her back," he assured the animal. "Don't yer worry!"

88888

It was several hours later when Jem Harvey poked his head around the door. "Captain," he called. "Company - a woman! She's asking to come aboard..."

"Well, bring her then!" Jack ordered. "An' bring some water - if she's walked from Port Royal she'll be thirsty!"

"Aye Captain," Jem replied, dashing to obey.

Jack sat, worrying, his feet on the table and the cat on his lap. He took a swig of rum, watching through the open doors of his cabin as the woman was brought onboard. He recognised her immediately, and her smile of relief as she spotted him gave him more hope than he had dared for. She ignored his men, walking quickly towards his cabin. "Miss," he nodded, but did not rise.

"Captain Sparrow," she replied. "Thank heavens you waited. I've come from Will and Elizabeth..."

He indicated for her to sit. "Water?" he offered as Lucas Combe brought a fresh jug from the barrel.

"Thank you," Laura sighed. "It is a long walk... but I don't have much time, else I'll be missed."

Jack nodded. "Tell Gibbs, Cotton, Barker an' Bone t' get in here," he ordered as Lucas left, waiting impatiently for his senior crew to assemble as she drank gratefully. "Well Missy... speak."

"Elizabeth and Will could not come to warn you. They are being watched..." she began. Spotting her scarf on the table she reclaimed it, tying it back around her shoulders.

"Well, we are expected," Gibbs shrugged.

"And we hate to disappoint," Jacob Bone smiled, but his tone was dark.

"An' Bessie?" Jack pressed.

"Bessie is fine," Laura explained, thinking it sweet that his first thoughts were for his wife - not that she would ever say that to his face. "The Commodore released her, but he is holding your man as surety that she does not try to leave - or warn you of their trap..."

"An' why are yer helpin' Missy?" Jack puzzled. Although he had recognised her, he wanted to hear her reasons from her own lips.

Laura paused briefly before speaking quietly. "I owe you my life," she reasoned. "And what Captain Gillette did was wrong!"

Jack nodded. "So they are holdin' Holt - I presume in th' cells, yes?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Bessie is staying with Captain Groves..."

"What?" Four voices echoed in shock. Ned Cotton just looked stunned.

"He's been treating her well," Laura defended. "Elizabeth says that he was afraid that Captain Gillette would hurt Bessie... even though the Commodore declared her innocent..."

"Not innocent enough to release her fully," Paul Barker said sourly.

"The chance of hanging Captain Sparrow was too tempting even for him I believe," Laura explained. "But if you snatch Bessie before you rescue your man, then he will hang." She sighed heavily. "And knowing how close your wife is to giving birth, I don't think she will be going anywhere quickly... but I must or I will be in trouble."

Jack nodded, realising she was right and reasoning that Bessie could not have more than four weeks to go until she gave birth. "I'll walk yer back," he offered.

"But you'll be caught!" she gasped.

"Unlikely," he shrugged, nodding to the crew as he escorted her from the cabin. "I'll be back later," he slurred, climbing down to the boat and holding it steady as Jem helped her follow. Once she was settled he picked up the oars. "She is well?" he worried.

"The term is 'glowing'," she assured him, feeling that she could speak more freely of what she knew of Bessie now that his crew was not around. "Will says that Elizabeth is with her often and that she will be with her when the baby comes... she is not alone." She gratefully accepted his assistance from the boat as he beached it. "You should know some things though... before you go into town..."

"What?" Jack asked cautiously - something in her tone warning him that he did not want to hear it.

"I get my information from Victoria Chalk - she is seeing Captain Gillette. From what I have been able to gather, he kept your wife onboard in his jail..." she began.

"Brig," Jack corrected.

"Brig then," Laura amended. "He kept her there when they made repairs and she was really dirty when she came ashore at Port Royal." She took a deep breath. "He had her manacled..."

"He what?" Jack exploded.

"I get the impression that Elizabeth will be very disappointed if you leave him alive..." she ventured.

"I'd hate t' disappoint her..." Jack smiled darkly. "In fact, I promise not to!"


	56. Ello Luv!

Usual disclaimers... curses!

88888

**Chapter 56 - 'Ello Luv!**

Jack slipped away from Laura on the outskirts of town, reasoning that the authorities would be watching the Turner household more closely than that of Captain Groves. If Laura had not warned him, indeed, it would have been the first place he would have gone in an attempt to locate Bessie. But now he knew where his wife was, and he was grateful that he did not have to cause his friends any trouble. He skirted to the northern edge of the town, waiting for dark before slipping through the streets silently. He knew where Captain Groves' house was, and after a quick inspection, was relieved to see it offered incredibly easy access. If he quickly climbed on top of the garden wall he could reach the balcony and then the house itself. He climbed onto a nearby rooftop, hugging the shadows, watching, waiting, determined not to be careless in his eagerness to see Bessie.

Gradually, one by one, the lights went out until only one window remained bright - his target. His breath quickened as he saw her open the window slightly before pulling the curtains across. For a moment the light silhouetted her form against the curtains, but then she was gone. He sighed, desperate to let her know he was there, but still he waited. He saw another window open, probably the Captain, but the room remained dark. An hour passed before he crept forward, dropping down into the street before scrambling up onto the top of the wall. Sure-footed, he padded along the top of the wall, climbing over the rail of the balcony. Again he waited, watching and listening in the shadows to ensure that he had not been observed. Ten more minutes passed before he crept forwards, reaching carefully through the window to peer through the curtains.

His breath caught as he saw her, thin gauzy veils surrounding the bed protecting her from the annoying, biting insects that often plagued the islands as she slept. Cautiously he opened the window further, slipping inside the room. He padded across to the bed, pulling aside the gauze., placing his hand over her mouth.

88888

Bessie was tired. She had helped Annie scrub the lobby floor earlier in the day and had come to the conclusion that perhaps it had not been a good idea to do so whilst so heavily pregnant. She opened the window as usual, allowing a cooling breeze into the room before pulling the curtains shut for the evening. She wondered where Jack was and hoped that he was safe, whispering a prayer that he remain so. He would be due to return soon, for she had been at Port Royal for a month now and she knew it would not take him long to find her.

Awkwardly she undressed, slipping on the modest nightdress that she had purchased before brushing her hair to a sheen - it seemed to have grown more vigorously since she had become pregnant. Climbing slowly into bed she held her hands to her stomach. "Your father will come," she assured her bump. "He will save Henry and then rescue us... trust him."

Bessie looked in the direction of the fort, thinking of Henry. He had still been cheerful when she had been able to visit him the previous week - his belief in his captain had not faded despite his continued confinement. She wished she had his faith, but in the dark hours of the night she despaired. She fidgeted, tossing and turning until she found a position that was comfortable - it seemed to be getting harder every night. For a while she lay there, looking at her wedding ring, trying not to cry but failing as she had failed ever since she had arrived in Port Royal. She worried about Henry, but most of all she worried about Jack, desperate that her child not be deprived of it's father before even being born.

88888

Theodore climbed the stairs in the dark only a few minutes after Bessie, nursing the wine he had been drinking earlier in the evening as he turned out the lamps. He sighed quietly to himself, hearing her crying when she thought nobody would hear. Every night it had been the same and it made him feel bad that he was part of the reason for her tears. If he could have let her leave he would have, even if it meant paying her passage back to her husband, but he knew it was not possible. Despite not having to, she had helped Annie with her chores, greatly easing the burden on his elderly maid. Apart from that first meal though, she had revealed nothing more about herself becoming more and more withdrawn, looking more and more lost. For a moment he took half a pace towards her door but stopped, realising sadly that she would probably misinterpret his compassion. Her door was shut, and he left it that way, turning to his own room and heading for bed himself. He opened his window, not even bothering to light a candle as he undressed and climbed into his bed, hoping that tomorrow would be better for her.

88888

Bessie woke with a start, sensing the person above her and feeling the hand on her mouth. She tensed to scream, but gasped on realising who it was. She burst into tears, throwing her arms around his neck. "'Ello luv," Jack whispered, cautious of Captain Groves sleeping only a short distance away. "Did yer miss me?" Disentangling her arms he sat on the bed, helping her sit. "My! Yer've grown fat!"

"Jack!" she hissed, desperately looking towards the door.

"It's alright luv!" he assured her, leaning across to kiss her. She wrapped her arms about him again, kissing him as eagerly as he kissed her.

"Jack!" Reluctantly she broke for breath, sniffing. "You know this is a trap! They've got Henry at the fort! I can't leave or they'll hang him!"

"That's all under control," Jack smiled. "D' yer know if he is still alright?"

Bessie nodded tearfully. "They let me visit him... once a week. He's bored but otherwise fine." She leaned across to kiss him again.

Jack kissed her back, smiling for he knew it took a lot to quell Henry's cheerfulness. "When d' yer next see him?" he asked.

"The day after tomorrow... in the morning," she replied, glancing fearfully towards the door.

"It's alright - he's asleep!" Jack smiled. "We'll break Holt out as soon as we can, but we'll have t' leave yer here fer a while..."

"No..." Bessie began to argue, but he held his fingers to her lips.

"Sssshh!" He placed his hand on her stomach. "Until our child is born yer will be safer here... trust me! Let all the excitement over Holt fade an' I'll come back. I'll not leave yer again - I promise!" A grin split his face as he reached for the ties on her nightdress.

"Jack!" she protested.

"Let m' see yer naked..." he pleaded.

Smiling she allowed him to help her off the bed, standing before him as he slid the fabric from her body. She giggled quietly as he knelt down, kissing her stomach. "I'll be back fer yer," he promised the bump before standing again, holding her to him as he kissed her. "Yer are beautiful, d' yer know that?"

"Thank you," she whispered. She had never felt awkward about him seeing her naked, even when pregnant. She placed her hand over his on her stomach, savouring his touch. "Can you stay a while?" she begged.

"An' hour or so, no longer," Jack cautioned, placing his pistol on the pillow. "I must be clear of th' town before dawn." She nodded in understanding as he helped her back into bed, sliding in next to her before holding her tightly. "When yer see Holt, warn him t' sleep away from th' walls an' remind him th' water is deep... savvy?"

Bessie nodded, reaching across to unbutton his shirt so that she could lay her head comfortably on his chest. She sighed contentedly, listening to his heartbeat. "I understand," she confirmed, kissing his chest before settling in his arms.

"I'll be gone when yer wake," he apologised, wishing he could take her with him tonight but she was too near her time to be able to flee and he would not risk her or the babe if shots were fired.

"I know," she whispered sadly, shutting her eyes as he stroked her hair, treasuring every moment of contact. She tried to stay awake, fighting her tiredness in her determination to stay with him, but her eyes were heavy and soon she slept, lulled by his hands and his heartbeat into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When she awoke in the morning he was gone.


	57. The Night

Usual disclaimers – drat, drat and triple drat.

**Chapter 57 - The Night**

Bessie hardly knew how she got through the following day, her excitement at knowing Jack was nearby bubbling within her. She made herself work extra hard, fearful that she would give herself away and that Henry would not be rescued, but it appeared that nobody had noticed. She was grateful that Elizabeth had been unable to visit that day for she would have not been able to contain herself.

88888

Theodore again climbed the stairs, turning out the lights as he walked. He stopped, unsurprised to hear quiet sobs coming from Bessie's room. He could bear it no longer, knocking on the door. "Mistress Sparrow... Bessie - are you alright?"

"I am Captain, thank you," she sniffed. "Good night." She lay down, her head on the pillow that Jack had rested on the previous night, taking comfort from the faint lingering smell of rum but wishing Jack would be taking her as well the following night.

"Good night," Theodore answered before turning and walking slowly to his room. He sighed heavily as he undressed, wondering if Bessie would ever settle in Port Royal. For a moment he wished she would be staying, for she worked well with Annie and the two women got on nicely and he had grown quite fond of her in the time that she had been there. Indeed, if her husband had been anyone other than Jack Sparrow he would have begged her to stay, but he knew that it was not possible.

88888

The next morning he escorted Bessie to the fort, allowing her five minutes with the pirate Henry. He watched from a distance as they talked, their hissed whispers making him wish he was closer as he wondered what they were talking about.

88888

"Bessie!" Henry smiled, stretching as he hauled himself from the bench where he had been sleeping. He hugged her through the bars. "I swear you look prettier than the last time I saw you!" He frowned. "Although if I stay in here much longer the jailer will start looking nice!" She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "He's here... isn't he?" Henry said quietly. "I can see it in your face!"

She nodded, glad that only he could see her smile. "Jack said to sleep away from the wall and to remind you that the water was deep..."

Henry remembered the tale Jack would tell of the night Barbossa attacked Port Royal and how he had nearly been able to escape through the hole in the wall, realising what Jack intended. "I'll see you tonight then," he grinned, frowning as Bessie shook her head.

"Jack says I am too near my time to risk it," she sighed, her disappointment and distress clear on her face. "I must stay until after the child is born..."

He reached through the bars, squeezing her arm reassuringly. "He'll come back for you," he whispered. "And once I'm gone then they will have no hold on you..."

"True I suppose but..." she began.

"Time's up!" Theodore called from where he waited at the base of the stairs.

"I've got to go," Bessie apologised. "Keep safe tonight..."

Henry smiled. "I will," he assured her, "and I'll see you later - alright?"

"Eventually," she nodded, turning to Theodore and allowing him to lead her back up the stairs and across the yard. She hated the yard, knowing it was where her father was hanged, and always hurried across it. But at least Henry had been warned and would hopefully be free that night... and hopefully she would not be far behind him.

88888

Jack watched the sun setting before he ordered the anchor raised, the guns readied. Tonight he would strike back at those that had taken Bessie, rescuing Henry Holt so that they had no hold over his wife. If he was lucky one of the cannonballs might strike Captain Gillette... else he could always catch up with him later. His death was not a case of _if _but _when_, he had promised himself that.

88888

Henry waited until the guards had left for the night and the cells were in darkness before removing his shirt and tying it to the bars in the window of his cell. He made sure he tied it tightly for he did not want to flap and catch the eye of the marines that patrolled on top of the wall above. He knew that Jack would understand his signal. Scanning the harbour in the dim light he could not see the Black Pearl, so he crouched down as far as he possibly could from the wall and waited.

88888

Boom!

Bessie clambered as quickly as she was able from her bed, startled to find Theodore Groves dashing into her room, his pistol drawn. She squeaked in fear, her hands covering her stomach. "Where is he?" he demanded, scanning the room as the cannons sounded again. She could hear the fort return fire, praying that they missed the Black Pearl.

"Not here..." she pleaded, backing away from his raised pistol.

Realising she was alone he lowered it, grabbing her arm. "With me!" he ordered, his grasp giving her no choice but to follow him down the stairs. "You knew!" he accused, not slowing his pace as he led her through the kitchen and into the back hallway. For a moment she thought he was going to lead her from the house, but he turned sharply, opening one of the doors to the store rooms. "In!" he urged, shutting the door sharply behind her. If Jack Sparrow was in town then he would be coming for his wife - and the store rooms were the closest thing he had to a cell in the house. He turned the key, pocketing it and setting his back to the wall waited for Jack Sparrow to appear.

"Please!" Bessie cried. "Let me out... don't leave me here! Not in the dark!"

Belatedly Theodore remembered her fear of the dark, but to search for a candle now would mean leaving her unattended for a moment - and that he was afraid to do so. "You are not alone," he assured her through the door. "I am just outside of the door... now be quiet!"

The cannons sounded again, both Black Pearl and the fort firing unceasingly.

"Please..." she begged, but her plea went unanswered and soon he could hear her sobbing.

A banging on the front door made him jump. "Captain Groves!" a voice shouted. "The Commodore sent us to see if you were alright!"

"Come to the back door!" he ordered. "I cannot leave Mistress Sparrow unattended." He waited whilst they came to the rear of his house and he opened the door to them. "I want this house surrounded," he ordered. "There is no need for you inside."

The Sergeant looked at him, standing there in just his trousers and a pistol in his hand. "Yes Captain," he acknowledged, and turned to deploy his men. "I will be outside of your front door if you need me."

Theodore nodded, shutting and locking the back door as the man departed. Sighing he reached into his trouser pocket for the key, unlocking the store room.

88888

Bessie looked up as the door opened, shaking, her face tear-stained in the dim light. Theodore sighed. "My apologies," he said quietly. "I did not think of your fear in my haste..." He offered her his hand to rise, but she pointedly ignored it, struggling to her feet unaided. "I do, however, want to know how you knew of the attack..." He indicated for her to return to her bedroom, sitting on a chair whilst she sat awkwardly on the bed.

"How can I possibly have known?" she asked, still shaking as she reached for a tumbler of water on her bedside.

"You were too calm," he replied, wondering how she had managed to contact her husband, despite all he had done to prevent it. "Was it the Turners?" he pressed.

"How? They have been watched ever since I arrived... there is no way either they or I could have warned Jack." She smiled. "Perhaps you will just have to admit that he outsmarted you after all!"

Theodore looked at her, frowning. "I know you knew!" he puzzled.

"How could I?" Bessie protested.

He stared at her for a few moments, her denial throwing him. She was right he conceded to himself - she could not have, nor could the Turners. They both jumped at a loud knock on the front door. "Stay here," he cautioned as he left the room.

Bessie could hear him padding in his bare feet down the stairs, a heavy clunk indicating that he was opening the door. She could hear two voices, talking, getting closer. A knock sounded on the door. "Mistress Sparrow... Bessie - the Commodore would speak with you. Are you decent?"

"One moment..." Bessie struggled from the bed, reaching into the large wardrobe for her dressing gown. Sitting back down she ensured she was as modestly covered as possible. "Come in then," she sighed.

James Norrington entered first, blinking in surprise at her. He had not seen her since that day in his office and he was amazed at how much more pronounced her pregnancy was. Even the demure dressing gown could not conceal the bulge. "Mistress Sparrow," he nodded, standing next to the fireplace. "How did you do it?"

"Commodore," she smiled, for a moment confused. "I do not understand."

"I am referring to the escape of the pirate Holt from the fort this evening." Bessie was unable to prevent the grin spreading across her face. "I can see that the news was not unexpected - how did you warn Sparrow?"

"I did not," she answered honestly.

"I know you did somehow," the Commodore pressed. "Although now that I cannot rely on your word to remain here, I will have to see that you are given no chance to leave." He smiled regretfully. "From now on you will be guarded by at all times. When you sleep, one marine will stand outside of your door and the other outside of the window... when you are in the house you will be watched as well!"

"That is not necessary!" Bessie protested angrily.

"Oh I think it is," he replied. "I really do!" He nodded to Captain Groves. "I will see you in the morning," he said.

"Commodore," Theodore acknowledged.

"I'll see myself out," James Norrington sighed, glancing back to Bessie, still wondering how Jack Sparrow had known of the trap and why he had not taken his wife.


	58. Eggs

Usual disclaimers... drat!

Yet again I must apologise – Mulberry's computer has died and she is unable to edit for me. Luckily, this has been read many, many times, so hopefully it is alright.

A few more reviews would be nice – hint hint!

88888

**Chapter 58 - Eggs**

The next day Theodore realised that soon Bessie would be able to do little more in the way of chores, simply moving in the heat was becoming unbearable for her although she tried her best. He watched, pondering, as she strained to reach the washing up after breakfast, quickly coming to the conclusion that he would have to employ a new young maid to help Annie. She looked tired – obviously having her sleep interrupted the previous night had not helped her

The marine that the Commodore had threatened the night before arrived shortly after breakfast. "The Commodore ordered that I not let her out of my sight," he informed Theodore. He did not seem enamoured with his duty.

Theodore looked at him, noting his tone with disapproval. "May I remind you that Mistress Sparrow has been declared innocent of any crime by the Commodore," he stressed. "I expect her to be treated with respect and dignity at all time!"

"Yes Captain," he acknowledged. "The Commodore also requested that you attend him at the fort as soon as you are able."

Theodore nodded. The Black Pearl had caused a large amount of damage to the fort the previous evening and it would be a number of weeks before repairs would be completed. The Commodore clearly expected him to oversee repairs, having sent the HMS Coria to pursue the pirate ship. He reasoned that it made more sense for him to stay and for the HMS Dauntless to protect Port Royal as Bessie was staying at his home. Leaving Bessie unprotected with Robert Gillette in town was not an option.

"I'd best be going then," he nodded. "Take it easy today Bessie," he smiled. "It will be cool in the arbour..."

"Thank you Captain," she smiled briefly, easing herself onto the chair next to the table as she reached for the vegetables that needed preparing. "I'll just get these done for Annie first..."

He nodded as he left, the marine acknowledging his departure by standing more rigidly to attention. Theodore shrugged, but said nothing, his mind on the repairs to the fort. Shutting the door firmly he hurried up the hill.

88888

Theodore returned early that evening to find his house in chaos. Bessie was standing in the kitchen doorway, a basket of eggs in her arms, pelting the marine for all she was worth. From the state of him, her aim was good. "Leave me alone!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"What is going on here!" he shouted, wincing as another egg found its mark.

"Captain!" the marine protested. "This woman is insane! I was just trying to do my duty!"

"Bessie! Hold!" Theodore ordered, seeing her reach for yet another missile. Reluctantly she did so. "Now, will somebody please tell me what is going on?"

"He follows me!" Bessie cried. "Everywhere! I can't sleep – he's there! I can't read – he's there! I can't even go to the bathroom!"

"You followed her to the..." Theodore turned to the marine in shock.

"Commodore's orders were precise Sir," he apologised. "I was ordered not to let her out of my sight..."

"I sincerely doubt that the Commodore meant even to the bathroom," Theodore sighed, turning to Bessie. "Go on," he smiled. "I'll make sure you are undisturbed..."

"Captain!" the marine protested as Bessie lowered her basket to the floor and gratefully climbed the staircase, disappearing into the bathroom.

"She is eight months pregnant man!" Theodore shook his head in disbelief. "What do you think she is going to do? Climb over the garden wall?"

The marine coloured as he tried to argue. "Sir, I must protest!" he cried.

"And I must protest about the state you have reduced my home to!" Theodore replied. "But as I am now here, you are dismissed!" He opened the front door, resisting the urge to kick the man as he passed. "Do not bother returning tomorrow – I will be speaking with the Commodore about this!" He shut the door, turning and looking up to see Bessie slowly descending. He smiled. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Thank you," Bessie smiled gratefully before awkwardly crouching down and starting to pick up the eggshells.

"Here," Theodore sighed. "Let me help you." He walked quickly to the kitchen, returning with a scrubbing brush, a cloth and a bucket of water. "Where is Annie?" he asked.

"She finished the dinner and went home about an hour ago," Bessie said quietly. "She couldn't stand him any longer..."

Theodore started to chuckle before the ridiculousness of the situation got the better of him and he sat on the floor laughing loudly. "I can't complain that life is quiet these days," he smiled, scrambling to his feet to offer her a hand up as she wiped the last of the egg from the stone floor. He jumped on hearing a knock at the front door and cautiously opened it. Two marines stood to attention on seeing him. "Yes?" Theodore frowned.

"We are the night guard for Mistress Sparrow, Sir," the taller of the two marines spoke. "May we come in Captain?"

Reluctantly Theodore opened the door wider, sighing at the look of dismay on Bessie's face. "Mistress Sparrow and I were just about to eat," he informed them. "Perhaps one of you could wait in the lobby and the other in the garden until she retires?"

"As you wish Sir," the marine replied, eyeing the basket of eggs warily. Clearly news of the last marine's treatment had spread quickly around the barracks.

"Garden is through there." Theodore pointed to the doorway that led to the garden, picking up the bucket and carrying it through to the kitchen. "Would you serve dinner Bessie?" he asked.

Casting one last glance at the marine that remained in the lobby she followed him to the kitchen, serving the meal before carefully carrying the plates through to the dining room. Theodore was disappointed that the spark of anger that she had shown earlier quickly dimmed and she sat and ate in silence as usual. "I will ensure that the men give you as much privacy as they can," he offered.

"Thank you," Bessie replied softly.

"I'm not your enemy Bessie," he sighed. "I wish you would talk more..." He knew she chatted happily with Annie throughout the day, but whenever he was near she said as little as she possibly could and was often silent.

She looked at him in confusion. "You are my enemy," she said firmly. "You hold me here against my wishes and you want to hang my husband... why should I talk to you?"

"I would release you if I could," Theodore said sadly.

"But you will not," she retorted bitterly. "Excuse me, I'd like to go to bed now..."

Theodore rose politely as she scraped her chair back, rising awkwardly. "I will arrange for the man in the garden to access the balcony through the bathroom," he offered. "Neither man will enter your bedroom." Bessie merely nodded and left the room.


	59. Plots and Plans

Usual disclaimers... sigh!

88888

**Chapter 59 – Plots and Plans**

Elizabeth was equally scathing of the treatment of Bessie when she came to visit the next day, angry at the marine that shadowed their every move. At least it was a different man than before and he stood far enough away so that their conversation could not be overheard when they sat quietly together in the arbour, watching as Billy played on the grass in the shade of the tree. "This is going to make it more difficult to get you away," Elizabeth sighed. "I will have to talk with Will..."

"There is a way," Bessie assured her, "although it might be risky..."

Elizabeth looked at her in surprise. "You have a plan?" she asked cautiously, smiling when Bessie nodded. "Well... tell me!"

Bessie glanced worriedly at the marine, making sure that he was not watching them too closely as she began to explain her plan. Elizabeth nodded. "It could work," she agreed. "I'll see what I can sort out with Will..." But both Elizabeth and Bessie knew that nothing could be done until she gave birth – however long that was to be.

88888

Two weeks later Bessie was out shopping with Elizabeth and a marine guard, walking slowly in the heat when a troop of marines suddenly surrounded them, weapons drawn. Bessie squealed with fright. "Sergeant! What is the meaning of this?" Elizabeth demanded.

"The Commodore wants Mistress Sparrow at the fort immediately!" he replied, looking nervously about him.

Elizabeth frowned, but nodded to Bessie, walking slowly up the hill to the fort. As they climbed higher she could see that Bessie was finding the steep hill hard and she stopped.

"Mistress..." the Sergeant urged.

"I can go no faster!" Bessie snapped, catching her breath as she looked out over the harbour. Suddenly she started to laugh. "Elizabeth! Look!"

Elizabeth looked where she pointed, laughing as well as she saw the Black Pearl brazenly circling outside the harbour. Men crawled over the HMS Dauntless in an attempt to ready her to sail, but there was no sign of the HMS Coria who was meant to be pursuing the pirate ship. A single cannon fired high into the air, falling well short of the HMS Dauntless before the sweeps were deployed and she turned effortlessly, leaving as rapidly as she had appeared.

"If you have recovered..." the Sergeant prompted.

"No... but I will continue," she said tiredly, struggling the short distance to the gate. Elizabeth offered her an arm to lean on, which was gratefully accepted, panting with effort. "At least it's not Saba," Bessie smiled ruefully.

Once inside the fort the Sergeant led the two women up to the Commodore's office where they found James Norrington waiting for them. "I trust there is a good reason why we've been dragged here?" Elizabeth demanded.

"The little display outside of the harbour seems a pretty good reason to me," the Commodore explained, "although perhaps Mistress Sparrow would like to sit?" He indicated a nearby chair. "Can I get you refreshments? I am afraid you must stay here a while until the Black Pearl has left..."

Bessie smiled quietly to herself. "He was playing with you! If he were truly here you would not have seen him!"

"Nevertheless, I will take no chances," James Norrington acknowledged. "Now, would you like some tea or something stronger?"

"May I have some water?" Bessie asked, smiling as Elizabeth gratefully accepted his offer of tea. He called his clerk and pretty soon the two women were sipping their drinks in the cool of the office. Suddenly Bessie rose, dashing for the door.

"Mistress Sparrow?" the Commodore frowned, placing himself before her.

Bessie looked towards Elizabeth, her eyes frightened as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Not here..." she pleaded. "Please, not here!"

Elizabeth's eyes flew wide, instantly understanding what Bessie was referring to. It had truly not been a good idea of the marines to rush her to the fort in her condition. "Bessie, sit down!" she said, helping her to the comfortable chaise near the fireplace.

"Mistress Sparrow?" The Commodore looked at the two women in confusion.

"Send for the midwife!" Elizabeth ordered.

"She can't have the child here!" he protested in shock, gasping as Bessie's waters broke, ruining the fabric of the chaise.

"You said Bessie cannot leave!" Elizabeth retorted angrily. "So fetch the midwife and fetch her now Commodore Norrington!"

"But..." he stuttered for a moment before fleeing from the room. He was a brave man and had stood his ground against even undead pirates, but a woman in labour was too much for him. Shouting for a number of marines to guard the door he ran from the fort in search of Mistress Daniels, praying that she was not busy with another birth.

88888

Elizabeth looked up in relief as Grace Daniels hurried through the door which she promptly shut firmly in the Commodore's face. "I don't think we need any men around, do we," she smiled, crouching down to check on Bessie. "How do you feel?" she asked, fingers gently checking her stomach. "I think we still have a while to go..." She turned to Elizabeth. "Will the Commodore not release her from the fort?" she asked.

"With the Black Pearl nearby..." Elizabeth shrugged regretfully.

"Ah yes!" Grace sighed. "Your man is keeping them all on their toes down at the harbour..."

"I saw," Bessie chuckled, wincing as another contraction wracked her body.

"Hush now," Grace advised. "Let's stay nice and calm and that baby will come in no time..."

88888

The Commodore paced outside of his office door anxiously. It had been hours – how long did babies take to be born anyway? Apart from the occasional groan and cry no sound had been heard from within. Elizabeth Turner dashed in and out with various demands of hot water, towels, food and cool drinking water, but other than that all three women remained in the room. He glanced out of the window, relieved to see that the HMS Dauntless had left in pursuit of the Black Pearl, both ships out of sight.

Day slipped to night. Finding himself a comfortable chair he sat and waited, gradually dozing.

88888

A child's wail startled him awake. He blinked, shocked to realise it was morning – had it been that long? He knocked on his office door, relieved to hear another wail.

"One moment..." Elizabeth cried, opening the door a crack. She peered out. "Yes?"

"I take it the child has been born..." he said.

"It has," Elizabeth smiled in delight.

"And..." he prompted.

"Jack and Bessie have a beautiful daughter," she informed him.

"Er, will I be able to have my office back soon?" he asked hopefully.

"Let Bessie rest and you should be able to return later this morning," Elizabeth sighed. "Although she should not walk down that hill. Perhaps you could arrange a carriage?"

"A ca..." he began.

"I am sure my father will let you borrow his," she assured him. "Bessie will also need a complete change of clothes – undergarments and everything – please have some fetched from the Captain's house. Now, excuse me..." She shut the door in his face, turning back to Bessie who held her daughter in her arms, a look of stunned disbelief on her face as Grace showed her how to feed the child.

"Do you have a name for her?" Grace asked, smiling, grateful that this time had a much happier outcome than the time before.

Bessie looked down at her child, smiling. She had pale blonde hair like her mother, but her eyes were blue. She knew that they would gradually change colour as the baby grew, but to what colour she did not know. "Jack did not say," she said quietly. "I cannot name her until he has seen his daughter..."

"Well, I'm sure you won't have to wait long," Grace assured her.

"I hope not," Bessie sighed, smiling as she looked up at Elizabeth who nodded. As soon as Jack returned their plan would be put into effect.


	60. Negotiations

Usual disclaimers... nevermind!

88888

**Chapter 60 – Negotiations**

Laura nodded as she handed Will his ale. "I have such a basket," she assured him. "I will walk out to the bay later and leave a note." She reached out to take his money. "As soon as I hear I will let you know," she smiled, turning to serve another customer.

88888

But at that moment in time, Jack and the Black Pearl were nowhere near Port Royal. They had easily lost the HMS Dauntless and had returned to Tortuga. Jack knew that Bessie was not due to give birth for another few weeks and that she would need time to recover from the birth. He realised sadly that she would not be able to return to Môle Saint Nicholas now that the navy had found her there once, and that the only place he knew she would be safe was the very place she would not want to be – Tortuga. He had found a house which, although needing some work, would be suitable for her and had plenty of space for a family to grow... all he needed to do now was ensure her safety. He walked up the hill towards the big house, home to the man that now controlled Tortuga... Edmund Morgan, son of the infamous William Morgan who was responsible for making the town of Tortuga the pirate haven it had become. Jack sighed, knowing it would cost him and cost him a lot... possibly his entire share of her father's gold or more. He knocked on the door listening as footsteps echoed from within. A bolt shot back and the door slowly opened.

"Yes?" A liveried servant stood before him.

"Captain Sparrow," Jack introduced. "I wish t' see Morgan..."

The man looked at him, sneering slightly. "Wait here," he said, shutting the door firmly in his face. The footsteps faded and Jack was relieved to hear them return shortly, the door opening again. "This way," he said.

Jack followed the servant along a long corridor to a plush room lit by an ornate chandelier, the walls covered with tapestries and bookcases that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. "Captain Sparrow?" He turned to see Edmund Morgan sitting in a high-backed chair near the fire. "I understand you wish to see me?"

Jack nodded cautiously, knowing that he would not be able to conceal anything from him. He was surprised to see how much he had aged since he had last seen him, but he supposed giving up the sea did that to a man – well, that and losing an arm. Edmund now hoarded secrets and knowledge the way that most men hoarded gold... but that did not mean he was not partial to the latter. "I do," he admitted. "I am movin' m' wife t' Tortuga an' wish t' buy her safety... an' fer m' family..."

"Your wife? Is she not living in Port Royal at the moment?" Edmund smiled, knowing that he had Jack exactly where he wanted him – and that Jack knew it. He coughed, wheezing.

"Not fer much longer," Jack retorted. "But I'll not risk th' navy snatching her or m' child..." He held Edmund's gaze. "Let's just cut th' crap an' yer tell me yer price..." he said, wincing in anticipation at the amount. He was not disappointed but slowly nodded. "I'll see th' chests delivered t' yer today," he acknowledged, realising he would have to take most of Bessie's share as well as all of his own to meet the demands.

"No protests?" Edmund enjoyed seeing the eccentric Captain agree so easily.

"Yer know I cannot," Jack admitted holding out his hand. "We have an accord."

Edmund shook his hand firmly. "You have a property in mind?" he asked.

"Th' derelict place with th' garden at th' junction with th' north trail," Jack admitted. "Or are yer going t' charge me fer that too?"

Edmund shrugged. "No," he replied. "The last owner of that property met an unfortunate end and..." He paused as a middle-aged woman entered the room, bustling about as she searched for something. She looked up in shock on seeing Jack.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edmund!" she exclaimed. "I didn't realise you had company..."

Edmund groaned. "My wife Constance," he introduced. "Constance, this is Captain Sparrow..."

"Oh!" she smiled in delight. "You are the one that is married? Are you bringing your wife to Tortuga? It would be lovely to have another woman in town..."

"That is what Captain Sparrow and I were just negotiating dear," Edmund sighed, not missing Jack's smirk at his predicament.

"You are bringing her here then!" she smiled in delight. "Have you found a house?"

"Th' derelict place with th' garden..." Jack began, wondering how he could use Constance to his advantage.

"Oh that would be a delightful family home!" she declared in delight. "Don't you think so Edmund?"

"Indeed," he smiled, wishing she would go away. "Was there something you were looking for dear?"

"Oh yes... I forgot! I was looking for my gardening gloves... have you seen them?" She continued to look around the room before spotting them on the seat by the window. "Ah! There they are!" She picked them up, tucking them into the waist of her skirt. "You must get your wife to come and visit when she arrives," she smiled at Jack as she headed for the door.

"She'd be delighted to," Jack assured her, chuckling as Edmund sighed in relief as his wife shut the door.

"They get worse!" Edmund said dryly. He stared at Jack for a moment, as if deciding something. "Do the house up and I'll make sure people know it is yours," he said, realising he would have to sweeten the deal with Jack if he did not want tales of his own wife spreading. She was as sweet as the day he had married her, even if she did drive him to distraction with her absent-mindedness.

"Papers?" Jack pressed, sensing an opening.

Edmund sighed. "I'll have them drawn up by the time you return with the money," he conceded.

"I'd best be sortin' it then," Jack acknowledged, turning towards the door. "Until this afternoon then..."

"Until then," Edmund agreed, ringing the bell pull for the servant to show Jack the way out. "I will be expecting you."

88888

"How much?" Joshamee gasped when Jack ordered him to arrange a cart to take the chests to Edmund Morgan.

Jack shrugged. Joshamee understood how losing that amount hurt. "I'd have paid more," Jack admitted. "But we've a house t' sort as well b'fore we can rescue Bessie. As soon as th' money is delivered I want yer t' take th' Pearl an' bring everything from Môle Saint Nicholas t' here."

"And what will you be doing?" Joshamee frowned.

"I'll be sortin' things this end," Jack grinned. "I can use some of th' crew t' make th' place sound, an' employ some of th' craftsmen in town t' fix it too. By th' time Bessie is ready t' leave it should be habitable!"

"Aye, it will be good to get the lass back," Joshamee agreed. "So let's get that money up to Morgan and I'll sail with the tide..."


	61. Preparations

Usual disclaimers... but I'm still plotting.

88888

**Chapter 61 – Preparations**

Captain Groves was surprised to find that Bessie had given birth when the HMS Dauntless returned several days later. He had not known that she had been ordered to the fort, but on hearing it had been unsurprised at events. He was the oldest of seven children and had often helped with his siblings.

"Have you named her?" he asked, peering at the baby as Annie held her happily whilst Bessie finished the vegetables.

"Not until her father has seen her," Bessie admitted sadly. "But then I guess it would be too much to ask of you to release me?"

"You know I cannot," Theodore replied regretfully.

"Isn't she a lovely baby!" Annie smiled, holding the child better for Theodore to see. "Couldn't you let her father see her..."

"Yes, she is lovely Annie but you know her father is a pirate," he sighed.

"But she is his first-born..." she lamented. "It's such a shame..."

Theodore shook his head, realising he was being ganged up on, grateful that the marine that had been watching Bessie that day had left before his traitorous household had been revealed. "No pirates!" he ordered, trying to keep his voice stern but knowing it would have little effect on Annie. "Will it be long until dinner?" he asked, changing the subject. "I have some paperwork I need to see to..."

"Dinner will not be for another hour Captain," Bessie said, reaching across to take her child from Annie. "If you will excuse me, it is time for her feed..."

"Of course," Theodore said, standing to one side as she left the kitchen. "You will not be disturbed."

Bessie nodded as s he passed him, ignoring the marine in the lobby as she climbed the stairs and shutting her door behind her. She sighed on seeing the outline of another marine through her window, pulling the drapes so that he could not see in before she slipped her dress from her shoulders to feed her daughter. Already she felt much better than before and, as soon as Jack returned, she would be ready to leave.

88888

Yet again Laura walked out to the bay, trusting to her note that the Black Pearl would wait for her as they had done before. Every day that she could for the last month she had done so and was relieved to see that the pirate ship was at last there. She scrambled down the steep bank, waving across to the ship. She smiled to see a small ship's boat lowered and Henry climb down and row across to her. "Miss Bristow," he nodded, grinning. "Captain is expecting you!"

"Thank you," she smiled, accepting his steadying hand as she climbed into the boat. He pushed off and soon more hands helped her up onto the deck of the Black Pearl. The pirate she now knew as Gibbs was waiting for her. "Miss," he acknowledged, leading the way to the cabin. She could see Jack pacing within.

He waited until Joshamee shut the doors behind him before speaking. "Well?"

"Congratulations Captain Sparrow," she grinned. "You have a beautiful daughter... or so Will tells me!"

Jack beamed. "When?" he asked.

"About a month ago," she explained. "The baby came a little early – on the day you showed up outside the harbour. It seems the Commodore did not trust you were onboard and hurried Bessie to the fort... which brought on her labour... ruined his chaise!"

"What?" Jack blinked. "M' child was born at th' fort?"

Laura nodded. "In the Commodore's own office," she smiled as Jack laughed at the irony of it. "But Bessie is ready to leave as soon as possible... and we have a plan!"

"Do tell..." Jack grinned, listening as she explained what she and the Turners intended doing. "An' Bessie will follow?" he pressed.

"If they think your daughter is still at the Captain's house they will not watch her as closely... just be ready at the edge of the trail in case they give chase..." she warned.

"I will... an' I'll wait fer yer there as well. T'morrow?" he asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow... shortly after lunch," she assured him. "But as usual, I must head back..."

"I'll get one of th' men t' escort yer," Jack offered.

"I will be fine," she smiled. "I've done the walk most days for the last month... I know the way."

"If yer are sure," Jack nodded, standing and opening the cabin doors for her. He stopped, finding the entire crew waiting on deck.

"Well?" Joshamee asked. "Tell us!"

Jack grinned, unable to keep the delight from his face. "Bessie an' I have a daughter..." he said. He would have said more, but the crew erupted into cheers. "We get them out t'morrow," he shouted over the noise, repeating himself when they quietened. "We get them out t'morrow – so I want this ship clean an' ready fer action in case we have to fight our way clear!"

A chorus of 'Aye Captain' echoed around the ship as he walked Laura to the ship's rail. Henry climbed down to row her back ashore. "Tomorrow lunchtime then Captain," she smiled as she climbed down.

"Aye, t'morrow lunchtime!" Jack acknowledged. "I'll be waitin' fer yer!"


	62. Escape

Usual disclaimers... although I'm sure us girls could come up with some plan between us!

88888

**Chapter 62 – Escape**

Elizabeth visited the Groves household only a few minutes after Theodore had left for the fort. She nodded to the marine who was standing guard over Bessie. "How are you this morning?' she asked, looking around for the baby. "Is she asleep?"

Bessie had known she was coming, eyeing her covered shopping basket with delight. "Indeed... would you like to see her? I swear she has grown overnight!" Assured that the marine would not enter her bedroom, the two women walked up the stairs shutting the door behind them.

Once the door was shut, Elizabeth took the cover off her basket to reveal a bundle of rags wrapped in baby clothes. Looking at her nervously, Bessie lifted her daughter from the crib and placed her in the basket, praying that she would not wake. This was the most risky, most perilous part of their plan and it was vital that the baby did not make a sound. "She was fed less than an hour ago and I changed her then," she whispered.

Elizabeth nodded, waiting whilst Bessie held the rag bundle to her satisfaction. "Now, give me ten minutes or so and then go," she urged. She paused, smiling as she embraced her. "Take care Bessie."

"Take care yourself," Bessie said quietly. "Now go before she wakes!"

Elizabeth nodded, laying the cover carefully over basket. She opened the door and walked carefully down the stairs. Bessie remained at the top of the stairs, holding the bundle as if her child has just woken. Elizabeth reached the door and turned to wave. "I'll just feed her and I'll be down," Bessie said to the marine. "Goodbye Elizabeth, thanks for visiting!"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll see you later!" she replied and strode briskly from the house.

88888

Bessie shut the door to her room, pacing anxiously for ten minutes. She felt physically sick, the terror that something would go wrong nearly paralyzing her. The minutes ticked by.

88888

Elizabeth walked into the smithy, relieved to see Laura already there. Both looked up anxiously on her arrival, smiling when they saw it was her. Laura quickly picked up her own basket, identical to the one carried by Elizabeth. They swapped cloths, smiling as the child still slept.

"Take care," Elizabeth whispered, hugging her.

"I will," Laura assured her, picking up the basket with the baby, anxious to get to the meeting place as quickly as she could. Both she and Elizabeth had to be seen shopping in the market when Bessie's disappearance was noticed.

She hurried to the edge of town, walking briskly to where she knew Jack would be waiting. Indeed, she was barely out of sight of the town and there he was, concealed by the trees with Joshamee. She gasped, jumping in surprise – a disgruntled wail came from the basket.

"M' daughter?" Jack asked, aware of Joshamee standing at his shoulder.

"It is," she smiled, placing the basket down on the ground and peeling back the cover. One of Billy's old bottles had been filled with fresh milk in case the baby got hungry before Bessie could escape together with a number of clean nappies. She reached into the basket, picking up the waking child and handing her to Jack. "Your daughter Captain Sparrow," she grinned.

Jack looked at the child in shock, amazed at how tiny and delicate she was. "Has Bessie named her?" he asked.

Laura shook her head. "No, she said that she could not until you saw her," she explained. "But I must be gone!" She handed the bottle up to Joshamee who also reached across to take the baby.

"I'll get her back to the Pearl," he assured Jack. "You wait for Bessie. You won't be able to run if one of you have to carry this little one..."

Jack nodded, still stunned by the sight of his daughter. She had her mother's hair and, peering closely, he thought her eyes were turning brown.

Laura quickly checked that there was nothing else for the baby in the basket before recovering it and standing. "I must be gone then," she smiled. "Safe journey Captain!"

"Thank yer Miss," Jack smiled, watching as she hurried back towards town. He turned to Joshamee. "What are yer still doin' here... scoot!"

"Aye," Joshamee nodded and, carefully holding the child, shoved the nappies and the bottle into one of his pockets before disappearing down the trail. Jack watched him go before turning back to watch the town, fingering his pistol as he waited for Bessie.

88888

Bessie took a deep breath, praying that Elizabeth had managed to get her baby safely out of the town. She picked up the key to her home, concealing it in her purse. She took a step, and then another – and opened the door.

Cautiously she walked down the stairs to where the marine waited. "Is she asleep now Mistress?' he asked. A family man himself, he knew how fractious new babies could be.

"Yes, I think she was just a bit colicky," Bessie evaded. "Do you mind if I pop to the market for a few minutes," she asked. "Annie will hear her if she cries, but she should sleep for an hour..."

He nodded, assured by the knowledge that the house was still guarded front and back by two more marines. "Of course Mistress," he smiled. "Do you need much?"

"I could do with some flowers," she smiled. "I saw some pretty orchids on sale the other day..."

Reaching for her shawl she followed him from the house. "I won't be long," he assured the marine at the front door. "Baby is asleep..." The man nodded and, with heart in mouth, Bessie headed into town towards the market, making sure that her route took her past her home. She paused. "Do you mind?" she asked. "I left some clothes here before and I'd like to pick them up..." Without giving him a chance to say no, she opened the outer door. He followed her up the stairs, watching as she unlocked the door. "Would you mind?" she smiled, pushing the door half-shut behind her.

"I'll wait at the bottom of the stairs Mistress," he smiled.

Bessie grinned in delight, opening the drawer that contained Jack's old trousers and shirt. Quickly she shed her dress, slipping the clothes on. Grabbing the blue bandana she tied it around her hair, realising that she could not completely cover it as Jack had, but any concealment was better than none. Shaking she opened the kitchen window, climbing out cautiously onto the windowsill. Looking down she wondered how Jack managed it, but she knew it was the only way she would gain her freedom. With a deep breath she jumped, looking around worriedly before quickly walking through the crowd.

88888

"Sparrow!" Bessie did not even bother to stop to look, recognising the voice of Robert Gillette. She took to her heels, running as fast as she could for the outskirts of town. She heard him calling for the watch, but she did not pause, speeding past the last buildings. She wondered how he had spotted her, cursing that the HMS Coria had been in port, but it could not be helped. The die was cast and she could not go back. She looked towards the trees, spotting Jack waiting for her.

"Gillette's behind me!" she gasped, a shot missing her by mere inches. Jack pulled her behind him, raising his own pistol.

"Back off Gillette!" he snarled, spotting five marines behind the Captain. He knew more would be arriving and that they had to be gone.

Robert Gillette paused. "You've nowhere to go Sparrow!" he shouted. "We still hold your child!"

"Are yer sure?" Jack teased, taunting him. "M' daughter is already on m' ship – an' Bessie will be joinin' her soon!"

Robert Gillette blinked at the pirate's words, turning to one of the men beside him. "Go and check!" he ordered and the man sped off.

Jack turned to Bessie, keeping one eye on the marines. "Bessie, I want yer t' run along th' track as fast as yer can," he ordered. "I'll catch yer up in a minute..." Bessie nearly argued, but the expression in his eyes silenced her. She nodded, reaching across to kiss him, ignoring the snort of laughter from Robert Gillette. "Go!" he urged, smiling as she started down the track as fast as she could.

Jack waited until she was out of sight before turning his attention back to the marines. "Now Gillette," he said conversationally, although his eyes were dark. "You an' me need t' have a chat. I've been hearing some disturbin' things about th' care of m' wife whilst she was in your hands an' I was wonderin' if yer'd kindly clear a few things up fer me..."

"Such as?" Robert Gillette sneered, nodding to his men to flank Jack.

"Uh-uh!" Jack tutted. "Yer'll be mistaken if yer think I'm standing here all alone..." He was, but he was not telling them. "Now, as I was sayin' Gillette, did yer or did yer not keep m' wife in yer brig an' refuse her th' simple courtesy of usin' yer head?"

Robert Gillette glared at him. "How did you..." he began.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jack interrupted, wondering how far along the track Bessie had managed to run. "An' one final question... did yer order m' wife t' be manacled when she was seven months pregnant? When she couldn't even run?"

"She was a prisoner!" Robert Gillette sneered. "Why should I care?"

"B'cause I care!" Jack retorted, "An' b'cause yer'll now pay fer yer lack of care!" He cocked his pistol, looking in alarm as more marines came into view led by Captain Groves – clearly they had discovered the baby had been switched. "Goodbye Gillette!" he smiled, his shot taking the Captain through his head, watching with satisfaction as the man fell down dead, the sneer permanently removed. Judging the marines already too close, Jack turned and fled down the track.

88888

By the time Jack caught up with Bessie she was nearly to the bottom of the slope. He took her hand as she staggered across the sand with none of her earlier reluctance at seeing the Black Pearl. "Gibbs!" Jack shouted, cursing as a shot pinged the sand behind him. He was relieved to see the crew return fire, causing the few fast marines to dive for cover. He nearly threw her into the boat in his haste, pushing it out and grabbing the oars. "Keep yer head down!" he ordered as he rowed to the other side of the ship. Eager hands helped her onboard and Jack scrambled up behind her. "Get to th' cabin," he urged as he shouted orders for the Black Pearl to make way. Already the sails were unfurling, her anchors rising and he ordered the men to the sweeps. The Black Pearl would not be caught in the bay. Jack took the wheel himself, ducking the flying shots as she sailed majestically out to sea, her black sails catching the wind as the sweeps propelled her forwards.

88888

Theodore Groves sighed as he saw the Black Pearl depart, glad that Bessie was at last back with her husband although still shocked at the manner of Robert Gillette's death. He turned to his men that had chased Jack Sparrow along the trail, realising that the Black Pearl would never use that bay again. "We'd best head back," he ordered the men. "The Commodore will be wanting to know what happened."


	63. To Tortuga

Usual disclaimers... pah!

Apologies for the sudden death in the last chapter – but he had to die and the manner of his death is all down to Ani Sparrow!

88888

**Chapter 63 – To Tortuga**

Bessie looked around the cabin, spotting her daughter in a cut off barrel next to the bunk. Obviously the men had made some attempt at a crib for her. Gently she picked her up, unsurprised when she started to cry. "Hungry are you again?" she smiled, reaching to pull the drape across the side cabin as she slipped the top of her dress down and settled down to feed her daughter.

88888

It was there that Jack found her, curled up on the bunk around their daughter as the child slept. He smiled as she looked up. "We're safe now," he assured her. "D' yer want t' show me our daughter..."

Bessie glanced down at her child, assured that she was still asleep. "I haven't named her," she admitted. "On Saba it is the father's place to name a child..." She looked at him expectantly as Jack crouched down, peering closely at the child. If he had been fascinated when the child had been within her, the fascination had increased now that he could see her – the tiny perfection that was his daughter.

"I've always been partial t' th' name Pearl," he said quietly, fearful of waking her.

"You'd name our daughter after your ship?" Bessie protested.

"No... I named m' ship after m' mother!" Jack countered. "Therefore little Pearl is named fer her grandmother... an' with that colour hair it is a perfect name fer her!" He beamed in delight. "Pearl Sparrow!"

Bessie shrugged. It was a pretty name, although not one she would have chosen. "And what would you have chosen if she had been a boy?" she asked.

"Why Jack of course!" he beamed, cringing as the newly named Pearl woke. To his relief she did not cry. "D' yer want t' show her off to th' crew? We won't reach Tortuga until t'morrow..."

"Tortuga!" Bessie gasped. "Not there again!"

"It'll be yer home now Bessie," Jack informed her sadly. "I can't run th' risk of th' navy finding yer again. Yer beautiful hair is too noticeable I'm afraid." He leaned across and kissed her on the forehead and then the lips, wishing he could do more. "I've bought yer a house and assured yer safety," he said.

"And if I don't want to live there?" Bessie frowned, wondering what he meant by assuring her safety. She decided she did not want to know, reasoning that it sounded like pirate business... and that she would leave to Jack.

"It's not open fer discussion Bessie," Jack countered. "Next time we might not be so lucky. Yer made me promise t' be there fer yer an' our child... an' th' same promise binds yer too!" Sadly Bessie nodded. She knew Jack was right although she would almost have returned to Port Royal than live at Tortuga. They had been lucky. Jack, Henry or one of the crew could have been killed and it had only been luck that Robert Gillette's shot missed her. "That's m' girl," he grinned, kissing her again on the lips. He leaned across, brushing her pale blonde hair from her face.

"Captain?" Henry Holt stood just outside of the doors to the main cabin.

"What?" Jack protested. He had been thinking of locking the doors and spending some private time with his wife and from her response to her kiss the feeling had been mutual.

"The crew are asking to see Bessie," he said, "and your daughter!" Not many of the pirates had seen the baby as Joshamee had brought her aboard and immediately ordered the ship to be made ready to sail. All the crew were all eager to see her and her mother.

"Alright!" Jack sighed, offering Bessie his hand. He leaned close to her neck, nibbling as she turned to pick up Pearl. "But t'night yer are mine Mistress Sparrow!"

Bessie blushed as she turned to face him. "I thought you'd never ask," she teased, delighting in the beaming smile on his face as he offered her his hand. She climbed off the bunk, hugging him tightly before turning to pick up Pearl and following him onto deck.

88888

It was not until hours later that Jack managed to get his wife and child back within the privacy of the cabin, locking the doors firmly behind him. "Well Bessie..." he grinned, hopefully eyeing the bunk. "Alone at last!" He removed his weapon belt, untying his sash.

"Not totally," she smiled, looking at Pearl in her arms. She was fidgeting and Bessie suspected that she was dirty again. "I need to change and feed Pearl before I can go to bed," she sighed. "Can you get me a bucket of water..."

Jack frowned, unused to coming second in her attentions, but one whiff of the contents of her nappy were enough for him to encourage Bessie to see to their daughter. He stood well clear until he deemed it safe. "How long does that last fer?" he asked worriedly.

"About three to four years," Bessie admitted ruefully, laughing as she saw Jack's expression. "Oh don't worry... it gets easier!"

"I'll take yer word fer it!" he said.

"Water?" Bessie pressed.

"Alright!" Jack unlocked the cabin doors, returning a few moments later with a bucket of seawater, locking the door again behind him. Bessie shook the contents of the nappy down the head before washing it clean. He watched with interest as she slipped his old shirt off and started to feed Pearl. "Now that looks more like fun!" he grinned.

"Jack!" Bessie protested.

"Alright, I'll leave yer alone... fer now!" he teased, waiting impatiently whilst she finished feeding Pearl, burping her before crouching down to lay her in the barrel-crib. As soon as she stood up he pounced. "Mine!" he grinned, wrapping his arms about her and leading her backwards across to the bunk. His hands found her trousers with almost indecent haste before quickly shedding his own clothes. "I've missed yer Bessie!" he groaned, hoisting her onto the bunk before joining her. Any mumble of protest was stifled by his lips, kissing her deeply as his tongue roamed her mouth.

Bessie smiled. "I missed you too Jack," she said quietly, kissing him back.

He grinned, working his kisses down her body and back again, spending time many minutes inspecting her engorged breasts. For a moment he sucked, his eyes teasing before placing a large love bite high on her breast. "Mine!" he declared.

Bessie giggled, wrapping her legs about him. "Oh God, I've missed you!" she sighed.

88888

There – you happy now... they are back together!


	64. Ponderings

Usual disclaimers... but you are all used to that by now!

88888

**Chapter 64 – Ponderings**

Commodore Norrington frowned, trying to make sense of what happened. "So Mistress Turner visited and the baby was there?"

"I believe they switched the baby with a bundle of rags then," Theodore sighed, "but she was seen shopping in the market with the same basket and neither her or her husband left the town... I do not understand it!'

"So she could not have taken the child.... perhaps your maid?" James Norrington asked.

Theodore shook his head. "Annie did not leave the house all day," he puzzled. "And she would not do such a thing. She was as shocked as the rest of us when we realised what had happened. It has to have been Elizabeth Turner, but how I do not know!"

James Norrington nodded, his Captain's thoughts mirroring his own. "So, believing the child still at the house, one marine escorts Mistress Sparrow to the market. She goes to her home and he waits below, but she changes clothes and climbs out the kitchen window... that is quite a drop!"

"But possible in men's clothes..." Theodore reasoned. "Nobody knew that she still had those clothes and the bandana," he explained. "But then she was spotted by Robert who gave chase..."

"Ah yes, Captain Gillette... I believe he spotted her hair," the Commodore muttered. "I understand you arrived in time to see his murder by Sparrow. Did you hear what was said?"

"I was too far away Sir," Theodore apologised, "and running. However I questioned the men that were with him and they claim that Sparrow was angry for the way that his wife had been treated... the brig and the manacles..." He realised that he had never gotten around to telling him of how Archibald Hughes had died, and now he never would. "At least it was a kinder death than that meted out to the last man to hurt Bessie..."

James Norrington looked at him in puzzlement. "How do you mean?" he asked.

"Hughes," Theodore explained. "Sparrow had him tied, gagged and sewn in a sailcloth whilst still alive..."

"And who told you this?" the Commodore demanded.

"Mistress Turner," Theodore sighed. "She and Bessie, I mean Mistress Sparrow were talking and later she told me..."

"You did not think I would be interested?" James Norrington frowned. It was the first time he had heard how Archibald Hughes had died, although Bessie had told him that the pirate was dead.

"I am sorry Sir! It slipped my mind," Theodore admitted.

"Oh well, regardless, she is back with her husband now... and I doubt he'll be returning her to Hispaniola!" The Commodore sighed heavily. "Guess we will just have to try to catch him and hang him the usual way... you have your orders Captain!"

"Yes Commodore," Theodore saluted, turning and leaving the office as quickly as he could. He looked out across the harbour, his gaze turning north-eastwards to the Windward Passage. "God speed Bessie," he muttered quietly before heading down the hill to his ship.

88888

Bessie looked at the house in surprise. Two small empty shops faced the northward trail and adjoining them was a large octagonal tower with stone-built wings. "Yer have th' levels above th' shops as well," Jack explained, "so there is plenty of room." He paused, unlocking the door and ushering her inside. "An' there's a garden... although it needs some work..." Jack proudly led Bessie through to the parlour with it's curtained off dining area. "Th' kitchen is through there," he pointed to the other side of the room, "an' th' bedrooms are up here..."

Bessie was surprised to recognise some of the furniture. "Is this from..." she began on seeing the settees.

"Aye, I had it all brought from th' last house," Jack confirmed. "Including yer bed!" He grinned. "Although I bought yer lots of new things..." Taking her free arm he guided her through the archway to the right of the large fireplace. "Yer've a toilet in there," he smiled as he led her up the stairs. "An' this is yer bedroom!"

He threw open the door with a flourish, allowing her to walk in first. She looked around the room in a daze, noting that there was even a private bathroom. She smiled. "It is a beautiful house," she conceded, spotting that he had even purchased a crib. "Thank you Jack."

Jack grinned as she kissed him. "There's another toilet, a nursery, a bathroom an' four more bedrooms above th' shops," he said, "so there's plenty of room fer th' family..."

"Family?" she queried, laughing at him as he took Pearl from her, gently laying her in the crib.

"Aye, family... an' I intend t' start right now!" He smiled as she squealed, throwing her backwards onto the bed. "We won't be disturbed," he assured her as he slid her dress from her shoulders. "Trust me..."

"I do," she smiled up at him, reaching for his sash as she returned his kisses. "Very much so!"


	65. Seven Years Later

Usual disclaimers... but I want him!

This is the last chapter.

88888

**Chapter 65 – Seven Years Later**

Jack walked slowly up the hill to his home, glad that he was back in Tortuga. He had missed the place and most of all he had missed his family. It had been a long two months at sea - the Black Pearl needed repairs and he had a number of crew that needed Bessie's gentle care before they would be able to sail again. He was grateful for the crew quarters in the house, allowing his men to watch over his family without too much intrusion as well as giving them a shore-based home for those that were injured. Bessie and the children were never unguarded not even here.

"Papa!" A small seven year old blonde missile launched itself at him from across the street, Jem Harvey hobbling behind as he tried to keep up. Jack beamed.

"Pearl m' luv! What a greeting!" He scooped her in his arms noting her dress was rather muddy as he nodded to Jem. He had not been able to sail since his knee had taken a shot, but had gratefully accepted the duty of watching the house. "Where's yer mother?" Jack asked, turning back to his daughter.

"Mother's baking biscuits!" Pearl confided. "She knew you would be home!"

"Well I guess we'd better go an' see if they're done'." Jack suggested.

"That's if Jack hasn't eaten them already!" she pouted.

Jack smiled. His first-born son was a constant thorn in his sister's side and even at six years old seemed determined to live up to his infamous name of Jack Sparrow. "I'm sure he's missed a few..." Jack teased, putting her down on the step as he reached the house. He opened the stout door and walked in, smiling as he heard Bessie singing quietly to herself in the kitchen. He walked through silently, wrapping his arms about her as Pearl went into the garden.

"I've been expecting you," Bessie smiled, turning to face him. Jack grinned, his braids tickling her as he kissed her, pulling her towards him. He looked down, grinning at the faint curve of her stomach. "How far?" he asked, having not realised she was pregnant again when he had left. He may have gained a few grey hairs and his step might not be quite as sprightly, but he still could do what counted.

"At a guess... three months!" she sighed, automatically slapping Jack's young hand as he reached for a biscuit, thinking her distracted with his father.

"Where's th' rest of th' brood?" Jack asked, wondering why the house was unusually quiet.

"Most are in the garden," Bessie smiled. "I told them you had buried a chest of treasure down near the steps..."

"In the vegetable plot?" Jack frowned.

"Well, I needed the soil turned..." she shrugged, taking his hand and snaring the younger Jack with the other. Jack snatched a biscuit before she forced the two of them from the kitchen, sharing it with his son. "So you can go and be Captain whilst I prepare dinner!"

Jack walked into the garden, dropping her hand as a chorus of "Papa" greeted his arrival. He now saw why Pearl had been so dirty – three of his six children were up to their waists in a hole, still digging and dirt was flying everywhere. He presumed that his youngest two, Tabitha aged two and baby Frances were sleeping. He laughed at the muddy children, wincing as all but Pearl dashed towards him. Giggling, she decided to join her brothers and sisters as he disappeared under a pile of children – Pearl, Jack' twin sister Henrietta who was known as Hetty, and four year oldJohn. "Hold!" he shouted, shrugging them off as he removed his sword belt and pistol, handing them to Pearl. "Take these t' yer mother," he ordered, watching as she carefully carried the weapons towards the house. As soon as she had gone the other children jumped on him again and he fell to the ground, groaning in mock agony.

88888

Bessie took the weapons from Pearl, smiling as her eldest child ran back to the garden to attack her father. She sighed, reflecting for a moment how her life had changed since Jack had burst into it. On the whole, it had been a good life, if you discounted Archibald Hughes, her time in Port Royal and the loss of one of their babies in childbirth, Robert, who would have been three only a few days before. She put her hand to her stomach, praying that this child would be as blessed with health as the surviving six were.

She was happy here, more than she had thought she could have been. Constance had helped with her garden and now even Giselle and some of the other women would visit to share gossip over a cup of tea when they were not working. Jack had left her enough money so that if ever the worst did happen she would not be destitute, nor forced to remarry in order to feed the children, but she knew though that she would never remarry. How could any man compare to her husband? Finishing the last of the vegetables she wiped her hands and walked out into the garden, sitting in the shade of the large old tree.

She picked up the book that she had been reading. Jack had found her a copy of Geoffrey Chaucer's The Canterbury Tales and she was slowly working her way through it. There were still some words that she could not read, but they were getting fewer and fewer as she read further. She marvelled at his description the English countryside, never having been outside of the Caribbean her entire life, wondering what an oak tree looked like. She would ask Jack later.

She sighed, shutting her eyes for a moment as she listened to him playing with the children. It was a good life.

88888

The End!

Or is it?

I have a follow-up to this half-typed... if anybody is interested. The reactions I get will decide whether or not I post it... so you have been warned.

Reviews girls?


End file.
